Égrène les jours…
by Dahrma
Summary: " En entrant à Poudlard, une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à moi. Je pouvais tout changer. Recommencer. Repartir à zéro.[...] Durant ces quelques années qui ont suivi la défaite de Voldemort, je me suis fait oublier en Grande-Bretagne. […]. Et me revoilà, Hermione Granger, 25 ans depuis quatre jours, hébergée pour un temps indéterminé au Terrier, qui essaye de se reconstruire une vie "
1. Première plume

**_Titre_ _: Égrène les jours… _**

_Avertissement_ _: Rating M_

_Disclaimer_ _: L'œuvre et l'univers de « Harry Potter » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.R.. Cette histoire reprend l'ensemble des 7 tomes parus ainsi que certains éléments liés à l'épilogue sans pour autant le suivre totalement._

_Résumé_ _: « Lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre pour entrer à l'école des sorciers, je venais d'achever ma première année de collège péniblement.[...]En entrant à Poudlard, une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait effectivement à moi. Je pouvais tout changer. Recommencer. Repartir à zéro.[...] Durant ces quatre années qui ont suivi la défaite de Voldemort, je me suis fait oublier en Grande-Bretagne. […]. Et me revoilà, Hermione Granger, 25 ans depuis quelques jours, hébergée pour un temps indéterminé au Terrier, qui essaye de se reconstruire une vie. »_

_Note de l'auteur_ _: J'avais pensé à un autre résumé mais je ne sais pas s'il est meilleur que l'autre. C'est un exercice difficile de faire un condensé en quelques lignes et de transcrire l'état d'esprit et le contenu d'une histoire... Je vous le met quand même, à vous qui avez ouvert ce lien mais il ne vous apportera pas beaucoup plus d'info sur le fil de l'histoire... _

_« Après la bataille finale de Poudlard, Hermione est partie, absente pendant plusieurs années, elle revient en Grande-Bretagne et se remet à écrire. Depuis qu'elle a appris être une sorcière, elle ne s'est jamais ennuyée. Cette année, elle apprendra à quel point sa vie extraordinaire est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. »_

_Au fil de l'histoire, vous pourrez découvrir une Hermione adulte, qui constate et se questionne, qui se découvre des sentiments paradoxaux, qui parle de relations, de désir, de vie, de mort, de sexe, d'elle... _

_Le rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine. Actuellement, 7 __chapitres d'écrits qui ne forment que les prémisses de l'histoire. Ce sont des chapitres assez courts mais j'espère qu'ils vous parleront... Par choix et pour vous laisser spéculer sur le qui, quoi, comment, je préfère ne pas indiquer le pairing. Je précise quand même que ce sera avec un perso "existant" dans l'oeuvre de JKR, et qu'il n'était pas à Gryffondor. Débrouillez vous avec ça ! _

_._

_Si ce premier chapitre vous plait (ou s'il ne vous plait pas!), je vous invite à me faire part de vos commentaires et/ou spéculations !_

_A bientôt !_

.

* * *

**Première plume**

Harry a eu la bonne idée de m'offrir ce carnet et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment le commencer.

Cher journal, je m'appelle Herm…

Non, ce serait n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai plus douze ans ! Lorsque je suis rentrée à Poudlard, c'est pourtant ainsi que j'avais commencé mon journal. « Cher journal ». A mon âge, ce serait ridicule !

A l'époque, j'y écrivais chaque jour. Ce qu'il m'était arrivé, mes cours, mon quotidien, mes émotions, mes sentiments. J'avais besoin de retracer cette vie extraordinaire qui s'ouvrait à moi.

.

Lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre pour entrer à l'école des sorciers, je venais d'achever ma première année de collège péniblement. J'ai toujours eu des facilités intellectuelles et je pensais qu'en « entrant dans la cours des grands », il en serait de même.

Grossière erreur, j'ai eu un mal fou avec la transition depuis mon école primaire tellement rassurante et maternante. Je me suis trouvée propulsée dans un univers hostile et étranger auquel je n'ai jamais réussi à m'intégrer totalement, ni à suivre les cours face aux brimades de mes « camarades » de classe.

Je finissais l'année avec un niveau déplorable, découragée, dépitée, prête à supplier mes parents de me donner des cours à domicile. Et cette lettre, cette fameuse lettre est arrivée un beau matin.

.

En entrant à Poudlard, une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à moi. Je pouvais tout changer. Recommencer. Repartir à zéro. Je pouvais étudier, m'acharner, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et découvrir tout un monde merveilleux.

Je pouvais oublier cette année affreuse et recommencer ailleurs, avec un pouvoir tel que je ne l'avais envisagé. Non, pas un pouvoir, des pouvoirs !

J'ai eu besoin de retracer, d'écrire et d'inscrire tout cela à l'époque. Dans cette époque. Pour moi, pour mes parents, pour les générations futures, pour mes enfants et petits-enfants. Pour la postérité !

.

J'y ai écrit chaque jour. Tout ce qu'il m'arrivait, tout ce qu'il nous arrivait. Nos aventures, à Harry, Ron et moi.

Au quotidien, je n'y pense plus, mais avec le recul, quelle adolescence incroyable nous avons eu, tous les trois ! C'était dur, c'était beau, c'était bon. J'ai tout retranscrit. Les faits les plus insignifiants et surtout, surtout, ce qui reste encore gravé dans ma mémoire comme des évènements grandioses.

Même lorsque nous étions partis à la recherche des Horcruxes, chaque soir, je prenais mon stylo et mon carnet, puis quand je n'ai plus eu assez de pages, je prenais des feuilles volantes et j'écrivais. Tout.

Quand j'y repense, je me dis qu'ils doivent être pleins de passage anodins et sans consistance, vu la ponctualité sans faille avec laquelle je prenais ma plume.

Tout est maintenant enfermé dans une boite à chaussures, bien au chaud, sous mon lit. Je n'ai jamais réouvert un seul de ces carnets. Je n'en éprouve pas le besoin et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me relire. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

.

Après cette guerre contre Voldemort, j'ai arrêté d'écrire. Je ne pouvais plus. Je n'y arrivais plus. J'ai tout quitté. J'ai rejoint mes parents en Australie.

J'ai levé le sort que je leur avais jeté et tout a dégénéré. Ils ne m'ont jamais pardonné ce que j'avais fait.

Bien sûr, ils ont compris pourquoi j'avais fait ça, que je voulais les protéger. Mais j'avais amputé une partie de leur vie.

Ils s'en étaient recréée une, toute l'année écoulée et en revenant, je les amputais à nouveau.

.

Ils ont eu du mal à faire un choix entre leur ancienne et leur nouvelle vie, ancien et nouveau travail, anciens et nouveaux amis. Ancienne et nouvelle fille.

Ils sont restés en Australie et moi aussi. Je me suis inscrite à Mokaremungo [1], l'école de sorcellerie océanienne pour obtenir une formation diplômante que je ne pouvais plus avoir en Grande-Bretagne. Pas après tout ça. Pas après la destruction de Poudlard.

.

Après mes deux ans d'internat dans cette école en Tasmanie, j'ai travaillé encore deux ans en tant qu'assistante d'un Maître de Potion aborigène, Kyle Tucker, vieil aigri bourru et antipathique devant l'éternel.

Cet homme n'avait réellement aucune qualité, si ce n'est qu'il était un expert dans l'art des potions et qu'il m'a beaucoup appris. Apprentissage subit, à la sueur de mon front, que j'ai souvent souhaité abandonner. Je me suis accroché, pourtant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

.

Durant ces quelques années qui ont suivi la défaite de Voldemort, je me suis fait oublier en Grande-Bretagne.

Harry, Ron et moi nous sommes écris régulièrement mais, je ne me sentais pas prête à retourner là-bas, même pour des vacances, et eux avaient tant à faire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas non plus me rendre visite.

Nos relations longues distances sont restées intactes à mesure que ma relation avec mes parents s'étiolait.

.

Lorsqu'ils ont découvert que j'étais une sorcière, il y a une éternité maintenant, ils se sont montrés positivement effrayés. J'aime à penser « positivement », parce que leur peur se mêlait à l'excitation et à la joie, la même que la mienne, de découvrir le monde magique.

Les années ont passées et ils me reprochaient de ne pas assez me voir. Toute l'année à l'école, loin d'eux, et une partie des vacances où je ne rentrais pas non plus, trop prise dans cette nouvelle vie, avec mes amis, avec Harry, avec Ron et sa famille.

Je les ai éloignés de moi. Et ils ont fini par craindre le monde magique. Cette guerre, ils ne la comprenaient pas. Ils savaient simplement que j'étais directement impliquée dans des évènements plus grands que moi. Plus forts que moi. Trop de violence pour ce petit couple à la vie trop bien rangée.

Ils ne m'ont jamais pardonné de leur avoir effacé la mémoire et fait changer de vie. Deux fois. Ils n'ont surtout jamais pardonné à la magie d'exister et d'être ce qu'elle est : grande, puissante, effrayante.

J'arrive à les comprendre, je crois. Mais il y a trop de silences entre nous. Trop de choses que nous ne pouvons dire, dont nous ne pouvons parler. Et puis, il y a cette lueur de crainte dans leurs regards désormais, que je ne supporte pas.

.

En finissant l'internat et en devenant l'assistante de Kyle, j'ai pris mon propre appartement. Appartement qui était en fait à peine plus qu'une simple chambre, attenante au logement du dit Kyle.

C'était petit, ça sentait les herbes sèches, c'était moche. Vraiment moche. Mais c'était chez moi. Je ne regrette pas.

Après deux ans, ce n'était plus suffisant. J'avais besoin d'autre chose et surtout, j'avais rencontré Allan et je ne pouvais décidément pas l'intégrer à ce mode de vie monacal.

J'ai aménagé à Melbourne et j'ai travaillé dans une herboristerie. Je fabriquais des potions pharmaceutiques et j'avais une vie paisible. J'ai vécu quelques temps une histoire simple avec lui.

Quand nous nous étions mis ensemble, mon expérience se limitait aux quelques baisers échangés avec Victor [2] et à notre relation épistolaire enflammée que j'avais interrompue quelques mois après avoir aménagé avec mes parents ainsi qu'à une relation avortée dans l'œuf avec Ron.

.

Mai 1998, Grande Bataille à Poudlard ! J'échangeais mon premier baiser avec lui, dont j'étais indubitablement amoureuse depuis… tellement longtemps que je ne saurais le dire. Depuis qu'on était devenus vraiment amis, je crois.

Baiser tant attendu, tant espéré. Baiser spontané, mouillé, tremblant. Pas eu le temps de penser. Bonheur. Et malheur. Les batailles continuaient autour de nous. Fred meurt. Tonks, Lupin, Colin. Ils meurent tous. Harry meurt. Harry revit. Ron est meurtri. On est meurtri. Je n'arrive pas à le réconforter.

Je ne peux pas être là pour lui. Il ne peut pas être là pour moi. Statut quo. On n'en a jamais reparlé. La question ne s'est plus posée. Tout simplement. On a continué notre route, chacun de notre côté, comme avant. Comme si ce baiser n'avait jamais existé. Je suis partie, j'ai fuis.

.

Non, quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Allan, je n'avais aucune expérience. Je rêvais d'histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose, de celles que j'avais lu, les belles, les enflammées, les passionnées.

Je me suis investie totalement dans cette histoire. J'ai fait de lui mon univers. J'ai arrêté de fréquenter les quelques amis que je m'étais fait à Mokaremungo et il est devenu mon monde. Lui et ses amis. Ceux que j'aimais et ceux que je n'aimais pas.

On vivait une histoire simple. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se lasse. Ou que lui se lasse. Je passais sur ses frasques, son irresponsabilité et son manque de respect à mon égard. Il m'aimait. Il avait fait de moi une femme. Une femme souvent malheureuse, ou mal heureuse, je ne sais pas, mais une femme quand même.

Et au bout de deux ans, il s'est mis à regarder d'autres femmes en ma présence.

Deux ans. C'est drôle, depuis que je suis partie, je n'ai fait que des cycles de deux ans. Deux ans d'internat, deux ans d'apprentissage, deux ans d'amour…

Allan s'est mis à regarder d'autres femmes et j'ai souffert. Je n'envisageais pas d'emménager avec lui, de me marier ou d'avoir des enfants. Mais je n'imaginais pas non plus ma vie sans lui. Le célibat, je n'en voulais pas.

J'ai pleuré, beaucoup. Je l'ai supplié, deux fois. Il est resté, un peu. Mais il n'y était plus. C'était facile, pour lui, d'être avec moi. Il n'avait pas d'effort à faire. Je m'accrochais à lui. J'avais honte de moi, de ce qu'il avait fait de moi.

J'ai cru qu'il m'était devenu indispensable et ce n'est qu'alors que j'ai compris que je devais m'en séparer. Je l'ai quitté. J'ai pleuré, encore. J'ai survécu quelques mois, comme ça. Je l'ai recroisé, parfois. Je me suis cachée, à chaque fois.

Je l'ai observé et quelquefois, je l'ai suivi. J'en ai encore honte aujourd'hui. J'ai eu besoin de fuir, encore.

Je suis rentrée en Grande-Bretagne, cet été. Et me voilà, Hermione Granger, 25 ans depuis 4 jours, hébergée pour un temps indéterminé au Terrier, qui essaye de se reconstruire une vie.

.

23 septembre 2004.

.

* * *

_Mokaremungo__ [1] – Contraction de « Mokare », un Noongar du Sud-Ouest de l'Australie qui a servi de médiateur entre les peuples locaux et les européens explorant la région au début des années 1800 et de « Mungo », qui désignes les fossiles les plus anciens découverts au bord du lac Mungo, ceux d'habitants qui y auraient vécus au Pléitocène. Bref, une histoire d'aborigènes, quoi !_

_Victor__ [2] – Krum, oui, oui_


	2. Deuxième plume

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Ous'qu'on en apprend un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années après la Grande Bataille, côté Briton... _

_Comme d'hab, que le chapitre vous plaise ou point, je vous invite à m'en faire part dans vos commentaires et/ou me faire part de vos spéculations, rien de mieux pour faire réfléchir sur ce qu'on écrit !_

_A bientôt !_

_._

* * *

**Deuxième plume**

.

Décidément, le temps où j'écrivais chaque jour dans un journal est révolu. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le refaire. Certaines journées semblent tellement dérisoires.

« _Cher journal, aujourd'hui, je me suis levée à midi, Molly m'a fait les gros yeux parce que je suis une vraie feignasse par moment. J'ai fait semblant de lire la rubrique emploi de la Gazette en buvant mon café puis, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait de mon après-midi, mais j'ai trouvé mon survêtement très confortable. J'ai aussi fait la vaisselle sans râler ce soir pour ne pas me faire expulser du Terrier. Quelle belle journée enrichissante ! _»

.

Plus sérieusement, entre deux crises de fainéantise, j'ai cherché un travail et un appartement ces dernières semaines. Vivre au Terrier, avec Molly et Arthur, sans aucun autre de leurs enfants qui ont tous pris leur indépendance, ce n'est pas évident tous les jours.

Ce ne sont pas MES parents, mais ils pourraient l'être. Ils me considèrent comme une de leur fille.

Et retourner vivre chez ses parents lorsqu'on a été indépendant et autonome, ça tord les entrailles. C'est peut-être agréable, par moment, d'être logée, nourrie, blanchie, de ne pas avoir à se soucier d'avoir oublié de faire les courses, de… Mais il faut aussi rendre des comptes, écouter, parlementer, subir parfois… Et je ne parle pas des regards lourds de reproches lorsque j'ai le malheur de découcher ! S'ils osaient, je suis persuadée qu'ils me l'interdiraient. Je les adore, ils sont vraiment bons avec moi, mais je n'aspire qu'à une chose… fuir cette maison !

Je crois que j'ai trouvé un titre à ce nouveau carnet. « Eloge de la fuite ! »

.

Aujourd'hui, si j'ai repris ma plume, c'est que je viens d'intégrer le laboratoire de potions de Sainte-Mangouste qui est attenant au Service d'Empoisonnement par Potions et Plantes. Ils ont accepté de m'attribuer une bourse d'études pour que je puisse suivre la formation de l'ASAP [1] et me perfectionner davantage ce qui est une incroyable opportunité. Je ne m'étais jamais vue comme un futur Grand Manitou en potions. Ce n'était absolument pas ma matière favorite à l'école mais, que puis-je y faire ? Quand autant de concours de circonstances nous mènent vers un certain point, autant le suivre sans lutter ! Severus Rogue, feu Maître ès Potion, hantise estudiantine Poudlardienne, en aurait probablement fait une crise cardiaque !

.

Je m'apprête donc à redémarrer un nouveau cycle. Un travail et une piste pour un appartement que j'ai repéré du côté de Camden, au nord de Londres. C'est un quartier plutôt animé, un peu bohème, avec de superbes librairies, pleines de bouquins antédiluviens, qui possèdent cette odeur si particulière des pages vieillies. J'adore ces librairies « à l'ancienne », un peu surannées. Je m'y sens plus à ma place que dans les grandes chaînes de magasin. Je me verrais bien me faire une place dans ce coin de la ville

J'ai bien cherché quelque chose dans les quartiers sorciers, mais les places sont chères. J'ai remarqué, aussi, que les sorciers préfèrent généralement s'éloigner des centres névralgiques des villes, privilégiant l'achat de petites maisons avec jardin, peu exposées et plutôt éloignées des habitations moldues.

C'est idiot puisque avec la magie, nous pourrions transformer n'importe quelle chambre de bonne en palace, comme c'est déjà le cas pour les tentes magiques, par exemple. Mais c'est bizarre, ça reste encore aujourd'hui contre les mœurs usuels. Si je ne m'abuse, il existe même une loi imposant à quiconque envisagerait d'agrandir magiquement son habitation au coeur des villes d'en faire une requête officielle au Ministère.

Je suppose que le secret de notre existence doit y être pour beaucoup dans ce choix mais, je soupçonne également une inscription traditionnelle ancrée profondément dans la culture sorcière.

.

Lorsque je compare le mode de vie sorcier à celui moldu, j'ai parfois l'impression d'errer entre deux dimensions différentes. L'une moderne, agitée, presque extatique et l'autre, un peu désuète. Le monde magique, lorsqu'on ne le regarde que d'un œil, fait penser au 19° siècle, telle une époque révolue. Je ressens presque un arrière-goût de nostalgie de l'ancien temps, que pourtant je n'ai jamais vécu. J'aime bien cette sensation. J'aime l'impression de faire des voyages dans le temps. D'utiliser un ordinateur, un micro-onde ou d'appuyer sur un interrupteur pour allumer la lumière et, cinq minutes après, d'utiliser une plume pour écrire sur un parchemin, de remuer une louche dans un chaudron en cuivre et d'allumer bougies et candélabres, pour lire à la lueur d'un chandelier. C'est… magique…

En tout cas, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir m'offrir cet appartement. Je suis pressée de pouvoir, moi aussi, récupérer un chez moi et y recevoir du monde. Revoir mes amis dans des conditions moins précaires aussi.

Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais les recevoir chez Molly ! Je l'imagine déjà s'agiter autour des convives, tentant de les gaver comme des oies de bons petits plats mijotés et de gros gâteaux crémeux, transformant les verres d'hydromel en jus de citrouille et guettant chacun, prête à surgir à la moindre incartade. Nous serons et resterons éternellement ses enfants.

.

C'est étrange de revenir après 6 ans d'absence. Je revois progressivement ceux que j'ai côtoyés si longtemps à Poudlard et j'ai parfois l'impression d'être face à des étrangers. J'ai un souvenir d'eux que je garde précieusement ancré en moi et que, parfois, je retrouve profondément enfoui mais, tous, tous ont changé, ont grandi, ont évolué. Ils ne sont plus les mêmes. Tout comme moi, je suppose. Non, je ne suppose pas. Je le sais.

.

Ron, par exemple est un tout autre homme. Il est devenu grave, plus sérieux, plus sombre aussi, j'ai l'impression. Je m'étonne à chaque fois que nous avons une conversation nous étions plus jeunes, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir avoir une discussion profonde avec lui. Il était tellement immature. Il n'avait aucune empathie. Ou si peu. Il m'a tant de fois blessée à l'époque... Il a encore grandi, en fait, mais différemment. Une nouvelle grandeur de l'esprit peut-être.

Lorsque je l'ai revu, la première fois, mon cœur s'est emballé. C'est idiot, mais je me suis revue, sur le champ de bataille. Je nous ai revus échanger un baiser tellement passionné. Mais comme je le disais, les choses ont changé.

Ron vit maintenant avec Lavande. Elle, Bill et Andromeda Tonks accompagnatrice et représentante officielle du petit Teddy Lupin se sont vus régulièrement après la guerre et ont partagé leurs expériences lycanthropiennes. Ils se sont soutenus, semble-t-il, et un lien particulièrement fort s'est créé entre eux.

Les premiers mois, Lavande, encore aujourd'hui très marquée par l'attaque de Greyback, tant dans sa chair que dans son esprit, refusait de sortir et de voir d'autres personnes que le petit groupe de victimes du loup mais Ron ne laisse jamais tomber personne. Enfin, jamais complètement en tout cas…

Il m'a raconté avoir insisté, encore et encore, avoir supporté les portes qui lui étaient claquées au nez systématiquement, avoir enduré les cris et les insultes, les pleurs et les angoisses de la blonde, jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, elle cède et accepte de le voir. Il m'a également avoué que, cette lutte pour et avec Lavande l'avait aidé à dépasser la mort de Fred. Il n'a pas eu le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, en combattant les démons de la louve.

Ils se sont fréquentés, plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir de pleine lune, elle lui saute littéralement dessus. Je n'ai pas voulu connaître les détails, Merlin m'en préserve, mais rarement ai-je vu Ron autant rougir qu'en repensant à cette nuit-là. Ils ne se sont plus quittés…. Et aujourd'hui, elle a davantage tendance à grogner son nom qu'à l'appeler RonRon, ce qui, je l'avoue, est tout aussi étrange, mais malgré tout, moins douloureux à mes fragiles oreilles.

.

Il travaille au Ministère désormais, embauché sur recommandation de son père. Il a suivi une formation interne au Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques dont il est un agent depuis près de trois ans maintenant. Avec l'aide de Lavande, qu'il a fait entrer comme « conseillère particulière », ils ont réalisé des maquettes éducatives et pédagogiques présentant les principaux hybrides rencontrés dans notre monde et mènent une campagne de sensibilisation auprès du Grand Public.

.

Poudlard n'a réouvert ses portes qu'en l'an 2000, stratégie ministérielle oblige. La reconstruction du château a été longue, c'est un fait, mais l'ouverture de l'école, à l'aube de ce nouveau millénaire, était bien une décision politique, visant à redémarrer sur des bases assainies, en cette année tellement symbolique.

Depuis l'an passé, Ron et Lavande, ainsi que différents représentants hybrides désormais célèbres, y organisent des conférences. En novembre, auprès des élèves de l'école, en juillet pour leurs familles. Les regroupements estivaux prennent la forme de réunions d'informations couplées à une nouveauté, la remise officielle des diplômes des BUSE et des ASPIC à laquelle toute l'école est conviée. Obligée d'y aller serait plus juste.

.

Cette évolution, et d'autres, plus subtiles, sont le fait d'Archibald Swift [2], nouveau directeur parachuté par le Ministère. Au début, nous avons tous songé à Minerva McGonagal pour ce poste mais elle nous a surpris en refusant de proposer sa candidature. Elle disait se sentir usée et trop aimer son rôle de toujours. Elle est restée directrice de Gryffondor et continue à enseigner la Métamorphose mais, selon les rumeurs, elle s'est largement radoucie, commençant à devenir laxiste avec les enfreintes aux règlements. Peu nombreux seraient les élèves à toujours craindre sa poigne sévère mais juste comme nous autrefois.

Je le regrette si c'est réellement le cas. J'ai toujours admiré cette femme et cela me ferait vraiment de la peine qu'elle s'effondre après tout ce qu'elle a enduré au cours de sa carrière. J'irai peut-être la voir, me faire une opinion par moi-même.

.

Concernant Poudlard, les élèves sont toujours répartis dans les quatre Maisons ancestrales et heureusement ! J'aurais été réellement déçue que ce système, bien qu'imparfait dès l'inauguration de l'école par les quatre Fondateurs, disparaisse. Malheureusement, le choixpeau magique n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il parle encore, parfois, mais rarement. Une fois l'année, en fait.

Chaque début mai depuis maintenant 4 ans, il est, parait-il, installé sur un tabouret dans la Grande Salle, à côté de la table professorale et il agrémente certains repas de contes et de chansons retraçant l'histoire de Poudlard et des Deux Grandes Guerres qu'il a vécues.

Une Plume à Papote retranscrirait ses histoires et un recueil serait offert à la vente au public en 2008, lors des cérémonies pour la décennie de la fin du règne de Terreur de Voldemort. Pour commémorer, aussi, les dix ans depuis que le choixpeau a pris, en quelque sorte, sa retraite.

Même si ce ne sera sûrement qu'un produit publicitaire de plus, il est clair que je l'achèterais ! Je suis impatiente de voir si ce bon vieux choispeau nous réserve quelques surprises !

.

Concernant Poudlard, du coup, la répartition au sein des Maisons se fait désormais sur un critère simple, à savoir l'enseignement majoritaire choisit par les premières années. Métamorphose ? Vous allez à Gryffondor ! Enchantement ? Serdaigle ! Potion ? Serpentard ! Botanique et vous êtes un Poufsouffle !

Un numérus clausus permet une répartition homogène du nombre d'élèves au sein de chaque maison, les plus rapides à s'inscrire étant intégrés à leur premier choix, les retardataires étant dirigés vers leur deuxième choix ou là où il reste de la place le cas échéant. Il est possible de changer de majeure et d'options de cours après les BUSE mais la Maison intégrée reste définitive. Il n'y a pas de nouvelle répartition en cours de cursus.

Il parait que cela n'a rien changé aux qualités rencontrées chez les élèves. Les plus malins seraient toujours les Serdaigles, les plus rusés les Serpentards, et ainsi de suite. Comme un conditionnement qui se perpétuerait envers et contre tout ! C'est amusant. Ou ironique !

.

Il parait, encore, que la première année après la réouverture de l'école, personne ne souhaitait prendre Potions en majeure et que les vingt étudiants qui s'étaient inscrit en dernier à l'école en ont pleuré et hurlé, lorsqu'on leur a annoncé qu'ils iraient à Serpentard !

Les choses semblent avoir un peu changées depuis. Il parait, aussi, que désormais, toutes les inscriptions reviennent à l'école en moins de quinze jours après l'envoi des courriers par la direction. Ce qui aurait d'ailleurs pour conséquence maintenant qu'un bon nombre de nés moldus se trouvent répartis chez les Vert et Or, ceux-ci n'étant pas au fait des antécédents du monde magique ! Amusant ou ironique, disais-je ?!

Ainsi donc, certaines choses ont subtilement changées telles que la méthode de répartition, les cérémonies officielles, l'instruction Civimagique ou encore l'apparition de nouveaux enseignements comme une option de Droit Fondamental pour les ASPIC ou la création de l'Étude des Mages, cours obligatoire à destination des nés-moldus primo-entrant et l'Étude des Moldus étant également imposée pour les BUSES aux nés-sorciers.

.

Le Ministère a aujourd'hui ses entrées à Poudlard. Beaucoup plus que lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore était en place. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Nous n'avons pas assez de recul mais, je me demande toujours ce que notre vieux directeur en aurait pensé.

Harry a bien tenté de lui parler, au début, après la Grande Bataille de 1998 et ce, dès que le bureau directorial s'est magiquement déverrouillé mais il m'a expliqué que le portrait de Dumbledore était resté désespérément statique.

Archibald Swift non plus n'aurait jamais pu discuter avec lui bien qu'il ait assuré dans un article à la Gazette en 2002, si mes souvenirs sont bons, sentir régulièrement son regard paternel se poser sur lui. Regard possiblement désapprobateur, dirais-je plutôt, si on me demandait mon avis…

Il paraîtrait, enfin, qu'on entend souvent Alberforth houspiller « _Le grand Bubus _» depuis les cuisines de « La Tête de Sanglier » mais personne, pas même un journaliste audacieux, n'a encore eu le cran d'oser aller vérifier s'y il a bien un tableau de son frère vénéré ou s'il a simplement perdu la boule.

Je n'aime pas juger sans savoir mais, il est vrai que, le concernant, nous sommes tout de même en droit de nous poser des questions !

.

12 octobre 2004

* * *

.

_ASAP [1] – Terme repris de ma fic « Ce qui aurait pu ». Jeu de mot avec Académie Supérieure d'Apprentissage en Potion et As Soon As Possible, expression anglo-saxone._

_Archibald Swift [2] – Archibald signifie « naturel », « audacieux », Swift « Rapide » _


	3. Troisième plume

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Bonjour à tous, nous continuons avec un nouveau chapitre qui nous en apprend encore un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé au cours des cinq années précédentes. _

_Je vous remercie infiniment pour les messages laissés précédemment et, à nouveau, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, positifs ou non, sur le chapitre, de vos commentaires, spéculations et compagnie ! C'est important pour nous, pauvres auteurs pleins de doutes !_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

.

* * *

**Troisième plume**

.

Comme je le notais l'autre jour, Harry n'a jamais pu reparler au Professeur Dumbledore et n'a plus réessayé depuis de nombreuses années.

A la fin de la guerre, il n'a malheureusement pas eu de temps pour lui. Il n'a pas pu, non plus, faire son deuil. Ni des amis, ni des ennemis. Il a été happé par le Ministère, propulsé, du jour au lendemain, Haut-Fonctionnaire, il a posé pour de nombreux journaux, avec tellement de personnalités plus ou moins importantes, qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas même la moitié. Il a été conseillé, formé, formaté. On lui a appris à parler pour ne rien dire et à manier la langue de bois. Il est d'ailleurs devenu très fort à ce petit jeu.

.

Il s'est docilement laissé faire pendant des mois puis, un peu plus d'un an plus tard, le soufflé est retombé aussi vite qu'il avait gonflé. Harry a littéralement pété un câble ! Je ne pourrais décemment pas le dire autrement.

Il a toujours était un peu border-line, légèrement instable. C'est aussi ce qui fait son charme. Il est passionné et investi. Mais il est incapable de gérer les trop-pleins. Il s'est d'abord mis à faire la fête. Mais vraiment la fête, en claquant ses Gallions à tout va. Et puis il est allé travailler au Ministère une fois, deux fois, trois fois, trop de fois sans avoir vraiment dessaoulé de la veille. Il arrivait ivre et avec souvent une heure de retard sur ses rendez-vous. Parfois, il ne se présentait même pas. Puis il s'est enfermé chez lui pendant des jours, volets clos et porte verrouillée. Puis il est sorti toutes les nuits. Puis il s'est renfermé. Puis est ressorti… Le Ministère a excusé ses frasques, on pardonne et on justifie tout aux Héros Torturés. On lui a offert un congé sabbatique. Ginny, elle, ne l'a pas excusé et l'a quitté.

.

Il a fini par se calmer, progressivement. Il a rencontré un Psychomage qui le suit maintenant depuis trois ans. Il pense pouvoir arrêter de le voir bientôt et dit se sentir bien mieux dans ses baskets.

.

Aujourd'hui, Harry est toujours membre du Magenmagot mais a quitté ses fonctions de Haut-Fonctionnaire. En parallèle, il publie maintenant des articles satyriques sur les arcanes du Ministère sous le pseudonyme « Sertenpass » [1]. Même son rédacteur en chef à l'édition du soir de la Gazette, le nouveau « VOTRE Nuit » [2], ne sait pas qu'il se cache derrière ce nom. Il sait, par contre, qu'il a trouvé un filon prolifique qui fait exploser les ventes de sa feuille de chou !

Harry est intarissable et ses histoires touchent souvent très juste. Et si, par malheur, il avait un jour le syndrome de la page blanche, étant donné que la moitié des Weasley travaille au Ministère, il a lui-même une mine d'informations croustillantes à dénicher lors des « réunions-ragoût » au Terrier !

.

Oui, si on peut dire une chose, c'est bien que les Weasley ont infiltré le Ministère ! D'abord Mr Weasley, puis Percy, puis Ron. Bill et Fleur y sont également entrés. Et George continue à travailler, en plus de la gestion des boutiques de farce et attrapes, en collaboration avec le Bureau des Aurors avec qui il élabore et conçoit du matériel de défense et d'espionnage de pointe.

Ginny est une des rares à résister et à encore refuser de suivre les traces de ses aînés, père et frères.

.

Elle, elle est resté 6 mois durant, après la guerre, à soutenir sa mère, à l'épauler. Peu satisfaite de sa nouvelle condition de femme au foyer, sans foyer qui lui soit propre, justement, elle est partie travailler au « TrickTrash » [3] un bar mi-sorcier, mi-moldu, unique en son genre, à Birmingham. Jusqu'à ce que Harry en fasse son nouveau Q.G. et qu'il ne contrôle plus vraiment grand-chose et, surtout pas, sa consommation.

Ils se sont séparés définitivement quelques temps plus tard, vers la fin 1999 si je ne me trompe pas. Ginny a repris des études à la GARCE Institut [4]. Elle est devenue, dans le même temps, apprentie en Sortilèges auprès d'un expert en la matière qui lui a été présenté par le Professeur Flitwick. Lorsqu'elle aura fini sa formation, elle souhaite ouvrir un CAPES, Centre d'Apprentissage et de Perfectionnement en Enchantements Sorciers. Je dois dire que je trouve ça très ambitieux de sa part ! Mais, elle a l'étoffe pour y arriver, je n'en doute pas.

.

Leur séparation a semble-t-il été plus douloureuse pour leur entourage que pour eux. Je ne veux pas dire qu'ils l'ont vécue facilement, loin de moi cette idée, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas là pour les voir, ni subir leurs peines ou les soutenir mais ils ont transcendé cette rupture en quelque sorte.

Aujourd'hui, ils peuvent se fréquenter à nouveau, être à proximité l'un de l'autre sans avoir envie de s'écharper ou de ressasser le passé. Molly leur adresse encore des regards lourds de sous-entendus lorsqu'elle les voit discuter en tête-à-tête mais ils n'y prêtent généralement pas attention. En fait, je me demande si, parfois, ils n'en jouent pas un peu, ce que je trouverai un peu cruel pour elle qui garde encore tant l'espoir que Celui-qui-a-survécu entre officiellement dans sa famille.

.

En tout cas, l'un comme l'autre restent encore célibataires bien qu'ils ne s'empêchent pas de papillonner. Jamais rien de très sérieux, quelques jours, quelques semaines, jamais plus de quelques mois. Ils sont relativement satisfaits de ce qu'ils ont. Ils ont d'autres préoccupations que la vie de couple. D'autres priorités.

.

C'est drôle, moi aussi, j'ai d'autres priorités. Je me remets sur les rails, révolutionne ma vie en commençant un nouveau travail, en prévoyant un déménagement, en entamant une reconstruction mais, ça ne m'empêche pas de ressentir une grande frustration à mon célibat. Je veux un homme. Vraiment, dans mes tripes. Je veux une famille, aussi. Parce que finalement, depuis que je ne suis plus une enfant, je n'en ai plus eu, de famille.

En tout cas, ça ne ressemblait pas à l'idée que je me fais d'une famille. Ce qui pourrait s'en rapprocher le plus, ce sont peut-être les Weasley, justement. Des parents qui s'aiment et qui aiment leurs enfants, des enfants aimant et reconnaissant envers eux et, malgré les disputes et les ruptures qu'il y a pu avoir, ils sont toujours revenus les uns vers les autres, en oubliant les égos de chacun et en se serrant les coudes. Ils se soutiennent et ils se supportent. C'est aussi ça qui les a fait tenir à la mort de Fred. C'est ça, que j'aimerais avoir, moi aussi. Mon image d'Épinal de la famille !

.

Ça me fait bizarre, d'écrire que Fred est mort. Je l'oublie tellement vite au quotidien. C'est vrai que nous n'avons jamais été de grands amis même si je l'ai toujours apprécié en dépit de ses monstrueuses frasques quotidiennes mais, c'est aussi une des forces des Weasley. Je sais bien qu'aucun d'eux n'a oublié et que ça reste vif à leur esprit. Je le sais dans mon fort intérieur parce que ceux qui ne les connaissent pas et ne savent pas leur histoire, eux, pourraient n'en avoir aucune idée. Aucun ne s'apitoie sur la disparition d'un des jumeaux dans la fleur de l'âge. Pas même George.

Quand je vois avec quelle force il croque la vie à pleine dents, j'aurai aimé être là pour observer comment il a dépassé tout ça. Il a, en tout cas, fait preuve de capacités de résilience extraordinaires.

.

J'ai lu pas mal de choses sur les phénomènes extraordinaires qui lient les jumeaux entre eux et, de nombreuses études démontrent un attachement presque paranormal qui leur permet de savoir ce qu'il se passe pour l'autre, de ressentir des émotions à distance, sans même se voir. Il a souvent été rapporté que, à la mort de l'un, l'autre se brise et ne se relève pas ou encore, qu'il ne survit pas à la rupture de ce lien.

Je ne dis pas que George n'est pas entré dans une sévère dépression à la mort de Fred. Je n'en sais rien. Je n'étais pas là et, encore aujourd'hui, personne ne parle vraiment de ce qu'il a vécu ni comment il a surmonté cette époque. En tout cas, aujourd'hui, il n'en exprime pas le manque. Il a une seule et unique photo de lui et de son frère, épinglée sur son frigo moldu bricolé, à l'aide de son père, pour le rendre magiquement plus grand tout en continuant à fonctionner à l'électricité. Il faudra que je pense à leur demander comment ils ont fait ça d'ailleurs.

Toujours est-il que, dans l'appartement de George, il n'y a que cette photo de lui et de Fred. Les autres sont celles de sa nouvelle vie depuis. Il n'y en a aucune de l'époque de Poudlard, aucune de son enfance. Il donne l'impression d'avoir tiré un trait sur le passé, sans regret. Je me trompe peut-être totalement, bien sûr, je n'écris que ce que je vois ou perçois à l'instant présent et je suis loin d'être infaillible en psychologie.

.

En tout cas, après ce qu'il s'est passé, Lee a repris les parts de Fred à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes qui est devenue « Weasley&Jordan, BandOfBrothers Corporate ». Ils ont étendu leur business vers Pré-au-Lard dans un premier temps au printemps 1999, puis ont ouvert deux autres boutiques, l'une au Pays de Galles et l'autre en Irlande deux ans plus tard. Ils se sont ensuite penchés vers le commerce international par les livraisons de « Goélands-Express »[5] et envisagent sous peu d'étendre encore leur mainmise sur marché en ouvrant des franchises en France, en Italie et aux Etats-Unis.

.

Côté cœur, George aurait flirté quelques temps avec Angelina mais sans que ce soit bien concluant. Il voit régulièrement Annette, la sœur d'Audrey, la fiancée de Percy, mais l'idée même de sortir sérieusement avec la sœur de la fiancée de son frère le plus barbant le révulse légèrement. Il aime à dire que l'avoir pour frère est largement suffisant sans qu'en plus il ne devienne son « beau » frère… Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide !

.

Je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas encore parlé des autres fils Weasley. Il faut dire que nous n'avons eu que peu de rapports, eux et moi, toutes ces années.

.

Percy, comme je le disais, travaille au Ministère et s'est fiancé avec une Gratte-Papier de son service. Ils se sont longtemps tournés autour gauchement (et je ne fais là que rapporter les propos d'Arthur !) avant d'oser s'inviter à sortir pour, la semaine suivante, aménager ensemble et construire des plans pour le futur, tous plus ambitieux les uns que les autres. Ils font leur petit bonhomme de chemin. Concernant le mariage, ils ont déjà prévu de le faire en mai 2008 pour associer leur évènement aux célébrations nationales.

.

Bill et Fleur vivent toujours sur la côté de Cornouailles, dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Le 2 mai 2000, ils ont donné naissance à Victoire, petite tête blonde d'une beauté époustouflante, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on a une mère avec des origines Vélane. Les jumelles April et Belle sont nées le 15 avril dernier. Roses, potelées, avec de jolies bouclettes aux reflets roux qui se dessinent sur leurs petites bouilles aux yeux bleus.

Je plains déjà leurs camarades féminines dans quelques années. Elles auront du souci à se faire face à cette concurrence déloyale ! Du sang veela, que diable ! Et déjà des polissonnes, toujours à charmer leur petit monde et à attirer l'attention ! Messieurs, dames, préparez-vous, elles feront tomber vos fils comme des mouches toutes les trois !

Blague à part, nous avions tous eu du mal, avec l'union de Fleur et de Bill à l'époque, mais ils semblent tenir la route, finalement. Ils semblent heureux. Je les envie, oui, je l'avoue !

.

Charlie, quant à lui, élève toujours des dragons à travers l'Europe. D'abord en Roumanie, son équipe a ensuite migré vers la Norvège puis en Islande. Ils se sont récemment établis dans les montagnes de l'Oural.

Lui non plus, n'a pas de conjointe officielle, ce qui désole totalement sa mère qui ne manque pas de mener des interrogatoires poussés lors de ses visites à Loutry Ste Chapoule. D'après Ron, Charlie lui aurait avoué, à demi-mots, entretenir une relation intime avec un de ses collègues prénommé Harvey. J'avoue avoir été étonné du flegme de Ron lorsqu'il m'en a parlé mais, comme je le disais quelques pages en arrière, je connaissais l'enfant et pas l'adulte. Ron l'adulte est beaucoup plus tolérant.

Par contre, cela restera un secret de polichinelle entre les enfants Weasley. Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûre que Percy soit au courant...

.

16 octobre 2004

* * *

.

_Sertenpass [1] – Ah ! L'ironie d'avoir failli entrer à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor_

_VOTRE Nuit [2] - **V**ery **O**riginal **T**ribune, **R**édigée **E**xpressément de **Nuit.**_

_« TrickTrash » [3] – Réutilisation outrageuse du bar underground de Birmingham crée pour, mais sous-exploité sur « Ce qui aurait pu », où moldus et sorciers se côtoient sans s'poser de questions. C'est facile comme réutilisation, je sais, mais j'aimais bien mon concept du lieu..._

_GARCE Institut [4] – Institut de __**G**__estion __**A**__dministrative __**R**__udimentaire et __**C**__omptabilité __**E**__conomique._

_« Goélands-Express »[5] – The Chronopost (chut, pas de marque) sorcier, quoi !_


	4. Quatrième plume

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Bonjour à tous, ce nouveau chapitre introduit notamment nos amis les Serpentards... Soyons honnêtes, il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre ;-). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, positif ou non, sur la chapitre, de vos commentaires, spéculations et compagnie ! _

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

_._

_RAR Anonyme_

_lilou: Merci pour ta review ! Ton commentaire ne me vexes pas du tout bien que je n'ai jamais envisagé mon écriture sous ce jour-là ! Mais je trouve ça plutôt flatteur en fait ! Encore merci !_

_._

* * *

**Quatrième plume**

.

L'autre jour, après avoir passé ma matinée dans les fumées entêtantes d'une préparation de la Goutte-du-Mort-Vivant pour ravitailler les stocks de Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air. Bien qu'il fasse frais en cette fin d'automne, ce jour-là, il ne pleuvait pas sur Londres. J'ai donc transplané directement à Green Park pour prendre ma pause-déjeuner, munie de ma gamelle et d'un gros pull, prête à profiter d'un faible mais inflexible rayon de soleil.

.

Alors que je cherchais un banc bien orienté et libre pour m'installer j'ai vu la scène la plus surréaliste qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis longtemps. En fait, mon regard a été attiré par deux hommes, bavardant, assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ce qui m'a frappé, en premier, ce sont leurs cheveux. L'un, roux flamboyant, l'autre blond presque blanc. Je me suis dit, en riant intérieurement, que dans un univers parallèle, ils auraient pu être Ron et Malefoy, tellement l'apparence et la dégaine, capes inclues, qu'ils présentaient leur était caractéristique. Machinalement, je me suis rapprochée d'eux et là, j'ai reçu un choc ! Un vrai choc !

.

Je me trouvais effectivement en face de Ron et de Malefoy. Malefoy, la fouine, l'aspirant Mangemort, le traître, le faible, le lâche, Malefoy tranquillement installé sur un banc à faire la popote. Je dois l'avouer, je suis restée bloquée, ayant probablement eu l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

.

J'ai fait ce que toute personne censée aurait fait à ma place. Je me suis cachée pour les espionner. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu m'approcher suffisamment pour ne pas me faire remarquer et lancer un sort m'aurait tout de suite fait repérer dans cet environnement moldu.

La moindre apparition de magie se ressent imperceptiblement et je ne souhaitais pas les mettre aux aguets bien que, fondamentalement, ils n'auraient pas pu me repérer, moi personnellement. Je dois reconnaître que je me suis mordue les doigts de n'avoir pas toujours avec moi une paire d'oreilles à rallonge !

Je les ai observé, de loin et eux, trop pris dans leur conversation, ont continué leur badinage, insouciants de mon traumatisme.

Oui, je dois dire que cette rencontre m'a perturbée toute la journée. J'en ai même oublié de manger mon déjeuner et j'ai passé plus de temps à me poser des questions qu'à vraiment travailler cet après-midi-là.

.

Évidemment, depuis, j'ai interrogé Ron. J'avais trop besoin d'assouvir ma curiosité ! Là où j'en étais resté, Malefoy n'était qu'un petit con intolérant, celui qui m'a insultée de la pire des manières, celui qui a provoqué la mort de Dumbledore. Un Mangemort, celui qui a failli nous empêcher de récupérer le diadème de Serdaigle et qui, indirectement, a provoqué la destruction totale de la Salle sur Demande à Poudlard. Celui aussi qui n'a même pas eu le courage de retourner sa veste et qui est resté les bras ballants alors que nous combattions pour nos vies. Tout ce qu'il m'inspirait, et m'inspire toujours, quoi qu'en disent les autres, c'est du mépris. Et je pensais, bien mal m'en a pris, que tout le monde en était resté là aussi.

.

Pour savoir comment Ron et lui en sont venus à se retrouver discutant dans un parc moldu sous une brise fraîche, il faut revenir très loin en arrière…

.

Lorsque nous étions en sixième année, à Poudlard, lors de notre dernière année là-bas, Slughorn, notre nouveau professeur de potions de l'époque a remis au goût du jour son "Slug-Club" auquel Harry, Ginny et moi avons été conviés. Il y a encore intégré Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard de notre âge.

Je ne le connaissais pas bien, si ce n'est qu'il est un Sang-Pur élevé dans la plus traditionnelle des Traditions Sorcières, excusez la redondance, par une mère à la réputation plus que sulfureuse. A Poudlard, il s'est fait discret. Il ne s'est jamais beaucoup fait remarquer, en fait. Il a toujours été calme et studieux et, au contraire de Malefoy avec qui nous entretenions avec rage une compétition acharnée sur nos compétences scolaires et parascolaires, il n'a jamais fait l'éloge des siennes alors que, lui-même, arrivait parfois à nous surpasser.

.

Pendant nos cinq premières années, je n'ai jamais beaucoup fait attention à lui tellement il était discret. Au "Slug Club", cela a été un peu différent. En petits comités, il parlait davantage et, bien qu'il ait pu avoir des conversations parfois intéressantes, il s'est toujours montré particulièrement hautain et prétentieux. Pas seulement envers moi mais envers tous, même avec les jumelles Carrow qui, pourtant, faisaient partie de sa propre maison et dont beaucoup craignaient leurs parents, Mangemorts fervents.

Rapidement, avec Ginny et sa langue trop bien pendue, ils se sont fait un devoir d'entretenir des joutes verbales enflammées. Les voir se lancer pique sur pique était comme assister à un match de tennis particulièrement éprouvant et heurtant les sens. Parfois, c'était simplement méchant mais, finalement, souvent, ils nous faisaient rire aux éclats et s'en amusaient aussi. On sentait bien que ce n'était pas toujours sérieux et qu'ils aimaient se prendre au jeu. On ne s'est pas posé plus de questions, nous en étions restés là, sur l'image deux ados ayant besoin d'animer des soirées un peu mornes et monotones.

.

Je viens d'apprendre qu'en fait, une sorte... d'amitié, bien que je ne sois pas sûre que ce terme soit vraiment le plus juste ici, naquit. Ginny et Zabini se sont rencontrés plusieurs fois, par hasard, sur les gradins du stade et ont débattu Quidditch, manœuvres et tactiques. Puis, plus tard, ils se sont rencontrés à la bibliothèque et se sont mis à discuter de livres et de cours. Progressivement, ils se sont fait la conversation, comme ça, pour le plaisir, lorsqu'ils se croisaient sans personne alentours.

Ils disent ne jamais s'être cachés cette année-là lorsqu'ils discutaient à bâtons rompus mais, force est de constater qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais remarqué qu'ils pouvaient se voir sans s'écharper. Pas même Harry. Il faut dire que nous avions bien d'autres préoccupations à l'époque et il serait malhonnête de nous reprocher de n'avoir rien vu. Nous ne pouvions que difficilement nous intéresser à autre chose qu'à sauver la peau du Survivant National qui, lui-même, portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Je dramatise, mais à peine. Nous n'avions rien remarqué, les faits sont là.

.

L'année suivante a été plus compliquée et ils se sont très peu vus. Il faut dire que à ce moment, il n'aurait été bon ni pour Ginny, ni pour Zabini, d'être vus en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont croisés et n'ont pu discuter qu'une fois, m'a-t-elle dit, à la bibliothèque, derrière le rayon des livres d'Arithmancie, souvent déserté par les étudiants. Ils se seraient chacun mis en garde sur les risques encourus par la guerre qui faisait rage et Zabini aurait expliqué en chuchotant et jetant des coups d'œils frénétiques autour de lui, son désir de fuir et de ne pas être associé aux évènements qui se profilaient.

Je ne sais pas quelle était réellement sa position dans tout ce bazar mais, dans les faits, il n'est pas revenu à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël 1997. Le Ministère s'est longtemps demandé si lui et sa famille n'avait pas été massacrée et, si tel était le cas, si une trahison à la Cause de Voldemort pouvait en être le prétexte.

Il n'est finalement réapparu qu'au début de l'été 1999, frais et pimpant, sa famille offrant une belle donation aux OSES [1] une des nombreuses bonnes œuvres étant apparue à la fin de la Guerre. Il n'a jamais plus été inquiété pour les évènements liés à la Terreur.

.

Ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard après sa réapparition surprise, vers le début de l'automne, qu'il a recroisé la route de Ginny. Elle venait récupérer un Harry titubant au Ministère, subissant les regards lourds de reproches d'une secrétaire zélée qu'elle soupçonnait l'accuser de ne pas savoir tenir son homme, quand elle avait croisé Zabini qui, lui, y était pour Merlin sait quelle raison.

Rouge de honte, elle ne s'est pas laissé démonter par la situation et lui a proposé qu'ils prennent un verre, pour prendre des nouvelles et rattraper le temps perdu. Depuis ce jour-là, ils ont franchi un nouveau stade dans leur… amitié, disais-je, et à force de se fréquenter, leurs entourages respectifs ont bien été obligés d'en faire de même. Ce n'est évidemment pas toujours l'amour fou entre tous ces anciens ennemis mais, ils se fréquentent, donc.

.

Zabini a vite été admis, semble-t-il. Tout le monde fait l'éloge de son humour et de ses bonnes manières, à tel point que s'en est presque agaçant ! Il s'est tellement intégré à leur quotidien que personne n'avait trouvé évident de m'en parler alors même que cela reste extrêmement choquant pour moi qui ait été si loin de tout ça, si longtemps. Je suppose qu'un de ces jours, je me retrouverais en soirée avec lui, ou pire, avec Malfoy, et qu'il faudra bien que je m'y fasse. Et ce qui m'agace suprêmement, justement, c'est que je sois la dernière au courant. J'ai relu les lettres de Harry et Ron et jamais ils n'en font directement mention. Des sous-entendus, par-ci, par-là, pas plus. Je trouve tout ceci complètement délirant !

.

En fait, ce qui a surpris tout le monde, d'après les échos que j'en ai eu, c'est la facilité avec laquelle Ron a accepté tout ça. Il a changé, écrivais-je quelques pages en avant. Quant à moi ? Cela fait presque cinq mois que je suis revenue au pays et je n'apprends tout cela que maintenant ! J'en reste pantoise !

Je sais bien que c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui n'était pas là et qui ait un train de retard mais, maintenant, lorsque j'aurai le malheur de dire un mot plus haut que l'autre, c'est moi qui passerais pour la méchante ou l'immature restée bloquée sur ses sentiments adolescents ! Passer pour la rabat-joie, passe encore, j'ai l'habitude, mais il y a des limites. Et me faire potentiellement donner des leçons de tolérance par des Serpentards, par un Ron ou par un Seamus Finnigan, j'avoue ne pas trouver cela particulièrement exaltant.

Les faits étant là, autant dire que je redoute légèrement une confrontation avec eux. Peut-être que si je pouvais, discrètement, à nouveau mettre ma main dans la figure à Malfoy, j'aurais plus de facilité à accepter tout cela… mais...

.

Heureusement, Harry aussi aurait du mal avec la fouine, ce qui tant à me rassurer un peu sur mon jugement. Quand on y pense, cela n'a rien de surprenant quand on voit les antécédents entre eux mais, comme je le disais, Ron s'entend avec lui sans difficulté alors qu'ils n'ont pas, non plus, un passé facile. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont cousins... ça peut peut-être créer des liens ?

Il dit que, ce n'est pas l'amour fou mais qu'ils sont civilisés et ont simplement fini par se trouver des points communs. Je pense qu'en fait, il l'apprécie vraiment. Il ne prendrait, de toute façon, pas la peine de le voir comme cet après-midi-là si ce n'était pas le cas.

.

J'ai trouvé surprenant qu'ils s'entendent sur quelque chose mais, évidemment, le Quidditch a encore eu quelque chose à voir là-dedans. De ce côté-là, rien n'a changé ! Vous voulez intéressez Ronald Weasley ? Parlez Quidditch, il oublie tout le reste ! Là où j'ai réellement été surprise, c'est qu'ils se sont trouvés un autre lieu commun, qui est, chose plus étonnante, les sports moldus ! Oui, en effet, les choses ont changé à ce point-là !

.

Revenons un peu en arrière. Après la Victoire, Lucius Malfoy a été incarcéré à Azkaban pour purger une peine à perpétuité. Narcissa Malefoy, elle, a été graciée. Une faveur due à l'aide qu'elle a apporté à Harry aux dernières heures de la guerre. Malfoy Junior, lui, a été enfermé pendant un an à Azkaban pour sa tentative de meurtre contre Albus Dumbledore et intégré à un programme rééducatif de Civimagie [2], nouvelle marotte du Gouvernement Sorcier. Les autres charges possibles ont été abandonnées du fait de la confusion totale de la situation et des diverses alliances réelles ou fictives qui ont été mise sur le devant de la scène. Un sacré marasme.

.

A sa sortie, il a dû passer un stage d'un an chez les moldus, avec un bracelet anti-magie qui lui avait été posé lorsqu'il a intégré la prison sorcière, supervisé par un Auror infiltré. Les premiers temps auraient été particulièrement houleux puis il se serait résigné et aurait fini par apprécier certaines pratiques moldues. Il aurait travaillé dans un bureau et appris à utiliser un ordinateur. Il parait même qu'il a passé son permis de conduire. Et qu'il adorerait conduire sa « _notomobile_ ». Oui, d'après Ron, «_ la notomobile de Malefoy dépote _» !

.

Une des premières choses auxquelles Malfoy aurait adhéré serait le sport. Il s'est mis à regarder des matches de foot puis à y jouer. Il a ensuite essayé le basket, le tennis, le base-ball et je ne sais quoi encore. Ron me disait que la seule chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était, je cite, «_ cette déplorable habitude qui consiste à courir pendant des heures. Comme si courir derrière…, rien en fait ! Pour…, rien en fait !... présentait le moindre intérêt_ ».

Je reconnais aisément qu,e depuis qu'on m'a parlé de ça, j'aime m'amuser à imaginer un Malfoy au visage rougi, les cheveux dégoulinant de sueur, portant un short gris à bandes rouges et des chaussettes de tennis blanches lui remontant jusqu'au milieu des mollets. Oh, joie de ternir son image d'aristocrate pédant !

.

Toujours est-il que, lorsqu'il a été, à son tour, intronisé dans la bande par Ginny, lui et Ron se seraient mis à parler de Quidditch puis des sports moldus qui l'ont toujours intrigué. Dean aurait rapidement rappliqué pour les mettre au parfum de certaines subtilités et depuis, ils se fréquentent plus ou moins souvent et passent même certaines soirées chez l'un ou chez l'autre, pour regarder des matches ou des retransmissions.

Ils ont d'ailleurs passé une bonne partie de l'été ensemble devant les Jeux Olympiques.

Malfoy ! Devant les J.O. ! Devant une télé, une bière à la main ! C'est… C'est ! … Oh ! Je n'ai même pas de mot pour transcrire ce que cette image me fait ressentir !

.

Depuis que je sais tout ça, j'ai parfois envie de leur demander s'ils ont abordé la question de la Guerre, des prises de positions de chacun, de leurs valeurs, de leurs croyances mais ils évitent tellement la question que je n'y arrive pas. Je me dis, pourtant que, s'ils en sont là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils ont bien dû en passer par-là à un moment ou à un autre. Peut-être qu'en connaissant leurs positions, j'avancerai plus vite et que j'accepterai plus facilement ce que eux considèrent comme un état de fait. C'est vrai, quoi ! Je ne peux pas être la seule à les rejeter en bloc !

.

Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je ne me poserais pas toutes ses questions si je ne me sentais pas capable d'aller de l'avant et d'accepter, moi aussi, de les fréquenter mais, j'ai encore du mal avec cette idée. La plupart du temps, je me dis que la guerre est loin. Ça fera bientôt sept ans. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Mais avec tout ce que je viens d'apprendre ces derniers jours, j'ai l'impression que tout est encore très frais dans mon esprit.

J'entends toujours les insultes, je revois les bagarres, je revois notre fuite, je sens encore le couteau de Lestrange s'enfoncer dans ma chair et je vois le sang couler et la douleur me traverse de part en part. Ça ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde mais, ça ne change rien. Tout est là, intact, ou presque.

.

2 Novembre 2004

_._

* * *

_OSES [1] - Orphelins Sans Être Seul_

_Civimagie [2] – Instruction civique des mages_


	5. Cinquième plume

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Bonjour à tous, nouveau chapitre et on continue de pénétrer les méandres de l'esprit de notre chère Hermione et à placer les pions pour la suite... Et oui, oui, j'anticipe sur de possibles remarques à ce sujet, l'heure du déjeuner est toujours un moment de surprise lorsqu'on travaille à Ste Mangouste ;-) _

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, positif ou non, sur le chapitre, ainsi que de vos commentaires, spéculations (mais oui, où veut-elle en venir la Dahrma?!) et compagnie !_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

_._

_RAR Anonyme_

_Lilisa : Hello ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira également et continuera à t'intéresser !_

.

* * *

**Cinquième plume**

.

Quelques jours en arrière, je n'avais pas envie de déjeuner avec Steven, le collègue avec qui je partage mon laboratoire à Sainte-Mangouste. Je l'apprécie beaucoup mais, parfois, il est simplement usant de passer toute sa journée avec une seule et même personne. J'en ai donc profité pour m'éclipser et aller prendre mon repas au salon de thé du dernier étage de l'hôpital.

.

Là, j'ai rencontré Astoria, une jeune médicomage qui travaille à mon étage. Elle vient de terminer ses études et commence à peine à intégrer le Service d'Empoisonnements. Elle était clairement un peu paumée quand je l'ai trouvée.

J'en ai profité pour lui expliquer deux ou trois subtilités sur le service, les impératifs _(Osez louper un pot de départ ou d'anniversaire et vous le paierez cher ! J'en ai moi-même fait les frais en ratant un de ses rendez-vous lors un ma première semaine, et j'ai eu la réputation d'être une pimbêche pendant trois semaines ! Il m'a fallu développer des trésors de patience et ramener quelques viennoiseries françaises pour un petit-déjeuner surprise pour rattraper cette faute diplomatique !_), les fautes à ne pas commettre avec certains collègues, que ce soit les pipelettes ou les âmes susceptibles.

Je l'ai aussi, et surtout, prévenue d'éviter Eric, un infirmier du service, comme la peste. Cet homme est une plaie, toujours en recherche d'une nouvelle proie à ajouter à son tableau de chasse et elle, elle est bien trop jolie pour son propre bien !

.

Il parait qu'elle était à Poudlard à peu près à la même époque que moi, mais je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir d'elle. Il faut dire que nous nous intéressions assez peu aux élèves plus jeunes que nous, en dehors ceux de notre Maison. Quand bien même j'ai été préfète, les seuls noms que j'ai vaguement retenus sont ceux des éléments perturbateurs et elle ne devait définitivement pas faire partie de ces élèves turbulents. Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui demander où elle avait été répartie d'ailleurs !

.

En tout cas, elle est plutôt agréable et je trouve ça assez chouette de me dire que je peux encore rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Ces derniers temps, cela n'a pas trop été le cas. J'ai toujours un peu l'impression de graviter autour des mêmes personnes et, bien que j'apprécie particulièrement certains de mes collègues, ce sont toujours des « vieux », installés dans leurs vies, avec leurs familles, leurs enfants et leurs barrières blanches autour du jardin. Pas le genre de personnes avec qui je pourrais sortir danser ou picoler jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Pourtant, j'en suis à une période de ma vie ou je commence à éprouver ce besoin là aussi. M'amuser, oublier, être un peu insouciante. Avec Astoria, je pense que ça pourrait être possible.

.

Je reconnais, je m'emballe un peu vite, je la connais à peine mais, je suis déjà allé boire un verre avec elle depuis, à la sortie du travail et ça s'est bien passé. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amies filles. Plus jeune, j'étais trop focalisée sur mon besoin de savoir, de réussite et de reconnaissance et les filles m'agaçaient. Trop superficielles, trop inconsistantes. Les garçons, j'arrivais à gérer. Pas de concurrence, pas de crêpage de chignon, ils se fichaient que je ne me coiffe pas, ils ne faisaient pas attention à mes tenues et, même si parfois ils pouvaient être effrayés par ma soif d'apprendre, ils me respectaient aussi pour cette raison.

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si j'ai raté quelque chose dans mon adolescence, je ne pense pas mais, je commence à me lasser de toute cette testostérone et je reconnais davantage tout le bénéfice potentiel du « potin entre filles ». Je n'ai pas encore d'amie à proprement parler, soyons honnêtes, mais j'y travaille dur comme fer !

J'ai bon espoir d'élargir mon cercle de connaissances. Ça sonne un peu pathétique dit ainsi mais, voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de voir de nouvelles personnes. C'est vital !

.

4 décembre 2004

.

* * *

.

Après presque deux mois de lutte acharnée contre deux secrétaires totalement incompétentes, l'une du Ministère de la Magie, l'autre de l'ASAP, j'ai enfin pu clore les formalités administratives qui m'empêchaient encore de commencer les cours.

Maintenant que je suis inscrite en bonne et due forme, j'ai pu rencontrer mes enseignants, mes nouveaux camarades et je comble tranquillement mon retard. Ce n'est pas très difficile, les cours n'ont commencé que début novembre et nous sommes tous en alternance. Une semaine de cours, une autre dans nos laboratoires respectifs.

.

Pour le moment, je n'apprends pas grand chose de nouveau. Cet institut propose un cursus unique, non nivelé, ce qui fait que se côtoient des étudiants tout juste sortis de leur premier cycle scolaire et des sorciers ayant beaucoup plus de bouteille, qu'ils pratiquent les potions en amateurs ou professionnellement.

C'est un peu étrange comme système puisque, clairement, nous n'avons pas le même degré de connaissances les uns et les autres mais, je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que l'ASAP est aujourd'hui tellement réputée. Le but n'est pas de nous apprendre à reproduire tout bêtement des recettes de « cuisine » mais de créer, d'imaginer des potions, d'inventer. Oui, c'est ça. L'ASAP est un institut de création !

.

J'attends beaucoup de cette formation. Kyle m'a déjà apporté énormément dans l'art des potions et j'ai pu voir à quel point cela peut être fascinant, amusant et dangereux tout à la fois.

Qu'est-ce que Rogue nous avait dit, lors de notre premier cours de potion ? Qu'il nous apprendrait «_ à mettre le gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et à enfermer la mort dans un flacon _? ». C'était quelque chose comme ça, assorti d'une remarque acerbe concernant notre microcéphalie congénitale ou encore notre appartenance à une quelconque espèce cucurbitacée... ce qui lui ressemblerait parfaitement...

Je n'avais pas particulièrement apprécié sa présentation à l'époque. Je le trouvais bien trop désagréable et la prétention avec laquelle il nous avait rabroué m'avait un peu refroidie.

.

Aujourd'hui, je le comprend mieux, je crois. Je perçois, comme lui, toute la beauté de cette forme de magie. Aujourd'hui, je peux percevoir d'autres qualités chez Rogue qui ne m'effleuraient pas lorsque j'étais étudiante à Poudlard et que, comme Harry ou Ron, je ne finissais par ne voir en lui qu'un frustré aigri, aux cheveux gras.

Frustré, il l'était probablement. Frustré d'enseigner à des premiers cycles alors qu'il aurait pu, qu'il aurait du, sans ses erreurs de jeunesse, être le Grand Manitou en Potion de sa génération.

.

Aujourd'hui, j'aimerai pouvoir récupérer son livre d'étudiant. Le livre du Prince. Ce livre qui m'a fait si peur autrefois. Il était comme lui. Dangereux au premier abord, il recelait des trésors, cachés derrière une couche de crasse. Vieux, buriné, marqué.

L'un comme l'autre ont disparu dans d'atroces circonstances. L'un abattu par un serpent, l'autre consumé par le Feudeymon et je m'interroge. Est-il possible de toucher à la Magie Noire et d'en sortir indemne, dans le corps et dans l'âme ou est-il inexorable d'en finir meurtri ?

.

La guerre m'a démontré les pires facette de cette magie. Tout le mal, la douleur et la souffrance qui en découlent. La Magie doit-elle se cantonner à ce manichéisme ou peut-on tenter de la voir autrement ?

.

Le Professeur Dumbledore l'utilisait. Il ne s'en cachait pas. Il savait la pratiquer et ne s'en privait pas. La Magie Noire l'a-t-elle rendue plus manipulateur qu'il ne l'était où était-ce le préalable nécessaire qui l'a amené à se pencher sur cette science et à l'exploiter «_ pour le bien de tous _» ?

Notre directeur était un grand homme, un génie, c'est indéniable et j'ai un profond respect pour ce qu'il était et qui il était. Mais, c'était aussi un grand joueur d'échec qui savait parfaitement, et sans aucun scrupule, manier ses pions. Harry en a fait les frais. Il était un de ses pions. Rogue aussi. Le fou du Roi ! Et je n'ose imaginer à quel point il en a souffert.

.

Pourtant, Rogue devait savoir, il devait voir la puissance qu'il possédait en lui. Il avait la passion de la magie. Il avait la patience. Les connaissances. Il était un artiste. Il savait attendre et manier chaque élément, les sublimant, les transformant, les transfigurant. Il pouvait faire de belles choses. Il aurait pu. Nous aurions dû pouvoir retenir autre chose de lui.

.

A quel moment s'est-il perdu ? Probablement une histoire de choix. C'est toujours une histoire de choix. Bon, mauvais, impossible. Il a opté pour les mauvaises cartes et s'est retrouvé dans une impasse infranchissable. Une autre impulsion l'aurait sûrement amené ailleurs. Vers un autre avenir où il aurait pu être heureux.

Au lieu de cela, il s'est retrouvé cantonné dans un rôle qui ne lui correspondait pas. Brimé, enfermé, enchaîné à son passé. Rabaissé par la grandeur de Dumbledore aussi.

.

A la fin de la guerre, lorsque nous avons su le rôle qu'il avait tenu, ce qu'il avait vécu, quand nous avons entrevu un bout de ce qu'il était, de qui il était, j'ai eu tellement de pitié pour lui. Réellement, la vie de cet homme m'a fendu le cœur. Je me demandais comment pouvait-on en arriver-là. Comment pouvait-on tellement laisser la vie et les évènements prendre le pas sur soi pour, finalement, passer sa vie à regretter. Regretter un amour perdu, regretter ses choix, regretter son présent, regretter ses rêves. J'ai peur, parfois, de me réveiller un jour en me rendant compte que j'ai pu passer à côté de ma vie. Je le refuse. Je le refuserai toujours. Je crois. J'espère.

.

6 décembre 2004

.

* * *

.

Merlin, oh ! Merlin ! Aide-moi ! Ce que je redoutais tant va arriver !

Ron et Lavande vont annoncer leurs fiançailles publiquement la semaine prochaine et je vais croiser, on ne peut plus officiellement, Malfoy et sa clique qui sont également conviés à la soirée.

Je redoute cette rencontre et ai des difficultés à ne pas m'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Depuis qu'ils m'en ont parlé, je m'exhorte au calme mais avec très peu de succès.

Parfois, je me dis que tout va bien se passer, que nous serons civils les uns envers les autres, polis et raisonnables et, la seconde d'après, je nous vois nous battre comme des chiffonniers en nous insultant grassement au milieu d'une assemblée médusée. Comment ? Comment garder ma dignité alors que je ressens presque des palpitations à l'idée d'être face à eux ?

.

Je sais, je suis ridicule. Je suis une adulte posée et respectable... Enfin à peu près... Je devrais prendre du recul et mettre le passé en perspective. Je devrais pouvoir me contraindre, si je me sens énervée, à les ignorer tout simplement. Je devrais être indifférente. Je devrais, mais je n'y arrive pas. Encore un peu et j'aurai des sueurs froides ! Je suis ridicule. Merci, je sais. Est-ce qu'on peut encore arrêter le temps ?

.

9 décembre 2004

.


	6. Sixième plume

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Bonjour à tous, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, poser des questions ou à me dire si vous avez des hypothèses sur la tournure que prendra cette fic ! _

_D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous remercier, __MissAcid, Ange Lapuce et Saejima (d'ailleurs, j'en profite doublement pour te préciser que, yep, j'ai introduis Astoria pour qu'elle revienne dans l'histoire... ^^) pour vos messages ! C'est toujours __ un plaisir d'avoir des retours, quels qu'ils soient !_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

_._

* * *

**Sixième plume**

.

Cette soirée, tant redoutée, a finalement eu lieu et j'en suis ressortie sans trop de casse. Je ne dirais pas que je n'ai pas eu un petit, ou un gros, pincement au cœur lorsque Lavande s'est avancée vers moi, la main en avant, parée d'une jolie bague en or finement gravées de runes, symboles de promesses d'amour éternel, mais j'y ai survécu. Il était inévitable que j'ai ces petits fourmillements désagréables.

.

J'aurais pu être à sa place, dans un autre temps, dans d'autres circonstances. Ç'aurait pu être moi, au bras de Ron, exhibant mon bonheur, tendant mon index serti de l'anneau de fiançailles sorcier. Paradoxe, quand tu nous tiens, je me suis retrouvée à être franchement et sincèrement heureuse pour eux deux qui ont finalement traversé pas mal d'épreuves ensemble et,dans le même temps, absolument désœuvrée face à ce bonheur, justement. C'est dans ces instants-là qu'on se rend compte de ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie si seulement…

.

Pourtant, je ne regrette rien de tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne regrette pas mes choix de vie ni aucun de mes actes bien qu'ils aient pu ne pas toujours être les plus judicieux. Ni regrets, ni remords.

J'aurais seulement aimé, moi aussi, avoir quelqu'un avec qui construire une vie plus dense. J'ai beau n'avoir qu'un quart de siècle, comme on le dit si élégament, j'ai aussi déjà ce quart de siècle. Le temps file a une allure folle et j'ai peur, parfois, de me réveiller un beau matin, à l'aube de ma ménopause, et de ne jamais avoir rencontré quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie, de ne jamais avoir pu avoir d'enfant, qu'il soit trop tard et qu'alors, je finisse seule, avec mes chats. Chats qui me dévoreront dans mon sommeil, ces traîtres !

.

Cette soirée, donc, tant redoutée, a été riche en émotions. Passée ma petite pointe de jalousie, l'autre conflit d'intérêt auquel je savais que j'allais inévitablement être confrontée a retenu toute mon attention, à savoir, revoir mes anciens "bourreaux".

.

J'ai été faible, je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de me confronter directement à eux.

C'est donc avec un Harry, déjà égayé par la dégustation d'un Vin des Elfes, sous le bras que je suis allée les saluer. Passés les sempiternels « _Malefoy_ », « _Granger_ », et égrenages de nos divers noms de famille, j'ai été passablement agacée par la propension de Zabini à m'appeler par mon prénom, jubilant à chacun de mes froncements de sourcils y répondant. Le pire étant sûrement le débat qu'il a eu avec Malefoy, en ma présence, sans me laisser le droit d'intervenir, à ce sujet.

Cette fouine de Malefoy soutenait mordicus que mon prénom se prononce « _Ereumayonie_ » [1], ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas, ce que son idiot de copain a bien compris, puisqu'il s'est fait un plaisir de l'utiliser, correctement, toutes les deux phrases, encore et encore, en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe.

Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans son jeu, mais ça a été plus fort que moi. A chaque fois qu'il m'interpellait ou ponctuait ses phrases en m'appelant « _Hermione_ », je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui répondre en l'appelant, lui, par son nom de famille, en appuyant, moi aussi, bien chaque syllabe. Tu as compris, Za-Bi-Ni ?!

.

C'est idiot, je m'en rends compte d'autant plus que, passé ce jeu puéril, nous avons eu une conversation à peu près normale. Normale dans le sens où j'aurais pu avoir ce type d'échange avec n'importe qui que je rencontrerai pour la première fois, comme lorsqu'on se présente en détaillant rapidement son curriculum vitae. «_ J'm'appelle comme ci, j'travaille là-dedans, j'ai fait ça comme étude, je viens de finir tel bouquin passionnant et je danse en tutu pendant mon temps libre…_ ».

Un peu moins normale si on prend en compte la situation à savoir que nous n'avons jamais pu nous parler pendant notre adolescence sans nous insulter avec plus ou moins de ferveur. Je suppose que nous avons tous mûris un peu.

.

C'est vrai, à quoi cela nous servirait-il de rentrer à nouveau dans des querelles stupides ?

Nous ne sommes pas amis, c'est un fait. Nous avons des antécédents pas jolis, jolis, c'est indéniable.

Ai-je, pour autant, au jour d'aujourd'hui, envie de leur taper dessus à coup de gourdin ? Bon, oui, peut-être, un peu, parfois. Mais en même temps, sans dire que demain, nous ferons des soirées pyjamas tous ensemble, je crois qu'on peut, à peu près, arriver à discuter sans se prendre la tête.

On ne va pas non plus faire notre vie ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons des amis en commun, nous serons sûrement amenés à nous revoir mais, et après ? Il n'y a plus les enjeux d'autrefois entre nous non plus. Toutes les compétitions engendrées par l'école n'existent plus, les clans pro et anti-Voldemort ne sont plus non plus. Par contre, il est évident que nous avons quelques incompatibilités d'opinions et que, fondamentalement, ils resteront des Sang-Purs et moi une Sang-de-Bourbe mais, tant qu'ils l'acceptent sans se sentir obligés de m'insulter, je devrais pouvoir faire avec. Probablement.

.

De toute façon, la question ne se posera de si tôt puisqu'ils vont bientôt quitter le continent.

Quand ces deux zigotos m'ont expliqué qu'ils achevaient la préparation d'un voyage initiatique en Biélorussie au sein du clan du Comte Vittorio, j'ai cru à une blague fumeuse. Il y avait toutefois trop de témoins acquiesçant leurs propos pour que ce fût le cas.

.

Je ne sais pas ce qui leur passe par la tête à ces deux-là, peut-être se sentent-ils en manque d'aventures mais, pour ma part, jamais au grand jamais je n'irai prendre des vacances dans un repaire de vampires, quelque curiosité socio-anthropologique que ce fut.

.

Je n'ai jamais rencontré de telles créatures, si ce n'est Sanguini, et n'en ai pas, non plus, la moindre envie.

Que ce soit ma maigre expérience ou les témoignages que j'ai pu lire, tous convergent en un seul et unique sens, ces êtres sont vils, cruels, manipulateurs et jamais rien n'est venu contredire ce savoir commun. Peut-être y-a-t-il des exceptions, qu'en sais-je ? Il n'empêche que, si la réglementation à leur sujet et aussi stricte et s'ils ne parcourent pas les rues comme le commun des mortels, il doit bien y avoir une raison à cela !

Je me souviens de cette soirée de Noël organisée par le professeur Slughorn où il avait passé sa soirée à scruter les jugulaires de toutes les personnes passant à proximité de lui. J'étais pour ma part bien trop occupée à me cacher de Cormac pour me trouver dans son périmètre mais, je me souviens aussi que, comme par un malheureux hasard, le lendemain, quatre étudiants avaient été conduits à l'infirmerie de l'école, anémiques. Cet évènement était resté sous silence et, comme souvent, la politique de l'autruche avait primé sur tout le reste.

Ce n'est pas comme si on nous avait souvent écoutés, nous, adolescents. Je me demande même dans quelle mesure il n'avait pas usé de certains pouvoirs sur le corps enseignant pour que cette histoire passe à la trappe aussi facilement. Personne n'a été porté disparu, soit, mais tout de même ! Il s'est nourrit d'êtres humains pas même majeurs !

.

A cette fameuse soirée, j'ai donc appris que Malefoy et Zabini prépareraient leur séjour depuis quelques années, ayant pris contacts avec différents gouvernements, fait des recherches approfondies sur les vampires et sur les rares explorateurs, historiens et excentriques les ayant côtoyés de près.

Ils n'auraient pas choisi le clan du Comte Vittorio au hasard puisque, selon leurs dires, il serait exclusivement composé de vampires-sorciers.

Des réglementations relativement récentes interdisent, dans notre pays, que les sorciers soient transformés. M'est avis que, lorsque cette loi est passée au début des années 1980, la volonté du gouvernement était tout simplement d'éradiquer cette espèce de Grande-Bretagne et, force est de constater qu'aucun contingent, lors de ces années troubles que nous avons vécues, ne s'est officiellement fait connaître dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Des lois du même type ont d'ailleurs été adoptées dans un certain nombre de pays occidentaux sans qu'il n'y ait, pour autant, un consensus international. La Biélorussie, elle, fait partie de ces territoires qui en sont exempt.

.

Je peux comprendre que les vampires-sorciers soient une curiosité particulière. Je suppose qu'ils doivent posséder un grand pouvoir. Magies et immortalité. Finalement, c'est bien ce que Voldemort recherchait, non ? Cela ne devrait donc pas me surprendre qu'ils fassent des recherches sur ces créatures. Je ne sais concrètement quel dessein ils poursuivent mais, je trouve que c'est un peu effrayant de prendre autant de risques.

.

Enfin, ils sont adultes. Je suppose qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. J'aimerais quand même savoir ce que Harry en pense. J'ai bien tenté de l'interroger du regard lorsqu'ils déroulaient leur plan dans le détail mais il est resté imperméable à cette subtilité. Il était de toute manière bien trop guilleret pour prendre les choses sérieusement et s'est simplement réjouis face à leur enthousiasme.

.

Parkinson, elle, n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enchantée et, bien qu'elle m'ait la plupart du temps ignorée ce soir-là, nous avons échangé des regards lourds de sens. J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle était tout aussi affligée que moi par leur projet délirant.

Par contre, au-delà de ces courts instants où je pense que nous nous sommes comprises toutes les deux, je dois dire que mon opinion à son égard ne s'est pas franchement améliorée. Cette fille est réellement désagréable et ne peut s'empêcher de persifler sur tous, tout le temps. Toujours à critiquer, prête à asséner des remarques blessantes appuyées de regards dédaigneux.

Elle n'aime personne et l'affirme haut et fort. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle prend la peine de venir à ce genre de soirée si elles sont une telle torture pour elle. Je suppose qu'elle doit se complaire là-dedans.

.

Je suis au moins rassurée sur un point, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni aucun de ceux que j'ai interrogés ne lui trouvent de qualité particulière. Je pourrais au moins dire du mal de Parkinson, à défaut de pouvoir critiquer les autres qui se sont si bien, trop bien, intégrés au groupe !

J'ai déjà tout un laïus contre elle de prêt que je pourrais débiter au réveillon prévu chez les Weasley auquel Harry et moi, pauvres orphelins de notre état, sommes cordialement conviés…

.

23 décembre 2004

.

* * *

_« Eremayonie » [1]__ – Pseudo adaptation à la française du débat anglais sur la prononciation de son prénom. _


	7. Septième plume

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Bonjour à tous ! Nouveau chapitre un poil en avance, n'étant pas dispo demain pour le poster... _

_Petite/grosse baisse de régime niveau reviews, je suppose que cela vient du manque « d'action » de l'histoire (mais sans retour, en fait, je n'en sais rien). La partie que j'ai préféré écrire, en tout cas, n'arrivera que la semaine prochaine... En attendant, voici la suite... suite, courte, qui fini de distribuer les cartes..._

_Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à commenter, laisser une trace de votre passage, critiquer, etc... _

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

_._

* * *

**Septième plume**

.

J'ai finalement pu avoir l'appartement de Camden ! J'admets que le sort de confusion que j'ai lancé au charmant petit couple qui avait surenchéri sur ma proposition n'y est pas étranger mais je suis persuadée qu'ils trouveront un autre petit nid douillet, bien plus adapté à la vie maritale. Je reconnais, aussi, que j'ai un peu culpabilisé après avoir fait ça mais cet appart, je le voulais vraiment. Vraiment, vraiment.

C'était vital ! Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre chez les Weasley ! Je n'aurais pas tenu une semaine de plus ! Quand ils ont fait leur contre-proposition alors que je venais enfin d'obtenir mon faux contrat de travail moldu délivré par le Ministère de la Magie, je n'ai pas vu d'autre possibilité !

Si je n'avais pas pris les devants, je serais toujours au Terrier ou alors, je me serais ouvert les veines dans la cabane du jardin avec les gnomes pour seule compagnie ! Je ne pouvais décidément pas en arriver à de telles extrémités ! Pattenrond ne m'aurait jamais pardonnée !

.

J'ai donc aménagé il y a un peu moins de trois semaines dans mon nouveau chez-moi que je me suis fait un plaisir d'aménager. Je reconnais que ces quarante petits mètre-carré n'ont pas été bien longs à décorer mais j'ai adoré ça ! Un joyeux mélange d'artefacts sorciers et moldus le tout dans un cocon douillet et chaleureux. J'en ai profité, dans la foulée, pour pendre la crémaillère et inviter tous mes anciens camarades et quelques collègues triés sur le volet pour un « goûter » l'après-midi et une deuxième tournée pour les amis les plus fidèles le soir.

.

Je dois reconnaître avoir pris un coup de vieux, surtout lorsque, sur les coups de seize heures, je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait presque plus d'enfants que d'adultes dans mon appartement.

Si je fais le compte, il y avait Teddy, évidemment, qui accompagnait Harry et qui a maintenant six ans, Victoire du haut de ses quatre ans et les jumelles, Belle et April nées cette année, Bobby, le fils de Neville et de Hannah, qui a trois ans mais qui a l'air d'en avoir le double. Il y avait aussi la fille adoptive de Seamus et de Dean, Eléanor, jolie métisse de sept ans et Suzanne et Thelma, les filles d'Olivier âgées respectivement de six et quatre ans. Ernie est également venu en compagnie d'Eliane, sa femme et évidemment d'Edward, leur nouveau-né. Gros coup de vieux !

.

Pour compenser cet avant-goût de déprime, j'en ai profité pour prolonger la journée d'une dégustation d'hydromel ou, pour être parfaitement honnête, pour me saouler légèrement le soir, histoire de me remonter le moral.

Je me suis d'ailleurs follement amusée avec Luna qui m'a raconté dans les détails son exploration du monde lors de son « _Année Sympathique_ »[1], comme elle se plaît à l'appeler, suivant la fin de la guerre.

Elle a exploré un certain nombre de régions reculées et beaucoup appris sur des animaux extraordinaires dont nous avions à peine entendu parler à Poudlard. Ces aventures l'ont d'ailleurs incité à prolonger d'une deuxième année ses recherches de terrain et elle a alors rencontré, lors de son périple, Rolf Scamander, le célèbre Magizoologiste, petit-fils de l'auteur de « _Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques _».

Ils ont vécu une idylle intense et passionnée pendant quelques mois dont elle parle avec une sacrée emphase mais qui s'est malheureusement arrêtée au retour de la blonde au pays.

.

Dans un registre un peu moins léger, il s'avère que son père est tombé gravement malade. Atteint d'une Scrufulite Syncytiale, elle est restée de long mois à son chevet d'abord à Sainte-Mangoute puis chez lui.

Elle a intégré un cabinet de Magizoologie à Cambridge pour pouvoir payer les frais médicaux gargantuesques contractés et envisage régulièrement, maintenant que Xénophilius est remis sur pieds et qu'il n'a plus de dette, de repartir sur les routes et, pourquoi pas, de rejoindre Rolf. Mais elle me disait, aussi, qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de laisser son père seul. Autant dire que pour elle non plus, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

Nous ne nous sommes pas attardées sur le sujet, nous aurons sûrement d'autres occasions plus appropriées et nous avions, l'une comme l'autre, besoin de rire ce soir-là. En tout cas, j'apprécie de plus en plus sa fraîcheur de vivre et son état d'esprit si particulier.

Il faut dire que, malgré ses croyances un peu particulières et souvent farfelues, c'est vraiment une fille intelligente et passionnée. Je trouve ça beau, quand on s'investit autant dans ce qu'on fait et dans ce en quoi on a la foi. Finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile de passer outre son entêtement à croire en l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus !

.

Toute cette journée a été à la fois extrêmement joyeuse et pleine de nostalgie. Contrairement à ceux qui sont restés, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de participer à beaucoup de réunions d'anciens combattants ces dernières années.

C'est un peu la sensation que j'ai eu, pourtant, en réunissant toutes ces figures de mon passé autour de moi. J'ai replongé la tête la première dans mes souvenirs, les bons comme les moins bons. C'était… doucereux je dirais. Avec des pointes de piment. Ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là, mais on en garde un arrière-goût indéfinissable.

.

Depuis, je me suis installée dans une nouvelle routine agréable. Maintenant que j'ai fini les menus travaux dans l'appartement, je peux enfin profiter de mon espace sans me contraindre à respecter des règles plus ou moins implicites que je n'aurais pas posées de moi-même.

.

Je également passe beaucoup de temps au travail où je m'essaie à la création d'une potion antalgique à base de racines d'Anamù. La question du dosage est essentielle puisque cette plante peut être létale à forte dose mais, je reste persuadée qu'avec les bonnes associations, nous pourrions trouver un remède efficace et sécure. Le tout est de trouver le bon mélange et les bonnes proportions et là, j'en ai encore pour plusieurs mois de travail.

Steven pense que ma recherche est vouée à l'échec. Il faut dire qu'il a passé quatre ans à tenter la même expérience avec du Lupacho, sans succès. Tout ce qu'il a réussi à produire est un baume apaisant qui est, même si je n'oserai jamais le lui dire aussi frontalement, à peine aussi efficace d'une bonne vieille crème moldue à l'Arnica.

Je ne ferais peut-être pas mieux avec mes bidouillages mais tant pis ! Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !

.

Le reste du temps, je passe pas mal de soirée avec mon chat et un bon bouquin, pour ne pas déroger à ma réputation de rat de bibliothèque. J'aime bien cette image, rat mis à part, qui me colle à la peau. Elle n'a rien de surfaite.

Peut-être est-ce ainsi que je finirais mes jours. Un beau matin, un voisin, inquiet de ne pas m'avoir vue sortir de chez moi pendant trop longtemps, me trouvera, emmitouflée dans un plaid, sur mon canapé, un livre sur les genoux et trois chats miaulant dans mes oreilles. Ainsi périt Hermione Granger, seule de n'avoir pas assez sorti le nez de ses bouquins…

Blague à part, je ne suis pas aussi désespérée et désespérante que ça. J'arrive même à avoir une vie sociale palpitante. Autant j'ai vu relativement peu de monde à mon retour, hébergée chez les Weasley, autant maintenant, Harry a décrété que mon appartement était son nouveau Q.G. Il est chez moi deux à trois fois par semaine, pour boire un verre, prendre un thé ou rattraper le temps perdu.

Ce n'est pas désagréable, de retrouver notre complicité d'antan. Malheureusement, on ne sort pas beaucoup puisque les vautours sont également de retour.

.

En effet, la communauté magique n'a pas tout de suite entendu parler de mon arrivée en Grande-Bretagne au cours de l'été, où alors, s'en désintéressait encore à ce moment-là mais, depuis que j'ai été embauchée à Sainte-Mangouste les journalistes ont entrepris de nouvelles investigations à mon sujet.

Je suppose que les sorts apposés autour du Terrier les ont empêchés de m'y retrouver, d'autant plus que j'ai le plus souvent voyagé en transplanant mais, par ma propre stupide erreur, ils ont très facilement localisé mon nouveau logement. Lorsque j'ai aménagé, je n'ai évidemment pas pensé à protéger mon appartement. On me l'aurait proposé, j'aurais d'ailleurs trouvé ça ridicule. Mal m'en a pris puisque, à peine trois jours plus tard, mon petit immeuble était encerclé !

J'admets qu'il est un peu présomptueux de le qualifier « _d'encerclé_ » au vu des quatre ou cinq journalistes présents mais, même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, ils étaient là le matin quand je suis partie et encore le soir quand je suis rentrée et à nouveau le jour suivant.

.

Depuis la fin de la Guerre, les journalistes s'étaient calmés avec Harry et Ron qui en ont soupé de leur harcèlement continuel, des spéculations et des divagations autour de leurs frasques réelles ou fictives mais, forcément, en revenant, je leur apporte du sang neuf. De la nouveauté, « _du mystère, du romantisme _», titrent-ils stupidement.

Imaginez ! La seule fille de ce trio célèbre, ridiculement baptisé le « Trio d'Or », qui avait disparue de la circulation et revient, après six ans d'absence. Sera-t-elle métamorphosée ? Qu'a-t-il donc bien pu lui arriver ?!

.

Lorsque les journalistes ont commencé à faire le pied de grue devant chez moi, je les ai laissés poireauter, transplanant pour la majeure partie de mes déplacement, les fuyant volontairement et, lorsqu'ils n'ont plus été que deux, j'ai accepté de leur accorder un court entretien.

J'ai tenté au mieux de parler sans ne rien dire mais ils ont tout de même semblé satisfaits. « _Sorcière Hebdo_ » et « _VOTRE Nuit_ » ont eu leur article résurrection avec une magnifique photo de moi levant les yeux au ciel à l'appui. Les ventes ont explosé ! Si, si vraiment !… Enfin, c'est probablement ce que je raconterais à mes petits enfants un soir au coin du feu...

Autant dire qu'après deux semaines de traque intensive, ma palpitante vie a légèrement réfréné leurs ardeurs et qu'ils ont cessé de rechercher le scoop de l'année à travers moi.

Pour le moment, ils me laissent en paix mais, il n'empêche que, à chaque fois que le fameux, fabuleux, fantastique « Trio d'Or » se réunit, il y a toujours quelques journalistes pour être au courant, nous prendre en photo et extrapoler tout et n'importe quoi à notre sujet. Nous attendons d'ailleurs, avec impatience, qu'ils m'accouplent dans leurs articles à nouveau avec Harry, Ron, ou les deux, n'ayons peur de rien !

.

15 janvier 2005

.

* * *

_Année Sympathique [1] – Jeu de mot avec Année Sabbatique _


	8. Huitième plume

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Bonjour à tous, ce nouveau chapitre __et les trois suivants sont ceux que j'ai préféré écrire... Ils ne seront pas gais mais, comme je l'ai indiqué précédemment, cette fic, est particulière, que ce soit par sa forme de journal (chapitres courts, alternance de chronologies, rythme particulier à l'écriture diaristique...), par le thème ou par l'ambiance (qui frôle, frôlera avec le drama).__.. J'espère, en tout cas qu'il vous plaira (et surtout la suite) également et bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à commenter, laisser une trace de votre passage, critiquer, etc..._

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

.

* * *

**Huitième plume**

.

Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu écrire, il s'est passé tellement de choses ces dernières semaines !

A la fin du mois de Janvier, Ron a transplané chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit, affolé. Il débitait des propos incohérents à un rythme effréné, me suppliant de le suivre. Je n'ai rien compris sur le moment, vraiment, mais le sentant paniqué, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à l'accompagner. Il m'a fait, à mon tour, transplaner au Manoir Malfoy, dernier endroit où je m'attendais à me rendre.

C'était lugubre et effrayant et j'ai ressenti une bouffée d'angoisse à me retrouver là, dans cette demeure depuis longtemps laissée à l'abandon mais conservant de tragiques souvenirs. Je suis restée prostrée au milieu du jardin, un filet de sueur glacée filant le long de ma colonne vertébrale, alors que Ron courait déjà vers la porte d'entrée. Je tremblais comme une feuille alors qu'il me hurlait de me dépêcher, que c'était vital et que jamais il ne m'aurait imposé ça s'il avait pu faire autrement.

.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'ai refoulé autant que faire se peut ma nausée pour le rejoindre. Lorsque nous sommes entrés, Ron me tirant précipitamment dans le Manoir, et qu'il m'a emmenée dans le salon, j'ai eu un haut le cœur si important que j'ai cru ne pas pouvoir me retenir de rendre mon dîner. Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Malfoy et Zabini, à même le sol, dans une flaque de sang.

.

Et là, une autre panique s'est emparée de moi. J'ai couru vers eux, demandant des explications en criant et vérifiant leurs fonctions vitales du mieux que je le pouvais avec mes maigres connaissances. Malfoy n'avait rien de sérieux mais Zabini perdait énormément de sang et aucun des sorts de cicatrisations que je connaissais ne parvenait à cautériser ses plaies.

Alors que je lui appliquais des garrots de fortunes, ils m'ont expliqué qu'il avait été attaqué par un vampire cette nuit-là, lors d'un assaut d'une horde sauvage contre le clan du Comte Vittorio. Le chacun pour soi avait été de mise et les deux humains avaient été laissé de côté. Les vampires ne protègent pas la veuve et l'orphelin, Malfoy et Zabini en ont alors pris pleinement conscience, à leurs dépens.

Un sanguinaire, possiblement affamé et peut-être davantage joueur, leur est tombé dessus et ils n'ont pu parer ses attaques bien longtemps. Il a mordu Zabini, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy reprenne assez ses esprits pour le repousser, saisir son ami affaibli et les ramènent, tous deux, transplanant à travers l'Europe jusqu'au Manoir. Il a alors contacté Ron par Patronus, requérant mon aide.

.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est tourné vers moi. C'est idiot, je n'ai pas assez de connaissances en Medicomagie pour vraiment être utile en telle situation. Ron pense que c'est pour ma discrétion et mon esprit logique et pragmatique qu'il a fait appel à moi. Je trouve cela stupide bien que je comprenne pourquoi il n'ait pas voulu l'amener à l'hôpital.

La vie de Zabini serait devenue un enfer si tant est que quiconque eut tenté de lui sauver la vie. Dans le monde sorcier, il n'existe pas de sermon d'Hippocrate. Je doute que quiconque aurait réellement culpabilisé de le laisser mourir dans sa flaque de sang. Et quand bien même ils l'auraient sauvé, il aurait été référencé, parqué et enfermé. Ce sont nos lois, bonnes ou mauvaises. Rares sont ceux qui, justement, acceptent d'être listés et écartés de la société sans avoir leur mot à dire.

.

Malfoy voulait sauver son ami tout en gardant le secret sur cette attaque et il a demandé mon aide. Aussi démunie qu'eux, j'ai fait la seule chose qui m'est passé à l'esprit, j'ai à mon tour fait appel à quelqu'un en qui j'étais persuadée pouvoir avoir confiance, Astoria. C'était la seule solution. Medicomage, elle est compétente et, avantage indéniable dans cette situation, c'est aussi une ancienne Serpentard, une Greengrass. Petite sœur de Daphnée, elle les connaît, les a fréquentés. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui pouvait nous aider, c'était elle, j'en étais sûre. Je suis partie la chercher.

Malfoy m'en a voulu d'impliquer une personne supplémentaire dans cette affaire. Il m'a bousculée et m'a crié dessus mais, lorsque je suis revenue avec elle, il a presque semblé reconnaissant. Il l'a été en fait, il l'a reconnu, plus tard, à demi-mot.

.

J'ai dû expliquer en vitesse à Astoria ce qu'il se passait lorsque je l'ai sortie de son lit et je l'ai vue blêmir au fur et à mesure de mon récit. Elle était diaphane lorsqu'elle a découvert le corps de Zabini dont le teint d'habitude si coloré était devenu grisâtre, gisant dans une mare visqueuse et bordeaux. Malefoy était toujours penché sur lui, appuyant sur ses plaies, espérant ainsi, vainement, freiner l'hémorragie. Ses mains baignaient dans le sang et glissaient sur le corps presque inerte qu'il pressait. Il tremblait et respirait difficilement.

.

Astoria l'a poussé brusquement et s'est penché sur le corps de Zabini, elle m'a envoyé chercher des potions et des baumes chez elle et j'ai disparu alors qu'elle formulait des incantations au-dessus de lui, sa baguette laissant échapper des volutes de fumée irisée.

.

Lorsque je suis revenue, Ron et Malfoy étaient assis contre un mur, à même le sol, têtes baissées et Astoria, à genou dans la flaque, les épaules affaissées. J'ai cru que j'arrivais trop tard et, alors que je m'approchais en silence, de peur de les briser un peu plus en les sortant de leur torpeur, les yeux fixés sur Zabini, j'ai vu sa respiration, faible, lente.

J'ai eu un bruit de gorge qui les a tous fait sursauter et Astoria s'est jetée sur moi pour prendre les flacons et me tirer vers lui. J'ai exécuté ses ordres, appliquant les onguents comme elle me l'indiquait, suivant ses instructions. Longtemps. Ça m'a paru durer des heures.

Lorsque nous avons eu fini, elle m'a écarté de lui et m'a amené vers Ron et Malfoy qui, s'ils avaient relevé la tête et suivi nos opérations, n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle nous a exposé la situation. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il ne perdrait plus de sang désormais. Toutefois, son sort n'était toujours pas fixé. Il allait probablement mourir dans les jours qui venaient et nous devions trouver un endroit sain dans lequel prendre soin de lui. Il faudrait qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés, le temps qu'on en sache plus, qu'on puisse savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui.

Ce qu'il se passerait ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'anticiper. Peut-être allait-il mourir, peut-être pas. Et s'il vivait, personne ne pouvait présager dans quelles conditions. Impossible de savoir s'il resterait humain. On ne pouvait rien prévoir. Juste attendre.

.

Elle nous a laissé assimiler toutes ses informations et, lorsque nous avons acquiescé chacun notre tour, elle nous a crié dessus comme jamais je n'aurais imaginé une fille si frêle pouvoir crier. Nous en avons tous pris pour notre grade et, effectivement, nous étions indéfendables. Pire que ça, nous l'avions impliquée dans cette histoire, elle qui n'avait rien demandé. Aucun de nous n'a osé parler. On l'a laissé crier, on l'a même écoutée. Elle avait raison, nous le savions. Je le savais. J'avais les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, à me retrouver là, dans ce salon, poisseuse et sale d'un sang qui n'était pas le mien, le nez empli d'une odeur métallique qui me soulevait l'estomac.

.

Elle nous a demandé quels seraient nos plans et nous n'en savions rien. Elle nous a interrogés et question par question, validait nos réponses ou les écartait catégoriquement. Et nous l'avons encore laissé faire, docilement. Je crois que nous étions tous soulagé de pouvoir nous décharger de la responsabilité de ce qu'il arriverait.

.

Nous avons décidé d'amener Zabini chez Malfoy, dans son logement actuel d'où il était toujours censé être absent. Tant que nous ne serions pas fixés sur ce qu'il adviendrait de notre patient, ils resteraient confinés là-bas, à l'écart du reste du monde. Il suffirait de quelques sorts pour ne pas permettre aux voisins de détecter nos allers et venues. Ils y seraient à l'abri. Ron les ravitaillerait le temps qu'il faudrait et nous lui apprendrions les soins de base. Astoria et moi passerions à tour de rôle pour surveiller l'évolution de Zabini.

Nous ne voulions pas imposer à Astoria de faire quoi que ce soit, nous lui en avions déjà trop demandé mais elle a pris l'initiative d'elle-même. Elle a pris les choses en mains. Nous l'avions impliquée, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle est, de toute manière, trop attachée à ces deux-là pour les abandonner. Elle les connaît depuis qu'elle est gosse ! Alors, nous avons fait ce qu'elle nous indiquait. C'était tellement plus facile de se décharger sur elle.

Pourquoi je n'ai pas fuis ? Je ne sais pas. J'avais aussi été impliquée contre mon gré, mais je ne pouvais pas déjà abandonner. Il fallait que je le fasse.

.

Astoria a envoyé Malefoy et Ron préparer la maison et aseptiser une chambre et elle m'a demandé de l'aider à effacer nos traces et laver Zabini. Nous sommes allé chercher des draps à l'étage, qui, bien que n'étant plus de la toute première fraîcheur, semblaient plus sains que le vieux tapis boueux du salon. Nous lui avons enlevé ses vêtements poisseux puis l'avons drapé une première fois pour le déposer ensuite sur un deuxième linge blanc.

Elle a brûle ses habits d'un coup de baguette alors que je faisais disparaître la flaque de sang sur le tapis persan. C'était étrange, irréel et morbide. C'était ridicule, aussi. Mon sort a été tellement efficace que, là où je l'ai appliqué, le tapis a retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. Nous avons regardé cette tache ovale de propre avec Astoria puis, quand nos regards se sont croisés, nous n'avons pas pu empêcher un rire hystérique de franchir nos gorges. Un rire nerveux, court, qui s'est stoppé aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Et le désespoir, la conscience et l'inconscience. Le silence, jusqu'à ce que Ron vienne nous prévenir que tout était prêt.

.

Nous avons fait transplané Zabini. Astoria l'a fait transplané. Elle avait peur des effets qu'aurait ce transport pour lui. Elle a eu raison. En arrivant, il a convulsé et craché de la bile. Elle l'a laissé faire, en le tournant de côté. Elle ne pouvait risquer de lui donner un nouveau traitement magique, un nouveau sort. Cela pouvait lui être fatal. Overdose de magie.

.

Son cœur était trop faible, il aurait pu ne pas tenir le coup. Nous avons attendu que ça passe. Nous étions autour de lui, comme quatre spectateurs à la fois voyeurs et effrayés. Nous le regardions, hagards, pendant ce qui nous a semblé être une éternité. Je n'arrivais pas à lever mes yeux de son corps. C'était un spectacle horrible mais détacher mes yeux de lui, c'était prendre à nouveau la pleine mesure de ce qu'il se passait. C'était voir son sang sur chacun de nous, rencontrer nos visages livides et apeurés, c'était prendre pleinement conscience de la tragédie que nous jouions.

.

Il a fini par se calmer et sa respiration déjà difficile et erratique s'est apaisée. Toujours lente, accompagnant de faibles battements de cœur. Les garçons l'ont alors porté, sur l'ordre d'Astoria, dans la salle de bain où nous l'avons allongé sur une serviette propre. Elle les a congédiés.

Nous lui avons enlevé ses derniers effets, lentement. J'ai l'impression d'une danse, quand je nous revois le dévêtir dans le silence. Une danse morbide. Nous l'avons lavé, doucement, parcelle de peau par parcelle de peau. Nous avions beau changer l'eau du seau, dès que nous replongions nos gants dedans, elle redevenait rouge, trouble. C'était un moment à la fois magnifique et horrible.

Comme un hommage que nous lui rendions. Un hommage funèbre avant l'heure. Nous l'avons lavé, séché, habillé. Il était comme une poupée de chiffon entre nos mains. Il se laissait faire, le corps alangui. Il n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Il était ailleurs. Déjà ailleurs.

.

Nous l'avons porté jusqu'à un lit et reposé les couvertures sur lui. Nous avons brûlé le reste de ses effets et Astoria nous a renvoyé chez nous, nous suppliant de faire de même avec nos propres vêtements. Elle, elle est restée.

.

Nous lui avons obéis, Ron et moi. Je suis rentrée comme une automate, me suis déshabillé et ait pris une douche. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'y étais lorsque je me suis aperçue que je pleurais. Alors, je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même, pleurant toujours, vomissant tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi mal depuis la Guerre.

.

19 mars 2005


	9. Neuvième plume

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Bonjour à tous, la semaine dernière, deux Serpentards de notre connaissance écourtaient en urgence leur périple et Blaise se trouvait en bien fâcheuse posture...Reprenons donc le fil de l'histoire..._

_Je me suis aperçu (je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vue avant) qu'il existait une catégorie « Comfort/Hurt » pour les fics qui, je pense, correspond mieux à la catégorie « Drama » que j'ai indiqué (mais qui n'enlève rien à l'aspect « Romance » qui viendra avec son temps même si vous ne savez toujours pas qui/quand/où/comment/pourquoi!) Qu'en pensez-vous ? Devrais-je modifier ça ? J'hésite encore... En tout cas, c__e chapitre est dans cette lignée, et donc, dans la lignée du précédent. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes comme mauvaises !_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

_._

_RAR Sytta : Merci pour ton joli message qui m'a touché et qui fait toujours du bien à l'égo de la plume amateur que je suis ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt ! _

_._

* * *

**Neuvième plume**

.

Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures, cette nuit-là. Quelques heures, avant de me lever, dans un brouillard intense et de partir travailler, au radar. J'ai passé ma journée à me demander ce qu'il se passait à seulement quelques kilomètres de là, chez Malfoy. L'improductivité était mon maître mot, ce qui n'a pas échappé à Steven qui, me sentant complètement ailleurs, a été aux petits soins pour moi.

.

J'ai résisté, toute la journée, à contacter Ron ou à rejoindre Astoria là-bas. Je me suis forcée, le soir, à rentrer, comme d'habitude, et à attendre de leurs nouvelles. Ils m'ont rejoint tard, chez moi, ayant laissé Malfoy s'occuper de Zabini, seulement quelques heures, avant que nous ne prenions le relais.

.

Nous avons établi un planning précis. Un roulement pour chacun de nous. Astoria ne travaille jamais les mêmes jours, jamais aux mêmes horaires. Elle fait des journées, des nuits, elle peut être en congé en semaine et travailler les week-ends.

Nous avons dû nous adapter à son emploi du temps. Nous chamboulions déjà tellement sa vie que c'était à nous de nous plier à elle et pas le contraire.

Nous avons tout planifié au millimètre près. Il fallait réussir à faire valider nos congés exceptionnels rapidement par l'hôpital et par le Ministère sans pour autant éveiller des soupçons. J'ai prétexté devoir participer à des colloques, préparer un cours magistral pour des sorciers de premier cycle ou encore le besoin de dénicher des ingrédients rares et mystérieux. Comme à chaque fois que je déblatère trop longtemps avec un jargon scientifique, on ne m'a écouté que d'une oreille et accédé à toutes mes demandes. Sécher les cours de l'ASAP était moins difficile. J'aurai juste du retard à rattraper et j'ai toujours su le faire. Comment Ron a eu ses congés sporadiques ? Je n'en sais rien. On les a eus, c'était tout ce qui nous intéressait.

.

Nous n'avions aucun espoir pour notre blessé, il s'était déjà affaibli ce premier jour mais, dans un élan d'optimisme, nous avons anticipé les deux semaines à venir, priant silencieusement pour qu'il tienne le coup.

C'était étrange. Nous souhaitions qu'il vive et nous le redoutions. Nous voulions coûte que coûte qu'il survive. C'est humain, je suppose. Mais nous avions tellement peur des conséquences, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est bizarre d'utiliser le passé alors que nous avons peut-être encore plus peur de l'avenir aujourd'hui.

Nous avons décidé qu'Astoria passerait à nouveau la nuit et la journée du lendemain au chevet de Zabini. J'ai pris la nuit suivante et la journée. Ron la nuit d'après, Astoria la journée qui suivait. Et j'ai pris le relais pour la nuit. Et ainsi de suite. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de l'ordre ensuite, beaucoup de choses se mélangent.

.

Ma première nuit a été la plus dure. Astoria et Malfoy m'ont accueillie dans le salon et elle m'a donné ses instructions. Les soins à apporter à heures fixes, les onguents à appliquer, toutes ces tâches qui m'étaient désormais incombées. Elle refusait que Malfoy participe aux soins en dehors de cas d'extrêmes urgences. Elle le sentait trop fébrile face à son meilleur ami et surtout, face au risque de le perdre. Elle préférait qu'il prenne soin de nous, qu'il veille à ce qu'on ait du café, de quoi à manger et qu'on reste concentrés sur notre rôle de soigneur.

Oh, que ç'aurait pu être ironique. Draco Malfoy, ayant renvoyés dans leurs pénates ses deux Elfes de Maison, désormais au service exclusif d'Hermione Granger ou de Ronald Weasley. C'était bien ironique. Mais il s'y pliait sans se plaindre. C'était étrange, perturbant. Déstabilisant.

Je pense qu'il était lui-même trop à côté de ses pompes pour se rendre compte de toute la symbolique de cette situation.

Cette première nuit, il m'a apporté un café, puis un deuxième. Plus tard, il m'a amené un coussin est resté assis quelques minutes, aux pieds de Zabini, sur le lit. Nous ne nous sommes pas adressé un mot. C'était calme et je crois que c'est notre silence qui m'a apaisé. Et Merlin sait que j'ai eu besoin d'être apaisée cette nuit-là.

.

Lorsque je suis entrée dans la chambre, la toute première fois, j'ai été happé par une odeur indescriptible. Une odeur longtemps oubliée. L'odeur de la mort. Une odeur âcre, douceâtre. Un relent de sueur associé à autre chose. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de mot pour décrire cette odeur si caractéristique et si particulière, je doute d'y arriver un jour. C'est une odeur doucement dérangeante, sans être clairement désagréable. Ce n'est pas comme l'odeur d'un cadavre en putréfaction c'est… autre chose. C'est gênant, gênant pour les sens, gênant pour l'esprit.

Depuis, j'ai amené des bougies parfumées. Astoria nous a interdit d'utiliser des sorts entre les murs de cette chambre.

.

Lorsque je suis entrée, Zabini était allongé, le teint cireux et, lorsque j'ai doucement soulevé ses paupières, ses yeux étaient déjà vitreux. Il n'y avait vraiment que le léger, très léger gonflement de son thorax qui permettait de se rappeler qu'il était encore en vie. En vie mais inerte. Son corps n'était plus fonctionnel.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver à nettoyer ses sécrétions. La première fois, je me suis obligé à arrêter de penser et j'ai agis. Je l'ai lavé, encore. J'ai ôté toute souillure. Puis je lui ai fait prendre deux potions, l'une bleue, l'autre ocre, gazeuse et fumante alors même qu'elle était glaciale.

J'ai massé les morsures de son cou, de son bras gauche et sur le haut de sa cuisse avec un baume aux extraits de lavande et de cèdre. Pour les griffures, nous utilisions une macération à base de millepertuis. Les cicatrices se refermaient un peu, avant de se boursoufler à nouveau quelques minutes après. Une plaie commune, notre magie nous permet de la faire disparaître en une seconde. Les siennes, nous les maintenions fermées, mais nous n'arrivions pas à faire mieux. Ce vampire s'est vraiment acharné lorsqu'il l'a attaqué. Encore et encore. Sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Il l'a marqué.

.

Je finissais à peine à traiter sa dernière blessure lorsque son corps s'est relâché et qu'il s'est à nouveau souillé. J'ai encore du le nettoyer et là j'ai ri. C'est horrible, je le sais, je m'en rends bien compte. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Je l'ai déjà évoqué. L'ironie de la situation. Combien de fois, lui, Malfoy où d'autres ont-ils souhaité m'humilier avec des remarques impliquant leurs postérieurs et moi à peine assez digne pour les leur essuyer ? Et j'étais là, justement en train de le faire, même si je ne ressentais pas d'humiliation. J'ai ri, de nervosité. Pas longtemps. Juste assez pour oublier d'être écœurée par ce que j'étais en train de faire.

.

Plus tard, après quelques jours, Astoria nous a demandé de lui parler, pour voir si cela pouvait le faire réagir. Pour ma part, je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'avais rien à lui dire. J'ai pris sur moi, j'ai demandé à Malfoy de le faire.

Il a un peu rechigné, mais plus pour la forme, je pense. Et il venait lui parler de son calvaire d'être enfermé entre ses murs, à attendre que la belle au bois dormant se réveille. Il était piquant, cinglant. J'ai fini par comprendre que c'était sa défense. De l'humour noir. Déplacé, parfois dérangeant. C'était sa manière de ne pas pleurer sa perte.

.

La première fois, j'ai profité du fait qu'il lui parle, assis à ses pieds sur son lit, pour sortir respirer à l'air libre quelques minutes.

La fois suivante, je suis restée assise dans mon fauteuil à leur chevet et j'ai lu le journal que j'avais ramené. La troisième fois aussi. Celle d'après, j'ai tendu l'oreille réellement. J'ai fini par rire doucement d'une remarque déplacée. C'était la deuxième semaine où nous le veillions, après l'attaque.

Malfoy ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur. J'ai fini par interrompre son monologue à Zabini. On s'est lancé des piques et on disait à haute voix, stupidement, qu'il fallait qu'on fasse attention où notre patient ferait exprès de ne pas se réveiller, juste pour nous entendre nous disputer. On lui disait d'arrêter de faire l'innocent et de venir nous dire les choses en face.

On n'y croyait pas un seul instant, mais ça nous rassurait de faire semblant. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines ! Deux longues semaines !

.

Au début de la troisième semaine, lorsque j'y suis allé pour prendre mon tour de garde, j'ai trouvé Astoria et Malefoy, assis dans le salon, dans la pénombre.

J'ai senti mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine. Elle ne devait pas être là. Je prenais le relais de Ron et jamais, jamais elle ne venait quand ce n'était pas son tour. Et ils étaient là, tous les deux à se tenir les mains, le dos voûté, le visage penché l'un vers l'autre.

J'étais choquée. Je n'arrivais pas à faire un pas. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Savoir pourquoi elle était là. Malefoy a levé les yeux et m'a vue. Il a lâché les mains d'Astoria en se levant. Il s'est retourné, s'appuyant sur la cheminée. Astoria s'est dirigé vers moi, le corps tendu, la démarche roide.

.

Zabini venait de mourir. Blaise était mort.

.

21 mars 2005


	10. Dixième plume

_Note de l'auteur : N'ayant pas eu de retour à ce sujet, je suis toujours dans mon dilemme « Comfort/Hurt » versus « Drama »... Je me tâte encore..._

_Pas de RAR aujourd'hui puisque pas de reviews anonymes (je réponds aux autres par MP) mais quand même, toujours un grand merci aux revieuwers et n'hésitez pas à continuer me laisser vos impressions et vos critiques, comme d'habitude, c'est la seule chose qui permet de se situer par rapport à ce qu'on propose comme histoire !_

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

_._

* * *

**Dixième plume**

.

Blaise est mort le mercredi 23 février 2005.

Je n'ai eu que quelques minutes pour prendre conscience de ce fait. J'avais du mal à y croire. Nous nous acharnions depuis des semaines pour le maintenir en vie. Nous avions tous bouleversé notre quotidien et mis tout le reste de côté. Nous y pensions nuit et jour, à en oublier toute autre priorité. Pour le garder vivant, pour qu'il ne sombre pas. Et il nous avait laissé tomber. J'étais abasourdie. Nous l'étions tous.

.

Seulement quelques minutes. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à quelques minutes. Ensuite, Astoria m'a obligé à aller le voir, ordonnant à Malfoy de rester au salon. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir. Je l'avais déjà trop vu, inerte, faible. Et maintenant, il n'était plus que de la chair. Un cadavre.

Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne voulais pas mais, je n'ai pas discuté.

Avec Ron, nous avons encore lavé son corps. Pour la millième fois peut-être. Je commençais à le connaître par cœur ce corps, maintenant froid et raide. C'était horrible. Tragique. Mais, enfin, les traits de son visage étaient relâchés. Tristement détendus. Il ne souffrait plus.

Nous l'avons habillé, toujours guidés par Astoria. Nous n'avons pas posé de questions. Nous lui avons fait confiance, comme chaque jour depuis que nous avions fait appel à elle.

Lorsqu'il a été propre, présentable, ridiculement couché sur ce lit que nous avions refait au carré, les bras reposant le long de son corps, nous avons fait revenir Malefoy. Il était livide.

.

Nous nous sommes recueillis en silence. C'était lourd. Pesant. Nécessaire.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. Une minute où un siècle, avant que Ron brise le silence. Sa voix était rauque, faible. Il osait poser la question que personne n'arrivait à formuler.

Qu'allait-il advenir ? Que ferions-nous de lui ? Pourrions-nous lui offrir une sépulture ? Toutes nos interrogations se résumaient à un pathétique « _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?_ ».

.

Je voyais déjà défiler dans ma tête des lieux où l'enterrer, des coins boisés reculés ou, peut-être, Malefoy voudrait-il l'incinérer. Il est toujours de coutume, dans l'Ancienne Tradition, de brûler les corps des combattants au son d'incantations purifiant les âmes troublées. J'essayais de sonder les visages qui me faisaient face mais, avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, Astoria nous a annoncé, sans appel, qu'il nous faudrait veiller le corps. Encore. Comme de son vivant.

.

Combien de temps ? Elle ne savait pas. Quelques heures, quelques nuits.

Nous n'avions pas le choix. J'ai encore eu une nausée. Un goût de bile dans la bouche.

Je crois que des sentiments ambivalents nous ont tous secoués à cet instant. Espoirs, dégoût, peur. Tout se mélangeait. Nous sommes tous restés cette nuit et nous sommes relayés à tour de rôle dans la chambre. Pour le veiller. Et déjà, la putréfaction commençait son œuvre et heurtait nos sens. C'était glauque, morbide. Nous survivions dans cette ambiance depuis des semaines. Là, c'était pire. Inconcevable. Et pourtant.

.

Astoria est partie au petit jour et Ron a suivi peu après. J'ai donné une potion de sommeil à Malfoy et il l'a prise sans rechigner. Recroquevillée dans le fauteuil jouxtant le lit de Blaise, j'ai passé des heures à l'observer, oubliant les odeurs, oubliant mes sensations, oubliant la faim, la soif ou l'engourdissement de mes membres. Je le guettais m'attendant à tout instant à voir sa main frémir, sa cage thoracique enfler, ses paupières s'agiter. En vain.

.

Malefoy m'a sortie de ma léthargie en début de soirée, d'une secousse de sa main sur mon épaule. Il s'est assis au bout du lit et a regardé le visage inerte qui lui faisait face. D'un signe de tête, il m'a ordonné de sortir et je n'ai pas discuté. Je me suis écroulé sur le canapé et me suis directement endormie, d'un sommeil agité, nerveux, éprouvant.

Quand je me suis réveillée, au milieu de la nuit, il n'avait pas bougé. Ils n'avaient pas bougé. J'ai repris ma place et la même position. Recroquevillée, la tête sur les genoux. J'avais besoin de me rassembler physiquement, à défaut d'autre chose. Ce n'est que vers quatre heures que nous avons entendu cogner doucement à la porte de la chambre. Nous avons sursauté, troublés dans notre torpeur, le cœur battant la chamade.

C'était Astoria. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait ici. Malfoy s'est levé pour la rejoindre et, la saisissant par le bras, la conduite à l'écart. Et je suis restée là, reposant mes yeux sur le corps de Blaise.

.

En remontant vers son visage, j'ai alors vu une unique goutte de sang glisser le long de sa mâchoire. Une unique goutte, épaisse, presque noire à la lueur des bougies. Je me suis précipitée vers lui pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Une unique goutte, une larme de sang. Rien d'autre n'avait changé. Je n'osais pas le toucher et ma voix restait bloquée dans ma gorge.

.

En moins d'une seconde, il s'est redressé, a agrippé mes bras avec une force inhumaine et raclait ma gorge de ses canines. J'ai hurlé. Tellement fort que j'entendais tambouriner ce cri primal et désespéré sans me rendre compte qu'il sortait de ma bouche. Que j'étais en danger. Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, il m'a lâché alors qu'Astoria et Malfoy se précipitait dans la chambre. Lui, pointant sa baguette en avant et elle, me saisissant alors que je tentais de m'enfuir maintenant libérée de cette poigne de fer.

.

D'un geste rapide, elle a passé sa main sur mon cou, il n'y avait rien. Tout juste deux petites traînées rougies sur ma peau. « _Il ne t'a pas mordue_ ». Elle m'a saisie par les épaules et j'ai crié de douleur. Déjà, des marques violacées marbraient le haut de mes bras, là où il m'avait tenue. Retenue.

Elle a ordonné à Malfoy de tenir Zabini en joug et, d'une pression sur mon dos, m'a amené au salon pour soigner mes hématomes. Elle ne m'a dit qu'une chose, une seule, qui m'a fait frissonner. « _Il a faim_ ». Je grimaçais sous la pression de ses doigts qu'elle tentait de rendre la plus douce possible pourtant. Quand elle a eu fini, elle m'a ordonné de rentrer chez moi.

.

Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Je devais savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Je n'avais pas mis ma vie entre parenthèses pendant tout ce temps pour être écartée maintenant. Il fallait que je sache.

Je me suis levé, saisissant ma baguette et lui tendant mon autre main. A pas lents, nous avons rejoint la chambre. Malfoy était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, baguette tendue, dans le silence.

Zabini n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Toujours allongé sur ce lit, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond, inspirant et expirant largement, comme dans une respiration forcée, factice.

.

Nous avons fait un pas dans la chambre et il s'est redressé. Son mouvement était tellement rapide que j'avais l'impression d'avoir manqué un bout du film. Comme des images saccadées, juste sous nos yeux. Il nous a souri et c'était désarmant. Il respirait le danger et la sensualité. Je crevais de trouille.

.

Astoria lui a demandé inutilement s'il avait faim, il a acquiescé en souriant. Elle lui a rappelé qu'il était interdit par nos lois de nous mordre, il a acquiescé à nouveau, dans un ricanement goguenard. Elle lui a fait promettre de ne pas nous mordre, il n'a pas bougé. Elle lui a promis de lui ramener à manger mais que la condition sine qua non restait de ne pas nous mordre, il a hoché la tête.

Elle l'a menacé de n'avoir qu'à ouvrir le rideau pour le faire brûler dans d'atroces souffrances si tant est qu'il envisage de s'attaquer à nous de quelque manière que ce soit. Il venait juste d'être transformé. Il était affamé. Il était faible. Les premiers rayons de soleil de l'aube qui pointaient étaient suffisamment dissuasifs.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il serait rassasiés, qu'il aurait assez de sang dans les veines, qu'il serait fort, la lumière du jour ne serait plus un problème pour lui. Mais ce serait plus tard et il nous fallait franchir les étapes progressivement.

.

Malefoy est resté pour le surveiller, Astoria lui glissant à l'oreille de sonder Zabini sur son état émotionnel et ses intentions. Nous, nous sommes partie en quête de sang. Elle, elle ne savait pas où en trouver. Les lieux officiels demandaient nécessairement un référencement. Nous ne pouvions pas nous y rendre. Pas avant d'avoir décidé quoi faire.

Elle savait qu'il existe des cryptes clandestines, les BASH, Bars-à-Sang-Humain mais elle n'en connaissait pas les adresses exactes qui se transmettent seulement de bouche-à-oreille. L'une comme l'autre, nous savions également que ces endroits étaient risqués. Seuls quelques fous mortels s'y rendaient de leur plein gré, pour être sucés juste suffisamment pour être étourdis sans en mourir, sans être transformés ou pour être vidés dans des conteneurs et servis dans des chopes. Les accidents étaient pourtant fréquents et, se rendre dans de tels endroits, ç'aurait été se diriger spontanément vers la mort. Autant offrir directement nos gorges à Blaise. Le résultat aurait été le même.

.

J'ai proposé la seule idée qui me revenait inévitablement à l'esprit. Trouver une banque du sang moldue. Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée, moi, Hermione Granger, à braquer l'Hôpital St Thomas, accompagnée d'une grande brune efflanquée. C'était ridicule.

.

Nous nous sommes facilement dirigées dans l'hôpital et avons trouvé la réserve d'hémoglobine sans difficulté mais, une fois dans la chambre froide qui accueillait les échantillons, nous nous sommes bêtement regardées.

De quelle quantité de sang aurait-il besoin ? A quelle fréquence ? Valait-il mieux prendre du A positif ou un O négatif ? Est-ce que cela faisait la moindre différence ? Est-ce qu'en fait, il n'aurait pas mieux valut braquer un abattoir pour ne pas l'initier directement au sang humain et seulement lui faire goûter du sang animal ? Est-ce que cela n'aurait pas été préférable pour potentiellement réduire sa dangerosité ?

Nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions complètement démunies, dépassée et sidérées. Il y avait trop d'inconnues. Trop d'éléments que nous allions devoir apprendre sur le tas.

.

Dans le doute, nous avons pris des échantillons de chaque sorte de sang. J'ai fait un calcul rapide. Un corps humain contenant d litres de sang en moyenne et un échantillon faisant environ 500 ml, j'ai extrapolé qu'il nous fallait au minimum une dizaine d'échantillon. Par groupe sanguin et par rhésus. Dans le doute, donc, nous avons braqué une centaine d'échantillons. Quatre-vingt-huit en fait, pour être exacte. Nous avons fait n'importe quoi. Nous avons été stupides. Vraiment. C'était un calcul idiot. Les journaux moldus parlent encore de ce vol extraordinaire, déplorable et incompréhensible. J'en culpabilise toujours aujourd'hui.

Dans une ville comme Londres, ce sont plus de mille dons du sang qui sont nécessaires aux soins moldus. A peu de choses près, nous avons quasiment pris dix pourcent de leur besoins journaliers [1]. Dix pourcent ! J'ai braqué un hôpital moldu et l'ai amputé de dix pourcent de son sang ! Pour quoi ? Pour nourrir un bébé vampire qui n'a même jamais été mon ami !

.

Nous sommes reparties, inconscientes, sans nous poser plus de question avec quasiment un quintal de sang sous le bras. Ridicule.

.

Il s'avère, comme nous l'avons appris par la suite, qu'au quotidien, un seul échantillon par jour est suffisant pour nourrir un vampire adulte même si, pour cette première prise, Zabini a eu besoin de se gaver avec deux pochettes supplémentaires et qu'il aurait été prêt à en ingurgiter une de plus si Astoria ne l'avait pas raisonné. Autant dire que nous nous sommes senties très bêtes avec tout ce sang sous plastique qui jonchait le sol.

.

Sur le moment, la seule solution que nous avons trouvée pour le stocker a été de vider la malle que Malfoy utilisait lorsqu'il était encore à Pourdlard qui contenait toujours quelques vestiges de sa vie étudiante mais dont il n'avait aucune utilité. Nous l'avons magiquement réfrigérée et entassé les sachets dedans. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai arrêté de me répéter, en boucle, à quel point toute cette situation était horrifiante, bizarre et inappropriée.

.

22 mars 2005

* * *

.

_Besoins journaliers [1] – Chiffres réels, quasiment identiques à ceux d'une ville comme Paris. Donnez votre sang, si vous faites plus de 50 kg, ça sauve des vies… Et pas seulement celles des vampires…_


	11. Onzième plume

___Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre... plutôt court... qui fait le point après les révélations du précédent..._

___N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

___._

___RAR anonyme :_

___Lilisa : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En effet, même si l'univers est fantastique et que les thématiques le sont également, j'essaye de respecter une certaine cohérence au niveau des comportements et des personnalités, même si elles ne calent pas toujours exactement à celles imaginées par JKR... Mais faut dire aussi qu'elle (d)écrivait des enfants et des ados alors que je les reprends à l'âge adulte, on peut donc supposer qu'ils ont acquis une certaine maturité (dans tout les sens du terme, même les plus péjoratifs)... En tout cas, voilà la suite !_

___._

* * *

**Onzième plume-**

.

J'ai refusé d'assister au premier… repas de Zabini. Le voir mordre dans cette poche de plastique et en aspirer du sang, sentir l'odeur métallique qui heurterait inévitablement mes sens, tout cela restait encore trop morbide pour que j'en sois spectatrice. Astoria et Malfoy, eux, sont restés dans la chambre.

Lorsque je suis revenue, estimant qu'il avait fini, il s'était rendormi, repu et bienheureux. Nous, nous nous sommes éloignés et avons fait le point.

.

Malfoy refusait qu'on alerte le Ministère sur la condition de vampire de Blaise. Astoria pensait, elle, que c'était la seule chose valable à faire. Il était trop dangereux, il y avait trop de risques, trop d'inconnues. Moi ? J'étais plutôt de son avis à elle. J'en avais fait les frais à peine quelques heures auparavant.

.

Mes bras étaient encore meurtris et je sentais toujours la pointe de ses canines frôler ma gorge. Mais j'en avais déjà trop fait. Je l'avais veillé. J'avais espéré qu'il se réveille coûte que coûte, je venais de voler du sang pour lui. J'avais fait tout cela pour qu'il vive. Comme je l'aurais sûrement fait pour n'importe qui d'autre. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter les morts inutiles. Je ne pouvais pas, alors que j'en avais déjà tant fait, me résigner à ce que ça n'ait servi à rien. Je ne voulais pas, après tout cela, qu'il soit exécuté ou même parqué, enfermé, traqué.

Je ne le voulais pas, pas plus que je ne souhaitais devenir sa nounou. Je ne voulais pas avoir à surveiller le moindre de ses gestes. Je ne voulais pas le nourrir. Je ne voulais pas éternellement me demander s'il allait attaquer, blesser ou tuer des innocents. Ou même des coupables. Ou moi. Personne ne méritait de vivre ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il ne méritait pas, lui non plus, de cette vie qu'on s'était acharné à lui rendre. Tout cela paraissait trop. Trop difficile, trop douloureux.

.

Malfoy était sûr de lui, sûr qu'on arriverait à ce que Blaise ait une vie normale, sans qu'il soit un danger pour la société. Tous les deux étudiaient les Êtres de la Nuit depuis des années. Ils connaissaient leurs besoins, leurs coutumes, leurs traditions. Ils avaient vécus plusieurs semaines aux côtés de vampires civilisés sans qu'il ne leur arrive quoi que ce soit avant « _l'accident de la horde sauvage_ » comme ils l'appellent désormais. Ils pouvaient gérer cette nouvelle condition. Ça ne changerait rien à nos vies. Il semblait sûr de lui. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, ses regards étaient déterminés. Ses mains tremblaient un peu mais, finalement, si peu.

.

Ses discours et mes doutes ont eu raison d'Astoria. Est-ce que je pensais que c'était une bonne chose ? Non.

Il ne lui aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus d'arguments pour faire pencher ma balance de son côté et que je l'accompagne au Ministère. Mais nous avons scellé notre sort, cet après-midi-là, en choisissant délibérément de nous taire et de le protéger.

Je suis rentrée chez moi et Astoria a fait de même. Nous avons laissé Malfoy avec Zabini. Il savait comment s'en occuper et les sorts qui lui permettraient de le maîtriser s'il fallait en arriver là.

Je suis partie sans la regarder. Je culpabilisais encore de l'avoir embarquée là-dedans.

.

Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit-là. Je me suis tournée et retournée dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus nier que j'avais besoin de savoir, connaître et comprendre ce que signifiait être un vampire. Je ne m'étais jamais profondément penché sur la question avant ce jour.

Je n'avais rien, aucun ouvrage de référence, aucune source d'information crédible si ce n'est ce vieux manuel de Lockhart, acheté pendant ma deuxième année à Poudlard mais je doutais de la fiabilité de tout ce qu'il avait pu écrire. Ou plagier.

.

Qu'est-ce que je savais ?

Que les vampires étaient des sanguinaires. C'est un fait.

Que leurs sens sont plus développés que ceux des humains, c'est indéniable.

Que l'ail les repousse, c'est juste aussi. Ils n'en aiment pas l'odeur, elle agresse leur odorat. Qui peut leur en vouloir ! Depuis, j'ai appris qu'ils se tiennent éloignées de toute autre substance qui, comme l'ail, fluidifient trop le sang. Trop dangereux pour eux.

Comment ne pas être attaqué par un vampire ? Soyez hémophile, mangez de l'ail, du pamplemousse et bourrez-vous d'aspirine, ils vous fuiront comme nous fuirions la peste !

.

Quant au soleil ? Un désagrément négligeable la plupart du temps, picotements et brûlures légères, un réel danger pour un vampire sous-alimenté et en état de faiblesse.

Les cercueils ? Folklore Traditionnel.

L'eau bénite ? Une fadaise ! Tout comme les chapelets, les crucifix ou toute autre bondieuserie. Dieu, si tant est qu'il existe, n'a rien à voir dans tout cela, bien que je concède que devenir vampire ressemble bien à une malédiction divine !

Finalement, les légendes moldues ne se trompent pas beaucoup... A part sur deux ou trois points.

Par exemple, la nécessité d'être invité pour pénétrer une habitation ? Ce serait bien trop simple ! Ils peuvent aller et venir comme ils le souhaitent. Sauf peut-être chez nous, sorciers. Ils ne peuvent transgresser les sorts que nous apposons pour nous protéger. Il faut simplement que nous pensions à les poser, justement !

La capacité de lire dans les pensées ? Superstition !

Le don de métamorphose ? Probablement une interprétation d'un pauvre hère ayant croisé la route d'un animagus blafard en pleine transformation.

L'absence de reflet dans le miroir ? Un mythe, tout comme l'absence d'ombre est une légende.

La peau d'albâtre ? Un effet collatéral d'une vie davantage nocturne que diurne. Le teint toujours caramel de Zabini ne peut, de toute manière, que nous prouver le contraire !

.

Finalement, au quotidien, il n'y a que peu d'éléments pouvant nous alerter être en présence d'un vampire. A part, peut-être, ce magnétisme indéniable. Mais, quand nous sommes happés par ce pouvoir particulier, que ces capacités quasi hypnotiques font leur œuvre, est-on vraiment à même de distinguer ce qui est de l'ordre des pouvoirs de séduction ou de manipulation ?

Avons-nous, nous pauvres humains, moldus ou sorciers, la faculté de nous en prévenir ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est justement pour cette raison que les vampires sont si dangereux.

.

Ce qui nous amène évidemment au point fatidique, comment les tuer, si nous devons en arriver à de telles extrémités ?

En théorie, cela ne semble pas bien compliqué. Une petite décapitation à l'ancienne ou un pieu dans le cœur. Cela tuerait n'importe qui. Même un vampire.

Mais l'histoire nous apprend qu'il serait préférable que le pieu soit en bois d'aubépine. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, il faudra brûler le corps et en disperser les cendres. Pour ne prendre aucun risque.

Il a déjà été vu des vampires, réduits en charpie, se reconstituer et renaître, nourris par les micros organismes grouillant sous la terre, lentement, progressivement, sur des années ou des décennies et revenir, l'esprit vengeur d'avoir tant souffert.

Eux, ce sont les vampires les plus célèbres. Ceux qui, une fois recouvrée leur force d'antan, ont décimé des populations entières. Pour se sentir à nouveau puissants probablement et pour châtier, punir, sûrement aussi.

.

Lorsqu'on souhaite anéantir un vampire, il ne faut pas se rater. Transpercer, brûler, éparpiller. Un jeu d'enfant.

En omettant, bien sûr, la question de la force surnaturelle que possèdent ces êtres et leur rapidité irréelle. Non vraiment, un jeu d'enfant !

.

23 mars 2005

* * *

.

J'ai revu Astoria au travail cette semaine. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me reprocher d'avoir fui, il n'en a rien été.

Nous ne nous étions pas revues depuis que j'avais quitté l'appartement de Malfoy, après la transformation de Zabini. C'était il y a presque un mois. Je les ai laissés, ils n'ont pas fait appel à moi. J'ai repris le travail et tenté de rattraper le retard accumulé sur toute cette période, avec mes allées et venues sporadiques. Steven était soulagé de me voir revenir de manière régulière, nos absences respectives impactent inévitablement sur le travail de l'autre.

.

J'ai retrouvé toutes mes petites habitudes, mes repères, du mieux que j'ai pu. J'ai essayé de rétablir un semblant de stabilité.

La première semaine, je me levais à 7h, juste le temps nécessaire pour me préparer et partir au travail sans avoir le temps de faire autre chose. Millimétré. J'arrivais une demi-heure avant la prise de poste, juste à temps pour le café quotidien avec l'équipe du labo. J'aime bien ce rituel même si habituellement je n'y vais pas tous les jours. Il m'a manqué ces dernières semaines.

A 9h, je commençais à travailler, prenais ma pause avec Steven, reprenais le boulot, finissais entre 18 et 19h et rentrais chez moi. Je me préparais à manger et allais me coucher avec une petite potion de sommeil de mon crû. Juste assez forte pour trouver facilement le sommeil sans sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience cotonneuse que provoquent les somnifères.

.

Le week-end suivant, je suis allé voir Harry. Il était furieux. Il essayait de me voir pendant toute cette période mais trouvait trop souvent porte close. Il me laissait des mots auquel je ne répondais pas.

Je crois qu'il a eu des réminiscence de notre adolescence, quand le Professeur Dumbledore et l'Ordre cherchait à le protéger en l'isolant totalement. Il s'est senti exclu, encore.

Je ne nie pas ma responsabilité. Je l'ai mis de côté, je l'avais tout bonnement oublié, l'esprit trop tiraillé.

Quand ma vie a retrouvé un calme relatif, j'ai eu besoin de le voir et de lui raconter. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible de le laisser sur le bord du chemin.

Je lui ai tout raconté. Ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'on avait fait. Je l'ai vu passer par le prisme de tant d'émotions que j'ai cru qu'il allait en faire une syncope.

.

Il m'a supplié d'aller au Ministère, je lui ai rappelé ce que cela faisait d'être harcelé par eux. Il affirmait que ce qu'il avait vécu était différent, mais il a fini par être moins insistant.

Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais accepté de participer à ça. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il allait se passer et j'ai ri. « _La vie continue _».

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? C'est bien là où nous en sommes. Elle continue coûte que coûte.

.

C'était le week-end dernier. Et en effet, la vie continue. Quelle vie ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

.

25 mars 2005


	12. Douzième plume

___Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite, sans beaucoup plus de cérémonie... N'hésitez point à me laisser un p'tit mot, avis, critique, j'y répondrais avec plaisir, quelle qu'en soit la teneur ! _

___Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

_._

* * *

**Douzième plume**

.

C'est étrange. Depuis plusieurs jours, je sens une présence derrière moi mais, dès que je me retourne, il n'y a rien. Seulement le vide qui me répond. Et pourtant, j'ai cette sensation bizarre qui s'insinue. Cette impression d'être suivie.

J'en ai parlé à Harry qui me dit que je divague mais je l'ai bien vu, hier, alors que nous errions dans les rues à la nuit tombée en sortant de chez Ron, se retourner à deux reprises en me saisissant le bras. Il essaye de me rassurer, de me faire croire que ce ne sont probablement que des journalistes ou que nous devenons paranoïaques mais je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je me sens traquée.

.

Ce ne sont pas des journalistes. Les journalistes n'essayent pas d'être discrets. Ils cherchent le scoop, ils veulent des interviews. Ils ne se cachent pas. Je connais la différence !

Ils ont d'ailleurs recommencé à nous interpeller régulièrement depuis que nous avons accepté d'être les témoins de Ron à son mariage.

Imaginez ! Le « Trio d'Or » réuni pour un événement heureux bien que controversé ! Le mariage d'un sorcier reconnu et d'une hybride non moins célèbre ! Les conservateurs sont horrifiés, les fans se réjouissent et les autres se baladent entre les deux camps. Rien ne change...

Les médias, eux, se frottent les mains. Ils ne prennent pas la peine de s'épuiser à romancer leur histoire. Un peu de la Belle et la Bête, un soupçon de Tristan et Iseult, de l'amour, du tragique, des luttes, du drame, de l'humour... Le public est enthousiaste face à ces papiers, quelles que soient leurs opinions concernant le couple en question.

Le gouvernement n'hésite pas, non plus, à y mettre son grain de sel et à exploiter leur mariage. Rendez-vous compte ! Du pain béni ! Une illustration parfaite de l'image qu'ils souhaitent véhiculer, de la magnificence des ravages de la guerre et des épreuves vécues par le Monde Sorcier. Une histoire singulière, dramatique, conclue dans un éclat de beauté et de félicité. « _Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... ». _Ce qui suivra, on l'oublie, on l'écarte. C'est accessoire. Qu'ils soient heureux ou non, dans le futur, cela ne nous regarde pas. On ne s'arrêtera que sur cette note positive. « _Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... » _

.

Depuis l'annonce, nous sommes invités, les futurs mariés, Andromeda et Méline, les témoins de Lavande, Harry et moi, à tous les événements possibles et imaginables organisés par le Ministère.

Nous y allons, parfois. Nous aurions tort de ne pas profiter du système ! Des petits fours, de l'hydromel, de la musique et des jeux à n'en plus finir.

Nous jouons, oui. Je ne sais jusqu'à quand cela durera mais, pour le moment, on nous pardonne nos petites provocations. Oh, nous ne poussons pas le bouchon trop loin. Juste de petites touches, par-ci par-là. Nous ne nous embêtons pas à sortir nos robes de soirées pour les dîners mondains. Nous sommes « _excentriques »_ ! Nous ne soutenons pas le Ministère sans pour autant le dénoncer frontalement. Nous sommes « _insouciants »_ ! Nous arrivons en retard et interrompons des discours officiels. Nous sommes « _tellement sollicités »_ ! Nous refusons de parler de nos faits de guerre ou d'être photographiés. Nous sommes « _trop modestes »_ ! Nous oublions de saluer des membres éminents de la société sorcière. Nous sommes « _mégalomanes »_ !

.

Nous arrivons encore à nous en amuser, la plupart du temps. Jusqu'à quand, je ne sais pas. Je crois que je commence déjà à fatiguer en réalité. Je n'ai jamais été une adepte des mondanités. Et ce mariage à venir n'arrange rien. Je ne pensais pas que cela nous demanderait un investissement plein et complet, et pourtant !

Harry et moi sommes embourbés jusqu'au cou dans les préparatifs. Ron et Lavande ont posé la date, ce sera le 21 décembre_[1]_ prochain, lors du Solstice d'Hiver, période hautement symbolique dans l'Ancienne Tradition sorcière. Temps du Nouveau Soleil, la nature renaît de l'invisible durant l'hiver, à l'intérieur même de la terre et ne ressortira qu'à la lumière au printemps. Le soleil, voilé par les frimas mais invaincu, triomphe des ténèbres.

C'est beau, c'est romantique... Mais cela me demande un apprentissage express et in-vivo des us et des coutumes du Monde Magique, que je découvre au jour le jour, n'ayant jamais eu l'opportunité ou la curiosité de me pencher sur cette question auparavant. Il en est d'ailleurs de même pour Harry.

Nous n'avions pas la moindre idée de ce qu'impliquait notre rôle de témoin et cela dépasse tout ce que nous avions imaginé !

.

Les mariages sorciers traditionnels ne peuvent se faire sur un coup de tête. La décision de s'unir selon les rites anciens doit être mûrement réfléchie et nécessite un réel engagement. Les mariés et leurs témoins doivent réaliser un certain nombre de rituels en vue de la cérémonie.

En toute honnêteté, si j'avais su à l'avance ce qui nous attendait, je ne me serais peut-être pas engagée. La question ne se pose plus maintenant que nous avons prononcé les vœux inviolables en acceptant cette responsabilité. Nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière.

.

Au-delà de l'organisation de la cérémonie, fleurs, menu, tenues et autres joyeusetés, différentes célébrations vont égrener l'année.

Lors du solstice d'été_[2]_, Harry, moi, Ron, Lavande, Méline et Andromeda, mélangerons nos sangs, avec le Soleil pour témoin (je n'invente rien, la TRA-DI-TION !). Nous répéterons une incantation lors de la Cérémonie de Bénédiction. _« Dans ce cercle d'amour et de confiance, les cinq éléments béniront cette union, que le feu offre loyauté et passion, que l'eau offre empathie et patience, que la terre offre stabilité et prospérité, que l'esprit offre sagesse et foi, que... ». _Je ne me souviens plus de la suite, je finirais bien par arriver à l'apprendre !

Un autre cérémoniel nous attend en septembre. Lors de la pleine lune_[3]_, nous devrons veiller le couple placé au centre d'un cercle fait de poudre de menthe et de jasmin en énonçant un nouveau serment faisant, toujours, appel aux forces de la Nature et des Éléments. Il existe de nombreuses autres thématiques pour les incantations, c'est celles-ci qu'ils ont choisies. Ils pensent qu'elles leurs correspondent. C'est assez juste, je crois...

.

Je ne sais que penser de leur choix de suivre les us sorciers à la lettre. Ces cérémonies renforcent l'engagement des mariés. Elles sont censées sceller leur amour et, par la sincérité de leurs sentiment, doivent, théoriquement, amplifier leur puissance magique. C'est beau. Presque un peu trop.

J'hésite entre fondre comme une guimauve, des étoiles pleins les yeux face au romantisme des serments choisis ou me moquer de tant de mièvreries puisque rien n'a jamais prouvé la réalité des croyances liées à ce type de mariage. Harry y croit, il a vu la puissance de la Magie de l'Amour, je reste plus dubitative...

Je suppose que, plus les années passeront, plus nous pourront nous faire une idée à ce sujet puisque les mariages simples (je dirais à la moldue mais on me jetterait des pierres) se multiplient. Ils ont encore tendance à être considérés comme factices, signes de mariages au rabais ou de convenance, et pourtant, à ce jour, cela n'empêche pas les unions de perdurer dans le temps et les époux de s'aimer. Enfin, je crois...

.

Je ne sais pas si, un jour, je serais à même d'offrir ma vie en sacrifice par amour. C'est pourtant ce vers quoi tendent ces mariages d'amour ancestraux.

.

2 avril 2005

* * *

_._

En sortant du travail, tout à l'heure, j'ai eu la surprise trouver Malefoy nonchalamment appuyé contre la vitrine de l'entrée moldue de l'hôpital, un mannequin dans la vitrine lui demandant incessamment d'arrêter de se faire remarquer et d'entrer ou de partir. Les quelques cheveux qui dépassaient de sa capuche rabattue sur ses yeux, cette stature, cette silhouette, tellement reconnaissable, ne me laissaient aucun doute.

J'ai hésité à sortir. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de le voir puis, me rappelant que nous n'étions pas amis et qu'il devait probablement être là pour une autre raison que mon auguste personne, j'ai franchi la porte d'un pas rapide, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer sa présence en filant du côté opposé.

Mal m'en a pris, il m'a hélé et, n'appréciant que modérément d'être ignoré, s'est lourdement plaint, me reprochant de l'avoir fait poireauter, quand bien même je n'attendais pas sa visite.

.

Alors que je tentais vainement de comprendre la raison de sa présence, je me suis retrouvée dans la situation la plus absurde que j'ai pu vivre depuis longtemps, Malefoy me proposant, dans un haussement de sourcil, de me raccompagner chez moi. J'ai ri. Lui, non.

Je passe les détails, les « _Détend-toi Granger, c'est pour ton bien_ », ou les « _T'acceptes ou je reste collé à ta cape jusqu'à ce que tu craques_ » et, quinze minutes plus tard, après d'ardues négociations que j'ai lamentablement perdues, je me suis retrouvée assise sur le siège passager de sa « _notomobile_ », n'ayant toujours aucune idée de la raison m'ayant mené à une telle situation.

Malefoy restant muet sur ce sujet, j'ai vainement tenté de lui expliquer que les « _notomobiles »_ n'existaient pas et qu'il était ridicule de les appeler ainsi. Il n'a rien voulu savoir. Son _« boss »_ dans le monde moldu ne choquait personne quand il en parlait allant même jusqu'à l'appeler sa « _Déesse alors que, franchement, parler de sa notomobile comme d'une femme...Et le vendeur m'a bien précisé qu'il avait une notomobile parfaite pour moi, c'est le cas, alors... »_. Allez expliquer à un Malefoy qu'il a des lacunes orthographiques et sémiologiques, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Je profite d'ailleurs de cette aparté pour signifier également, pour mes archives personnelles, avant de reprendre le fil de mon récit, de ne plus jamais, JAMAIS, JA-MAIS, accepter de monter en voiture avec lui. Je crois que même les trajets en Magicobus sont plus agréables que ce qu'il s'escrime à appeler sa « _conduite sportive_ » !

.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés, je ne sais comment, sans dommage devant mon immeuble. Je l'ai poliment remercié et ai filé sans demander mon reste, espérant en rester là. Stupide idée puisque j'ai entendu ses pas derrière moi.

Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait être en train de faire, sa voix traînante a exposé l'évidence. « _Tu m'invites !_ ». J'ai répondu par la négative, il a souri et ouvert la porte d'entrée d'un claquement de doigt. « _Si, si ! Tu ne penses quand même pas que je t'ai raccompagnée simplement pour le plaisir..._ ». Évidemment pas...

J'ai retenté une négociation arguant que sa voiture n'était pas garée sur une place de parking et qu'il risquait une amende dans ce quartier moldu. J'espérais le faire revenir sur ses pas et accoler un sort sur la porte, peine perdu. J'ai fini par me sentir obligée d'acquiescer et l'ai convié à me suivre. Je suis faible !

.

Je lui ai offert une tasse de thé, qu'il a accepté et, alors qu'on se regardait en chiens de faïence, il s'est bruyamment raclé la gorge. Je crois que j'ai dû lui lancer un regard étonné. Cela ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Enfin, pas tel que je le connaissait. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, seulement quelques minutes auparavant quand il s'est invité chez moi et là, je le voyais douter, peut-être pour la première fois aussi ouvertement.

Il a baissé la tête sur sa tasse et s'est saisi du petit sachet qui y infusait. Je n'ai pas réussi à quitter des yeux ses longs doigts fins, presque féminins, alors qu'il saisissait lentement sa petite cuillère, y posait le sachet et le pressait en enroulant délicatement le fil autour. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ce sachet ratatiné, qui gouttait doucement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sa cuillère presque au ralenti, dans un geste gracile, accompagné d'un « _Il faut qu'on parle !_ ».

.

C'est drôle le pouvoir que peut avoir une si petite phrase. Si simple. Si courte. A peine quelques mots qui présagent toujours d'un conflit à venir. « _Il faut qu'on parle !_ ». Comme si on ne pouvait introduire autrement un bouleversement. J'ai froncé les sourcils, mon esprit mêlant appréhension et curiosité.

Il a tenu à me faire un rapport sur ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu, le mois passé. Il m'a décrit ses journées et ce qu'il advenait de Zabini. Je l'ai écouté, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir. J'attendais un reproche, une remarque. Ron et Astoria étaient restés pour l'aider à prendre soin de Blaise. Pas moi. J'attendais la critique mais elle ne venait pas. Il faisait, simplement, le point.

.

Il a probablement fini par comprendre que, j'avais beau l'entendre et l'écouter en silence, je me sentais déstabilisée et sur le qui-vive à me retrouver dans cette situation. « _Tu dois te demander où je veux en venir, je suppose_ ». J'ai nié, ironiquement et ajouté, avec le plus de sarcasme possible, à quel point je trouvais normal d'être en train de boire le thé avec lui, dans mon salon, alors qu'il me faisait le récit de son baby-sitting _hémoglobinien_. Nous avions toujours été si proches et si intimes ! Il a souri en levant les yeux au ciel. Il aime ménager son effet, ça a toujours été le cas.

.

Une pause dramatique, théâtrale, puis « _Blaise veut te voir ! _». Il m'a asséné ce fait et j'en suis restée pantoise. Pourquoi, comment ? Je n'en sais rien.

Il veut me voir et Malefoy est le messager, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas voulu au départ. Il aurait d'abord essayé de faire changer d'avis Zabini mais sans succès. Draco a fini par prendre les devants et venir me voir pour que je n'ai pas, un jour prochain, la surprise de voir Blaise débarquer directement dans mon immeuble et tambouriner à ma porte. Il l'en aurait déjà empêché à plusieurs reprises...

.

Il m'a dit qu'il ne veut pas que je sois effrayée. Il veut que j'aie confiance. Honnêtement, comment le croire ? Comment le croire alors qu'un vampire néophyte souhaite « _coûte que coûte_ » me rencontrer pour Merlin sait quelle raison ? Comment le croire alors que, l'un comme l'autre, n'ont jamais été dignes de confiance à mes yeux ?

.

Je voulais refuser. Je le voulais vraiment. Malefoy ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Ou en tout cas, je n'en ai pas eu l'impression. Il a refusé de partir tant que je n'avais pas accédé à sa demande. A leur demande.

J'ai essayé de parlementer, je l'ai menacé, j'ai crié, je me suis calmée et j'ai simplement refusé. Il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il est resté là, calme et répétant la même phrase que j'entends encore et encore. « _Non n'est pas une réponse acceptable. » _et la variante _« Que tu le veuilles ou non, il arrivera à te voir et mieux vaut être consentante pour ça. C'est un jeune vampire, il est encore instable émotionnellement_ ».

Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai cédé parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant j'ai peur. Je flippe comme jamais je n'ai flippé auparavant.

Si j'accepte de le voir, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Jusqu'où vais-je céder ? « _Non n'est pas une réponse acceptable_ »... Je me sens faible. Toute petite et insignifiante face à quelque chose qui me dépasse totalement.

.

La seule chose que je puisse faire, maintenant, c'est me préparer à cette rencontre. Trouver un compromis.

Le voir, oui, mais c'est à moi de poser mes conditions. Quand, où, comment. Il faut que je tente de reprendre les rênes.

Il n'y a que ça qui pourra me rassurer. Et Merlin sait que j'ai besoin d'être rassuré. D'autant plus depuis que, sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Malefoy m'a conseillé de choisir un lieu public et animé pour notre rendez-vous.

Il a eu beau faire le fanfaron, m'assurer que Zabini ne me veut aucun mal, comment le croire alors que lui-même n'est pas rassuré et me supplie presque de ne pas le rencontrer sans témoin ?!

.

6 avril 2005

* * *

.

_Petites précisions sur les dates, précisions qui n'ont en fait pas grande importance mais bref, comme je m'embête depuis le début à utiliser les vrais calendriers de 2004 et 2005 pour mes dates, autant aller au bout ! …_

_21 décembre 2005 [1] : C'est un mercredi, jour des enfants._

_solstice d'été [2] : Mardi 21 juin 2005_

_pleine lune [3] : Dimanche 18 septembre 2005_


	13. Treizième plume

___Note de l'auteur : Nouveau chapitre et, n'appréciant celui-ci que modérément bien qu'il pose une situation ou plutôt, un état d'esprit (même si rien n'est gravé dans la pierre, hein), et étant donné qu'il est plutôt court, ce sera deux chapitres pour le prix d'un en ce dimanche ensoleillé, le 14 suivra rapidement... C'est bonux !_

___Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !_

___._

* * *

**Treizième plume**

.

J'ai vu Blaise. Je suis toujours vivante. Je devrais me sentir mieux, rassurée, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Loin de là. Je craignais ce qu'il allait se passer. Crainte de ne pas m'en remettre, de souffrir. Ma peur s'est déplacée.

.

La première chose que j'ai faite a été de prévenir Harry des détails de cette rencontre. Quand, où, comment. Il saurait quoi faire si je ne me présentais pas chez lui d'ici le lendemain matin.

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Zabini du côté de Brixton. J'estimais qu'en ne le conviant pas dans mon quartier, je l'empêchais de rentrer dans ma vie.

Grave erreur, je n'ai pu m'en rendre compte que plus tard. J'aurais pu le rencontrer à l'autre bout du monde, cela n'aurait rien changé.

.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés à la tombée de la nuit au 'Florencia'. J'aurai voulu le voir en journée mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter les rayons du soleil sur une longue période. J'aurais, alors, été obligée de me rendre chez Malefoy, ce qui était hors de question. Pas sur son territoire !

J'ai donc choisi ce pub qui a l'avantage d'être spacieux et lumineux. Il y a de l'espace pour circuler à plusieurs entre les tables ce qui permet d'avoir des discussions discrètement sans qu'il ne soit nécessaire de s'asseoir à l'écart, dans un coin sombre ou dans une alcôve.

J'ai préféré arriver en avance. Je ne voulais pas me sentir démunie. J'ai choisi une table que j'estimais bien orientée. Assez centrale pour être vue des quatre coins du pub, sans qu'elle ne le soit trop et qu'on puisse être gênés dans nos échanges par les allers et venues des moldus vers le bar ou les toilettes.

Je me suis installée face à la porte, pour être sûre de le voir arriver. J'ai essayé de penser à tout.

.

Quand il est entré, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Je suis sûre maintenant, avec le recul, que ce n'est que mon imagination, mais j'ai eu l'impression que le temps se figeait. J'en étais persuadée. Je ne voyais plus les gens s'agiter, je n'entendais plus la musique et les voix se mélanger.

Le temps que je baisse les yeux sur mes mains qui tremblaient, il s'asseyait face à moi, me saluait et se réjouissait de notre rencontre. Et moi, j'essayais de ne pas faire chevroter ma voix, glissant mes mains entre mes jambes croisées, le dos droit contre le dossier de ma chaise.

J'essayais de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous, assis autour de cette petite table carrée.

.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre au plus vite les pieds dans le plat. J'avais besoin de comprendre ce que je faisais ici, avec lui, à sa demande.

J'ai été surprise. Sincèrement surprise. Il voulait s'excuser. Simplement s'excuser. De m'avoir fait mal à son réveil, de m'avoir effrayée, de m'avoir suivie, aussi et fait encore davantage peur.

Il voulait me parler et attendait le bon moment pour ne pas me surprendre et m'effrayer. J'ai presque été soulagée de savoir que c'était lui qui m'avait traquée ces derniers temps.

J'étais fixée, ce n'était pas mon imagination. C'était réel. Quant à savoir si cela représentait un danger ou non, j'aurai tendance à dire oui, mais finalement, je n'en sais rien.

.

J'aurais pu fuir, partir mais j'ai eu besoin d'avoir des explications. De comprendre ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il pensait, peut-être aussi.

Lorsqu'il m'a sauté à la gorge lors de sa transformation, il ne pensait pas à mal, dit-il. Un réflexe. Comme si, après n'avoir pas mangé pendant des jours et des jours, je me réveillais en sentant l'odeur du bacon griller dans une poêle.

L'analogie n'a rien de flatteuse. Ou de rassurante. Mais je peux comprendre, je crois.

Je n'en suis pas sûre. J'essaye de rationaliser mais je me fais l'effet d'une femme battue qui justifierait les actes de son bourreau pour l'excuser. Je me sens ridicule à chercher à comprendre. Il m'a bien fait ressentir que je suis un bout de viande. Et un qui sent carrément bon, semble-t-il.

.

Je devrais me sentir humiliée, je ne devrais pas prendre les choses à la légère, et pourtant, bizarrement...

Il s'est excusé et j'ai fini par accepter son argumentation. Il m'a promis de ne plus jamais m'agresser et je l'ai cru. Je l'ai cru sans condition, sur le coup.

Avec le recul, je ne sais si je peux le croire ou si j'ai simplement envie de le croire. J'ai peur de me faire avoir, maintenant. Je me remets à être méfiante, mais peut-être seulement parce qu'il n'est pas dans les parages, parce que je suis sur mon territoire.

Je ne sais pas s'il a réellement utilisé une sorte de pouvoir de persuasion ou si je doute justement parce que je sais qu'il a ce type de pouvoir. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir et aucun moyen de m'en préserver.

.

Ce soir-là, je craignais qu'il s'approche de moi, qu'il me touche et pire encore. Ça n'a pas été le cas. Il n'a pas passé la soirée à fixer ma jugulaire, même quand j'ai oublié un instant avec qui je me trouvais et que j'ai enlevé mon foulard. Il a juste détourné les yeux et je me suis rappelé. J'avais omis, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il est devenu vampire.

Son geste m'a rassuré, quelque part. Il faisait attention. Attention à ses regards, attention à ce que nos mains ou nos genoux ne se touchent pas, attention à tout.

Je n'y avais pas réfléchis mais, je pense que c'était violent, quelque part, de lui donner rendez-vous dans un pub moldu et bondé. Tellement de tentations !

.

Nous avons longtemps discuté, ce soir-là, de sa nouvelle condition. Ils n'ont pas encore annoncé leur retour. Ni Malefoy, ni lui. Ils attendent. Qu'ils soient prêts, qu'il se maîtrise totalement. Qu'il puisse ne pas se faire remarquer. Blaise recommence à peine à sortir, principalement du côté moldu, pour ne pas être reconnu.

Il se teste et a encore grand-peine à refréner ses ardeurs. Il cale facilement sa faim mais, parfois, il a juste envie de mordre quelqu'un pour savoir, en connaître le goût, les effets, comment c'est. Il n'aurait pas encore essayé. Une sorte de sursaut de conscience qui le retiendrait. Il ne veut pas attaquer n'importe qui. Il veut une proie consentante.

.

Je l'écoutais parler et ressentais, comme je ressens maintenant, une fascination mêlée d'effroi. Ses propos étaient tellement horribles, déshumanisés. Mais il était honnête.

Chaque personne qu'il croise, chaque personne qu'il voit, n'est qu'un repas goûteux potentiel. J'aurais pu être écœurée, mais je ne réussis pas à l'être totalement.

Son magnétisme est trop important. Je l'entendais, je l'écoute et je suis horrifiée mais, je le regarde et je suis fascinée. Totalement.

Fascinée par son regard sauvage, ses gestes lents, son timbre de voix grave et posé et même par ses canines qui pointent parfois à travers ses lèvres. Il a toujours été beau mais ce terme est en dessous de tout aujourd'hui.

Je le regarde et je tremble. Tout se mélange. La peur, l'attraction, la crainte, la curiosité, l'admiration, l'incompréhension. Je ne démêle plus rien.

.

Je n'arrive plus à faire la part des choses, entre ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. Je ne peux toujours pas distinguer ce qui est de l'ordre de la manipulation de ce qui est de l'ordre de mes interprétations. Je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve ni si ce que je ressens est réel ou altéré par mes doutes et mes à-priori. Je ne sais où se situe la limite entre objectivité et subjectivité.

J'ai trop de doutes qui s'insinuent par toutes les pores de ma peau. Et pourtant, j'ai envie de croire ce qu'il me raconte. Notamment parce qu'il semble avoir beaucoup de recul sur la situation et que je trouverais ça rassurant. Si je pouvais totalement y croire.

.

Il m'expliquait, par exemple, que ses perceptions semblaient évoluer progressivement. A son réveil, il savait que Malefoy était son ami. Il se rappelait et ressentait plus ou moins ce sentiment, cette amitié. Il ne voyait malgré tout en lui qu'un « _sac de sang_ ». Ce sont ses propres mots et j'en frissonne encore de l'entendre les prononcer avec indifférence.

.

A force de le fréquenter et d'interagir avec lui, au quotidien, il commence à percevoir qui il est réellement, sa personnalité, à retrouver et apprécier leur relation antérieure. A remettre les choses à leur place. Il n'aurait plus envie de le mordre constamment.

J'ai envie de me dire qu'alors, il est possible qu'il ne soit pas aussi dangereux que je me l'imagine. Finalement, moi aussi, il peut m'arriver de ne voir qu'un steak bien saignant quand je vois une vache. Cela fait-il de moi un monstre sanguinaire ?

Peut-être est-ce pareil pour les vampires. S'ils nous adoptent et qu'on les apprivoise, alors peut-être ne voudront-ils plus se nourrir de nous ? Peut-être ne voudra-t-il plus se nourrir de moi.

.

Si une telle chose est possible, est-ce que je me protégerais en le fréquentant ? Ou vais-je seulement me jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut être proche de ses amis et encore plus de ses ennemis ? Alors, peut-être est-ce ainsi que je peux me sauver.

En apprenant à le connaître, en lui montrant qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière mon sang. Que je ne suis pas simplement un morceau de bacon.

.

J'ai peur. Peur de ce que mes pensées me dictent. Peur parce que je ne vois pas de choix. Peur parce que l'amener à me connaître, chercher à le connaître, c'est me diriger totalement vers l'inconnu.

J'ai peur parce que je ne sais pas s'il vaut mieux être un bout de viande à ses yeux ou si je dois prendre le risque de devenir son animal de compagnie. J'ai peur parce que je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'irai et si je saurai m'arrêter à temps.

.

Je m'apprête à jouer un jeu dangereux mais, j'ai beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre.

.

10 avril 2005


	14. Quatorzième plume

___Note de l'auteur : On disait donc, cadeau bonux, exceptionnellement, et en avance en plus vu que je ne pourrais pas poster demain !_

___Une p'tite aparté, on arrive progressivement jusqu'à mon gros syndrome de la page blanche (après avoir écrit le chapitre 15, j'ai bien passé 3 semaines sans arriver à pondre quoi que ce soir malgré une trame à peu près claire)... C'est finalement reviendu aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé en fin de semaine dernière et autant dire que ça devient chaud-bouillant, chaud-bouillant !_

___Brèfle ! D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot ou un commentaire ! Il y a toujours beaucoup de passage mais si peu de retour, même si je comprends qu'il ne soit pas toujours facile de reviewer systématiquement..._

_Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !_

.

* * *

**Quatorzième plume**

.

Les « _fils prodigues_ » ont enfin décidé d'officialiser leur retour en Grande-Bretagne, avec moult fanfaronnades.

.

Nous avons été convoqués, avec Ron et Astoria, en début de semaine. Cet appel impérieux était évidemment destiné à nous « _briefer _» sur la situation, chacun ayant un rôle plus ou moins important à tenir pour resserrer les mailles de l'histoire qu'ils ont décidé de vendre à la « _populace_ » lors de la soirée qui aura bientôt lieu.

.

Nous aurions préféré, avec Astoria, qu'ils fassent le choix de revenir sobrement, en informant leurs proches, parents et amis, tout en reprenant leur quotidien d'antan mais, nous ne pouvions que comprendre leur lassitude.

Blaise se sent désormais prêt à assumer de jouer son propre rôle d'aristocrate sorcier, et seulement sorcier, aux yeux de tous. Il pense suffisamment maîtriser son appétit et ses impulsions et, lui comme Draco, arrivent doucement à saturation, excédés de tourner en rond depuis presque deux mois, n'en pouvant plus de vivre coincés entre quatre murs ou craignant d'être repérés à chaque escapade clandestine côté moldu. Qui pourrait les en blâmer ?

.

Bien évidemment, nous ne pouvions qu'espérer que cela se fasse discrètement. C'était sans compter sur leur grandiloquence habituelle !

Ils restent persuadés que « _plus c'est gros, mieux ça passe _», rires goguenards en prime. Ron est d'accord avec eux et, si je dois bien reconnaître une chose, c'est que Malefoy comme Zabini masquent tellement de secrets plus ou moins sombres depuis leur enfance que je peux concéder qu'il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils échouent aujourd'hui.

Nous serions mortifiée d'avoir à reconnaître qu'ils possèdent un certain talent dans l'art de la manipulation médiatique et, fort heureusement, nous n'avons pas eu à en arriver là mais, nous n'avions, de fait, aucune raison d'aller à l'encontre de leur projet de « _campagne publicitaire _». Nous avons capitulé rapidement !

.

Une grande soirée aura, ainsi, lieu au Manoir Zabini d'ici une quinzaine. Seront invités leurs proches, naturellement, mais également tout le gratin de la Société Sorcière et de nombreux journalistes. Nous avons préparé avec soin un récit crédible sur cette stupide expédition en Biélorussie, relatant même partiellement l'attaque qui les a amenés à écourter leur séjour au sein du clan du comte Vittorio.

Ils ont égrené leur discours d'anecdotes prétentieuses, pleines d'emphases, et nous, nous y avons apporté un soupçon de sobriété ou de dérision à des moments clés. Remercions l'humour de Ron qui nous a aidés à trouver quelques double-sens particulièrement bien sentis !

.

J'aurai aimé, vraiment aimé, passer à travers cette mascarade mais Harry a eu raison de moi !

Depuis que je lui ai fait confié ce dans quoi nous avions été impliqués et qu'il a su pour les derniers événements, notamment mes rencontres plus ou moins « _impromptues _» avec les deux énergumènes, sa curiosité est trop attisée.

Il veut les voir, le voir de ses propres yeux, ressentant probablement un mélange de voyeurisme malsain mêlée d'une excitation enthousiaste.

Quelques années en arrière, il les aurait menacés de représailles éternelles si tant est qu'ils eussent songé à toucher un seul cheveu de ses innocents amis.

Aujourd'hui, trop blasé depuis la fin de la guerre, il est juste intrigué. Et envisage éventuellement d'en faire une histoire mystérieusement mystérieuse sous la plume de _Sertenpass._

Il a, aussi, envie de croire en une hypothétique habilitation des vampires dans notre société, trop lassé par les dissensions humaines et inter-espèces. Harry est un idéaliste naïf. « _Les loup-garous y arrivent presque, pourquoi pas les vampires ?_ ».

.

En effet, pourquoi pas ? Sauf que nous nous battons pour cela depuis plusieurs décennies et que seule une guerre a permis de faire avancer l'opinion publique sur cette question, sauf que les loup-garous ne se transforment qu'une fois par mois et que le reste du temps, à de rare exceptions, ils ne sont pas plus dangereux que le commun des mortels.

Sauf qu'ils peuvent, justement, éteindre cette dangerosité ponctuelle par le biais de potions. Sauf que, tous ces pansements, ces contentions du loup, impactent sur leur moral et sur leur santé. Ils ne sont, finalement, pas plus libres qu'auparavant, bien que mieux acceptés par la société lambda.

Doit-il en être de même pour les vampires ? Je n'en sais rien. Il y a de vrais questionnements éthiques qui sont, seront et ont probablement déjà été objets de discordes. J'aimerais avoir autant d'espoir que Harry ou Ron mais je n'y arrive pas. Les vampires sont encore trop méconnus dans notre monde

.

21 avril 2005

* * *

.

Nous n'avons pas tardé à recevoir les invitations très officielles, sur parchemin glacé et calligraphié.

Le soir même, Ron me téléphonait, criant à travers le combiné comme à son habitude. J'ai préféré les rejoindre, Lavande et lui, m'évitant ainsi une migraine carabinée.

Je ne sais pourquoi il s'obstine à ne pas parler normalement au téléphone alors que cela fait des années qu'il s'amuse à en utiliser ! Peu souvent, soit, mais tout de même !

.

Nous avons contacté Blaise par Cheminette pour évoquer le problème qui se posait à nous.

Je ne sais pas comment nous avions pu oublier Ginny dans toute cette histoire alors que Zabini semblait avoir pris une place tellement importante dans sa vie ces dernières années.

Je n'ai jamais été très proche d'elle. C'est malheureux à reconnaître mais elle est un peu une « _amie par défaut _», fréquentée bien souvent seulement par le biais de nos connaissances communes.

Je suppose que c'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas fait entrer dans l'équation mais, Ron ?

Son propre frère n'y a pas pensé un seul instant bien qu'une chose soit sûre désormais, nous ne pourrons lui cacher indéfiniment quelque chose d'aussi important !

.

Lorsque nous avons évoqué la question de le lui annoncer, Zabini a émis un véto auquel je n'ai aucune légitimité de m'opposer. Quelque part, je trouve même rassurant qu'il ait la délicatesse de vouloir l'en informer personnellement.

Ron, quand à lui, est soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir les foudres de sa sœur et de son tempétueux caractère lorsqu'elle apprendra que son meilleur ami est devenu vampire.

.

D'ici là, nous attendons, avec anxiété, qu'elle sache, probablement après cette fameuse soirée, redoutant la réaction de la rouquine et anticipant toutes les situations.

.

24 avril 2005

* * *

.

_Il_ me donne la chair de poule quand je sens son regard couler sur moi. Systématiquement. J'essaye de ne pas y penser, de remiser toute cette histoire dans un recoin sombre de mon esprit, de l'effacer. Rien n'y fait.

Il est beau, presque trop parfait et l'aura de mystère qui l'entoure depuis sa transformation ne gâche rien. Elle ne le rend que plus attractif. Peut-être plus dangereux aussi et, j'ai beau dire et beau faire, je ne me sens vivante que dans le danger.

L'adrénaline, la fougue, l'impulsivité. Après, on réfléchit, on rationnalise, on prend du recul. Le frisson s'en va et il ne reste que des questions sans réponses.

.

C'est idiot mais, avant-hier, Blaise m'a fait vivre le moment le plus érotique de ma vie.

Astoria m'avait invité à dîner et, alors que nous nous affairions à la cuisine, Malefoy et lui toquaient à sa porte.

Ils s'invitaient, sans autre cérémonie, comme souvent semble-t-il, et je retournais à la cuisine, pendant qu'elle les débarrassait de leurs effets.

.

Zabini me rejoignait, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je m'escrimais à émincer des légumes. Gênée par le silence et ne trouvant comment amorcer une conversation, je levais régulièrement les yeux vers la porte, espérant voir Astoria et Malefoy nous rejoindre quand, bêtement, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Je m'entaillais le pouce. Seulement quelques millimètres qui suffisaient à faire perler mon sang.

Instinctivement, j'appuyais sous la blessure, augmentant légèrement l'afflux et je portais mon doigt à ma bouche. En réalité, je n'ai pu qu'esquisser mon geste, Blaise saisissant mon poignet fermement.

J'étais surprise et, en le regardant, je n'ai pu voir qu'une lueur sauvage se distiller dans ses yeux. J'étais sa proie. Je frissonnais et sentais mon cœur louper un battement alors qu'il approchait mon pouce de ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas peur, pourtant, aussi étrange qu'était ce moment.

.

Mes yeux allaient des siens à ma main, à sa bouche. Je sentais ses pupilles braquées sur moi.

Il ressemblait à un prédateur, passant sa langue sur ses canines, un sourire carnassier accroché à son visage machiavéliquement parfait.

.Il m'a laissé le temps, la possibilité, de me retirer de sa poigne. J'aurais pu le repousser, il m'y autorisait quelque part. J'aurais pu, je ne l'ai pas fait.

J'étais subjuguée et je l'ai simplement regardé attarder la pointe de sa langue sur la pulpe de mon pouce. J'observais son regard s'éclairer.

Je l'épiais alors qu'il prenait mon doigt en bouche, le suçant, raclant doucement ma peau de ses dents, continuant à jouer avec sa langue.

.

C'était troublant, dérangeant et renversant. J'ai gémis, doucement. Il a ri, tout aussi doucement, mon pouce toujours en bouche.

Il avait gagné, il le savait. A ce moment, il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, j'aurai dit oui, j'aurais cédé sans concession. Aucune.

Il a glissé un dernier coup de sa langue rose sur mon pouce, me regardant toujours fixement alors que je n'arrivais que difficilement à respirer normalement, a reposé ma main sur le plan de travail et a expiré longuement. Il s'est retourné. Il est parti.

.

Je me suis écroulée. Mes jambes, que je n'avais pas senties flageoler, m'ont lâchée. Je me suis sentie vide, pleine, tendue, fébrile, dépassée. Tout à la fois.

Dépassée par des sensations fulgurantes, ridicules, simplement procurées par un regard et une bouche tiédie par des perles de sang sur un doigt.

J'ai respiré profondément puis me suis relevée. J'ai tenté de me recoiffer et de rajuster ma tenue à travers le reflet que me renvoyait la nuit sur la vitre de la fenêtre de la cuisine, alors même qu'il n'avait touché que mon doigt et mon poignet.

J'ai à nouveau inspiré longuement avant de me rendre au salon. Ils étaient partis.

Je ne sais plus quel prétexte ils ont donné à Astoria pour se retirer alors qu'ils venaient de s'inviter quelques minutes auparavant. Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié ce qu'elle me disait.

Ils étaient repartis aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus et j'ai chassé ces instants perturbant tant bien que mal.

.

Ce n'était pas l'orgasme le plus puissant que j'ai vécu. Loin de là. C'était juste une sensation des plus improbables, inattendues. La plus perturbante, dès lors.

Oui, le geste le plus érotique qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre ne concerne qu'un pouce dans une bouche.

Ai-je déjà précisé que, parfois, j'ai l'impression que ma vie est ridicule ?

.

27 avril 2005


	15. Quinzième plume

___Note de l'auteur : Plusieurs centaines de visiteurs et pas un mot... ça laisse songeur... Brèfle, je suis contre le chantage aux reviews donc je ne m'arrêterais pas de publier pour autant mais ça me questionne... _

___Passons au chapitre suivant ! Où Hermione déroule le fil d'une soirée de jeu de dupe, où on retrouve Ginny et ou Blaise pourrait s'appeler Annie, ou Gainsbourg..._

___Je suis toujours preneuse de retour sur le chapitre ou sur la globalité et espère que la suite (surtout les prochains chapitres en fait !) vous interessera_

___Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !_

.

* * *

**Quinzième plume**

.

Cette soirée a représenté un réel exercice de style pour chacun de nous. Ron, Astoria et moi avons tenus notre rôle à merveille, celui des innocents, de ceux qui ne savent pas et n'ont rien à cacher, sourires plaqués sur le visage, serrant des mains et acquiesçant aux discours pompeux sur « _la folie de la jeunesse_ » émis par de vieux pontes du Ministère, simulant rires étouffés mais polis en prime.

Nous avons joué le jeu, détournant l'attention de questions un peu trop pertinentes sur le halo de mystère entourant nos hôtes du jour, ou plutôt de la nuit tout en sirotant une coupe d'Hydromel qui rougissait délicatement nos pommettes et nous remettait d'aplomb pour tenir en mains ce que nous pensions être un bâton de dynamite prêt à exploser, sans pour autant nous brûler les doigts. A défaut d'explosion, ce ne fut qu'un pétard mouillé que nous accueillions avec soulagement.

Le plus difficile fut probablement de continuer à sourire aux personnes stratégiques. À Ginny, certes, mais surtout à Lady Zabini, la « _trop belle pour être honnête _» mère de Blaise.

.

Nous ne savions pas s'ils s'étaient revus ou si elle avait deviné ce qui était arrivé à son fils mais nous avions l'impression, alors que nous la rencontrions pour la première fois, qu'elle ne se lassait pas de nous regarder avec des sourires entendus, se réjouissant de la « _forme resplendissante _» de son « _unique héritier_ » qui, tout comme elle, ne serait « _jamais bon à marier_ » et resterait « _éternellement un noceur _».

Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il se passait dans l'alcôve des Zabini. Cette famille est, à n'en pas douter, Serpentard et Sang-Pur jusqu'au bout des ongles et maîtrise, de fait, tous les rouages du Système, manœuvrant à la perfection avec les codes de la bienséance. La forme sauve le fond.

Je ne pensais pas, un jour, envier ce monde, et pourtant ! J'aimerais, parfois, qu'il me soit aussi aisé de masquer mes émotions et jouer de stratégie. Eux savent. Ils ont toujours su, je suppose.

.

J'aurais probablement trouvé Lady Zabini drôle et rafraîchissante si elle ne dégageait pas perpétuellement cette aura particulière de séduction, théâtralisant chacun de ses gestes. Une comédienne née. Comme son fils. Comme Malefoy.

Je dois indubitablement leur reconnaître un certain talent oratoire. Ils assuraient le spectacle avec brio, quand bien même je connaissais le calvaire qu'ils avaient connu le jour de l'attaque et tout ce qui en a suivi.

Même en ayant collaboré à la difficile élaboration de leur récit, cela n'a pas empêché que, leur prestation, si bien orchestrée, me tire des frissons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le froid.

.

Oui, cette soirée fut riche en émotion et en révélation également. Outre l'annonce de leur retour spectaculaire, nous redoutions, Ron et moi, la confrontation avec Ginny, qui arriva finalement plutôt rapidement.

Elle n'avait que quelques minutes de retard lorsqu'elle arrivait à cette soirée mondaine, frétillante et sautillante, un peu trop ravie de revoir Blaise, son « _complice de toujours _».

Toujours... Ce simple mot m'agace au plus haut point ! Surtout lorsque je pense à mon amitié avec Harry et son frère, bien plus ancienne que la leur. J'aimerais dire plus saine et plus solide également, nous avons tant traversé tous les trois, mais je reconnais que ce serait présomptueux de ma part. Et elle, elle n'hésite pas à extrapoler sans complexe ! Je lui aurais bien fiché où je pense, leur « _relation unique _», lorsqu'elle a commencé à s'en vanter !

.

Je dois reconnaître qu'au début, je culpabilisais. Je savais tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle non. Je me faisais du souci pour elle et je n'aurais souhaité, pour rien au monde, être à sa place.

Progressivement, ma culpabilité a été écartée par des sentiments moins nobles. J'ai presque honte à le dire mais, Ginny est devenue aussi insupportable que pourrait l'être une écharde dans mon pied !

Cette maudite mascarade a provoqué une véritable Bérézina dans son esprit ! Et désormais, elle ne parle plus que de lui. Blaise !

Dès son arrivée, elle ne l'a plus lâché des yeux, trop réjouie, trop heureuse. Elle ne le lâcha d'ailleurs pas une minute, tout court, malgré mes tentatives pour l'éloigner de lui.

Je n'arrive pas à l'en blâmer totalement, il est difficile de faire autrement lorsqu'il est dans la pièce mais je dois avouer que, désormais, je n'avais, je n'ai, qu'une envie, la pétrifier, lui asséner un sort de silence et l'oublier ! Je n'en peux plus !

.

Quelques mois en arrière, si la question de la teneur de leur relation m'avait été posée, je l'aurais trouvé absurde. Dans mon esprit, Ginny était et, je le croyais encore, serait éternellement, une adolescente romantique exclusivement amoureuse de Harry Potter.

Qui ne se souvient d'ailleurs pas du plaquage au sol d'un Survivant maigrelet par un nain ailé et d'une chanson ridicule clamée un jour de St-Valentin d'un autre temps ?

Malheureusement pour moi, j'allais de désillusions en désillusions ce soir-là, témoin impuissant de révélations plus ou moins scabreuses concernant, devrais-je le rappeler, la « _petite sœur de Ron » _!

.

Revenons un petit peu en arrière. L'hiver dernier, j'apprenais que Ginny retrouvait Blaise, par inadvertance, après la Guerre, au détour d'un couloir du Ministère, alors que son couple avec le Héros National battait de l'aile.

A cette soirée, j'appris que les retrouvailles qui suivirent, quelques semaines plus tard furent... chaleureuses. Très chaleureuses... Une histoire de bouches et de mains baladeuses que je préférerais effacer de ma mémoire et qu'elle osait me dépeindre en détail, des étoiles dansant dans ses pupilles dilatées à la seule évocation de ce souvenir.

.

En réponse à ma surprise grandissante à mesure que son récit progressait, ponctué de ses sourires rêveurs, elle prit la peine d'afficher une mine contrite, de circonstance.

Elle se pencha ensuite vers moi dans une esquisse de ce que je supposai être un geste de complicité féminine et reconnut avoir, « _cette fois-là _», au prix d'efforts surhumains, planté le bellâtre sur son canapé, à moitié nu, pantelant et excité, subitement retenue par certains serments de fidélité.

Je ne sais et ne saurais probablement jamais si sa soudaine contrition était due à une vague de culpabilité à l'idée de tromper Harry ou, justement, au regret de n'avoir pas osé céder.

Je reste persuadée, par contre, qu'en d'autres temps, en d'autres circonstances, nous aurions pu rire aux éclats de nous imaginer Blaise émoustillé et alangui dans l'espoir impérieux d'une satisfaction de ses instincts primaires mais frustré d'une conclusion trop hâtive.

Nous aurions sûrement pu, avant, mais plus aujourd'hui, alors qu'imaginer cette scène ressemblait davantage à une torture.

.

C'était une torture car, alors qu'elle décrivait ses souvenirs, tels des tableaux foisonnant de détails, il ne nous aidait pas, là, à quelques mètres de nous, jouant avec une sucette de chez Honeyduckes, un de ces rares artefacts au sang disponible librement dans le commerce.

Il y passait la pointe de la langue ou la prenait complètement en bouche. Il se léchait délicatement les lèvres.

Il jouait, jouait à séduire, parfaitement conscient de son emprise sur le commun des mortels et nous, nous étions juste complètement subjuguées.

Alors qu'elle continuait à se remémorer diverses anecdotes, déroulant ce qu'il s'était passé après cette fameuse soirée, alors qu'elle m'expliquait que la même scène s'était reproduite parfois, baisers mouillés, caresses appuyées sans jamais aucune autre conclusion, nous le voyions encore et encore ourler sa bouche sur cette petite boule rouge carmin.

C'était une torture parce qu'à cet instant, l'une comme l'autre, nous nous serions damnées pour être à la place de cette gourmandise. J'aurais tout donné pour substituer mon sang à celui cristallisé par le sucre de cette sucette.

Entre deux fantasmes beaucoup trop imagés, j'écoutais Ginny justifier leur relation passée, m'expliquer comment ils avaient décidé d'entretenir et de privilégier leur amitié avant tout, chacun trouvant des excuses ou des prétextes plus ou moins justifiés pour ne jamais franchir le cap fatidique.

Ils ne voulaient pas gâcher leur complicité pour une passade, une nuit qui aurait comporté trop d'enjeu et, ce qui fut probablement un choix honorable à l'époque, est certainement source de regret désormais. Surtout pour elle.

Je n'avais qu'à l'écouter pour n'en pas douter. Et pourtant, elle ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'est devenu Blaise.

.

Elle ne savait pas, non plus, l'effet que peut produire sa bouche fraîche ses lèvres froides et sa langue glacée se réchauffant au contact du sang.

Elle ne savait pas que je m'étais déjà un peu perdue dans ce cocon étrangement douillet que je n'arrive pas à oublier.

Elle ne se taisait pas, non plus. Babillant encore et encore, apportant des précisions, me confiant avec affection des détails trop nombreux qui auraient dû rester secrets.

Elle me prouvait, également, en décrivant parfaitement cette tâche de naissance en forme de lune qu'il arbore sur la cuisse, la véracité de ses divagations.

Elle aussi avait eu le temps d'explorer son anatomie. En de bien plus agréables circonstances que moi et je lui en voulais pour ça.

Je fulminais bêtement, un sourire crispé accroché aux lèvres, buvant régulièrement à petites gorgées pour me donner contenance.

.

Si cette soirée n'avait pas suffi, il fallut alors que Miss Weasley Junior découvre en moi une confidente potentielle vers qui épancher son cœur.

Mes nombreux silences ont dû prêter à confusion, l'induisant en erreur sur la qualité de mon écoute…

Le lendemain soir, elle m'envoyait une missive me proposant que nous prenions une pause-déjeuner ensemble, au Salon de Thé de l'hôpital, dans la semaine.

Ignorante que j'étais et toujours prête à rendre service, j'acceptais de bon gré. Elle venait de découvrir le pot-aux-roses et j'imaginais déjà à quel point elle devait en être perturbée. Mal m'en prenait !

Je craignais de la trouver blessée ou torturée par l'annonce de la nouvelle destinée de Blaise, je la trouvée amusée et émoustillée. Et, inévitablement, intarissable à ce sujet.

Loin de m'offrir à entendre des déclarations enflammées à l'égard de ce que je supputais fortement être sa nouvelle obsession, elle ne se rassasiait plus de me parler de lui.

J'avais l'affreuse impression, malgré un Assurdiato précipitamment lancé et nous assurant un minimum d'intimité, que l'ensemble des clients présents nous observaient, focalisés sur mes joues rougissantes, alors qu'elle me décrivait avec emphase des pensées bien peu chastes.

.

Cette fille est une furie, casse-cou et impulsive. Lorsque nous étions adolescente, je l'admirais, parfois, pour ce que je considérais être une de ces qualités.

Aujourd'hui, elle m'irrite profondément. A l'écouter parler, je ne serais qu'à moitié étonnée qu'elle se jette sur lui, gorge offerte, cédant à ses pulsions immédiates.

Alors, j'enrage en silence, agacée par son exaltation et, je suis obligée de le reconnaître, ne serait-ce que pour être en paix avec moi-même, par la concurrence qu'elle représente. Et cette seule pensée me donne furieusement envie de me taper la tête contre un mur !

.

5 mai 2005

* * *

.

Obnubilée par bien trop d'événements et de projets, je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps. L'ordre des priorités est souvent changeant...

Je passe énormément d'heures dans mon laboratoire.

Comme si le travail et l'ASAP ne me prenaient déjà pas assez de temps, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me mettre martèle en tête pour une nouvelle cause perdue.

Je n'en avais encore parlé à personne, mais j'essaye de synthétiser du sang. Ou de trouver une alternative à celui-ci.

Je l'ai nommé «_ Projet RiVaLiTé_ » [1]... « _**Ri**paille pour** Va**mpire** Li**bidineux et** Té**nébreux_ », je trouve que ça sonne bien !

.

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre lorsque cette idée a germé dans mon esprit, mais je me suis vite aperçue de l'ampleur du travail qui m'attend.

Aussi motivée que lorsque j'ai créé la SALE, j'ai commencé des expériences sur la base de la chimie moldue, simple dérivé de l'Art des Potions.

Lorsque je maîtriserais un peu mieux cette science, j'essayerai d'y allier la magie et peut-être, un jour, trouverons-nous un moyen d'arriver à produire une potion ayant le même effet que le sang humain sur les vampires. Les BASH se transformeront alors, peut-être, en lieu tendance et cosy !

Je doute encore qu'on puisse arriver à produire réellement de l'hémoglobine artificielle. Trop complexe.

J'ai fait des recherches côté moldu et côté sorcier mais, aucun laboratoire n'a obtenu de résultats satisfaisants pour l'instant.

Je ne désespère pourtant pas, peut-être que certaines substances pourraient avoir un effet similaire que le sang humain sur les vampires ?

.

C'est un projet Gargantuesque et, j'ai peur de l'écrire noir sur blanc dans ce carnet mais, je me rend compte, aussi, après toutes ces semaines, que ces expériences me donnent un prétexte pour continuer à voir Blaise.

Je ne lui en ai pas parlé tout de suite. Je ne savais pas comment il réagirait et je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Je le ferai, bientôt. Je l'ai assez assommé jusqu'à maintenant pour lui exposer mon projet [2]. Il est plus que temps de le faire passer du statut d'objet de recherche à celui de cobaye !

.

29 mai 2005

* * *

_._

_Projet RiVaLiTé - [1] _– J'ai hésité entre de nombreuses propositions du même acabit que la formation « GARCE » (voir dans les premiers chapitres) que j'ai attribuée à Ginny… Un exemple parmi d'autre, ça aurait pu être le projet « SP'ER'M » pour « **S**ang **P**iraté pour** Ê**tres **R**etors et** M**achiavéliques »… ou encore le projet « VaRiCe » soit « **Va**mpire et **Ri**paille **Ce**nsurée ». Et d'autres encore plus honteux… J'ai choisi le plus soft, ne me remerciez pas d'épargner vos yeux sensibles !

[2] : et c'est évidemment là que les choses se corsent !


	16. Seizième plume

_Note de l'auteur : Nouveau chapitre et nouveau rituel : le PREVIOUSLY !_

_Il m'a été signifié par une sympatique lectrice qu'entre des chapitres parfois denses et le délai entre chaque publi, il n'était pas toujours évident de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. Du coup, j'écoute et j'exécute ! Je ferais donc un résumé en une ou deux phrases de "l'épisode" précédent..._

_._

_Dans le chapitre précédent... Hermione nous rapportait le retour en grande pompe de Blaise et Draco dans la Société Sorcière Britonne après leur mésaventure, sa rencontre avec Lady Zabini, son désir inavoué de se transformer en sucette (à l'anis ou pas) et surtout, surtout, s'agaçait fortement contre une certaine rouquine très, très enthousiaste... Elle nous révélait, aussi, avoir mis en branle un projet d'envergure, bien nommé RiVaLiTé, visant à synthétiser du sang humain ou à en créer une alternative viable pour nos amis les vampires..._

_._

_Avertissement: Je vous rappelle que cette fic est destinée à un public mature. C'était déjà le cas dans les chapitres précédents, ça partir de celui-ci, ça le devient encore davantage. Merci d'être attentif au rating._

_Sinon, les RAR (anonymes) sont en fin de chapitre, parce que, il y a beau avoir peu de reviewers, j'ai un poil fait des réponses à rallonge ;-) !_

_Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !_

_._

* * *

**Seizième plume**

.

J'ai parlé de mon projet à Blaise et il m'a ri au nez. De l'espoir, il n'en a aucun. J'aurai pu être vexée, ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'était pas moqueur, simplement désabusé.

Nous en avons longuement discuté et, s'il est d'accord avec le principe de base étant de tenter de créer une substance suffisamment nourrissante pour permettre aux vampires de maîtriser leur appétit, il m'a également convaincue que jamais je n'arriverais à en reproduire totalement les effets.

Il a déjà pu constater qu'il y existe une grande différence entre simplement boire du sang et mordre, en s'abreuvant directement à la source. Et, si les sensations sont moins fortes avec des échantillons conservés au frais, le simple fait que ce sang soit humain rend encore cette expérience sensationnelle en comparaison avec le sang animal par exemple.

Je doute désormais qu'il soit possible de créer un artefact ayant les mêmes propriétés que celles qu'il m'a exposées mais je ne veux pas baisser les bras avant d'avoir essayé.

.

Nous en avons longuement discuté et, à l'écouter parler avec temps de passion, je me suis surprise à l'envier. Ce qu'il vit semble tellement exceptionnel, tellement grandiose !

Je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir de mordre des inconnus, des hommes, des femmes de passage, qui se laissent charmer et avec qui il partage cette chose étrange. C'est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il fait. Dans sa bouche, tout cela semble tellement normal, évident...

Je me sens complètement perdue quand je pense à lui. Parfois, j'aurais aimé avoir le courage de le sortir de ma vie, ou de sortir de la sienne, quand j'en avais encore le temps.

Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aurai pourtant eu toutes les raisons de fuir, de m'en tenir éloignée mais, je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y arriverais plus.

.

Dès l'instant où il a posé sa bouche sur mon doigt, léchant sans aucun scrupule les quelques gouttes de sang y perlant, j'ai su que j'étais perdue. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire taire ou à ignorer la chaleur qui s'allumait au creux de mon ventre et, ce n'est plus maintenant que je le pourrais. Le temps passe et, chaque jour je me perds davantage à ses côtés.

Lorsque j'ai lancé mon « Projet RiVaLiTé » et que nous nous sommes vus régulièrement, nous ne parlions que de sa nouvelle condition. Je me contrôlais tant bien que mal, prenant une posture d'ingénieur d'études, Scriplum'_ [1]_ d'un côté, Parchemin Non Finem_ [2]_ de l'autre.

Je le harcelais de questions. Il se pliait docilement à mes exigences. Au début.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, il me servait un thé, se versait un de ses échantillons, bordeaux et sirupeux, et nous sirotions nos breuvages en tenant délicatement l'anse de nos tasses ornées de dorures entre le pouce et l'index, comme tout bon anglais l'aurait fait quand vient l'heure du Tea-time.

Si ces rencontres n'avaient rien d'artificielles, elles n'en restaient pas moins faussées. J'eus vite une illusion de contrôle.

Nous nous voyions un soir sur trois pendant deux semaines. Je ne sais comment il supporta aussi longtemps mes milliards de questions.

Je faisais une enquête minutieuse et, alors qu'il n'en connaissait pas encore les tenants et les aboutissants, il acceptait d'étancher ma soif de savoir, s'amusant de ma curiosité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en eut assez.

.

Ce soir-là, nous étions dans le petit salon de ses appartements privés au Manoir Zabini, installés face-à-face autour d'une petite table en acajou. J'avais sorti mes fournitures et, d'un sort, je venais de noter la date du jour, pour archive. C'était le soir du 29 mai.

Il a longuement soupiré, en souriant. C'est étrange, il sourit presque tout le temps, depuis sa transformation. Très loin du vampire torturé que je me serais imaginé.

Il s'est saisit de ma plume et du parchemin en suspension entre nous et, avec un nouveau sourire qui découvrait la pointe de ses canines, les a jeté par-dessus son épaule.

Ils atterrirent quelques mètres plus loin, dans un bruit sourd et sec et, mes bras alors levés pour guider les premières esquisses du tracé, retombèrent lourdement le long de mon corps.

J'étais abasourdie par sa désinvolture. J'étais censée avoir le contrôle, maîtriser la situation. Il devait respecter mes règles et, au lieu de cela, il en imposait de nouvelles.

Il me proposa d'aller manger dehors. Outrée, je le lui montrais en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Zabini, __premièrement, tu ne 'manges' pas et deuxièmement, je travaille là !_ ». Ma voix était sévère. J'avais l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière et de reprocher à Harry de ne pas me laisser finir un devoir de Métamorphose.

Il eut envie de rire, j'en suis persuadée, mais il s'évertua à contorsionner sa bouche pour garder son sérieux. « _C'est l'heure de la pause, on sort !_ ». Il saisit ma main, m'imposant de me taire et me traîna dehors.

Il ne me relâcha que hors de l'enceinte du manoir. Il faisait bon et une légère brise printanière nous accompagnait. Il me regarda et, dans un sourire de gamin, demanda « _On va où ?_ ».

Je lui pris le bras, sans réfléchir, et transplanai sitôt dans une artère sombre de Soho depuis laquelle nous débouchâmes sur Greek-Street. Un Sex-Shop sur notre gauche, un Band quelconque qui reprenait difficilement des classiques jazzy sur le trottoir de droite et un couple gothique plus gay qu'Elton John et David Furnish réunis face à nous !

J'étais mortifiée ! Je me demande encore ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête ce soir-là ! Embarrassée, probablement les joues rougies par la gêne, je levais les yeux sur lui pour revoir le même sourire, celui du gosse, les yeux pétillants à l'idée de partir en vacances.

.

J'ai eu un trou noir. J'ai oublié des bouts. Vraiment. Mais à cet instant, tout était facile, limpide. Je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai dit ou ce que lui a dit. Nous parlions et c'était joyeux, confus. Nous avons ri. Beaucoup.

La conversation tournait peut-être autour d'histoire d'elfes des bois, de rennes ou de télévision. J'avais l'impression que nous nous comprenions instantanément. A aucun moment nous n'avons parlé de nous. C'est peut être justement ce qui nous amenait à ne parler que de nous. De qui nous étions réellement. C'était féerique.

.

Nous avons recommencé, d'autres fois. A parler de tout et de rien et j'ai fini par comprendre que j'étais foutue. Complètement foutue.

Je tentais, tant bien que mal, de résister à cette tentation un peu malsaine et je me suis surprise, souvent, à me retourner dans mon lit, agrippant mes mains aux draps et me frottant avec frustration au matelas.

La première fois, je ne me souvenais même plus de la dernière fois où je m'étais masturbée ainsi. Frénétiquement.

N'étant pas en sucre, ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisais plaisir. J'ai pourtant pour habitude de décider, prévoir, préparer, scénariser. Pas de m'étonner de me soulager impulsivement, hors de contrôle, en pensant à un « _cadavre sur pattes _».

Je me demande, parfois, ce qu'il serait advenu s'il n'était pas mort, si nous aurions eu l'opportunité de nous rapprocher, de nous connaître, ou si, ce qui m'attire en fait, est la curiosité, le piment. J'ai toujours été intriguée par ce(ux) que je ne comprenai(en)t pas.

Je ne sais que penser de tout ça, peut-être suis-je juste tordue mais, c'est ce qui m'a incitée à franchir le pas, l'autre soir.

.

Je n'avais pas d'idée en tête, sur le moment. Je n'avais rien anticipé. Je n'étais venu à sa rencontre que pour lui parler, enfin, de mon projet. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je ne cherchais même pas son approbation.

Je lui ai exposé mes théories et l'avancée de mes recherches et il était poliment intéressé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rit de mon emphase et détruise un peu plus mes espoirs en m'expliquant ce qu'est réellement mordre quelqu'un, le goûter.

Ses propos, la proximité de son corps, son regard, mes propres réminiscences, alors que je ne pouvais empêcher ma main d'empoigner mon pouce, ce pouce déjà accueilli par sa bouche, et d'en ressentir une chaleur. Il a eu raison de moi.

.

Je lui ai demandé de me mordre, impulsivement, violemment. Il a repris son sérieux pour la première fois depuis que nous nous rencontrions ainsi. Il s'est redressé dignement, croisant les jambes, plaquant son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil et croisant lentement ses mains au bas de son ventre.

« _Voyons, Granger !_ ». Son ton était paternaliste. Je m'attendais presque à le voir pencher la tête sur le côté, la hocher doucement de gauche à droite avec un demi-sourire, en claquant un « _Ttt-tttt-tt_ » de la langue.

J'en crevais d'envie. Je saisis rapidement mes cheveux et les ramenai sur une épaule, glissant ensuite mes doigts le long de mon cou.

J'eus envie de me morigéner violemment. A l'instant où je fis ce geste, je me crus dans un mauvais film de Série B et je ris doucement d'être si ridicule, relâchant ma tignasse et me cachant le visage dans les mains.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, il s'était penché en avant, les mains crispées sur ses genoux désormais décroisés, les pupilles tellement noires qu'elles le rendaient encore plus animal.

Je dégluti et, saisissant sur la table l'élastique qui m'avait servi à tenir mon parchemin enroulé, je m'attachai les cheveux, dans un geste lent et absolument pas maîtrisé, en un chignon lâche et haut.

Je suppose que je devais plus ou moins avoir l'air de sortir de la douche mais, j'avais finalement dégagé ma nuque et, instinctivement, sans le lâcher du regard, je tendis légèrement mon cou, relevant le visage. Je le mettais au défi. Au défi de me mordre, de m'apprendre ce que c'était. De me montrer l'étendue de ses dires.

.

En une seconde, il disparut. J'eus à peine le temps de m'en apercevoir et de m'en inquiéter qu'il se trouvait derrière moi et me saisissait par les épaules.

Je cru un instant qu'il me jetterait dehors, à la place de quoi il me fit pivoter sur moi-même puis me plaqua durement contre le montant de la cheminée pour me relâcher aussitôt.

J'eus mal lorsque mon dos rencontra les pierres froides mais, je savais, pour en avoir déjà fait l'expérience qu'il maîtrisait sa force. Que, lui, se contrôlait.

Il voulait me faire peur, sûrement. Pas me faire souffrir. Il espérait, peut-être, me faire abandonner l'idée, que je regrette et le supplie de me laisser partir mais, ç'aurait été sans compter sur mon foutu caractère Gryfondorien.

Il oubliait, sûrement, que nous sommes aussi courageux que stupidement intrépides. Je continuai à le provoquer, visage buté, gorge offerte, tendue, le bravant toujours du regard. Il n'avait plus le droit de revenir en arrière.

.

Face à moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur, il arracha rageusement sa cravate déjà légèrement dénouée avant mon arrivée puis détacha deux boutons du col de sa chemise qui menaçaient de craquer sous la contraction de son propre cou.

Il se rapprocha de moi, agrippant doucement mon épaule et, dans un soupir impérieux, me dit « _Plus de retour en arrière maintenant_ ».

Je déglutis, encore, et acquiesçai en hochant fermement la tête. J'aurai voulu fermer les yeux, je ne m'en senti pas le courage. Alors je m'accrochai à son regard d'abord puis à sa bouche, ensuite, qui esquissait un sourire en coin, pervers.

Il me relâcha à nouveau, passant doucement deux doigts sur ses lèvres avant de se rapprocher doucement.

Je me sentais minuscule, les bras ballants, ne tenant debout que grâce à cette cheminée sur laquelle je m'appuyais pour ne pas flancher.

.

Alors qu'il l'éloignait de sa bouche, j'observai sa main venir se poser doucement sur ma clavicule. Son toucher était doux, délicat, éthéré. Du bout des doigts, il caressa l'os saillant, s'arrêtant simplement pour aller explorer l'autre la seconde d'après.

Il chemina ensuite jusqu'à mon cœur et, je sais que, lui comme moi, nous en sentions alors chaque battement. Nous en entendions le tambour, sourd, lointain, rapide mais régulier.

Il approcha son nez de cette main posée sur mon sein, cherchant probablement à davantage encore sentir mon cœur et le sang affluant, à travers le tissu de la tunique que je portais.

Je le sentis sourire alors que ma poitrine se tendait vers lui. Le bout de son nez suivit une veine en remontant vers ma clavicule et, lorsque plus aucun vêtement n'entrava son chemin, je sentis ses lèvres, glacées, sur ma peau. Je frissonnais, d'envie, de désir, de froid.

La pointe de sa langue lorsqu'elle se mêla au baiser était telle une lame gelée. C'était étonnant, perturbant.

Il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il prit entre ces lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Seulement alors, j'arrivai à fermer les yeux et, excitée comme jamais par ses attouchements, je saisis sa hanche d'une main et sa nuque de l'autre. Je ressentais un besoin impérieux de le rapprocher de moi, de sentir son corps.

Il sourit à nouveau contre mon oreille et commença à griffer doucement ma peau de ses canines acérées. Je me frottai à lui et, rapidement, suspendis mon geste, perturbée.

Je voulais le sentir aussi excité et impatient que moi, je voulais savoir que ce que nous faisions était aussi important pour lui que pour moi. Je voulais qu'il soit dur !

Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Aucune érection. J'essayai vainement de le repousser, de comprendre, alors qu'il retenait un rire.

Il me souffla à l'oreille « _Pas sang, pas de baise. Maintenant, tu me laisses faire_ ». Je fus abasourdie. Une seconde. Pas plus. Il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, glissant immédiatement sur ma gorge, suçant et aspirant un petit carré de peau au-dessus de ma jugulaire.

Je sentis mon cou se réchauffer à son contact pourtant frais et ma veine palpiter frénétiquement. Une autre seconde, ses lèvres s'éloignèrent pour y fondre à nouveau et mordre. Mordre sans préavis.

C'était violent, fantastique, douloureux. Je hoquetai de surprise et laissai couler une larme. Une unique, avant d'être submergée par tellement de sensations.

.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire entièrement lorsqu'il m'expliquait, quelques heures ou quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'une connexion se créait entre le vampire et son... « _Calice_ », puisqu'il semble que ce soit le terme d'usage qui, je dois l'avouer, semble bien plus élégant que le celui de « _sac de sang _».

Je n'aurai pas de mots pour décrire les impressions que laisse une morsure. C'est, littéralement, donner un peu de soi, tout en se prenant de plein fouet les émotions, les peurs, les sentiments de l'autre. C'est se sentir vivant, chaud, prêt à exploser. C'est se sentir happé par la beauté, irradié par la lumière, écrasé par la noirceur de l'humanité, par sa laideur. C'est saisir le sens de la vie, voir, savoir, tout comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Puis oublier. Une partie des effets s'estompe. D'autres restent. C'est un partage qui n'est jamais pareil. Toujours unique. C'est une illusion merveilleuse.

.

Cette première fois, j'ai perdu connaissance en cours de route, submergée. Je me suis réveillée, quelques heures plus tard, allongée sur le sofa de son salon privé. La tête me tournait, je me sentais cotonneuse. J'étais bien, en réalité. Exténuée mais apaisée. Et toujours aussi paumée.

Blaise lisait, sans grand intérêt, un ouvrage, tranquillement installé sur un fauteuil. Il m'a souri de ce sourire prédateur qu'il arbore trop souvent. « _Il est l'heure de rentrer, Petit Chaperon Rouge _».

.

5 juin 2005

* * *

.

_Scriplum' [1] – _Plume à retranscription automatique, que j'imagine bien plus fidèle qu'une Plume à Papote qui, elle, brode et exagère les propos rapportés

_Parchemin Non Finem [2] –_ Je ne me suis pas trop cassé les pattes sur celui-là, qui serait donc un Parchemin infini, qui s'agrandit automatiquement en fonction des besoins de la plume

* * *

.

_**RAR (anonymes)**_

_pompei :__J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire et à te surprendre, elle continue constamment à évoluer. Parfois en bien, parfois en mal mais elle a, en tout cas, encore beaucoup à raconter ! _

_Lilisa :__Aaaaaah ! Comment ont-ils réagis... Dans mon idée, ils n'y ont pas ouvertement réagis. En effet, il va essayer de passer entre les mailles du système, de ne pas se déclarer au Ministère et de ne pas révéler ça condition. Certains devineront, d'autres non, peut-être que ça lui posera problème ou non (ça, on verra plus tard!) mais dans tous les cas, ceux qui le connaissent mal ne seront pas ouvertement conscient de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils lui trouvent un plus grand pouvoir attractif mais le justifieront par sa beauté naturelle, déjà notable avant sa transformation (sa mère a d'ailleurs déjà une sacrée réputation), son statut (aristocrate, blanchis après la guerre, etc...), sa puissance (money, money)... Bref, il préserve les illusions, « les gens » ne se posent pas (encore), de questions et, n'oublions pas, non plus, qu'il reste un sorcier-vampire, avec plein de pouvoirs magiques pouvant facilement effacer certains faits... (je m'arrête là sur ce point, sinon ma réponse fera la taille d'un chapitre!)_

_Concernant Ginny, la question est : Est-elle réellement insupportable ou Hermione est-elle réellement objective ? Je n'ai pas la réponse ! Chaque lecteur se fera sa propre opinion ;-)... En tout cas, Hermione aura encore quelques petites choses à dire à son sujet à l'avenir..._

_En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que ça t'intéresse et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !_

.

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, bon comme mauvais, avis, questions, critiques, je prends tout et je réponds toujours ;-)**_


	17. Dix-septième plume

_Dans le chapitre précédent... Hermione nous racontait qu'elle continuait ses expérimentations et décidait, au passage, de donner de son corps en convainquant Blaise, sans trop d'effort, de planter ses crocs à sa guise…_

.

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Après une belle avancée, essayons de reprendre notre souffle ! Ou pas mais en tout cas, n'ayez pas peur, ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser, le voyage ne fait que commencer ! _

_N'hésitez pas à commenter / critiquer ! Nous, pauvres plumes anonymes, en avons bien besoin ! En attendant, Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

_._

* * *

**Dix-septième plume**

**.**

Après cette expérience, je me levais et rentrais chez moi, telle une marionnette guidée par des fils transparents. Un pantin.

Au matin, je me réveillais au son du Vivet Doré enchanté que Molly m'avait offert à mon dernier anniversaire. Je restais un long moment devant le premier miroir que je croisais, à observer les marques violacées de ses dents sur ma gorge, parfaitement alignées. Deux petits trous salis par une courte traînée de sang séché, léché.

Blanche, anémique, toujours un semblant de chignon attaché négligemment et plus ébouriffé que jamais par ma courte nuit, je faisais peur à voir.

Je me scrutais, longuement avant d'exploser, d'un rire joyeux, enfantin. Je l'avais fait ! Je l'avais fait et Merlin sait à quel point c'était bon ! Je me sentais fière, presque, malgré mes cernes et mes vertiges.

J'étais encore dans un état second, celui qui rend un peu euphotique et, tout ce que je pensais, c'était bien ça : « _Je l'ai fait !_ ».

.

Je finis de me préparer, enlevant toute trace de la veille, dissimulant mes cicatrices sous un sort et constatai avec plaisir que mes cheveux, toujours indomptables, brillaient davantage et semblaient pleins de vie.

Mes ongles, d'habitude légèrement jaunis par la fabrication des potions et que je dois régulièrement enduire de divers soins ou camoufler à l'aide de vernis colorés étaient aussi roses et blancs que dans une publicité moldue.

Mes mains et mes pieds, eux, arboraient de légères marbrures, signe évident que mon sang les avait momentanément quittés pour se précipiter vers mon cou.

Où que je puisse regarder, je constatais d'infimes changements, comme si chaque partie de mon corps était douée d'une vie qui lui était propre.

Mes lèvres avaient beau sembler plus rouges, je n'en paraissais pas moins crevée. Faiblarde, je me dirigeais, au radar, vers la première pharmacie moldue que je trouvais.

Là, j'y pris du fer, du magnésium, de la riboflavine [1] et toutes sortes d'autres vitamines.

.

A midi, j'insistais pour aller au restaurant avec Steven et nos apprentis. J'y commandais un steak bien bleu, sanguinolent et le dégustais, affamée, en lieu et place de mon habituelle salade et de mon scone aux myrtilles.

L'après-midi, je ne tins plus. Après plus de trois heures passées debout, les jambes chancelantes, je passais les portes du Service voisin à la recherche d'Astoria. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, toujours un peu trop dans le coton.

La prenant à part, je lui demandai directement conseil concernant une potion, un élixir régénérant. Elle m'étudia longuement, son regard glissant lentement sur moi avant de laisser la question franchir ses lèvres. « _Pour ?..._ ».

Je n'arrivai pas à m'empêcher de sourire en coin, de ressentir ce petit sentiment de fierté idiot, alors que je lui racontais avoir laissé Blaise me mordre.

Elle glapit, jura comme un charretier, ce qui me choque toujours venant d'une femme telle qu'elle, d'apparence si frêle, et me posa mille questions.

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Étais-je devenue folle ?! Elle savait que quelque chose comme cela arriverait ! Ce n'était pas vrai, si ? Non ! Nooon ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle s'attendait à voir Ginny hospitalisée au Service des Blessures par Créatures Vivantes, mais pas moi, voyons ! J'étais une fille censée ! Réfléchie ! Pourquoi n'en avais-je pas parlé avant ?! Et d'ailleurs, comment c'était ? C'était si bien qu'on le dit ?! « _Non, ne me dis pas ! Si ! Non, non ! Si, en fait, si, raconte !_ ».

.

Nous nous sommes retrouvées, cachées au fond d'un couloir sans issue de son Service, penchées l'une vers l'autre devant une fenêtre, dans nos uniformes, robe verte pour elle, bleue nuit pour moi, à chuchoter frénétiquement. Je lui racontais tout.

Mes recherches, mes pulsions, mon désir, mes provocations, mes sensations. Je la laissai abasourdie, aussi avide de comprendre intrinsèquement ce que je venais de lui faire partager que je l'étais lorsque Blaise me l'avait conté.

Je lui fis promettre de n'en parler à personne, de n'en faire aucune allusion, surtout pas à Malefoy qu'elle voyait chaque semaine.

Je me sentis stupide à me dire que, lui, avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de me protéger, me conseillant, entre deux sarcasmes, sur la conduite à tenir en présence de Blaise. Je n'en avais tenu cure.

.

Des flashs de conscience me rappelaient que tout cela était un peu trop malsain et surtout un peu trop tout pour une seule personne.

Je ne savais pas encore, à ce moment, si je renouvellerai l'expérience. Ça avait été fou, incroyable, tellement puissant. Peut-être justement un peu trop tout ça. Un peu trop perturbant.

Il n'en restait pas moins un cadavre ambulant, réellement vivant seulement en prenant un peu de la vie d'autrui, batifolant et séduisant quiconque approchait son sillage.

Il était mort, insatiable, bandait mou s'il ne se nourrissait pas et je n'avais que trop souvent lavé son corps souillé de ses déjections.

Je décidais de l'éviter, quelques temps, de reprendre des forces, aussi bien mentales que physiques.

Le soir même, je me couchais, forte de ces belles résolutions, apaisée d'avoir pu en parler à une amie, ouvertement, sans complexe ni censure.

.

A l'instant où je fermais les yeux, des souvenirs sulfureux de la veille m'assaillaient de toute part et, saisissant rageusement ma couette, j'y mordais de toutes mes forces, faisant tout aussi rapidement glisser ma main sur mon sexe déjà humide.

Des images de lui, bouche sur ma gorge et mains sur mes seins, je glissais deux doigts en moi, tellement facilement, tendant mes hanches, essayant de soulager ma frustration mais n'y arrivant pas totalement.

Mon corps le réclamait, ce que je tentais de réfuter les jours suivants. Le désir s'apaisait, un peu.

Il était moindre, certes, moins fulgurant, moins vivace, mais toujours présent. Je n'arrivais pas à le repousser totalement. C'était peine perdue.

Je me suis empêchée de débarquer chez lui en me replongeant dans le travail, accaparant mon esprit avec les sempiternels préparatifs autour du mariage de Ron et Lavande dont nous ne voyions pas le bout et me laissait immédiatement embarquer dans un projet délirant.

.

En effet, Harry travaille depuis plusieurs mois sur une nouvelle enquête pour une de ses chroniques [2].

Depuis janvier, il est en contact avec Charlie qui s'inquiète du **P**lan **I**nternational de **S**auvegarde **S**alvatrice de l'**É**cosystème **D**ragonifère [3]. Ce sujet ne me touchant que de loin, il est nécessaire de revenir un peu en arrière.

Au cours des cinq dernières années, une épidémie de Coccidiosum Citovertiginous [4] a décimé des réserves entières de dragons à travers le monde.

Les gouvernements du monde entier ont élaboré le programme PISSED afin d'aider à la défense et à la survie de cette espèce maintenant protégée.

Partout, les premières mesures de ce plan ont été de débloquer des fonds en ponctionnant chaque citoyen sorcier par le biais de taxes et, en parallèle, de faire un appel aux dons. Des millions ont été amassés !

Les Ministères de la Magie en Orient et en Afrique ont proposé une politique claire dès le départ. Ils ont, alors, mis en place un système ingénieux permettant un regard sur les déplacements de fonds pécuniaires et leurs utilisations.

Chaque réserve de dragon s'étant vu alloué des fonds de ces Ministères a installé des sabliers géants correspondant au pays donateur, un peu comme ceux que nous avions à Poudlard sauf que, au lieu de contenir des rubis et autres pierres précieuses, ils ont été constitués de bulles transparentes, vertes pour les taxes, bleutées pour les dons, qui emplissent ou vident l'espace de verre poli en fonction de l'arrivée ou de l'utilisation des fonds.

Les mêmes sabliers ont été mis en place dans les halls des Ministères, chaque réserve ayant son propre sablier.

Des Contrôlassieurs ont été assignés à la gestion des sabliers et ont pour mission d'ajouter ou d'enlever les bulles et de les répertorier en fonction de l'utilisation de l'argent public. Toute action sur les sabliers d'une réserve est copiée instantanément sur ceux du Ministère correspondant et inversement.

Ce système, bien que toujours imparfait, a été très bien accueillis par les sorciers du monde entier, d'une part parce qu'il réduit drastiquement le risque de détournement et de corruption et, d'autre part, parce que les « _Salles des Sables _» sont devenues une vraie curiosité.

En effet, ces espaces nouvellement crées voient se presser des touristes par centaines et on peut désormais entendre, ici ou là, débattre du ballet de bulles du Ministère Hong-Kongais comparativement au Gabonais.

Les autres gouvernements, eux, n'ont pas eu cette volonté de transparence ou n'y ont pas pensé, chacun ayant mis en œuvre le Programme PISSED selon ses propres modalités. En Europe, il était prévu de faire un premier rapport à l'issue des dix ans du Plan en 2012.

.

La réserve dans laquelle travaille Charlie, sur la chaîne de l'Oural a modérément souffert de l'épidémie de Coccidiosum Citovertiginous mais, comme toutes les autres équipes, ils doivent relancer la natalité dragonesque pour rééquilibrer les élevages mondiaux.

Ils ont été assignés à des fonds européens, plus précisément, à ceux de la PALIS, **P**aris **A**msterdam **L**ondon **I**nsurance of **S**ynergy [5].

Il s'avère que, cet argent, son équipe n'en a toujours pas vu la couleur. D'autres réserves ont le même souci et se trouvent engluées dans les dettes, incapables de remettre à flots les élevages et, surtout, de sauver leurs dragons.

La presse semble muselée chez nous mais, d'autres pays du Vieux Continent ont commencé à émettre des doutes sérieux sur la gestion des fonds. Des voix commencent à s'élever un peu partout, demandant aux gouvernements sorciers de publier l'allocation des fonds du PISSED et d'établir des rapports réguliers et explicites.

.

Depuis qu'il est une taupe au Ministère, Harry connaît beaucoup de monde et entends donc beaucoup de choses. Il soupçonne un large réseau de corruption incluant la PALIS, bien évidemment mais également d'autres Ministères de la Magie, notamment Dublin, Varsovie, le Vatican, Coppenhague ou, plus loin, Washington, Lima ou Buenos Aires. Peut-être davantage encore, peut-être moins.

Loin de vouloir trouver le fin mot de cette affaire et révéler un complot mondial à la face du monde, il n'en démord pas moins à l'idée de mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, protégé par son anonymat toujours préservé et son envie de mettre le bazar.

J'ai tenté un temps, sans succès, de le ramener à la raison mais tout aussi vite abandonné l'idée. Sa coopération au Magenmagot est tranquille et routinière, sa participation aux œuvres de charité se fait sans vague, il pond régulièrement de très bons articles sans beaucoup d'effort...

Pour faire court, il s'ennuie dans une vie un peu trop plan-plan. Lui aussi, il cherche à pimenter sa vie alors, quoi de mieux que de chercher les ennuis ?

Il est comme moi et je me vois mal me dresser en exemple à suivre au vu de ces derniers mois !

Dernièrement, ses sources se sont multipliées, davantage de ouïes-dire, des documents falsifiées qui commencent à émerger, des preuves plus ou moins interprétables... Les derniers éléments de son enquête l'ont amené à soupçonner le bureau des Aurors d'être l'Épée Lige de ce réseau en Grande-Bretagne.

Nous avons longuement palabré, ces dernières semaines, de tout cela et il s'est mis à élaborer un plan complexe pour s'infiltrer, de nuit, au Ministère afin d'étayer son dossier de preuves plus matérielles.

Très honnêtement, son idée semblait un peu bancale, reflétant un peu trop son besoin d'aventures et de mystères.

Il m'a incluse d'office dans son plan, sans même m'en parler, à mon insu, dans un premier temps. La dernière fois que nous nous étions vu, il me suppliait, m'assurant de l'absolue nécessité de ma participation à sa réussite.

J'avais beau douter fortement de l'intérêt de ma collaboration, sa proposition arrivait au moment parfait. J'avais hésité, une première fois, sans lui donner de réponse explicite.

Je le contactais deux jours à peine après avoir été mordue par Blaise, impulsivement. J'acceptais. Comme un jeu. Comme lorsque, gamins, nous enfilions la cape d'invisibilité pour nous faufiler dans les couloirs de Poudlard, cherchant à révéler de grandes machinations.

.

Lundi dernier, nous nous sommes donc retrouvés à 19h sur le Chemin de Traverse, en habits de soirée. Nous nous sommes montrés et laissés photographiés alors que nous parlions, avec emphase, de notre sortie au Royal Opéra House de Covent-Garden, vers lequel nous avons ensuite transplanés, suivis par quelques journalistes et quelques badauds faisant sensation dans leurs capes sorcières sur le parvis de l'Opéra moldu.

Nous y sommes publiquement entrés, tendant un parchemin psychique ensorcelé à l'ouvreuse et nous sommes installés pour voir une énième adaptation de l'Othello de Verdi. Je regrettais un instant que ce ne soit finalement qu'une couverture, l'histoire du Maure de Venise et de Desdémone étant une de mes œuvres Shakespearienne préférée.

Nous avons rapidement jeté un sort de mirage sur notre loge, maintenant une illusion de présence et nous sommes, dans le même temps, désillusionnés, afin de nous échapper.

Ensuite, nous nous sommes envolés sur le balai de Harry qu'il avait préalablement réduit à la taille d'une cigarette, nous recouvrant, inutilement, de sa cape d'invisibilité qui ne cachait même plus nos jambes depuis que nous étions adulte.

Nous nous sommes dirigés droit vers le Ministère où notre bien-aimé Ron nous avait laissé, '_par inadvertance_', la fenêtre de son bureau déverrouillée et nous n'avons eu qu'à la pousser d'un coup de coude. Aujourd'hui, comme hier, il est toujours aussi simple de pénétrer dans cette institution, ce que je trouve particulièrement fou !

Nous avons joués aux agents secrets, ensuite, Harry se plaquant aux murs pour les longer alors que je le suivais, jouant au même jeu, talons à la main pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Il aurait été tout aussi efficace de nous soulager dans un violon puisque les candélabres fixés aux murs s'allumaient sur notre passage, indiquant clairement notre progression.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bureau des Aurors, faisant semblant de nous prendre très au sérieux alors que nous avions envie de rire comme des bossus. Nous avons fouillé, fouiné, farfouillé partout dans le Service.

Nous avons constaté, avec déception, que les Aurors ne conservent pratiquement rien dans leurs bureaux. Nous avons bien trouvé quelques informations sur les affaires en cours mais, en règle générale, les dossiers sont consignés ailleurs.

Chaque bureau est équipé d'un tube à spirale s'enroulant vers le sol. Plongeant les doigts dedans à la recherche d'un fond ou espérant y récupérer quelque chose, j'ai senti ma main être aspirée vers le bas et l'ai récupéré bien vite, surprise.

Nous avons compris que les dossiers, une fois remplies leurs fonctions ou mis à jours, sont roulés et insérés dans ces tubes, en direction d'un ailleurs qui nous est encore inconnu.

.

Nous avons passé plusieurs heures au Ministère et avons bien dû reconnaître que nous avons fait chou blanc. Un peu déçus, nous sommes retournés à Covent Garden pour lever les sorts et applaudir fin du spectacle, avant de rentrer toujours publiquement sur le Chemin de Traverse, fier de notre alibi en béton pour cette soirée.

Il était un peu moins de minuit et définitivement amusés par cet intermède surréaliste, nous n'avions pas envie de rentrer chacun chez nous, nous coucher. J'invitais Harry à passer prendre un verre à la maison.

Éméchés et complices, nous refaisions le monde. Je me confiais finalement à lui et lui parlait de ce que je venais de vivre avec Blaise. Il m'écoutait avidement, religieusement alors que je m'épanchais crûment, ne passant sur aucun détail.

L'alcool et cette ambiance si particulière nous échauffait et nous riions bêtement quand il replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille ou que je posais rapidement une main sur sa cuisse pour appuyer mes dires.

.

On flirtait. C'était simple et facile. Presque évident, alors même que nous n'avions jamais pensé l'un à l'autre de cette manière.

Se moquant de nous-même, nous nous sommes promis, ce soir-là, comme des milliers d'autres amis désespérés de nous retrouver dans dix ans et de nous marier, si aucun de nous n'avait, d'ici-là, trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Concluant cette soirée sur un éclat de rire, il rentra chez lui et j'allai me coucher heureuse de l'avoir pour ami.

.

9 juin 2005

* * *

.

_Riboflavine [1] _– Vitamine B12

_[2]_ – pour rappel, Harry est le mystérieux Sertenpass qui écrit des chroniques au vitriol dans l'édition du soir de La Gazette, le « **V**ery **O**riginal **T**ribune **R**édigée **E**xpressément de **NUIT** », sur les arcanes du Ministère.

_**P**__lan __**I**__nternational de __**S**__auvergarde __**S**__alvatrice de l'__**É**__cosystème __**D**__ragonifère [3]_ – ou** PISSED** soit « Il est pissèèèè-deuh, il a bu son verre comme les au-autreuh ! »... Pissed = bourré... Ouais, c'est nul, merci !

_Coccidiosum Citovertiginous [4]_ – Terme aménagé, la coccidiose étant une pathologie existante affectant les reptiles (et parfois les humains). Les coccidies sont des parasites qui se fixent sur les muqueuses intestinales (foie, rein, sang). Ils se chopent à partir d'aliments ou d'eau contaminée par les déjections des animaux infestés. Source (trop trop fiable!) Wikipédia.

_la** PALIS**, __**P**__aris __**A**__msterdam __**L**__ondon __**I**__nsurance of __**S**__ynergy [5]_ – Regroupement de Ministères de la Magie associés pour le plan de sauvegarde des dragons. Jeu de mots tordu avec le mot lapalissade, aussi appelé « vérité de La Palice », une lapalissade étant une affirmation ridicule énonçant une évidence immédiatement perceptible. Reste à savoir si ma note concernant ce jeu de mot est, ou non, un truisme... Ne me dites pas merci !


	18. Dix-huitième plume

_Note de l'auteur : Vous aviez trouvé les chapitres précédents calienté... Ce n'était rien... Installez-vous confortablement et passons à la suite ! _

_Rappel : Cette fic est destinée à un public adulte et mature ! Merci d'en tenir compte !_

_._

_Dans le chapitre précédent... Hermione, qui a été mordue par Blaise, éprouve des sentiments ambivalents. Tentant désespérément d'en faire une expérience unique, elle s'accroche à tout ce qu'elle peut pour s'occuper, ce qui l'amène à jouer aux agents secrets avec Harry, son meilleur ami._

.

* * *

**Dix-huitième plume**

.

J'ai réussi à ne pas me précipiter chez Blaise pendant presque deux semaines_. _

Deux semaines ! Je n'ai tenu qu'à peine ces deux petites semaines avant de laisser mes pas me guider jusqu'à chez lui.

Avant-hier, je me suis rendue au Manoir Zabini et me suis faufilée, comme nous en avions pris l'habitude, dans l'arrière-cour, jusqu'aux cuisines où deux elfes s'affairaient promptement.

J'aime bien qu'on se rejoigne là, « _en bas_ », plutôt que de passer par la grande porte.

.

Je me glissai dans l'escalier, en direction des étages supérieurs, lorsque je suis tombée sur Lady Zabini, pas surprise pour deux sous de me trouver ici.

Je l'ai saluée poliment tout en cherchant une excuse plausible à ma présence dans sa demeure quand elle m'informa que son fils ne rentrerait que dans l'heure à venir, au plus tôt.

Mortifiée, je songeais fortement à m'enfuir quand elle m'invita à prendre une tasse de thé, exerçant une pression ferme sur mon dos du plat de la main m'obligeant à me diriger vers le salon.

.

Travaillant farouchement à n'avoir pas l'air empotée, je prenais de ses nouvelles et tentais de l'amener à parler de son investissement aux OSES [1], sujet neutre par excellence.

Elle me répondit poliment, avec la précision d'une politicienne en campagne et, confiante, j'ai osé espérer que notre conversation n'irait pas beaucoup plus loin.

J'avais tort, bien évidemment, puisqu'elle finit par m'expliquer, souriante mais résignée, sa déception de ne plus pouvoir s'investir dans ce projet avec son fils, celui-ci redoutant encore trop d'écharper un enfant par accident.

J'ai acquiescé, en ravalant un hoquet surpris et confirmé, bêtement, qu'il était en ce cas effectivement préférable qu'il se tienne éloigné d'eux et des événements mondains. J'ai eu envie de me gifler quand ces mots stupides sont sortis de ma bouche.

Elle a reposé vivement sa tasse et m'a alors demandé si j'avais la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait à l'instant même. J'ai également éloigné mon thé sur la table et secoué la tête en signe de dénégation, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

« _Blaise est au village voisin, je lui ai présenté un jeune éphèbe qui rêvait d'être Calice_ » me chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

J'ai fermé les yeux un instant, l'imaginant vidant le sang d'enfants hurlant à la mort, violant des adolescents, arrachant des membres comme un animal, sur une moquette rouge carmin, écarlate. J'ai eu la gorge serrée, instantanément, soulevée par un haut-le-cœur.

Légèrement perturbée, j'ai rapidement conclu cet étrange entretien et franchi, le plus vite possible, les portes du Manoir.

Je n'ai ralenti le rythme qu'une fois dans les Jardins, respirant à pleins poumons, forçant l'air à pénétrer ma trachée, pour oublier cette vision d'horreur fugace.

.

J'entendis soudain un bruissement dans l'herbe et me retournai de tous côtés. Rien.

Je n'eus pas même le temps de reprendre ma marche que je me cognai à un large torse et reculai de deux pas en jurant à voix basse.

Je n'étais pas surprise de voir Blaise. C'était presque trop convenu qu'il me surprenne sur son territoire !

.

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai eu des flashs de couleurs rouges. Des rouges nuancés, foncés et clairs, reflet de ma vision sanglante.

Je ne trouvais aucune raison valable à ma présence en ce lieu alors qu'il m'interrogeait et tentais discrètement de le contourner pour rejoindre la route, hors du périmètre anti-transplanage.

Lui, s'amusait de ma gêne et, anticipant tous mes gestes, ne me laissait aucune occasion de m'enfuir dignement et calmement. Je ne songeais pas, non plus, à courir.

Je ne me sentais pas en danger. Juste mal à l'aise. Je savais, malgré ce que m'avait dit sa mère, qu'il tente toujours, du mieux qu'il peut, de gérer sa condition sans blesser quiconque mais je me rappelais, surtout, que nous n'étions pas du même monde.

Il finit par se lasser et, alors que j'esquissais un nouveau pas vers la droite pour m'enfuir, je me suis retrouvée collée à son torse, les seins et les épaules tendus par mes bras maintenus fermement dans mon dos.

Je crachai vertement mon agacement quand il s'est penchée vers mon oreille et en a doucement léché le lobe.

J'oubliais tout. Les enfants, le jeune éphèbe, les roulures de passage dans son lit ou sous ses crocs.

Les souvenirs de la dernière fois me revenaient de plein fouet !

Je n'avais pas besoin de serment de fidélité, il n'y avait pas d'amour, il n'y avait pas de sentiments.

Juste du désir. Du désir pur, à l'état brut. J'oubliais si c'était bien ou mal, s'il était bon, altruiste ou non et je pris ce qu'il me donnait.

.

Retenant un gémissement, juchée sur la pointe des pieds, j'ai mordillé son épaule, ce qui l'a fait rire doucement.

Les mains toujours serrées sur mes poignets dans mon dos, il frottait son bassin contre moi et je m'aperçus que je le sentais durcir à mon contact.

Le message était clair alors qu'il lâchait brusquement mes bras. Il venait de bouffer et si ça me déplaisait, je n'avais qu'à me tirer.

Je le saisis violemment par le col de sa veste et plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne.

Nos lèvres s'écrasaient et je gémissais de frustration de ne pas sentir sa langue. Je profitais d'un de ses sourires amusé pour glisser la mienne dans sa bouche et mener la danse.

Il passa ses mains dans le creux de mes reins et, aussi facilement qu'une plume, me souleva en me tenant les fesses. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui, appréciant son contact dur et fort.

Il glissa sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau jusqu'à ma gorge qu'il mordit doucement. Insatiable.

Il prit un peu de sang, m'envoyant une onde de félicité, avant de rapidement me reposer à terre et de me pousser brusquement dans l'herbe.

.

Je tombai, surprise, et eu à peine le temps de me mettre sur les coudes qu'il était sur moi et m'embrassait farouchement, blessant légèrement mes lèvres de ses canines encore sorties.

Je tendis mon bassin vers lui et me délectai de sentir son corps à travers le frottement de nos vêtements.

Maladroitement, j'enlevai sa veste de costume et la jetai quelque part. J'attrapai sa ceinture et l'ôtai également, d'un mouvement brusque.

Je détachai les premiers boutons de son pantalon quand il me rattrapa, enlevant mon haut et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser ses mains sur mes seins engoncés dans mon soutien-gorge, je le repoussai durement et m'installai sur lui à califourchon.

.

Agréablement surpris par ma soudaine fougue, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me regarda onduler sur lui, me caresser lentement, langoureusement, à son membre prisonnier de ses vêtements.

Je me penchai ensuite sur son torse, le redécouvrant avec plaisir, l'embrassant, suçant la peau, mordillant sa chair.

Il descendit ses mains le long de ma jupe et, lorsqu'il entra en contact avec la peau de mes cuisses, s'y agrippa fermement, les marquant probablement tellement il serrait fort. Il remonta alors, doucement, légèrement, ignorant et repoussant le tissu fleuri qui les recouvrait, jusqu'à être à nouveau bloqué par mes dessous qu'il fit descendre de quelques centimètres.

Caressant mes fesses, cheminant entre elles, il se dirigea vers mon intimité, humide, mouillée et l'effleura, m'arrachant de nouveaux soupirs.

Je suffoquai lorsqu'il fit entrer un doigt, puis un deuxième et qu'il joua avec moi. Je posai ma main, par son pantalon entrouvert, sur son sexe que je flattai, à travers son caleçon, le cajolant et caressant ses bourses.

Sa respiration devint, elle aussi, plus ample, plus rapide. Il interdisait vainement des sons particulièrement agréables à mes oreilles de franchir ses lèvres. C'était tellement bon.

.

Il retira ses doigts et, suspendant mon geste, nous nous regardâmes une seconde.

Celle d'après, je me relevai, balançai l'unique ballerine qui était resté accrochée à mon pied, enlevai jupe et sous-vêtements alors qu'il envoyait valser pantalon, chaussettes, chaussures et caleçon aux quatre vents.

Nous devions être beaux à voir, lui à moitié couché dans l'herbe et moi debout à ses côtés, aussi nus que le jour de notre naissance, dans le Parc d'une des plus puissantes familles sorcières anglo-saxonnes.

Nous nous sommes observés, appréciant le spectacle, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse à nouveau tomber au sol en me déséquilibrant d'une poussée de la main sur l'arrière de mon genou, m'arrachant un court mais aigu cri.

D'une prise de conscience soudaine, je regardai, couchée sur le dos, la tête à l'envers, le Manoir derrière moi où seule une pièce de l'aile ouest, au deuxième étage, était allumée.

Blaise s'allongea sur moi et me chuchota, alors que j'avais les yeux rivés sur cette fenêtre « _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge serait exhibitionniste ?_ ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement de son petit air vicieux et trop satisfait de lui-même !

.

Il repartit en croisade contre mon corps, embrassant, goûtant, léchant toutes les parcelles de peau qui osaient se trouver sur son passage.

Il contourna une première fois mon intimité pour découvrir une de mes jambes, de la cuisse jusqu'au pied, avant d'y revenir et de la contourner une seconde fois, explorant l'autre jambe, contrée encore inconnue.

Je soupirai de frustration entre deux gémissements. Je savourai, en fait, prenant autant de plaisir que lui à cette expédition.

Je le laissai mordre ma cheville et perçu le cheminement de mon sang à travers mes veines jusqu'à sa bouche.

Je retirai ma jambe brusquement, prise d'un besoin impérieux et me mis à genoux, plaquant mes mains contre son torse, l'embrassant, enfonçant ma langue dans sa bouche et goûtant mon sang, métallique, par la même occasion.

Je le repoussai ensuite dans l'herbe et partis directement embrasser le haut de sa cuisse, là où lui-même avait été mordu, glissant mes doigts dans les quelques boucles surmontant son pubis.

Je baisai sa peau jusqu'au creux de ses cuisses qu'il écartait toujours davantage, exposant ses bourses gonflées de désir, que je vins taquiner de ma langue avant de remonter le long de sa hampe, lui retirant des grognements bestiaux.

Je jouai un moment avec son gland, me souvenant avec délice de son jeu à lui avec un bonbon et, tout en le regardant, le caressai de ma langue et y ourlai les lèvres.

Impatient, il releva les hanches, quémandant plus. Je quittai son gland, m'agrippant à ses cuisses, l'obligeant, d'un regard, à me supplier, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Magnanime, je pris sa queue en bouche, entièrement, son gland allant cogner au fond de ma gorge et le faisant vibrer.

Je suçai sa queue palpitante avec application, me délectant de ses bruits, de sa main posée sur ma nuque, suivant docilement mes mouvements, de son regard perdu et lumineux et de mon propre sexe humide et impatient.

Alors que je le sentais venir, il agrippa fermement mes cheveux, repoussant ma tête en arrière et j'arrivai, tant bien que mal malgré ma surprise à ne pas le blesser de mes dents.

.

Les crocs sortis, le regard sauvage, il me coucha sous lui et se positionna au bord de mon intimité, suçant la peau de ma gorge.

Il me caressa avec sa queue, doucement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, en appréciant la moiteur et l'attente empressée.

Grisé par mes suppliques, il me pénétra immédiatement, profondément. Je hoquetai de plaisir et de surprise mêlée. Il se retira complètement pour mieux s'enfoncer. Encore. Et encore.

Il s'enfonçait en moi à grands coups et je me demandais s'il allait me transpercer, ce que j'acceptais intérieurement tellement je trouvais ça bon et puissant.

Je m'agrippai à son dos et le griffai, y enfonçant les ongles, avant d'aller glisser une main sur ses fesses puis de flatter à nouveau ses bourses.

Il ferma les yeux sous l'onde de plaisir, appréciant ce bien-être immédiat puis ralentit le rythme.

Nos va-et-vient se firent plus lent, plus profond. J'en jurai de bonheur et d'extase, tout comme lui, qui se montrait moins vulgaire.

Les jambes relevées, je tendis davantage mes hanches et nos mouvements en devinrent frénétiques. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas crier et, quand il jouit, Blaise m'embrassa si fort que ma lèvre saigna.

.

On est resté un peu, comme ça, essoufflés, moites, emboîtés, profitant d'un moment de quiétude. Il avait presque l'air totalement humain.

Quand il s'est retiré, il m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire, je lui ai répondu que le « _Petit Chaperon Rouge _» allait rentrer chez lui et probablement prendre une douche froide pour apaiser ses contusions et laver ses marques d'herbe et de terre.

Ce que j'ai fait, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

.

15 juin 2005

* * *

.

OSES [1] – Cf chap 4


	19. Dix-neuvième plume

_Note de l'auteur :__ Je viens de mettre un point final à cette fic. 27 chapitres. Je vais donc probablement accélérer le rythme de publication, à priori, je posterais deux chapitres par semaines, un le dimanche, un autre le jeudi. Je pourrais tout poster d'un coup mais je préfère me laisser la possibilité de faire des corrections ou d'améliorer certains passages qui ne me satisfont pas totalement pour l'instant... _

_Bref ! Continuez à me donner vos opinions, hein ! Ça ne change rien;-) _

_Rappel again __: A nouveau, cette fic est destinée à un public adulte, d'où le rating M. Les djeunz, hop, changez de page ! Un public avertit en vaut deux... Les situations évoquées et le langage peuvent être crus et très explicites._

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

_Dans le chapitre précédent... Hermione se laisse guider par ses hormones et fini par se rouler dans l'herbe et la luxure en compagnie d'un vampire sexy..._

_._

* * *

**Dix-neuvième plume **

.

Le lendemain, en regardant mon corps, et surtout les traces de ma nuit de débauche, je ne me suis pas demandé pas longtemps si je devais regretter ce que j'avais fait.

Évidemment, j'avais des bleus parfaitement inélégants à soigner et quelques marques de crocs à masquer, dont la guérison serait longue mais, ce n'était rien en comparaison à la sérénité que je ressentais.

Après le travail, j'ai regarni ma boite à pharmacie de potions et d'onguents me permettant de récupérer plus rapidement puis j'ai ressentis le besoin de partager ce que j'avais vécu cette nuit-là.

J'ai invité Astoria dans la foulée et lui ai tout raconté. Elle est mon juge, ma caution morale. J'ai pour habitude d'être celle des autres. Je suis souvent celle vers qui on se tourne lorsqu'un requiert des conseils avisés.

En temps normal, je pèse le pour et le contre, j'évalue, je prends garde aux détails. Avec Blaise, c'est peine perdue, j'en suis consciente.

Je décidais, ce soir-là, de me raccrocher à elle, ma bouée de sauvetage. Nous étions souvent d'accord, à l'époque où j'arrivais encore à réfléchir, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça.

Je l'ai écoutée avidement quand elle remettait légèrement en cause ma santé mentale. Pourtant, elle ne m'invitait pas à arrêter. Elle espérait probablement un retournement romantique, ce qui, pourtant, est fort peu probable.

Lorsqu'elle est repartie, elle m'a fait promettre de lui raconter l'avancée des évènements dans les moindres détails, ce que j'acceptais en riant, évidemment.

.

Le soir suivant, toujours perdue et rêveuse, j'en discutais avec Harry.

Déjà lorsque j'étais en Australie, nous ne nous cachions pas grand-chose. Le passage de nos confidences épistolaires aux face-à-face autour d'un thé n'a rendu nos échanges que plus vrais et plus crus, nous conduisant à évoquer sans complexe ou gêne nos intimités respectives.

Je sais tout de ses conquêtes, combien, comment, lesquelles, les douées ou les moins douées, celles qui mettent les dents, celles qui bavent, les étoiles de mers, les bavardes et les taciturnes...

Lui connaît toute de mon histoire avec Allan, même les détails les plus sordides, allant des supplications que j'ai pu lui adresser pour qu'il ne me quitte pas à ces quelques mois où, complètement déconnectée des réalités, je m'étais mise à le suivre, à le guetter, à l'espionner.

Je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui parler de Blaise, d'autant plus qu'il m'avait arraché la promesse, lors d'une de nos discussions passées, qu'il aurait le récit complet de mes prochaines aventures et des éventuelles conquêtes de passage. Je lui ai tout raconté. Dans les moindres détails. Comme une évidence.

Je l'ai vu rougir à plusieurs reprises, avaler parfois son soda de travers et surtout, me gratifier d'un de ses fameux regards à la fois fier et abasourdis, ceux qu'il me réserve habituellement lorsque je fais ou dis quelque chose d'ingénieux qui le sort de la panade.

.

On en a parlé, longtemps et, de fil en aiguille, nous en sommes arrivés à relater nos pires expériences, les plus étranges, les plus insolites, les plus extravagantes.

Il gagne haut la main, c'est évident, vu le nombre excessif de femmes étant passées entre ses reins depuis sa rupture avec Ginny mais, je dois reconnaître que, malgré mes maigres expériences, il ne me distance pas tant que ça.

Allan était peut-être mon seul amant, avant Blaise mais, je n'ai jamais été conventionnelle dans l'intimité. J'aime découvrir et je me suis montrée avide de connaissance à ses côtés. En tout cas, la première année où nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Nous avons testé et expérimenté le plus possible.

Nos échanges ce soir-là avec Harry étaient exaltés, pleins de souvenirs passionnés et ses yeux pétillaient de malice alors que nous nous racontions nos histoires scabreuses.

Nous avons fini notre soirée sur un concours des lieux les plus farfelus dans lesquels nous avions pu nous adonner à des corps-à-corps et n'avons pas même réussi à nous départager.

J'étais surtout, en allant me coucher, extrêmement heureuse d'avoir réussi, pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois, à éveiller pleinement l'attention d'un Harry devenu trop stoïque et blasé quasiment à propos de tout.

Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce que j'envoie valser ma petite culotte dans le Parc Zabini ni que, d'ailleurs, je l'y laisse, en compagnie de ma vertu !

Il ne me jugeait pas, pourtant, enviant explicitement que je me sente vivre pleinement

.

J'ai passé le week-end et les jours suivants à travailler mon projet de synthèse sanguine, commençant des tests.

J'avais posé des vacances en vue de la semaine qui m'attendait et je la trouvais finalement bien malvenue. J'avais trop de temps libre, trop de risque de craquer et d'oublier mes bonnes résolutions.

Je ne voulais pas retourner voir Blaise. Pas tout de suite. Pas deux fois d'affilée. Pas si vite. Pas si lui ne venait pas.

Je tentais de combler mes jours et mes nuits par un travail minutieux, m'isolant un peu.

J'arrivais, à la sueur de mon front, à empêcher mes pensées de divaguer. M'appliquer sur mes expérimentations s'est avéré être une méthode efficace bien que je m'égarais, de temps à autre, le regard dans le vide, happée par des rêveries bien lointaines.

.

Mardi, je suis sortie de ma tanière et nous avons consacré notre après-midi à la Cérémonie de Bénédiction de Ron et Lavande.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés, sur les coups de midi, dans une grande clairière, à Purplestorm [1]. J'ai eu à préparer la potion d'Apricis qui, chauffée par le soleil, amène prospérité sur le couple et sur sa maison.

Lorsqu'elle a diffusé une fragrance sucrée, nous nous sommes, chacun notre tour, entaillé la paume de la main gauche avec un couteau dont la lame était faite d'ivoire.

Par le mélange de nos sangs, la potion a pris une teinte mauve pale et nous avons récité l'incantation choisie par nos futurs mariés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle change à nouveau et prenne une couleur bleutée.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que nous avons pu aller verser la potion sur le potager de leur maison et sur la porte d'entrée.

C'était une journée épuisante, l'incantation nous ayant tous vidés de notre énergie. Je me suis écroulée comme une masse en rentrant chez moi, la nuit à peine tombée et ne me suis réveillée le lendemain qu'à une heure bien avancée de la matinée.

.

Cette première cérémonie, étape cruciale du mariage de nos tourtereaux de l'année, s'étant admirablement bien passée, ils invitèrent tous leurs amis le week-end suivant pour une fête mémorable, où j'ai accepté de me rendre avec plaisir.

Lorsque je suis arrivée chez Ron, j'étais, dans un premier temps, un peu déçue de ne pas y voir Blaise.

J'avais, pas si secrètement que ça, espérer l'y voir et, peut-être, une chose en entraînant une autre...

Je ne me laissai pas abattre, pourtant, et rejoignis Dean et Seamus qui, pour la première fois, me racontèrent comment ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et l'avaient accepté, eux, hétéros convaincus lorsque je les avais quittés des années en arrière.

C'était une question qui me taraudait depuis que j'avais appris leur union et, s'ils formaient vraiment une belle famille avec Eléanor, cela faisait des mois que je rêvais d'en savoir plus. Je les harcelai de questions et eux étaient intarissables !

.

Blaise n'arriva qu'un couple d'heure plus tard et, ma déception initiale fit place à de l'agacement puis à l'énervement.

Il rencontra immédiatement Ginny, trop attrayante dans sa robe à volants imprimée de bleu et aux épaules dénudées. Il s'installa avec elle, en discutant, après l'avoir étreinte, radieux, comme toujours.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à les observer d'un œil noir.

C'est Harry qui me sortit de ma torpeur en se moquant de moi et je dois bien reconnaître que j'explosai de rire à sa remarque, m'imaginant immédiatement la scène de cette Hermione Granger contrariée, leur lançant un regard torve en croquant rageusement dans des bâtonnets de carottes.

Je valais mieux que ça et, toujours dans un éclat de rire, je pris Harry sous le bras et m'éloignai dans le jardin, profiter d'une de ces premières soirée d'été.

Nous nous sommes réellement amusés, dansant et chantant entre deux grillades et j'oubliais un peu, ébriée [2] par de jolis cocktails roses, la proximité de Blaise.

Je me sentais heureuse, bien qu'il ne fasse pas attention à moi. J'en étais presque surprise. Mais agréablement surprise.

Je n'y fis plus attention jusqu'à ce que, plus tard dans la nuit, alors que je passais dans la cuisine à la recherche d'eau, seul liquide présentement capable d'étancher ma soif, je perçoive, sensations décuplées, _SA _présence.

.

Je suspendis mon geste, verre à la main, sentant mon cœur s'emballer un peu et attendis.

Il se glissa derrière moi et, dans un souffle, contre mon oreille, me réprimanda de l'avoir ignoré.

J'écarquillai les yeux alors qu'il me reprochait d'avoir passé ma soirée avec Harry.

Je me retournai en retenant un rire et lui demandai s'il espérait réellement que je me languisse toute la soirée de lui au lieu de profiter de mon meilleur ami. Son regard me fit froid dans le dos.

Il ne répondit pas et, son silence me perturbant plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, j'élevai la voix dans une diatribe féministe, index dressé sous son nez, arguant pour ma liberté de dire, faire et voir qui bon me plaisait, quand bon me plaisait.

Il m'écouta, un peu. Pas assez à mon goût, j'aurai pu le bassiner pendant des heures pour, simplement, qu'il entende que je refusais d'être une de ses groupies et que je me fichais que cela le contrarie.

Il interrompit mon beau discours en m'embrassant, brusquement, fourrant sa langue dans ma bouche sans plus de préliminaire.

Je lâchais mon verre, qu'il attrapa sans abandonner mes lèvres et déposa derrière moi alors que je saisissais les pans de sa veste avec fougue.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et, me souleva. J'entourai les siennes de mes jambes, resserrant notre étreinte tout en m'installant sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Il avait besoin de se nourrir. Je le sentis. Je me détachai de lui et le repoussai et, alors qu'il me lançait un regard orageux, je repoussai mes cheveux.

Il me sourit avec envie mais hocha négativement de la tête avant de poser ses mains sur mes cuisses et de remonter le bas de ma robe.

Il les écarta davantage et en malaxa le creux avant de fondre, tête baissée, pour y mordre fiévreusement.

J'étouffai un son trop aigu prêt à franchir mes lèvres, m'accrochai où je le pouvais autour de moi en tendant mes hanches vers lui, offerte.

Il se releva trop soudainement à mon goût abandonnant veine et cuisse et, me saisissant par la taille, me fit glisser au sol.

Il s'éloigna de moi une seconde avant que Ginny n'entre dans la cuisine.

Les joues rougies et les jambes flageolantes, je m'éclipsai dans l'instant à la recherche de la salle de bains dans les étages supérieurs.

.

Je n'eus pas le temps de la trouver qu'une bouche embrassait ma nuque et en suçait la peau.

« _Tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir t'enfuir maintenant ?_ ». Il me plaqua durement au mur du couloir, agrippant mes poignets.

Plus je me débattais, plus je sentais son érection entre mes fesses, plus j'aimais qu'il se fasse un malin plaisir de l'y frotter davantage.

Il embrassa ma nuque et mon dos, partiellement nu, m'obligeant à écarter les jambes d'un glissement des siennes entre les miennes.

Ma résistance n'était pas farouche. C'était un jeu. Pour lui comme pour moi.

Il relâcha un de mes poignets, faisant glisser sa main sur toute la longueur de mon bras, sur mon aisselle puis sur mes côtes, avant de flatter mon ventre et de se diriger droit vers mon intimité.

Il me caressa à travers mes vêtements alors que je tendais plus encore mes fesses vers sa hampe érigée, excitée, impatiente.

Je m'empêchai de gémir mais haletai sous les coups de butoir simulés. Il remonta sa main d'un contact appuyée sur mon ventre puis un sein, jusqu'à ma gorge qu'il saisit fermement, faisant glisser deux doigts sur ma mâchoire tout en maintenant sa prise.

Son index fit l'erreur d'approcher de ma bouche et, le saisissant, je le suçai comme s'il était la meilleure des confiseries. Un son guttural s'échappa de sa bouche.

.

Il desserra toutes ses prises, s'écarta et, à peine avais-je commencé à tourner la tête vers lui, qu'il relevait ma robe sur ma croupe et baissait mon slip en coton au bas de mes cuisses.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et j'eus tout juste le temps de prendre un meilleur appui de mes bras sur le mur qu'il s'enfonçait en moi dans un souffle satisfait.

Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, dans cette position, profitant des contractions incontrôlables qui parcouraient déjà mon sexe, soupirant à chaque pression exercée sur son membre.

Il affirma sa prise sur le bas de mon ventre d'une main, s'appuyant au mur de l'autre et s'évertua à s'enfoncer en moi le plus profondément possible alors que je me cambrais toujours plus et jouissais pleinement de chaque coup de reins.

Il lassait parfois sa main s'échapper pour venir claquer ma fesse ou saisir un sein et je n'en étais que plus excitée.

Il léchait ma nuque, mon oreille et, quand il mordit le creux de mon cou, je cru crever et atteindre le Paradis.

Je jurais avant qu'il ne plaque violemment la main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier ce que j'aurai inévitablement fait.

A la place, je mordais la pulpe de son majeur en étouffant des bruits bestiaux alors qu'il faisait de même, les crocs enfoncés dans ma jugulaire, se répandant en moi.

.

Il relâcha ma mâchoire et fit courir ses mains sur ma gorge nue puis sur mon corps, à travers ma robe que je maudissais un instant d'être toujours là.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à mes cuisses qu'il se retira avant de s'agenouiller et continuer sa progression.

Je sentis sa semence glisser le long de mes cuisses et sûrement s'écraser au sol. Je m'en fichais.

Je reprenais doucement mes esprits, la tête dans des étoiles beaucoup trop débauchées, attentive à ces mains qui effleuraient mes jambes.

Il embrassa l'arrière de mon genou, remonta ma culotte et, se relevant, me glissa à l'oreille « _Tu as vraiment une très jolie robe, Mon Petit Chaperon_ ». Je souris. Évidemment, elle était rouge.

Il m'embrassa, se réajusta avec un autre sourire trop satisfait de lui et rejoignit la fête alors que je repartais en quête de la salle de bain.

Là, je nettoyai toute trace de ces minutes débridées, activai un sort sur cette morsure à la base de mon cou et dégotai une potion régénérante que Lavande utilise lors de ces menstruations douloureuses et qui fit étonnamment bien l'affaire pour me remettre d'aplomb.

.

Rafraîchie bien qu'embaumant toujours de nos activités charnelles, je redescendis à mon tour et trouvai une assemblée bien plus calme que lorsque je l'avais quittée.

J'essayai de ne pas me formaliser de voir celui qui venait de quitter mes cuisses en grande conversation avec Ginny que je décrétais immédiatement et irrémédiablement mon ennemie éternelle.

Je décidai de ne pas me laisser démonter et m'assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où reposait Harry, entourant ses épaules d'un de mes bras.

Il me sourit et, aussi instantanément, accrocha son regard au mien.

Son sourire amusé s'agrandit alors que devait lui parvenir ma nouvelle fragrance et je lui demandai s'il aimait mon nouveau parfum que j'appelai coquinement « _Nuit de débauche_ ».

Nous riions comme des adolescents et commencions à nous chuchoter des commentaires idiots quand je sentis le regard noir de Blaise sur moi.

Il posa alors lentement sa main sur le genou de Ginny, les yeux plissés, forçant un sourire à franchir ses lèvres sans me quitter du regard.

Il me provoquait et, en réponse, je raffermis ma prise sur les épaules de Harry.

Blaise fit courir deux doigts, l'index et le majeur, simulant une marche martiale, sur la cuisse de la rouquine qui, elle, lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Je plaçai ma tête au creux du cou de mon meilleur ami, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser gagner.

Ginny posa sa main sur celui que je décidai au même moment d'appeler _mon _vampire et y entortilla ses doigts. Je soufflai, agacée, attirant l'attention de Harry.

Il suivit mon regard et observa Blaise rapprocher davantage sa main du bas de la robe de Ginny et, comprenant probablement l'escalade à laquelle nous nous prêtions, me fit glisser de l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur ses genoux.

Sur le coup, je le regardai, interdite. Il me chuchota un « _Tu vas gagner_ », clairement amusé et un sourire heureux apparu sur mes lèvres, avant que je détourne à nouveau mon regard vers Blaise.

.

Je voyais bien dans ses prunelles qu'il pousserait le vice aussi loin qu'il le pourrait et je remerciais tous les Dieux existant quand Draco l'interpella sèchement « _Viens, on rentre, le jour se lève bientôt_ ».

J'appréciais moins cependant quand, l'instant d'après, le grand blond m'étreignit pour me saluer en crachant presque « _Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues Granger, mais arrête ça tout de suite, tu ne __sais pas à quoi tu te frottes_ ».

Je ne cherchais même pas à débattre. Malefoy avait raison, je le savais. Mais il arrivait trop tard. Les dés étaient jetés et nous avions déjà commencé la partie.

.

28 juin 2005

* * *

.

_Purplestorm _[1] : Village sorcier fictif que je situe dans les Midlands de l'Ouest de l'Angleterre, du côté de Birmingham où Ron et Lavande ont acheté une petite maison. Ce village a été baptisé relativement récemment.

En effet, il paraîtrait que, dans les années 70, un conflit de voisinage entre sorciers de ce bourg a provoqué des changements météorologiques tels que le ciel s'est teinté de violet avant d'être marbré d'éclair. Or, à la même époque, Prince, avant de devenir un chanteur mondialement connu, passait ses vacances dans cette Province.

Ce phénomène étrange l'aurait inspiré dans la création de sa chanson Purple Rain et le battage médiatique aurait été à l'origine de ce changement de nom. (_Ouaip, même pour créer un nom de village, je me raconte n'importe quoi... Pauvre de moi!_)

_Ébrier _[2] : Néologisme ! Je vous invite à consulter le « _dictionnaire des verbes qui manquent_ » (sur le 'ternet). Ce mot signifierait être ivre, sans pour autant être complètement beurré à vomir ou dormir sous la table... C'est un peu plus qu'être guillerette mais un peu moins qu'être torché... _Ne me dites pas merci ;-)_


	20. Vingtième plume

_Note de l'auteur : L'histoire continue et comme je le précisais dans les derniers chapitres, elle continue à s'adresser à un public adulte, tant concernant les relations charnelles rapportées que par le contenu explicite et par les situations (rappel, fic Confort/Hurt entre autre)... Bref, c'est pas forcément joli-joli ce que j'écris... Cela dit..._

_J'attends vos retour avec impatience, comme d'habitude ! Bonne lecture !_

_._

_Dans le chapitre précédent... Ron et Lavande organisent une fête pour célébrer la réussite de la Cérémonie de Bénédiction de leur mariage. Là, une nouvelle partie démarre entre Hermione et Blaise, les laissant à égalité. Mêmes joueurs jouent encore..._

.

* * *

**Vingtième plume**

.

Comme une mauvaise habitude, je me retrouvais à redouter revoir Blaise après cette folle nuit chez Ron et évitais quelques temps toute situation pouvant m'amener à le rencontrer, maîtrisant tant bien que mal mes hormones et soulageant au mieux mes besoins voluptueux par mes propres moyens.

Il fallut un peu plus d'une semaine pour que je retombe sur lui, par hasard, en me rendant à Gringott's après une journée de travail.

Nous nous sommes poliment salués d'un hochement de tête alors qu'un Gobelin le détaillait d'un œil suspicieux.

Je réglais rapidement mes affaires, m'imposant de ne pas me retourner vers lui et y arrivait parfaitement jusqu'au moment de quitter les lieux.

Juste avant de franchir les portes, je le cherchais discrètement du regard. Il était toujours occupé et écoutait distraitement son banquier.

Quand nos regards se croisèrent, je vis sur ses lèvres se former les mots « _Attends-moi_ ». Je secouai la tête négativement et partis d'un pas pressé, prête à m'échapper sur l'aire de transplanage la plus proche.

Je rentrai chez moi et me barricadai pour m'empêcher de le rejoindre et, dans un instant de fébrilité, j'engloutis une fiole de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

J'avais aimé jouer avec Blaise mais un reste de clairvoyance ou de lucidité m'avertissait du risque que je prenais. Même sans la recommandation de Malefoy, un panneau lumineux géant clignotait dans ma tête, m'indiquant qu'à plus ou moins long terme, tout m'exploserait au visage…

.

Je me réfugiai, les autres soirs de la semaine, chez Harry où nous passions d'agréables soirées à palabrer de tout et de rien, souvent en riant, parfois en déprimant sévèrement sur le constat de nos vie et j'appréciais notre complicité encore davantage.

Je décidai de laisser un week-end de répit au Survivant qui manquait cruellement d'une nouvelle aventure et que je pensais mériter mieux que de jouer au baby-sitter avec une adulte censée être responsable.

Je rentrai chez moi un peu plus sereine après ces quelques jours, enfilai un pantalon informe mais confortable, un haut sans manche non moins élégant et m'apprêtai à passer une soirée à lire, mon trop vieux chat fourré au creux du ventre.

Mes plans furent contrariés par la sonnerie stridente de mon interphone. Le bruit ininterrompu m'indiquait, lui, clairement, être provoqué par un sorcier étranger aux technologies moldues.

Un peu trop naïvement, je décrochai le combiné informant mon visiteur qu'il pouvait lâcher le bouton d'appel et que je lui ouvrirai s'il déclinait son identité.

« _Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te supplier ?_ ». J'aurai évidemment dû me douter que ce serait lui. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne saisi toujours pas quel est leur problème, à ces Serpentards, à refuser d'user du minimum de politesse...

Je laissai monter Blaise, n'essayant même pas d'engager une bataille avec ma conscience, et entrouvris la porte de mon appartement avant de retourner dans la pièce principale.

Je fis semblant de ranger mais rien ne dépassait dans mon salon. Je retapai les coussins du sofa, pour la forme autant que pour me donner une contenance.

Je ne portais peut-être pas un pyjama en pilou et ne buvait pas une tisane thym-verveine devant une comédie romantique pour vieille fille _presque_ trentenaire atteinte du syndrome « _Personne ne m'aime_ » mais, je trouvais que ma situation, en ce samedi soir estival, y ressemblait étrangement.

Lorsqu'il entra, je passai derrière le bar de la cuisine et me satisfis de cette barrière fictive que j'imposai entre nous alors qu'il refermait la porte et s'installait sur un des grands tabourets.

Je saisis un torchon et fis semblant d'épousseter les surfaces face à moi. Il me regarda et je ne fis rien pour briser le silence qui perdurait.

Il sortit une fiole de la poche intérieure de sa veste et invoqua magiquement un verre. Je l'observai enfin et remarquai l'air onduler autour de lui. Il était encore tôt et le soleil n'était pas couché. Sa peau en faisait les frais, chauffée par les derniers rayons.

Il but tranquillement deux verres, et nous ne prononçâmes toujours pas un mot. Pattenrond, qui avait fuis vers la chambre lorsque j'avais commencé à m'agiter, arriva et feula rageusement sur l'inconvenant invité qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré officiellement.

Blaise rit et essaya d'amadouer mon chat qui se laissa plus ou moins avoir. Qu'il détourne le regard de moi me permis de lui poser la question fatidique à savoir la raison de sa présence chez moi.

.

Ennui, envie, curiosité, envie, perplexité. Et envie. Des questions aussi.

Sur notre étrange attraction qu'auparavant personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Sur ce que nous faisions et pourquoi. Une volonté de mise au point, aussi, sur ce que nous pouvions attendre de cette relation.

Nous étions étonnamment d'accord sur à peu près tout, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi mais constatant, en peu de mots, un désir farouche de se perdre dans le corps de l'autre, tout en ayant, aussi, envie de retrouver les trop rares mais souvent intéressantes discussions passées que nous avions pu avoir.

Je laissai volontairement déraper nos échanges en amenant Blaise à confirmer que je n'étais pas la seule à prendre mon pied.

Je l'incitai à développer et utiliser un langage de plus en plus cru. A chaque tournure de phrase un peu trop licencieuse, il baissait la voix d'un ton et concluait sur un sourire en coin.

Émoustillée par ces sons rauques, je me rapprochai de lui, contournant le bar, abandonnai le torchon au passage et vint me caler entre ses cuisses lui chuchotant de continuer à parler de cette voix caverneuse.

Je l'écoutai avidement tout en déboutonnant sa chemise et lui interdit, d'une tape sur sa main, de retirer sa cravate.

Alors que je libérais son torse de ses vêtements griffés, j'imaginai en souriant lui ôter des tenues moins compliquées, sans ces myriades de boutons.

Je masquai mon amusement en embrassant son torse alors que veste et chemise rejoignaient le sol en un tas informe dans lequel Pattenrond irait sûrement se rouler dans quelques instants, ce qui ne manqua pas.

Je continuai tranquillement ma progression quand il se tut et je passai une langue espiègle sur un de ses tétons avant de tracer une route humide jusqu'à son nombril.

Dans un son enjôleur, il posa une main sur mon épaule qu'il remonta le long de ma gorge puis sur mon menton et m'obligea à me relever.

«_ Hermignonne__, qu'est-ce que t'attend de moi ?_ ». La réponse a fusé. « _Rien _». Je n'attendais rien, je n'espérais rien. Nous n'avions pas d'avenir, tout juste un présent.

« _Je ne pourrais jamais te promettre un avenir à deux_ ». Sa précision était inutile. J'y songeais déjà à peine et ne considérais pas un devenir comme possible ou probable. Je ne voulais pas l'envisager. Surtout pas.

Je le fis taire en attrapant brusquement sa cravate que je resserrai avant de l'obliger à se lever.

Il déglutit alors que j'interrompais sa phrase et me suivi, trop docilement jusqu'à ma chambre dont je claquai la porte en la refermant d'un coup de pied, les mains prises par une cravate et un buste ébène bien trop attractif.

Il me plaqua contre la surface en dévorant mon cou de baisers et ôta mon haut d'un mouvement brusque. Je m'accrochai à son torse, mordillant son épaule, alors que, toujours sans délicatesse, il défaisait le nœud de mon pantalon qui glissa le long de mes jambes et que j'écartai du même temps du bout du pied.

Il me souleva et j'enroulai mes jambes à sa taille, m'agrippant à ses épaules. Il s'attaqua à mes oreilles, bien trop conscient de ce point faible et je plantai mes ongles dans son dos, griffant ses omoplates. Il rugit.

Ses crocs pointèrent, il se retourna et me jeta brusquement sur le lit. Je hoquetai, surprise et secouée.

En un éclair, il se trouva au pied du lit. Je ne vis pas son déplacement tellement ce fut rapide, ni même quand il se débarrassa des derniers vêtements qui recouvraient encore ses hanches une seconde plus tôt.

Je retrouvai dans ses yeux cette lueur bestiale qui me faisait peur, au début. Plus sauvage, plus féroce, il me fit violemment frissonner.

J'essayai vainement de reculer plus loin sur le lit, consciente que ma tentative était vouée à l'échec.

Je me pris les pieds dans le drap et cela le fit rire. Un rire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Il se jeta sur moi et planta sans ambages ses canines dans mon sein, juste au-dessus de mon cœur qui s'affola. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur les draps.

C'était différent. La douleur l'emportait sur le sentiment de béatitude auquel je commençais à m'habituer.

.

J'arrachai difficilement une phrase incohérente de ma gorge. Je voulais le supplier d'arrêter, je n'arrivais qu'à former quelques mots court ou incomplets pour exprimer ma souffrance avant qu'il ne plaque sa main sur ma bouche et ne pompe mon sang que plus avidement.

Je tentai de l'écarter, de le faire lâcher prise, plantant mes ongles dans ses bras. En vain.

Je me sentis partir. Vraiment partir. Ma tête se mit à tourner et mes jambes fourmillèrent. Je cru mourir, vraiment mourir cette fois, et laissai filer quelques larmes le long de mes joues. Il s'arrêta, pourtant.

Il releva la tête et m'observa lentement, alors que je pleurai sans bruit. Il attendit que j'ouvre les yeux et, fixant le plafond, je l'entendis me dire « _Maintenant, tu sais ce que je suis_ », en enfonçant sa queue entre mes cuisses.

Une bête. C'était une bête et j'acceptai implicitement d'être la sienne. Je ne tentai même plus de le repousser et laisser retomber mes bras inertes le long de mon corps.

Il se retira presque aussitôt, s'asseyant au bord du lit, le visage dans les mains. « _Tu ne mérites pas ça_ » souffla-t-il. Je me relevai à-demi, et la tête me tourna à nouveau.

.

Je pris conscience qu'il était aussi paumé que moi. Peut-être plus encore. Je me dégoûtai presque quand je lui ordonnais « _Embrasse-moi !_ ».

Il m'avait presque violée. Non, en fait, à cet instant, il m'avait violée, méprisée et je ne lui en tenais même pas rigueur.

Il se retourna, ayant sûrement l'impression d'avoir mal compris et je réitérai mon ordre d'un ton presque suppliant, rejetant toute morale.

Son visage était couvert de mon sang, du nez au menton, barbouillé. Je ravalai ma salive et baissai les yeux sur mon lit pour y voir une large mare bordeaux inonder les draps. La même que sur mon corps.

Je m'accrochai à son regard et ne le lâchai plus, campant fermement sur mes positions. Il céda et m'embrassa doucement, presque chastement.

On s'embrassa une fois, deux fois, peut-être plus, avant que nos langues se mêlent. C'était lent. Langoureux.

Je ne peux même pas dire ce que je ressentais tant mes émotions étaient confuses. Envie, répulsion, dégoût, désir.

Une goutte humide s'écrasa sur ma joue et je me rendis compte, ouvrant les yeux, que de fines larmes de sang s'échappaient des siens.

Prenant son visage en coupe, impulsivement, je les ais léché, enlevant toute trace de son sang, du mien, les mélangeant, oubliant d'être écœurée par le goût métallique et ressentant un nouveau fourmillement dans chacun de mes membres. Un fourmillement encore inconnu.

Un fourmillement de vie. Je tressaillis et j'eus l'impression de respirer vraiment pour la première fois, de voir vraiment, pour la première fois. Je m'arrêtai et l'observai longuement.

Un enfant. On aurait dit un enfant malheureux, désespéré. Je le consolai un instant avant que mon attention soit attirée par un bruit, probablement par une souris se promenant dans les combles trois étages au-dessus.

Je fixais le plafond et percevais les molécules de la peinture qui y avait été appliquée. Elles dansaient sans cesse. J'hallucinais.

Blaise m'obligea à me rasseoir quand je me suis levée sur le lit pour toucher le plafond. Je réessayai par deux fois avant de tourner les yeux vers lui, agacée.

Je me perdis dans ses prunelles que je trouvai immenses et magnifiques. Dans ce noir profond, je voyais de l'herbe gorgée de rosée, des fraises, de la bière, des enfants, du sable chaud, toutes ces choses qu'il n'aurait plus jamais.

Je pleurai en les lui décrivant ce qui lui arracha un sourire triste. Il m'invita alors à lui décrire toutes mes sensations, tout ce que je voyais, ce que je fis avec emphase, ayant l'impression de ressentir ce qu'aucun autre humain au monde ne ressentirait jamais.

A un certain moment, ma main frôla son genou alors que je m'extasiais sur une veine du bois de ma tête de lit et je sentis la foudre parcourir mes doigts.

J'interrompis mon flot de paroles pour me tourner vers ce genou et y reposai le bout des doigts. Comme de l'électricité. Ou autre chose. Je les retirai dans un cri joyeux avant de recommencer quelques fois puis d'en rapprocher mon nez pour le sentir.

Sa peau sentait le froid, le poil, la chair. Des odeurs indescriptibles. Des odeurs qui n'existent même pas. Mais je les sentais, toutes. Et je trouvais ça fantastique.

J'ai senti son genou, puis son mollet. Puis son tibia. Et puis l'autre jambe. Et sa cuisse. J'ai senti son aine et ses bourses.

Il frissonna quand je sentis son membre, toujours érigé et insatisfait mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter en chemin. Alors j'ai senti son nombril et son ventre.

Je l'ai obligé à se retourner et, à nouveau, en posant mes mains sur lui, j'ai été parcourue de cette sensation nouvelle et étrange. Électrique.

J'ai senti son dos et j'ai eu envie de le goûter. J'ai léché la peau qui se trouvait sur ma route, découvrant chaque vertèbre de ma langue, chaque muscle.

Il riait doucement alors que j'explorais ce dos, concentrée, les sens en alerte. Arrivée tout en haut, j'ai eu envie de plus et lui en ai fait part.

« _J'ai envie de te mordre_ ». Il a ri plus fort mais ne put s'empêcher de glapir quand je plantai mes dents entièrement sa chair. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec nos jeux précédents.

Je ne mordillai pas, je ne cherchai pas l'excitation ou la fièvre d'un jeu érotique. Je mordais pour savoir, pour connaître, pour sentir sa saveur.

Il saigna un peu et me repoussa aussitôt d'un coup d'épaule. Il ne voulait plus que je goûte à son sang. J'étais assez défoncée comme ça.

Je le réprimandai, expriment vertement ma frustration. Ce n'était pas juste !

Il rit de mon air de gamine butée et je me préparai à me battre avec lui pour avoir à nouveau accès à son dos mais, contrariant mes plans, il se plia consciencieusement à mes exigences.

Étonnée, je constatai que ma morsure avait déjà disparue, ne laissant que quelques vagues traces de sang séché.

J'explosai d'un rire joyeux, toujours émerveillée par ce qui m'entourait et il se réjouit avec moi.

« _Il faut que tu découvres encore quelque chose avant que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir_ » me souffla-t-il en saisissant ma main.

.

Mon sourire s'évanouit quand il fit glisser sa bouche sur mon index et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Ma bouche prit la forme d'un O parfait, sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en franchir la barrière, et mon corps tout entier fut parcouru d'un tremblement.

Il lécha la paume de ma main avant de l'embrasser et de remonter le long de mon bras, s'arrêtant au creux de mon coude puis sur mon aisselle.

J'avais la chair de poule et des flashs de lumières m'aveuglaient. Mes sensations étaient fortes, inconnues, épatantes, à tel point que mes mains se dirigèrent spontanément vers mon sexe, cherchant à en comprendre les saisissements.

Ce n'était même pas une question de plaisir. Ce n'était pas bon ou mauvais. C'était juste exceptionnel, une redécouverte de mon corps, une découverte tout court de tout ce qui m'entourait, avec d'autres yeux, d'autres sons, d'autres goût, sans mots pour l'exprimer.

Quelque chose dont on ne peut pas se souvenir clairement tellement c'est nouveau et étrange.

.

Sa bouche a rapidement remplacé mes mains et je me suis agrippé à ses cheveux, l'obligeant à enfoncer sa langue toujours plus loin.

Parfois, il reprenait le contrôle et venait titiller mon clitoris et des taches colorées apparaissaient devant mes yeux grands ouverts et étonnés.

J'essayais de parler entre deux halètements. Pour décrire, demander et ordonner mais n'arrivais pas à faire sortir quoi que ce soit de cohérent de ma bouche.

J'abandonnai rapidement, mon souffle se coupant, l'air me manquant. Je n'en pouvais plus et me mis à presser mes mains sur le bas de mon ventre, resserrant mes cuisses sur ses oreilles de toutes mes forces alors qu'il continuait à jouer de sa langue et des lèvres.

Il n'aurait pas été lui, j'aurai pu le tuer alors que je serrai si fort sa tête et criai mon orgasme.

.

Mon corps s'est relâché et je ne fus plus qu'une poupée de chiffon dans mon lit. Blaise se releva et, me surplombant, à genoux sur le lit, se masturba avec vigueur.

J'arrivai à tourner la tête pour le regarder, grand, beau, puissant, faire aller et venir sa main avec nervosité sur sa hampe, tendue à l'extrême, d'où perlaient déjà quelques gouttes.

Dans un effort qui me parut surhumain, je levai la jambe, fis glisser mon pied sur l'arrière de sa cuisse et l'attirai vers moi, l'invitant à me rejoindre.

Il s'est laissé tomber, sans lâcher sa queue qu'il a guidé jusqu'à mon entrée et qu'il pénétra lentement. A nouveau, j'éprouvai cette impression de renaissance.

Je sentis son gland, son galbe, le bombé, les aspérités parcourant toute la longueur de son membre gonflé. Je vivais ce frottement contre mes muqueuses, j'éprouvai le cognement de ses bourses sur mes chairs. Je sentais mon corps. En entier. Et le sien.

Ce fut presque trop court. J'eus l'impression qu'il venait en seulement quelques va-et-vient mais je pris pleinement conscience de l'explosion de son plaisir, ressentant jusqu'au parcours de sa semence en moi puis sur mes draps.

.

Il me quitta, peu après. Je ne faisais déjà plus attention à lui, épuisée, étourdie, ailleurs. Dopée. Il est parti et je finis par m'endormir d'un sommeil lourd, inconscient.

.

28 septembre 2005

* * *

.


	21. Vingt-et-unième plume

_Note de l'auteur : Après le dernier chapitre, vu par le double de visiteurs par rapport à d'habitude et aucun retour, je redoute un peu de montrer la suite mais... Allons-y... Ce n'est toujours pas très joli, joli, ce qu'il se passe, et toujours destiné à un public mature... Un conseil, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_._

_Dans le chapitre précédent... Hermione découvre une nouvelle facette de Blaise, dans la douleur, se shoote au sang de vampire pour la première fois, et se perd un peu plus…_

_._

* * *

**Vingt-et-unième plume**

.

Je me réveillais tard dans la journée, de ces réveils où on ne pense à rien pendant quelques secondes, juste heureux d'aborder une nouvelle journée.

Quelques secondes qui suffisent pour se demander pourquoi on s'est endormie nue en travers du matelas.

Quelques secondes avant qu'on ne se relève et qu'on voit son lit tâché de sang, de sperme et de cyprine.

Quelques secondes avant d'être happée par des odeurs de stupre et de sueur.

Quelques secondes avant d'être dégoûtée par ce spectacle et de repousser vivement les draps dans des battements de pieds frénétiques.

Quelques secondes après lesquelles je suffoquais et pleurais, un peu, encore groggy et ayant des difficultés à me souvenir.

.

Je me suis obligée à me calmer et me suis précipitamment levée. J'ai trouvé facilement mes vieilles frusques près de l'entrée de ma chambre et ce n'est qu'en enfilant mon pantalon que j'ai remarqué mon état.

J'ai lâché tous mes vêtements et me suis regardée.

J'étais couverte de foutre et de sang, de traces de doigts qui s'étaient agrippés, qui avaient serrés ma chair, qui zébraient mes cuisses.

Des griffures couraient sur une hanche, et mon sein gauche, troué de ses dents, prenait une couleur violacée sous la pression qu'avait exercé sa bouche.

Je me suis recroquevillée contre la porte, cherchant à me rappeler, comprendre comment nous en étions arrivés à une telle turpitude.

Nous étions allés bien au-delà de ce que je m'imaginais être une simple soirée de débauche dépravée.

C'était malsain. Nous le savions et nous nous étions vautrés dedans. Je me sentais avilie, honteuse, et le tableau qui s'offrait à mes yeux n'arrangeait rien.

J'ai eu un haut-le-cœur et n'ai pu m'empêcher de vomir. Je restais longtemps pelotonnée sur moi-même les yeux rivés sur ce spectacle horrifiant. Sûrement plusieurs heures.

.

Je me refaisais le film de ce qu'il s'était passé, écartant volontairement tous mes souvenirs liés à la prise de sang de vampire dont j'avais toujours, jusque-là, ignoré les effets.

Dans le coltard, je ressassais, empirant et exagérant, peut-être, aussi, mes souvenirs de la veille. J'avais besoin de me châtier d'avoir voulu jouer avec Blaise. Je voulais me flageller pour avoir aimé ça.

Je voulais être blâmée pour ne pas l'avoir jeté dehors, pour l'avoir consolé de m'avoir méprisée et plus encore, je voulais être punie pour avoir envie de le revoir malgré tout.

Je me détestais pour tout cela et je voulais continuer à me faire mal en m'infligeant la vue de mes méfaits.

Je me raisonnais tant bien que mal, aussi, pendant ces quelques heures et arrivais finalement à mouvoir mon corps engourdi.

J'ai passé mes vêtements lentement et arraché les draps de mon lit, les brûlant dans la cheminée magique du salon.

J'ai effacé d'un sort les traces de sang qui transperçaient le matelas et l'ai retourné, espérant tout oublier par ce simple geste.

J'ai pris une éponge, un seau, une brosse dure et une serpillière et me suis acharnée à nettoyer chaque recoin de ma chambre, à quatre pattes, à mains nues.

Ma peau se fripait, s'écorchaient et mes genoux se recouvraient de nouvelles marques violacées.

Il était peut-être deux heures du matin quand je cessais cette folie et partais me doucher.

Là encore, je frottais ma peau énergiquement, la rougissant à l'extrême. Je ne me suis arrêtée qu'en faisant saigner un de mes genoux déjà trop maltraité.

J'ai brûlé mes vêtements. J'ai enlevé toutes les traces que je pouvais sans pour autant retrouver mon intégrité.

Je me suis interdit de prendre des potions où de me soigner d'une quelconque manière. Je ne le méritais pas.

Épuisée, je me suis endormie sur le sofa, refusant encore de rejoindre mon lit.

.

Je n'ai pas quitté mon appartement pendant plusieurs jours.

Je me suis fait porter pâle au travail, ai décroché mon téléphone et, si un hibou venait, je laissais le courrier s'entasser sur un coin du bar de la cuisine sans l'ouvrir.

Je ne répondais pas plus à l'interphone et après avoir été dérangée trois fois par sa sonnerie stridente, l'ai débranché également.

Je ne me suis nourris que de céréales et de thé, à peine et à des heures indues. Je n'avais pas faim, je ne voulais voir personne et je me demandais si je méritais de vivre.

Forcément, je n'ai pas longtemps hésité à vider ma réserve de vodka que j'ai écoulé trop rapidement.

.

Il m'a fallu cinq jour pour ne plus avoir ces envies clastiques de me buter. C'est peu et c'est énorme.

Surtout quand on est seule et qu'on a à disposition tous les moyens pour le faire. J'ai résisté.

J'ai pensé, beaucoup. J'ai fait des listes. J'ai tapé dans un mur. J'ai crié comme une furie. J'ai passé des heures les yeux dans le vide. Je me suis pelotonné dans une couverture. Roulée en boule, j'ai dormi, longtemps. Je me suis détestée et j'ai essayé de me rassurer.

Depuis, j'ai appris à accepter.

J'ai fini par accepter d'être faillible. Je ne me suis entièrement pas pardonnée, mais j'ai accepté avoir fait de la merde. Et accepté que j'en referais. Ce qui a évidemment été le cas depuis.

J'ai accepté d'être méprisable, parfois, et de ne pas me mépriser, non plus, constamment.

J'ai accepté que j'étais clairement paumée et que ce n'était pas qu'une jolie formule qu'on utilise pour justifier ce qu'on ne ferait pas en temps normal.

J'ai accepté que, qu'on le veuille ou non, le « t_emps normal_ » n'existe pas et qu'il n'y a que le présent et ce qu'on en fait.

J'ai accepté d'assumer mes actes et de ne pas en faire, seulement, des paroles en l'air. Mais ça m'a pris du temps.

Là encore, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis, je ne suis pas encore totalement convaincue par ce que j'écris. Mais je veux y croire.

.

Quand j'ai commencé à comprendre, un peu, tout ça, j'ai quitté le survêtement que je n'avais pas enlevé de la semaine et me suis lavée pour la première fois depuis bien trop de jours.

J'ai effacé mes bleus à l'aide d'un baume, soigné mes blessures et avalé quelques potions de mon cru pour me remettre d'aplomb.

J'ai ouvert la porte de mon appartement en tremblant et en ai franchi le seuil.

Je me suis sentie comme une rescapée. J'étais presque soulagée. Presque.

.

Je me suis retrouvée sur le trottoir devant mon immeuble, à me demander ce que j'allais faire.

Je me suis rendue compte que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et que j'avais oublié le décompte des jours et des nuits.

Je suis partie au hasard et, en croisant une pharmacie, j'ai lu sur l'enseigne lumineuse que nous étions jeudi, qu'il était 13h47 et qu'il faisait 27°. C'était la mi-juillet, il faisait chaud, et pourtant, je frissonnais de froid.

J'ai continué à marcher, observant les passants, les touristes en vacances, les enfants jouant au ballon dans une cour. Ils vivaient et j'avais toujours l'impression d'être un peu morte à l'intérieur.

Des souvenirs remontaient de mon trip, des impressions, des sensations mais elles n'avaient pas la même saveur. Elles étaient moins vives, moins fougueuses. Tout semblait plus morne.

Je me suis mise à courir, pour sentir l'adrénaline, pour m'essouffler et faire battre mon cœur. Pour ressentir ce tambourinement qui donne l'impression que notre corps va exploser.

La tête m'a tournée, vite. J'étais déshydratée et mon corps était fébrile de n'avoir pas assez été nourris.

Je me suis arrêtée, d'un coup, les mains sur les genoux, buste en avant, je crachais mes poumons et retrouvais difficilement mon souffle dans de grandes inspirations. Je sentais la transpiration, mes cheveux collaient à mon front, les joues me brûlaient et mon haut engluait mon dos.

.

J'ai eu envie de voir Harry et me faufilant dans une ruelle, j'ai transplané directement chez lui en faisant fuir un chat perché sur une poubelle.

J'ai martelé sa porte comme une folle et je devais en avoir l'air, vu son regard en ouvrant, d'abord agacé par le bruit puis surpris de me voir, le poing suspendu, prête à cogner encore contre le bois, les phalanges déjà un peu écorchées, poisseuse et toujours essoufflée.

Il m'a fait entrer en me tirant par le bras et en me pressant de questions. Je lui ai dit que j'avais faim. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, ni pourquoi j'étais venue là, en fait.

Il m'a regardé manger comme une affamée, m'apportant tout ce qu'il trouvait dans son frigo ou dans ses placards. Je surprenais, par moment, un regard inquiet et intrigué mais il ne disait rien.

J'ai mangé jusqu'à l'écœurement. Il s'est raclé la gorge pour attirer mon attention et je l'ai regardé en me mordant la lèvre, complètement gênée du spectacle que je venais de lui offrir.

Il m'a amené à la salle de bain, attrapant une serviette, un tee-shirt bariolé et un bermuda découpé dans un de ses vieux jeans, m'y a doucement poussée et en est ressorti en fermant la porte.

J'ai écouté son ordre implicite, pris une longue douche chaude et enfilé ses vêtements propres, laissant les miens entortillés au sol.

Je l'ai rejoint au salon, mes cheveux lavés gouttant dans mon dos et mouillant son tee-shirt.

Il m'a servi un thé, a passé un bras sur mes épaules et m'a rapproché de lui. J'ai fermé les yeux, retenant des larmes.

Je sentais que j'étais protégée et que je pouvais relâcher la pression. Plus aucune tension. J'étais dans un cocon. Je me suis endormie.

.

Je me suis endormie alors qu'il continuait à s'interroger en silence. Et des questions, il en eut des milliards à mon réveil. Il n'avait pas apprécié mon black out des derniers jours, ni l'habitude de me voir comme une biche affolée.

Il ne m'a pas souvent vu pleurer. Et à chaque fois, il savait que la situation était grave.

Blottie contre lui, les jambes repliées sur moi, la tête cachée sur son torse et protégée par ses bras, je lui ai raconté ce que, depuis, j'ai réussi à retranscrire dans ce carnet.

J'ai parlé. Vite et longtemps. Je refusais de voir les expressions de son visage mais je restais attentive aux quelques tressautements de son corps. A sa poigne qu'il rendait plus ferme, me certifiant silencieusement que j'étais en sécurité.

Ses bras étaient un abri. Un abri qui me préserverait envers et contre tout.

Il n'a rien dit quand, la bouche sèche, j'ai conclus ma diatribe contre moi-même. Il m'a juste serré plus fort pour m'assurer de sa présence indéfectible. Il était là, et il était solide. Mon roc.

Je me sentais rassurée. Mes craintes, si elles ne pouvaient s'évaporer, étaient déjà plus lointaines. Repoussées par mon Patronus humain personnel.

Je me suis dégagée, lentement et, à genoux sur le sofa, j'ai lentement levé les yeux vers lui.

Je l'ai fixé longtemps. Je voulais imprimer son regard. Le garder précieusement dans une boite et apprendre à le dégainer à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Ce regard intense qui criait « _Ce n'est rien, je serais là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive_ ». Un petit sourire s'est accroché à ses lèvres. Un sourire presque penaud. Un sourire sincère.

.

J'ai compris qu'il m'aimait. Et que je l'aimais. Je l'avais toujours su. Lui et moi. On était amis. On connaissait tout de l'autre. On était une famille. Une famille tellement plus forte que celles à qui on est liés par le sang.

On s'était déjà dit à quel point nous nous aimions. On le savait et ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Ce jour-là, je l'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'il m'aimait plus que quiconque ne l'avait jamais fait. Plus que mes autres amis, plus que mes parents, plus qu'aucun autre homme m'aillant jamais désirée.

J'ai compris ça et j'ai eu besoin de savoir. Savoir ce que ce serait que d'embrasser quelqu'un qui m'aime à ce point-là. Quelqu'un que j'aime à ce point-là.

Il n'était pas question d'envie ou de désir. C'était une nécessité. C'était vital.

Il a dû comprendre, lui aussi, parce qu'il a étendu son bras et fait glisser deux doigts sur ma mâchoire. J'ai tourné la tête pour embrasser sa paume. Elle était chaude.

Il sentait le chaud. Il me faisait penser à la plage. A un champ de coquelicot gorgé de soleil. A des pieds mouillés qui sèchent au bord d'un étang.

J'ai senti sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Mon cœur s'est emballé, j'ai eu peur de lui faire mal. Il a entrouvert la bouche, murmurant mon prénom.

Je n'ai pas voulu savoir ce qu'il allait dire. S'il voulait arrêter ou continuer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle. J'étais égoïste. Je devais savoir ce que ça nous ferait. Même si après, on se ferait du mal.

J'ai doucement pris son poignet dans ma main et me suis rapprochée de lui en reposant son bras sur le sofa.

Nous avons continué à nous regarder, nos visages si près l'un de l'autre que nos nez étaient à un pouce de se toucher.

Je pouvais voir toutes les pores de sa peau hâlée. Je pouvais compter les poils de sa barbe naissante. Je pouvais voir mon reflet dans ses lunettes et, derrière, ses pupilles dilatées, cerclées de ce vert soutenu.

Je discernais chacun de ses cils et remarquais les détails incrustés dans sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair que j'avais tellement tendance à oublier. J'en percevais les creux, les irrégularités, les petites cavités rosées.

Nos souffles se mélangeaient, nos lèvres se frôlaient sans vraiment se toucher et nous continuions à nous détailler. Je sentais son odeur, entendais son cœur qui palpitait, respirais son haleine puis sa peau. Il en fit de même, faisant glisser son nez sur ma pommette puis ma joue.

J'ai fermé les yeux et l'ai imaginé faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, comme un spectateur. Je nous voyais, derrière mes paupières closes. J'avais presque davantage besoin de le voir que de le vivre. Ou quelque chose comme ça...

.

Je l'ai senti éloigner son visage et j'ai rouvert les yeux pour le voir repousser ses lunettes sur le haut de son crâne et se perdre dans sa chevelure folle.

Il a avancé son buste de quelques centimètres, me permettant de me redresser et retrouver une position plus confortable, mes genoux cognant pourtant toujours contre sa cuisse.

J'ai pris son visage en coupe et, entrouvrant nos lèvres, nous nous sommes embrassés dans un souffle confus.

J'ai goûté ses lèvres et il goûtait les miennes. Nos langues se sont mêlées et j'étais presque surprise que la sienne soit si chaude. Presque brûlante dans ma bouche.

C'était doux et réconfortant. Ça n'avait rien de passionné. Rien de comparable à ce que je ressentais avec Blaise.

Ce n'en était pas moins agréable. J'appréciais que ce soit simple, calme, posé.

C'était voluptueux, bienveillant. Ça manquait peut-être un peu de piment, mais ça paraissait juste.

Tellement juste que je laissais deux larmes heureuses s'échapper de mes yeux et s'écraser sur sa joue pour aller se perdre dans son cou.

On s'est séparés, osant à peine se sourire mais ne nous lâchant pas des yeux. Ses lèvres étaient rouges, pleines et ses pommettes rosies. J'étais pareille, je pense.

« _Va dormir_ », m'a-t-il dit doucement et je l'ai écouté.

Je me suis relevée, ai amorcé un pas vers la porte d'entrée avant de me raviser et partir vers sa chambre. Sur le seuil, je me suis retourné vers lui alors qu'il acquiesçait.

Je me suis faufilée dans son lit, ai plongé mon nez dans l'oreiller sur lequel il dormait d'habitude et me suis endormie. Sereine.

.

30 septembre 2005


	22. Vingt-deuxième plume

_Note de l'auteur : Et on continue dans les petites surprises que Hermione nous réserve... Je sais bien que la tournure du chapitre précédent était un peu surprenante et j'espère que vous appréhenderais tous les tenants et les aboutissant de l'histoire avec la suite !_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous trouvez ça cohérent, tout ça, tout ça ! Bonne lecture !_

_._

**_RAR anonyme:_**

_pompei: Et oui, et oui ! Quelle surprise ! Mais finalement, pas tant que ça, non ? Tu me diras ça après avoir lu ce chapitre ! Tout est toujours en mouvement avec Hermione !_

_._

_Dans le chapitre précédent... Hermione se souvient du mépris qu'elle ressentait, à son égard, après s'être vautrée dans le stupre, ce qui l'a amenée à se tourner vers la seule personne à même de la réconforter et de la rassurer, Harry._

_._

* * *

**Vingt-deuxième plume**

.

Je me suis réveillée aux premières lueurs du jour, son visage perdu dans mes cheveux, son torse contre mon dos et nos jambes emmêlées.

Je sentais une timide érection entre mes reins, j'avais trop chaud, j'avais oublié ce que c'était, dormir avec quelqu'un. J'ai bougé légèrement pour essayer de me dégager, il a resserré sa prise sur ma taille.

Je l'ai senti remuer et j'ai arrêté de respirer. Il a souri contre ma nuque avant d'écarter mes cheveux et d'y déposer un baiser.

J'ai fait semblant de dormir, je redoutais un peu ce qui allait arriver. Pas ce qui arriverait ce matin-là. Ce qui arriverait nécessairement après.

Après, quand on déconnerait, l'un ou l'autre, et qu'on briserait ce qu'on avait construit toutes ces années. Je redoutais qu'on se déteste un jour. Je redoutais qu'il ne soit plus mon rempart et moi le sien.

.

Il a continué à sourire dans mon cou et m'a délicatement caressé le bras, remontant en une caresse jusqu'à mon visage qu'il a tourné légèrement vers lui.

J'ai ouvert les yeux d'un coup et n'ai vu que son sourire et ses yeux un peu flou, pas assez réveillés pour faire complètement le point. J'ai envoyé valser mes appréhensions.

On s'est embrassé doucement et j'ai saisis sa nuque, contorsionnant mon bras, pour approfondir ce baiser. J'ai glissé mes doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille et il a frémis.

Il a parcouru ma nuque de ses lèvres alors que je laissais mollement retomber ma tête sur le bras qu'il venait de glisser sur mon oreiller.

De sa main libre, il a caressé mon flanc avant de la glisser espièglement sous mon tee-shirt et d'explorer mon corps.

J'ai embrassé le creux de son coude, tournant à peine la tête vers l'oreiller, et me suis paresseusement frotté à son corps collé au mien, les yeux à demi fermés.

Je sentais son souffle court derrière mon oreille quand sa main s'est dirigée vers le short que je portais. Le sien. Trop grand. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le déboutonner pour y passer la main et sentir que je ne portais aucun sous-vêtement.

Il m'a aidé à le faire glisser le long de mes jambes alors que je me tortillais sous ses attouchements. Tous ces gestes étaient doux, légers, aériens. Comme dans un rêve.

Sans beaucoup plus de mouvements, il s'est déshabillé, ôtant le pauvre caleçon qui recouvrait ses hanches et l'écartant d'un coup de jambes.

.

Il a effleuré son érection à mon intimité, toujours délicatement, toujours attentif et m'a prise sans que je n'ai à m'éloigner de ses bras protecteurs.

Il coulissait en moi, précautionneusement, se retirait à peine avant de s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément. Lentement et puissamment.

C'était étonnant. Je savourais chaque seconde de ses va-et-vient calmes et forts. Solides.

J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait imprimer en lui chaque mouvement et qu'il m'obligeait, par là-même, à m'en imprégner tout autant.

C'était long et bon. Il s'agrippait d'un bras à mon corps, à une de mes épaules, avant d'aller cajoler ma poitrine pour s'accrocher de nouveau à mon épaule et me pénétrer le plus loin possible.

De mon bras libre, j'avais agrippé les doigts de sa main posée sur l'oreiller et, quand embrasée par ses coups de reins, je me suis davantage penchée sur le lit, il a augmenté la cadence. Seulement à ce moment-là. Seulement à mon rythme.

Je sentais son corps écrasé sur le mien, ma poitrine et mon ventre pressaient le matelas et les frictions m'enflammaient toujours plus.

J'accompagnais ses mouvements en chaloupant mes hanches. La pièce s'emplissait de sons haletants, de souffles coupés, de gémissements appréciateurs et de doux bruits.

Il a jouis. J'ai jouis. Et on n'a pas bougé. Il est resté en moi, me faisant rouler de quelques centimètres sur le côté, me gardant en cuillère et me serrant de toutes ses forces.

Il frissonnait à chaque palpitation de mon sexe sur le sien, maintenant détendu, et appréciait pleinement les pulsations incontrôlables provoquées par l'orgasme.

.

On est resté comme ça, longtemps, avant qu'il ne me dise d'une voix grave « _Ça ne va pas du tout _» et que mon cœur s'arrête.

J'ai cru que le moment que je redoutais arrivait plus vite que prévu, avant qu'il ne rajoute, extrêmement sérieusement « _J'ai envie de te voir quand tu jouis, moi ! _» et qu'on parte alors dans un éclat de rire. Comme deux idiots.

Je me suis retourné immédiatement vers lui, et l'ai serré encore plus fort, enfonçant mon visage dans son torse, sans m'arrêter de rire.

On a fait l'amour, en se regardant. Je pouvais voir chaque expression de son visage, les décrypter, sentir son haleine et y mélanger la mienne.

Il m'observait, aussi, et je n'avais rien besoin de dire. Il comprenait intuitivement, guidé par les expressions de mon visage, si on devait accélérer ou ralentir le rythme. Il était attentif, il s'appliquait à tout me donner et moi, je me donnais à lui. C'était précieux. Plus rien n'existait à part nous.

On s'est endormis après, plus tard et, en se réveillant, tout était naturel.

Nous ne nous sommes pas demandé l'heure qu'il était où si nous avions quelque chose de prévu ce jour-là.

Nous nous sommes levés, lavés, habillés. Il a fait du café alors que je sortais des tasses, il a préparé de quoi grignoter et j'ai mis la table.

On a déjeuné et discuté en lisant _La Gazette_ du jour qu'un hibou avait déposé sur sa terrasse plus tôt.

C'était parfait. C'était simple, beau, évident, naturel. Tellement parfait que j'ai su, qu'on a su que c'était trop.

.

On n'a rien dit sur le moment. On a vécu ces quelques heures de quiétude et de bonheur à fond. Il m'a serré dans ses bras, je l'ai serré dans les miens. On était bien.

On était bien, mais on savait qu'on finirait par s'ennuyer. Parce que c'était trop bien justement. Et que nous, on avait des failles. Et que ces failles, béantes, on les remplissait avec du vide.

On n'était pas prêt à les remplir avec du vrai, du consistant.

On savait que, dans quelques jours, je me créerais des problèmes et que je gâcherais tout. On savait que, dans quelques jours, il boirait un verre de trop et détruirait tout.

On se disait que, d'être amoureux, ou de jouer aux amoureux, c'est emmerdant. Qu'on en voulait pas. Pas tout de suite. C'était trop tôt pour s'ennuyer à nouveau.

On le savait et on ne voulait pas bousiller ce qu'on venait de vivre. Alors, on se l'est dit, ouvertement, calmement.

Nous étions d'accord. On devait garder cette chose précieuse en nous. Nous, on voulait juste se protéger. Mal, peut-être, mais quand même.

Je suis rentrée chez moi et ce n'était plus aussi grave.

.

J'ai repris le travail et mon quotidien. Harry venait me voir et j'allais le voir et tout était comme avant cette parenthèse. Presque.

On avait tendu un fil entre nous. On le percevait mais on ne cherchait pas à l'écarter.

Il nous permettait de nous raccrocher alors qu'il continuait à sortir, boire et ramener des inconnues chez lui et que moi, je m'étais, par deux fois, mise dans des situations inconfortables.

.

La première fois, j'avais aperçu Blaise au détour d'une ruelle du Chemin de Traverse, en plein cagnard, engoncé sous une cape claire légère qui lui couvrait jusqu'aux mains, un panama beige et noir vissé au crâne et affublé d'immenses lunettes noires qui le protégeaient du soleil.

Je m'étais arrêtée comme une statue de sel et l'avait fixé. Quand il avait disparu de ma vue, j'avais suivi la même direction que lui, d'un pas hésitant, sur quelques mètres jusqu'à ce que je le vois lever la tête. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il reniflait l'air et qu'il m'avait sentie.

Paniquée, j'avais fait semblant d'entrer dans la première boutique que je trouvais pour en ressortir aussitôt, le cœur soulevé par l'odeur de l'engrais à base de bouse de dragon entreposé chez le phytologue de Vitabotania [1].

Mon regard a croisé le sien et j'ai transplané aussitôt, pour ne pas faire de connerie.

.

La seconde fois, c'était le jour d'après, où, à la sortie du travail, Astoria m'avait littéralement coincée au coin d'une rue pour m'interroger.

Je n'avais pas voulu lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Blaise, j'avais trop honte, mais elle avait tapé juste, devinant que la situation entre nous avait changé.

Elle l'avait vu un peu plus tôt et avait senti quelque chose. Elle l'avait questionné mais n'avait rien pu tirer de lui, à part peut-être des regrets sous-entendus auxquels elle n'avait rien compris.

Je ne me sentais toujours pas l'envie, ou le courage, au choix, de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ignorait et j'avais éludé le sujet.

En fille intelligente, elle avait deviné, en grande partie, de quoi il retournait et tentait de me convaincre de lui pardonner, s'il avait pu être un goujat.

C'était dans sa nature, depuis bien longtemps. Avant même sa transformation. Mais, elle le disait aussi sensible. Affecté. Elle avait « _Tout de suite senti qu'il y avait un problème et qu'il ne savait pas comment l'effacer_ ».

J'ai continué d'éviter de lui répondre et nous nous sommes séparées, elle, encore plus intriguée par mon silence et moi, m'inquiétant stupidement pour le moral de Blaise.

Sans réfléchir, j'ai transplané au Manoir ce soir-là. Je ne me suis même pas aperçue le faire avant de me trouver devant la petite porte cochère de l'entrée de service.

Je suis restée devant de longues minutes, tendant même la main vers le huis, prête à toquer ou tourner la poignée, avant de me raviser et de rentrer chez moi en me traitant d'idiote.

Harry m'a rejoint, ce soir-là et nous avons regardé un film, couchés en chien de fusil sur le canapé, comme le couple que nous avions décidé de ne pas être.

.

Après ça, ça a fonctionné encore un peu. Jusqu'à un soir de fin juillet où, en me rendant à la réserve de l'hôpital à la fin de mon service, je me suis retrouvée nez-à-nez avec Blaise. Encore lui. Toujours lui.

Il s'est montré circonspect. S'excusant presque de me croiser. Il ne pensait pas tomber sur moi, disait-il. Il ne voulait pas me déranger. D'ailleurs, il s'en allait. Il n'avait plus rien à faire là maintenant.

Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas, me faisant face alors que je n'arrivais pas à décrocher un mot. J'essayais juste de m'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

J'ai croisé les bras sous ma poitrine et me suis enfoncé les ongles dans la peau, à travers mes vêtements, pour ne pas craquer.

Je me suis fait mal, en fait, et quand j'ai esquissé une grimace douloureuse, il a soupiré en secouant la tête, résigné et a tourné les talons.

J'ai été surprise et j'ai tendu le bras pour le retenir. Il s'est dégagé et a continué sa route, chassant une mouche imaginaire dans l'air avec sa main.

Je me suis dit que c'était le début de la fin. Les choses étaient en train de changer et je n'arrivais que difficilement à m'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

Tout au long de ce mois de juillet, des attentats dans les transports en commun avaient mis la communauté moldue en émois.

Les politiques et les médias incombait ces actes terroristes à un groupuscule de la mouvance islamique, cependant, dans notre monde, des voix murmuraient que l'origine pouvait très bien être sorcière.

La société s'agitait, de tragiques souvenirs venant frapper les consciences de plein fouet. Moi ? Moi je m'en fichais. Je n'écoutais les nouvelles que d'une oreille distraite, ânonnais parfois à un commentaire ou à un autre mais, fondamentalement, je planais à mille lieues de ces considérations.

J'avais à me gérer ce que je trouvais déjà infiniment trop complexe.

.

Ma vie, je la voyais comme un circuit de domino. Quand est-ce que les pièces qui constituaient ce circuit avaient-elles commencé à s'écrouler ? Je n'en savais rien.

Tout ce que je savais, c'est que tout s'était accéléré lorsque Ron était apparu en pleine nuit dans mon appartement en janvier dernier.

Je pouvais voir la réaction en chaîne, les dominos s'écrouler inexorablement, les uns après les autres.

La seule question que je me posais étais «_ Jusqu'à quand ? Combien de temps vais-je tenir à ce rythme ? _».

Trois jours après avoir croisé Blaise à l'hôpital, je crois que ce moment que je redoutais, celui où la dernière pièce tomberait, a pointé son nez.

.

Les Weasley avaient organisé une fête au Terrier pour l'anniversaire de Harry. Une surprise, pour ses 25 ans.

Ils m'avaient prévenue des semaines auparavant et j'avais réussi à convaincre Molly de me laisser la charge de l'amener au Terrier sans qu'il ne soupçonne rien.

Je savais, dès le départ, que ce serait peine perdue, il redoutait déjà cette soirée avant même qu'elle ne soit pensée et organisée.

J'ai tenté de nier, un peu, quand il me harcelait de questions, m'amusant de ses regards peu convaincus avant de lui ordonner dans un clin d'œil d'avoir l'air surpris, et de reprendre, ironiquement, le rôle qui m'avait été attribué.

Nous avons fait comme si il était invité à un dîner, simple, en famille, chez les Weasley. Le soir en question, il m'a gentiment suivie, dans un sourire, jouant le jeu de l'ignorant. Comme si.

Il a parfaitement feinté l'étonnement et la joie, avant de passer de bras en bras sous les exclamations heureuses de la centaine de convives qui se pressaient dans le jardin.

.

C'était absolument monumental ! Des guirlandes volaient dans le ciel, des lampions étaient suspendus dans les airs, de grandes tablées étaient recouvertes de nappes rouges chatoyantes et de la nourriture débordait de toutes parts.

Au centre du jardin trônaient deux fontaines à cocktails où il suffisait de tendre son verre sous la chute liquide pour le voir se remplir de breuvage colorés, avec ou sans bulles.

Tout le monde était habillé de pied en cape, en costumes cintrés et jolies robes à froufrous alors que nous, nous nous étions les seuls à porter des jeans, vêtus comme tous les jours. Jeu oblige.

J'avais prévu de quoi nous changer, dans mon sac à main mais, finalement, à chaque fois que nous essayions de nous faufiler pour revêtir nos habits de lumière, de vieilles connaissances nous tiraient par le bras pour prendre des nouvelles de l'un ou de l'autre.

Nous avons revus avec plaisir bon nombre de ceux avec qui la vie nous avait laissé perdre contact.

Un Hagrid apprêté faillit nous étouffer dans ses bras toujours aussi gigantesques.

Je dus convoquer un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe pour sécher ses larmes de joie alors qu'il nous apprenait l'union de Graup et d'une demi-géante américaine, alors que lui-même vivait fièrement son célibat depuis sa rupture avec Olympe.

Je fus serrée dans une chaleureuse étreinte par le Professeur McGonagall qui me pressa de questions sur ma carrière professionnelle, regrettant que je n'ai pas choisi d'exploiter davantage mes dons en enchantements et en métamorphoses.

Elle rabroua Harry sur ses choix de vie avant de se lancer dans une diatribe flatteuse sur notre promotion et sa fierté de nous avoir éduqués et enseignés pendant tant d'années.

On la quitta heureux et nostalgique et je me suis dit, une fois de plus, que je devrais bientôt aller à sa rencontre, à Poudlard, pour échanger plus calmement et plus longuement.

D'autres encore vinrent à notre rencontre et parmi eux, bon nombre de nos anciens camarades.

.

Nous discutions avec Anthony et Mandy lorsque nous vîmes Cho. _LA_ Cho Chang, en grande conversation avec Cormac.

Harry, pris d'un fou rire, souhaita aller les saluer et je profitai de ce moment pour le laisser vaquer de son côté alors que je partais vadrouiller du mien.

.

2 octobre 2005

* * *

.

_Phytologue de Vitabotania_ [1] : Un phytologue est un botaniste. Vitabotania est le nom fictif d'une boutique du Chemin de Traverse où les sorciers Briton peuvent trouver les meilleurs engrais pour leurs plantes. Je vous l'assure, c'est Neville qui me l'a soufflé !


	23. Vingt-troisième plume

_Note de l'auteur : Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles aventures en perspective... __Il ne reste plus que 5 chapitres (oui, parce qu'en fait, il y en a 28 et non pas 27) après celui-là... Il n'y a p__as eu beaucoup de retour sur le dernier chapitre malgré un nombre important de visiteurs. Je trouve toujours ça un peu dommage, de ne pas avoir ces retours qui permettent de jauger un peu où on en est dans l'écriture, d'autant plus lorsqu'on s'approche de la fin, mais bon, je ne peux pas non plus, vous mettre le couteau sous la gorge ;-)_

_Si j'ai réussi à vous faire pitié, vous êtes les bienvenus pour me donner votre opinion sur l'histoire et les derniers chapitres publiés (et plus tard, sur les prochains !). Avis bons comme mauvais, bien sûr, questions, commentaires, toussatoussa..._

_._

**_RAR anonyme:_**

_pompei : Ravie de voir que la scène avec Harry a fait son petit effet. Au delà du côté chaud cacao, j'adore l'idée de cette relation entre eux deux, en tout cas, dans le cadre de cette histoire... Quant à ce qu'il se passera après... Surprise... Elle n'a pas fini d'être paumée, Hermione_

_._

_Dans le chapitre précédent... Hermione se souvient comment Harry l'a aidée à surmonter son dégoût d'elle-même jusqu'à la soirée d'anniversaire du Survivant, organisée par les Weasley. Un quart de siècle qui se fête en grande pompe et qui amène Hermione vers… _

_._

* * *

**Vingt-troisième plume**

.

Au gré de mes pérégrinations entre différents groupes d'invités, je trouvai Ron, rêveur, devant une montagne de cadeaux entassés face à la cabane à outils et me moquai un peu de lui.

Il m'annonça, en avant-première, la grossesse de Lavande et la panique de la future épouse à l'idée de ressembler à un baleineau en robe à dentelle d'ici décembre. Nous en rîmes avant de rejoindre la fête, bras dessus, bras dessous.

.

C'était une belle fête ! Les gens dansaient et se regroupaient pour parler avec animation, picorant ici et là des petits fours préparés avec amour par Molly depuis au moins deux jours.

En tournant la tête une première fois, je vis Harry écouter poliment Cho alors qu'elle lui parlait de très près, une main manucurée posée sur son bras.

Il me fit un clin d'œil en croisant mon regard et nous nous sommes souris, amusés. C'était presque trop facile.

Il m'avait toujours dit que, par défi, un jour, il tenterait de la séduire à nouveau. Pour le jeu. Un relent revanchard un peu mesquin. Ce jour était venu et il n'avait même aucun effort à faire.

Je lui souhaitai bonne chance, silencieusement, mimant les mots sur mes lèvres.

Je ne me sentais pas jalouse, je n'ai pas eu de pincement au cœur. Je n'étais pas réjouie par la perspective de savoir ce qui allait se passer entre eux mais je n'en étais pas offusquée non plus.

La vérité, c'est que je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais. Ni ce que j'aurais dû ressentir. Ce qui aurait été normal.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire de ce que nous avions fait, de ce qu'il se passait, entre Harry et moi.

J'avais l'impression que, lorsque nous n'étions pas juste nous deux, nous étions autres. Comme ce soir.

Nous n'étions pas nous. Pas le nous intime, précieux. Nous étions juste Hermione et Harry, ceux que tout le monde connaît. Les amis et rien de plus.

Alors je me disais que ce n'était pas grave. Que nous n'étions pas un couple. Que nous savions que, nous, ce n'était pas possible. Et que nous étions, effectivement, amis et que, en ça, je devais le soutenir dans son entreprise. Même si son entreprise était de sauter Cho. Même si je n'approuvais pas complètement. Je n'avais rien à y redire alors je lui montrais que je le soutenais.

.

Je continuai à observer la foule, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Lavande et Méline me parler des robes que nous porterions pour le mariage, jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur Blaise.

Encore lui. Toujours lui. Il dansait avec Ginny. Encore elle, toujours elle.

Elle s'approchait de lui, penchant sa tête sur le côté, l'allumant et lui, il tentait tant bien que mal de garder une distance raisonnable. Respectable. Toujours sauver les apparences en public.

Je sentais mon cœur s'affoler à les voir ainsi, virevolter.

Je le vis relever la tête après avoir fait tourner la rouquine sur elle-même, riant, probablement d'un bon mot qu'elle venait de dire, et c'est à cet instant que nos regards s'accrochèrent.

Il arrêta de rire et, malgré un sourire fixé à ses lèvres, je ne voyais que ses yeux s'assombrir, amers.

Ils tournèrent une fois de plus, en rythme sur la musique, avant que, sans me lâcher du regard, il ne resserre sa prise sur la taille de la rouquine. Je sus qu'il voulait me blesser, m'agacer. Comme avant

Ses yeux noirs fixés aux miens, il s'est penché dans son cou, tordant son corps trop grand sur cette petite poupée de porcelaine y simulant, ou non, un baiser, ce qui la mit en joie.

.

Mon cœur a loupé un battement. Ma coupe s'est fracassée au sol sous les rires de mes compagnes se moquant de ma maladresse. Je me suis excusée avant de me précipiter dans la maison.

Appuyée au chambranle de la porte, j'ai pris de longues inspirations, m'intimant un retour au calme. J'ai fermé les yeux une seconde avant de plaquer un sourire sur mes lèvres et de ressortir, prête à affronter cette vue.

.

Blaise se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur. Évidemment.

Il m'a surpris. Je ne l'avais pas senti arriver. Je ne l'avais pas plus entendu.

Il arborait un sourire sadique. Décomposée, je lui demandais ce qu'il foutait là. Question rhétorique à laquelle il répondit par une autre question, me demandant si j'avais apprécié le spectacle.

Je maîtrisai ma voix pour ne pas gronder, lui rappelant que c'était odieux de sa part de jouer avec les sentiments de Ginny. Je ne parlais même pas de moi, il pouvait lire entre les lignes.

Il a ri. J'ai levé la main pour le gifler, il a saisi mon poignet avec une facilité déconcertante. « _Tu me fais mal_ », lui ai-je lancé, agressive.

« _Non, tu te fais mal_ ». C'était vrai. J'ai arrêté de me débattre et on est resté là à se regarder en silence, sa main toujours serrée sur mon poignet.

Il m'a reniflée et je n'ai pas osé bouger. J'étais tétanisée. J'avais envie de tourner la tête et de mettre ma langue dans sa bouche. Et je ne voulais pas le faire.

Il a poussé une sorte de grognement animal avant de serrer mon poignet plus fort et de siffler « _Potter ?!... A quoi tu joues ? _».

.

J'ai tenté de me dégager de sa prise, lui intimant de me laisser, que ça ne le regardait pas mais il ne voulait pas me lâcher.

Il a attrapé mon autre bras et je lui ai donné un coup de pied. On est tombé par terre et il s'est assis à califourchon sur moi, retenant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête.

J'ai essayé de m'échapper mais n'ai réussi qu'à lui retirer un nouveau grognement bestial.

Il s'est penché vers moi et a soufflé légèrement sur mon oreille, me faisant, comme trop souvent, frissonner, avant de susurrer « _Il ne t'apportera jamais ce que moi je peux te donner _».

J'ai fermé les yeux aussi fort que j'ai pu avant de murmurer rageusement « _Il m'aime. C'est bien plus que ce que je ne peux attendre de toi_ ».

Il a ri, le visage enfoui dans ma gorge, doucement d'abord, puis plus fort, avant de se relever et de s'épousseter. « _Certainement. Mais, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin_ ».

Il a tourné les talons et, avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la maison, je me relevais et le poussais durement contre le mur le plus proche.

Il s'est laissé faire alors que je l'y poussais une seconde fois, avant de saisir sa veste, l'obligeant à se retourner et martelant son torse de coups.

Il souriait alors que je lui disais d'aller au diable, qu'il me gâchait la vie, que je le détestais et que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir. Il souriait et il m'excédait parce qu'il avait raison et qu'il le savait.

.

Il m'a laissée me battre contre lui et, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me suis retrouvée à pleurer dans ses bras alors qu'il me berçait.

J'ai séché mes larmes, ai relevé la tête et je l'ai laissé faire quand il m'a embrassé.

J'ai replongé. Directement. M'agrippant à sa chemise, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, aspirant sa langue, caressant son torse, triturant ses fesses à damner un Pape.

Je ne pensais même pas à me maudire de foncer tête baissée dans ce que j'avais tant tenu à éviter.

.

Je l'ai entraîné à l'étage, dans la chambre que j'avais si souvent occupée. La chambre de Ginny. Inconsciemment.

Je n'y ai pas pensé. Je ne réfléchis jamais assez quand je sens sa peau sous mes doigts, sa bouche sur mon corps, son odeur animale et tout ce qui fait qu'il est lui.

Il m'a poussée sur le lit et a sorti sa fiole alors que j'arrachais sa ceinture et détachais son pantalon.

Il a bu à longues gorgées alors que je le caressais puis le suçais plus fort, à mesure que le sang faisait effet.

J'ai avalé ce qu'il m'offrait quand le plaisir qu'il ressentait a atteint son paroxysme et l'ai laissé me déshabiller sans douceur avant qu'il ne caresse chaque centimètre de ma peau.

Je l'ai supplié de venir en moi et cela l'a fait rire. Il m'a mise à quatre pattes et, malaxant mes fesses, s'est inséré en moi.

Il a cambré mon dos alors que j'accompagnais ses coups de butoirs. Il a saisi ma gorge, y appuyant juste assez pour m'exciter et raccourcir mon souffle sans pour autant me faire vraiment mal.

Les fesses relevées, les genoux douloureux de nos ébats sans douceur, j'ai enfoncé ma tête dans la couette, étouffant ma voix.

Il a claqué mes fesses y imprimant une marque rouge avant de m'allonger à plat ventre, d'écarter davantage mes cuisses et d'accélérer le rythme. Je n'avais pas même le temps de me remettre de mon orgasme qu'il continuait à me pilonner, sans relâche, sans douceur, agrippant mes hanches ou attrapant mes bras pour me plaquer davantage au matelas.

C'était toujours aussi incroyable avec lui. Dément, agressif, piquant. Passionné. J'oubliais un temps de culpabiliser, de regretter, de m'en vouloir.

.

Quand on a eu atteint la jouissance, il s'est retiré, sans un mot. Il s'est levé, sans un mot. Il s'est rhabillé, sans un mot. Il m'a regardé, sans un mot. Il a embrassé mes lèvres. « _Je ne veux pas de Gin' et toi, toi tu n'as pas besoin de Potter_ ». Il est parti, sans autre mot.

Je me suis revêtue, sans un mot. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la chambre. Le lit était en vrac et de vieux jouets d'enfants avaient gagné le sol, tombées d'une étagère. J'ai haussé les épaules, résignée et je suis sortie.

.

J'ai rejoint la fête, un sourire crispé plaqué au visage. Harry m'a sauté dessus, littéralement. Il me cherchait depuis des plombes.

Il avait coincé Cho dans la grange mais, il n'avait pas pu. Il s'était aperçu, presque avec déception, qu'il n'était pas excité, que ça ne l'amusait même pas. Le défi n'en valait pas la peine.

Il était presque fier d'avoir vu son visage se décomposer à mesure qu'elle constatait qu'il restait mou. Il l'avait quitté en grand seigneur, arguant sur leur amitié retrouvée, assainie de tout désir charnel. Elle, personne ne l'avait revue depuis.

Il était content de me retrouver. D'ailleurs, il se sentait à nouveau d'humeur coquine et personne ne nous en voudrait de partir à cette heure tardive. La moitié des invités s'étaient déjà éclipsés.

J'étais mal. Très mal. « _Harry..._ ». Il ne me laissa même pas parler, reprenant son sérieux. « _Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave._ ».

J'essayais de nier, il ne me laissait pas en placer une. Il me tira par le bras, m'amenant saluer nos hôtes.

« _Vous partez déjà ? Tu n'as même pas ouvert tous tes cadeaux ! _». C'était l'occasion rêvée de revenir le lendemain, argua-t-il. On nous laissa filer sans beaucoup plus de questions.

Il me ramena chez lui et m'obligea à lui raconter ce qui me torturait. Je le fis, prête à ce qu'il me rejette, qu'il crie, hurle ou même me gifle de mon inconstance. Il n'en a rien été.

Je me forçai à ne pas baisser les yeux. Je voulais voir son regard méprisant mais je n'y voyais que ce que j'y avais toujours vu. Rien de plus.

Il me serra dans ses bras, psalmodiant « _C'est pas grave, on s'en fout, c'est rien_ », entre deux baisers sur mes joues, mon front, mes pommettes.

Je suis allé rencontrer ses lèvres, parce qu'il me rassurait. Parce qu'il s'en foutait. Parce qu'il était doux et que rien n'avait d'importance.

On s'arrêta, le souffle court et je m'apprêtai à partir. Il refusa.

Nous nous sommes réveillés tard dans la matinée, vautrés dans son canapé sur lequel nous nous étions endormis tout habillés après avoir longuement parlé. De tout et de rien. Entre deux silences.

Je me suis levée et, quand il a été prêt à rejoindre le Terrier, je lui ai dit que je partais. Ce que j'ai fait.

.

Je n'ai plus donné de nouvelle pendant plus d'un mois. Jusqu'à ce jour de septembre où je suis revenue aussi soudainement que j'avais quitté le continent.

Ce matin-là, en laissant Harry, j'avais tout quitté. Oubliées, les craintes d'un retour de Mages Noirs. Oubliés, amis, « _famille _», travail, journal intime... Tout. Encore. Je ne suis pas une fille stable.

Je me sentais cassée. Je suis partie et j'ai rejoint Luna à Santa-Fé. Je suis restée avec elle pendant deux semaines et l'ai accompagnée dans ses recherches.

Nous avons découvert une colonie de Chupacabras Sauvages, créatures omnivores dont la morsure guérit les fièvres catarrhales [1] et qui ressemblent étrangement à des marmottes à queue touffue et oreilles pointues.

Nous avons observé leur mode de vie un temps et, lorsque j'ai poursuivi ma route, elle a continué à les étudier. C'est rare, de nos jours, les Chupacabras qui vivent en liberté.

.

J'ai voyagé. Je me suis changé les idées. Je suis restée seule, visitant le Mexique et rencontrant des sorciers de Catemaco.

Ils m'ont instruit sur leur culture, leurs pratiques, leurs Potions et leur Art de la Guérison. J'ai rempli des parchemins sur des mètres et des mètres de leurs conseils, de leur savoir-faire.

C'était nouveau, c'était simple, c'était salvateur. Je ne me suis liée avec personne. J'étais là pour apprendre et engranger des connaissances. Je voulais me déconnecter des relations affectives et affectées juste pour quelques temps.

.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas fuir éternellement. J'avais tout laissé en plan à Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne m'en étais pas inquiétée. J'avais pris un congé sans solde et je savais que ça passerait. Qu'on me pardonnerait ce caprice. Ce qui fut le cas. On pardonne encore aux Héros de Guerre.

Je redoutais, davantage, de retrouver tous ceux que j'avais laissés en plan. Les amis, les amants.

.

3 octobre 2005

* * *

.

_fièvres catarrhales [1]_ : Pour faire court, c'est une maladie virale non contagieuse, transmise par des moucherons, qui touche les ruminants (chèvres, bovidés, moutons ou encore dromadaires) et qui ne se transmet pas à l'homme. On l'appelle aussi maladie de la langue bleue _(franchement, une langue bleue ! Si c'est pas une maladie sorcière, ça !)_. Les Chupacabras ne sont, eux, pas sensés ressembler à ma description dans le Canon de la légende... _Mais, hé, c'est mon histoire, non ?!;-)_


	24. Vingt-quatrième plume

_Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre, loin de là. J'avais une idée précise mais que je n'ai pas toujours bien exploitée. Bref, tant pis pour l'autoflagellation... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez..._

_D'ailleurs, RAR anonyme !_

_pompei : C'est une bonne question pour Blaise mais je ne peux évidemment pas te répondre au risque d'enlever un peu de suspens (enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça) sur la fin de la fic... De toute façon, tu es dans la même position que Hermione, tu vois ce qu'elle voit et sait ce qu'elle pense mais tu ne sais pas forcément sur quel pied danser par rapport à ce qu'elle raconte (genre est-ce que Ginny est vraiment aussi conne ? Est-ce que Blaise ressent quelque chose pour elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle interprète bien ou mal ? Et Harry ?... )... J'aime bien me dire que chacun peut se faire sa propre idée ! (et pour Harry, tu devrais avoir un début de réponse ici)... En tout cas, merci encore infiniment pour tes reviews, commentaires et questions inclues !_

_._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite ! (Et donnez-moi des indices sur ce que vous en pensez parce que mon coeur saigne de ne pas savoir ! ;-) -)_

_._

_Dans le chapitre précédent... Hermione évoque sa dernière rencontre avec Blaise qui semble avoir compris bien plus de choses qu'elle. Lassée, bouleversée, perturbée, elle nous apprend avoir tout laissé en plan ce jour-là, rejoignant Luna au Nouveau-Mexique, sur un coup de tête._

.

* * *

**Vingt-quatrième plume**

.

Je suis rentrée dans les premières semaines de septembre. Je n'avais plus trop la notion des jours.

Je ne m'étais plus tenue au courant des Nouvelles du Monde, avait évité de consulter les médias et, les derniers temps, rencontrait davantage de mages déconnectés de la civilisation que de sorciers urbains.

.

J'ai d'abord toqué chez Ron et Lavande. Avant même de passer par mon appartement.

Avec leur mariage à venir, j'avais un rôle à honorer et je présumais, à juste titre, que la peur de ne pas me voir l'assumer était davantage source d'inquiétude que mon départ précipité en soi.

Je m'aperçus que Harry avait réussi à couvrir mes arrières, tant bien que mal, en mon absence, mais qu'il n'avait pu leur assurer ma présence pour la Cérémonie de la Pleine Lune, dont je me rendis compte qu'elle aurait lieu le jour de mon anniversaire.

Je passais sur cette petite contrariété et acceptais de me faire enguirlander longtemps, comme une adolescente prise en faute par ses parents, à coup de « _Ne nous refais plus jamais ça !_ ».

Il ne manquait réellement que le « _Jeune Fille !_ » asséné d'une voix impérieuse à la fin de leurs phrases pour compléter ce tableau burlesque !

Malgré tout, je souriais presque, en les écoutant, regardant le minuscule ventre gonflé de Lavande et souhaitait silencieusement à ce pauvre fœtus de quelques mois qui y logeait bien du courage pour les années à venir avec de tels parents !

.

Je négociais habilement pour qu'ils annoncent mon retour à leurs familles respectives et acceptais, à grands renforts d'embrassades, l'invitation à dîner qui viendrait immanquablement une fois Arthur et Molly informés.

Je m'assurais, aussi, d'avoir la primeur de cette annonce auprès de certaines personnes stratégiques et notamment de Harry, que j'avais délibérément placé en dernier sur ma liste. Il était trop important pour que je ne prenne pas mon temps pour lui.

.

Après cette visite, j'allais à l'hôpital récupérer mon poste, confirmais le bateau que j'avais monté pour justifier mon absence. Dans le même temps, je tentais de retourner dans les petits papiers de Steven qui avait déjà trop subi mes manquements.

J'en profitais trouver Astoria dans l'après-midi.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué ! Il est fou de se rendre compte à quel point nous pouvons rapidement nous attacher à certaines personnes...

Nous nous sommes retrouvées comme deux gamines, à nous sauter dans les bras au milieu de nos collègues médusés voire affligés par l'exaltation de ces « _petites jeunettes_ ».

J'ai continué à propager mon bobard alors que le Service venait aux nouvelles et qu'elle, elle se démenait de tous côtés pour rapidement se libérer un temps de pause.

Autour d'un café, peu de temps après, elle me révéla qu'en mon absence, elle avait appris à connaître et apprécier Harry, à force de le harceler de questions à mon sujet.

Je me rendis compte qu'entre les bribes d'information qu'il lui avait distribuées et celles obtenues auprès de Blaise et Malefoy, elle avait réussi à reconstituer un puzzle quasi complet de la situation.

Elle n'était guère surprise par les méandres tortueux de mon esprit et semblait comprendre les doutes qui m'habitaient. Elle ne percevait pas mieux que moi ce qu'il adviendrait à l'avenir mais elle se disait prête à me soutenir, si j'en éprouvais le besoin.

Si je fus soulagée qu'elle comprenne l'étendue de la situation sans que je n'ai à me lancer dans des explications compliquées, parfois rébarbatives et encore un peu douloureuses, je ne pouvais non plus faire l'impasse sur la déception qu'elle n'osait pas exprimer ouvertement mais qu'elle avait inévitablement ressentie.

Je ne lui avais pas fait assez confiance. Ou j'avais été dépassée. Ou insuffisamment préparée au bazar qu'était devenu ma vie. Cela revenait au même. J'avais appliqué la politique de l'autruche, comme si à lui seul, le fait de me replier sur moi-même avait pu me sauver. Désormais, j'étais prête. Prête à me confier. Prête à assumer ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il se passerait.

Elle m'apprit encore, ce jour-là, que sa relation avec Draco évoluait. Ils avaient essayé, un temps, de sortir ensemble et, lorsque j'avais arrêté de m'en soucier, trop centrée sur mes propres problèmes, leur couple connaissait plus de bas que de hauts.

Souvent, elle restait tard au travail, pour éviter leurs disputes. Elle prenait des tours de gardes supplémentaires, s'impliquait dans la recherche Medicomagique, passait ses jours de congés à écrire des articles scientifiques ou rédiger des cas cliniques.

Il s'était lassé, il l'avait quitté. Elle avait soufflé et ils avaient pu se revoir. Autrement. Ils étaient redevenus amis. C'était plus simple.

Étonnamment, elle avait alors retrouvé sa complicité d'antan avec sa sœur, Daphné, avec qui elle n'avait que des contacts sporadiques depuis de longues années.

En elle, elle avait trouvé un soutien indéfectible et, alors qu'elles avaient passé leur adolescence à se faire la guerre, de gentilles chamailleries en petites humiliations. Elles commençaient enfin à se trouver des centres d'intérêts communs.

.

Quand Astoria avait commencé à comprendre, plus ou moins, ce qu'il s'était passé entre Blaise et moi, Draco s'était longuement confié à elle.

Elle m'apprit, ce jour-là, qu'il m'en avait voulu. Beaucoup. Il avait répété sans cesse, pendant des semaines, qu'il m'avait prévenue, quand même ! « _Par Salazar _! ».

Il m'en avait voulu pour de nombreuses raisons. D'abord, il m'en avait voulu de ne pas avoir su maîtriser mes hormones. Puis, plus encore, à cause de la soirée au Terrier. Cet anniversaire d'où Blaise était parti en colère. Très en colère.

Tellement en colère qu'il avait enragé. Enragé de ne pas savoir comment réagir avec moi, enragé en imaginant Harry sur moi, enragé d'apprendre mon départ, enragé que sa colère empire à cause de ça.

.

Malefoy m'en avait voulu parce que Blaise est un être torturé ! C'en est presque comique !

Il m'en avait voulu de se rendre compte que son ami, le vampire, était perturbé et qu'il commençait seulement à remettre en questions les notions de Bien et de Mal.

Il m'en avait voulu qu'il se mette à chercher, sans y parvenir totalement, à en définir les limites.

Limites qu'il commencerait à peine à trouver maintenant. Ses limites. Celles qu'il peut s'autoriser à franchir et les autres.

Il m'en avait voulu parce que Blaise avait des crises de conscience et que, comme lui, il n'avait commencé à prendre la pleine mesure de ce que signifiait être vampire qu'après avoir failli me tuer !

Malefoy m'en avait voulu parce qu'il n'avait pas compris, au début, ce que j'ai fini par comprendre.

Que je n'ai été qu'un catalyseur et que, quoiqu'il aurait pu se passer, Blaise aurait été confronté aux mêmes questionnements. Qu'il aurait tout autant déconné. Peut-être plus tard. Peut-être encore plus gravement.

Il m'en veut moins, maintenant. Il aurait pris du recul, pas mal.

En partie grâce à Astoria. Et à Ron avec qui il aurait discuté innocemment devant des matches de foot. En partie, aussi, parce qu'on a eu l'occasion d'en discuter, depuis.

Il a finalement compris ce que signifiait la transformation de son ami. Que ce n'était pas qu'un jeu de dupe.

.

J'ai quitté Astoria la tête remplie d'informations, retournée. Cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup pour un seul homme. Alors pour la pauvre femme que je suis...

Je suis rentrée chez moi et ai retrouvé mon appartement tel que je l'avais laissé.

Je suis allé chercher Pattenrond chez ma voisine et il me fit la tête pendant deux jours. Pas plus. Les chats pardonnent vite. Ce chat-là oui, en tout cas. Il est trop vieux pour être exigeant.

Décidée à ne pas m'infliger une deuxième journée de retrouvailles teintées de reproches, j'écrivais un courrier type qui m'éviterait trop de questions, le dupliquais et y ajoutais une invitation à dîner pour celle-ci, à boire un thé pour celui-là.

J'espérais secrètement que la majorité oublie, aussitôt la lettre lue, que je les avais conviés à nous voir.

.

J'hésitais un peu sur la marche à suivre ensuite. L'après-midi tirait largement à sa fin. Je savais déjà que je ne voulais pas voir Blaise ni lui annoncer officiellement mon retour.

Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt et je n'avais aucun doute qu'il soit déjà au courant, le réseau de Cheminette ayant dû s'activer dès le retour d'Astoria chez elle, quelques heures en amont.

Harry me posait bien plus de problèmes. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais. Ni ce que je ne voulais pas. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire ni comment me comporter.

J'avais peur qu'il m'ait attendue et craignais tout autant qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un. J'avais envie de revenir en arrière aussi bien que je désirais aller de l'avant.

J'étais pétrie de doutes alors que je refusais de me laisser submerger par ces questions. Je voulais être spontanée mais n'arrêtais pas d'y penser.

Tout avait été si simple avec lui et si compliqué avec Blaise. Tout s'était inversé. J'avais accepté que je ne gérerais jamais rien avec Blaise mais je tergiversais sans cesse concernant Harry.

.

Je déballais mes affaires en réfléchissant à toute allure.

Je rangeais mes vêtements, me douchais, me préparais un thé, me brûlais les lèvres en ne lui laissant pas le temps de refroidir, m'habillais, me changeais, me déshabillais à nouveau, enfilais autre chose, sortais de chez moi, y retournais prendre une veste plus chaude, repartais et revenais chercher de quoi me protéger de la fine bruine qui commençait à s'abattre sur Londres.

Je n'arrêtais même pas de penser sur le perron de sa petite maison, ni même en regardant la petite flaque d'eau goutter de mon parapluie à mes pieds.

Je restais cinq bonnes minutes à écouter le silence. Tout était calme. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il ait été chez lui.

Je me décidais à toquer et, tête baissée, observant la petite mare se former et glisser sous mes ballerines, je me concentrais, guettais un bruit qui n'arrivait pas.

Je me retournais pour partir quand je l'ai vu passer son petit portail gris et rouillé qui grinçait.

Il marchait tranquillement, dans la lune, les mains dans les poches, ignorant les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur ses lunettes et aplatissaient ses cheveux.

J'ai ri, d'un éclat joyeux. C'était typique de lui. J'ai ouvert mon parapluie alors qu'il tournait la tête, surpris, vers mon rire et couru droit sur lui.

Je lui ai sauté dans les bras et nos os se sont écrasés alors qu'il me serrait, trempant mes vêtements. On était là, sous la pluie, s'étreignant comme si nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis un demi-siècle, avant qu'il ne me lâche, grondant de sa voix rauque, m'interdisant de lui refaire encore un coup pareil.

Il m'enlaça à nouveau. Je m'excusais, entre rires et larmes jusqu'à ce qu'on s'embrasse comme les naufragés qu'on était à ce moment-là.

Nous sommes rentrés chez lui, heureux, joyeux. Nous n'avions plus de vêtements avant même d'atteindre le centre du salon.

C'était stupide et inconscient mais ça nous semblait tellement naturel qu'on n'en oubliait encore de se protéger. Se protéger de nous-même, des maladies ou même d'une grossesse inopinée.

J'avais pourtant eu une grosse frayeur, au Nouveau-Mexique quand, pendant plus de deux semaines, j'avais attendu fébrilement mes menstruations alors que j'étais habituellement réglée comme une horloge.

Ce n'était qu'un retard, probablement dû au stress et aux multiples contrariétés que j'avais connues mais, là encore, en retrouvant Harry, je n'y pensais pas.

Qu'importe qu'il soit coureur de jupons, qu'importe que j'oublie toujours de prendre mes contraceptifs.

J'avais retrouvé ma bouée de sauvetage et c'était normal que je m'y raccroche une dernière fois. Stupide et inconscient. J'avais trop confiance. On avait trop confiance.

.

On a fait l'amour, sur le vieux fauteuil à l'angle de sa cheminée, riant bêtement des bruits du frottement de sa peau moite contre le cuir défoncé alors que je griffais le dossier derrière son dos comme une chatte.

Ce n'est qu'après que nous avons fait le point et pris des décisions. Je lui ai exposé mes doutes, il m'a révélé avoir rencontré quelqu'un. Une fille, une moldue.

Il voulait tenter quelque chose avec elle. Elle ne savait rien de lui et je crois que c'est ce qui lui plaisait. Ils venaient de se rencontrer et il se lassait des histoires sans lendemain.

Ce n'était pas encore sérieux mais il pensait que ça pourrait peut-être le devenir. Ça ne changeait rien entre nous. A ce qu'il ressentait. A ce que je ressentais. Ça nous permettait juste de mettre les choses au clair.

Il faisait un choix et je l'approuvais beaucoup plus aisément que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il me facilitait les choses.

J'avais été heureuse de le retrouver. Heureuse d'être dans ses bras. Heureuse qu'il se donne à moi et de me donner à lui. Mais j'étais encore plus heureuse de savoir que je ne lui ferais pas mal. Que je ne le blesserais pas plus.

J'étais heureuse et presque étonnée de l'être. Je trouvais ça bien. Vraiment bien.

.

Je le quittais satisfaite. Satisfaite parce que ce que nous avions vécu était comme lui, beau et lumineux.

J'étais satisfaite parce que nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir une aussi belle conclusion à notre histoire autrement.

Nous pouvions le garder pour nous, comme un secret qu'on enfoui dans une jolie boîte ouvragée et qu'on peut ressortir quand on est triste.

Je le quittais heureuse d'avoir pu vivre ça, revigorée et prête à braver les aléas de l'avenir.

Prête à affronter Blaise et son sourire de cowboy, prête à braver mes peurs et mes doutes, prête à me jeter dans l'inconnu.

.

Évidemment, depuis, tout n'a pas été de tout repos. Rien n'est jamais simple, avec moi.

.

5 octobre 2005


	25. Vingt-cinquième plume

_Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre non plus, je n'en suis pas totalement convaincue mais je n'ai jamais réussi à la retravailler alors... J'espère que ça ira quand même pour vous et que vous ne me lancerez pas de pierres... Cela dit, si vous n'aimez pas rester sans réponse et avec de nouvelles questions, vous allez me détester je crois... Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, non ? Soyez fort(e)s, voici la suite !_

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

_**RAR anonyme :**_

_pompei :__ Ah, ah ! L'est-elle, ne l'est-elle pas ? J'enlève tout suspens tout de suite, non, elle ne l'est pas... Quand à savoir ce qu'il se passera... Et bien, faudra lire ! Un point c'est tout ! Blague à part, encore merci pour ta review (et tes reviews au fil des chapitres), même si je ne peux pas toujours répondre explicitement à tout (sinon, ce serait pas drôle!). Et si je peux t'inquiéter encore plus, ce chapitre t'apportera sûrement encore de nouvelles questions (quelle chieuse je fais!)_

_._

_Dans le chapitre précédent... Hermione revient sur son retour à Londres et les réactions de chacun à son départ précipité. Elle retrouve Harry et, ensemble, ils s'offrent ce qu'ils pensent être une jolie conclusion à leur histoire._

_._

* * *

**Vingt-cinquième plume**

.

J'ai rencontré Amy il y a un peu moins d'un mois, juste avant la Cérémonie de la Pleine Lune. Elle était encore chez Harry lorsque je suis passée le récupérer pour rejoindre Purplestorm.

Elle est charmante. Tout à fait charmante. Grande et filiforme, d'une tête de plus que lui, elle a un visage mince et anguleux. Des pommettes hautes, un nez aquilin, et pourtant, une jolie bouche lippue. Tout le contraire de moi...

Ses yeux sombres et ses longs cheveux noirs lui donnent un air sévère. Elle donne l'impression, à chaque fois que son regard se pose sur vous, qu'elle s'apprête à vous rabrouer. Pourtant, dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche, elle est aimable et engageante et un seul qualificatif vous vient à l'esprit, adorable.

Elle semble souvent perdue dans ses pensées, à analyser tout ce qui se présente à elle. Je doute que Harry puisse conserver longtemps le secret sur notre magie avec elle.

Ce jour-là, dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, elle avait ce sourire, le sourire idiot des amoureux qui vous rend touchant. Nous avons discuté, un peu, avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa voiture et de lui faire un signe de la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à l'angle de la rue.

Seulement alors nous nous somme précipités dans la maison pour transplaner chez Ron, en toute discrétion.

.

Là, nous avons passé une nuit éprouvante, à psalmodier dans des odeurs de menthe et de jasmin, en cercle autour du couple à marier. Merlin que c'était ennuyeux !

Au début, nous nous trouvions ridicules et retenions difficilement nos rires nerveux. A la fin, nous en étions à nous donner des coups de coudes pour nous tenir éveillés.

Nous répétions encore et encore les incantations, la bouche sèche, à nous en donner mal au crâne, et rien ne se passait. C'est normal, parait-il. Il n'y a pas de manifestation surnaturelle pendant ce type de cérémonie. Mais Merlin que c'était long !

Contrairement aux amoureux, nous n'avions pas le droit de dormir, pas le droit de manger, pas le droit d'aller aux toilettes et nous ne pouvions boire qu'une décoction prévue à cet effet. Au jasmin [1], évidemment. Autant dire que nous étions parfaitement détendus...

Je suis rentrée rompue et épuisée au petit jour et j'ai dormi, comme une masse, jusqu'au lendemain matin sans difficulté. J'étais, au moins, soulagée d'un poids.

Désormais, je n'ai plus à me soucier de rien, en dehors de l'achat de ma robe, tous les préparatifs du mariage étant enfin achevés !

.

J'avais décidé de ne pas fêter mon anniversaire. Je trouvais cela plus simple. J'avais envisagé éventuellement d'inviter Harry et Ron au restaurant pour marquer le coup mais pas plus. Cela me convenait totalement.

C'était évidemment sans compter sur ma mère de substitution, Molly, qui m'a organisé un repas grandiose le week-end suivant, en compagnie d'invités triés sur le volet qui comprenait, notamment, toute la tribu Weasley, Harry, et quelques amis dont Astoria.

Elle connaît mal les Weasley et, dans leur grande majorité, les rencontrait pour la première fois. Bien sûr, elle fréquente régulièrement Ron et connait Ginny surtout par mes ouï-dire peu flatteurs, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'honneur d'approcher cette famille au grand complet.

Impressionnée par cette marée rousse et chahutante, elle a passé une bonne partie de la soirée à mes côtés, s'imaginant qu'ainsi je la protégerais et la défendrais de ce foyer à la réputation facétieuse.

Je l'en ai détrompée en fin de soirée quand, après le repas, alors que nous nous installions au salon pour entamer notre digestion, George l'a prise pour cible, la faisant sursauter et pousser de petits cris étouffés devant une nouvelle invention avant d'être vertement réprimandé par sa mère et Annette [2] alors qu'Audrey riait aux éclats avec le reste de l'assemblée.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la manière la plus subtile de l'intégrer à cette joyeuse troupe, mais ce fut efficace et elle a réussi à se détendre suffisamment pour oser discuter avec tout le monde, s'étonnant à chaque minute de la chaleur s'écoulant par toutes les pores de la famille de Ron.

Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il en existait de telles, elle qui avait grandit en aristocrate maniérée, toute en retenue, entourée de non-dits et d'apparences.

.

Avant de quitter Loutry-Ste-Chapoule, nous nous sommes promenées sous les étoiles, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Nous avons refais le monde, nous offusquant du comportement de Ginny. Nous ne l'avions, avec surprise, quasiment pas entendue de la soirée.

La plupart du temps, elle arborait un visage fermé et buté et, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se sentait observée qu'elle souriait ou riait des facéties de ses frères.

Je l'ai trouvée étrangement discrète et surtout soucieuse et, ce n'est qu'après avoir lourdement insisté sur la question que Astoria m'en a révélé la cause probable.

.

Quelques semaines en amont, la rouquine avait été vertement rejetée par Blaise, sans délicatesse aucune, voire avec un soupçon de vulgarité. Il l'avait laissée en pleurs sur un trottoir du Chemin de Traverse.

Lorsque Astoria me l'annonça, j'étais presque désolée pour Ginny. Presque parce que, enfouie tout au fond de moi, une petite voix mesquine et revêche me disait qu'elle l'avait bien cherché.

Je dus user de toute la maîtrise dont j'étais capable pour enterrer profondément ce sentiment et ne pas jubiler. Elle ne mérite pas plus que moi de souffrir.

J'ai tenté d'en savoir plus mais Astoria m'informa ignorer les causes exactes de ce rejet. Elle savait les grandes lignes mais préférait se taire. Ce n'était pas de sa bouche que je devais apprendre ce qu'il était advenu de Blaise.

.

Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses chez les Zabini depuis mon départ et, si elle ne connaît pas tous les détails, elle s'était également interdit de me révéler ce qu'elle savait. J'ai du m'asseoir sur ma frustration, oh combien grande à cet instant.

J'espère, sincèrement, qu'Astoria est aussi fidèle envers mes secrets qu'envers ceux de Blaise.

.

Évidemment, je n'ai pu éviter de me torturer l'esprit pendant des jours, extrapolant tout et n'importe quoi.

Je savais que, que ce fut dans deux jours ou dans six mois, je finirais par être confrontée à Blaise et, plutôt que d'être prise au dépourvue en le croisant par hasard, j'ai décidé finalement de provoquer cette rencontre.

Si je voulais assumer mes actes, je pensais que c'était là le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Décidée, inflexible, la tête haute, je me suis rendue au Manoir Zabini.

Pour une fois, je faisais les choses différemment. Je me suis présentée par l'entrée officielle. Hors de question que je ne passe pas par la grande porte !

J'ai toqué fermement le battant, tellement crispée que des crampes m'étreignaient jusque dans les épaules.

Une petite elfe courbée des pieds à la tête et aux grands yeux mouillés m'accueillis et, avant même qu'elle ne m'invite à entrer, la voix cassante de Lady Zabini me signifiait l'indésirabilité de ma présence en ce lieu.

.

J'ai été surprise. Vraiment surprise. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais été réellement chaleureuse avec moi, pourtant, elle s'était toujours montrée affable et accueillante. Là, elle m'aurait saisie par le col et m'aurait poussée en travers de la porte, j'en aurais ressentis le même effet !

Hébétée, je lui ai indiqué souhaiter une entrevue avec Blaise, ce qu'elle m'a refusé sans ambages. Je lui en ai demandé la raison, elle a refusé de me répondre, me toisant avec mépris.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je restais là, bouche bée, incapable de prononcer un mot, mes pensées filant tellement rapidement que je n'arrivais pas à en entrevoir une cohérente.

J'ai insisté. Lourdement. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas comprendre.

Pinçant les lèvres, elle m'a finalement ordonné de la suivre en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était tellement glaciale que j'ai eu l'impression qu'une bise gelée nous suivait le long des couloirs.

.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées dans son boudoir, dans un silence de mort, elle s'est installée dans un grand fauteuil Voltaire en velours beige. Elle ne m'a pas invitée à en faire de même.

Raide comme la justice, je ne savais même plus quoi faire de mon corps à cet instant. Inconfortable, je me triturais bêtement les mains quand elle m'a annoncé avec grandiloquence que j'avais fait suffisamment de dégâts dans la vie de son fils !

Je l'ai fixée, étonnée. Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. « _Tout est de votre faute, Miss Granger. Tout !_ ».

Je me suis mise à bouillir. Littéralement ! Je n'avais peut-être pas été la blanche colombe que l'on attendait que je sois dernièrement mais son fils n'était pas exempt non plus !

Sur un coup de tête de plus - décidément, je n'étais plus à ça près - j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser faire. Je refusais de porter la responsabilité de... De quoi, je ne le savais même pas !

De mon point de vue, il avait autant gâché ma vie que moi la sienne... Et inversement...

.

Peut-être un peu inconsciente, j'ai franchis la pièce à grands-pas, m'asseyant face à elle sur un fauteuil identique.

Dans un geste que j'espérais maîtrisé, j'ai croisé lentement mes jambes qui tremblaient un peu et reposé mes bras sur les accoudoirs.

J'espérais paraître aussi sûre de moi et imposante qu'elle et, surtout, je tentais de contrôler tant bien que mal mon envie subite de lui arracher les cheveux par poignées.

J'ai longuement inspiré avant d'avancer légèrement mon buste dans sa direction en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle.

Sans trembler, je l'ai avertie d'arrêter immédiatement son petit manège de douairière rigide. Si elle voulait m'accuser de quelque chose, je devais en connaître les faits. Je refusais de subir sans avoir mon mot à dire.

«_ C'est à cause de vous ! Tout est à cause de vous ! _», a-t-elle sifflé à nouveau avant que nous ayons une conversation surnaturelle et complètement déséquilibrée, elle me conspuant sans relâche et moi, encaissant les coups les uns après les autres.

Il m'en a fallu, des heures de gamberge, avant d'arriver à dénouer le fil et reconstituer une pelote uniforme.

.

Lady Zabini n'avait jamais vu son fils en colère. Jamais. Parfois, il boudait, parfois, il menaçait. Pourtant, jamais au grand jamais elle ne l'avait vu en colère. Sauf ce jour de début août.

Aux aurores, elle s'était fait servir le thé dans son jardin d'été. Elle n'avait pas encore pu l'entamer que des elfes étaient apparus, paniqués. Des bruits inquiétants s'échappaient des appartements privés du jeune Lord.

Elle s'y était précipitée et l'avait trouvé dans le noir, rideaux tirés et lumières éteintes, à détruire minutieusement, à grands coups de baguette magique et de sorts informulés, tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Elle avait du l'entraver. Pour sa sécurité. Leur sécurité.

Jamais au grand jamais n'avait-elle eu a user de magie sur son fils avant ce jour. «_ Et ceci, Miss, jamais je ne vous le pardonnerais ! _»

Elle l'avait calmé, prononçant doucement des paroles rassurantes et, quand il s'était tranquillisé, elle l'avait libéré. Elle l'avait alors bercé et il avait pleuré, comme un enfant.

Lui ! Son fils ! Un homme ! Un vampire ! Pleurer ! La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu verser des larmes, ce devait être une vingtaine d'années auparavant ! Vingt-deux ans, en fait ! Ce n'était plus jamais arrivé depuis le jour où il avait appris le décès de sa Granny.

.

Ce jour-là, elle avait compris que c'était grave. Qu'il avait fait une connerie. Une grosse connerie.

La veille, Malefoy avait appris à Blaise mon départ, après qu'Astoria lui ai rabattue les oreilles pendant des heures sur ma disparition.

La colère froide qu'il avait accumulé depuis des jours avait alors décuplée.

Il avait rejoins son jeune Calice, au village voisin. Il avait voulu se décharger. Boire et baiser. Oublier aussi, j'imagine. Au petit matin, irrassasié, il l'avait saigné. Violemment.

Il s'était roulé dans le lit, euphorique, en riant comme un dément. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était recouvert de sang et que l'autre était inerte, dans une position ridicule et froid. Trop froid.

Pris de panique, il s'était enfuis et l'avait laissé pour mort, dans les draps rouges et poisseux. Il s'était réfugié dans ses appartements et une sorte d'effroi s'était mêlée aux remords. Juste avant que la colère ne revienne.

La colère contre lui, contre moi, contre tout, contre rien. Il avait tourné comme un lion en cage avant de laisser sa rage s'exprimer, détruisant tout sur son passage.

.

Sa mère, horrifiée, l'avait écouté. Elle l'avait rassuré. Elle le sauverait. Envers et contre tout. Lady Zabini avait pris les choses en main. Elle refusait que son bébé souffre.

Elle avait envoyé son Elfe la plus fidèle effacer les traces du passage de son fils et récupérer le jeune éphèbe. Il était vivant. À peine.

Elle l'avait fait rapatrier discrètement à Sainte-Mangouste où il est encore à ce jour, faible, amnésique et anémique, mais toujours vivant.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller le voir, depuis. Curiosité malsaine.

C'est un gamin. Plus tout à fait un enfant mais pas vraiment un adulte non plus. Inconnu dans le monde sorcier, il a été baptisé Angel par les infirmières. Souvent, on peut les entendre soupirer sur son passage «_ Un si beau garçon ! Quel dommage_ ».

Pauvre gosse perdu dans un monde dont il ignore tout. Personne ne lui dira que sa famille moldue pleure sa disparition chaque jour qui passe.

.

Oui, Lady Zabini a repris les choses en main... Elle a éloigné Blaise.

Ils ont retrouvés leurs racines, en Italie, et ont rencontré la «_ famille_ » Gagliardo. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler auparavant mais, ce clan de vampires siciliens est légendaire dans le pays.

Il se murmurerait même qu'ils ont leurs entrées jusqu'au Vatican où un de leur membre serait délégué apostolique au Saint-Siège depuis plusieurs générations.

Depuis la transformation de son fils, elle s'était démenée, avec ses parents, pour les dénicher. Elle y avait laissé une fortune et n'a pas hésité, lorsque cela a été nécessaire, à donner davantage de sa personne.

Elle leur a confié Blaise. Pendant un mois. Ils l'ont pris sous leurs ailes. Un mois, pas plus, pas moins. Ils lui auraient fait une faveur.

Ils ne se mélangent jamais aux étrangers. Surtout pas aux sorciers qu'ils craignent plus que tout. Avant d'être des vampires, les Gagliardo étaient des humains. Simplement humains. Ils redoutent la magie. Celle différente de la leur.

Ils auraient accepté de l'initier, parce que Lady Zabini sait être convaincante. Elle est riche et sait jouer de ses charmes. Ils lui auraient donné des bases. Pas plus, pas moins.

Ils lui auraient montré qu'il était possible de maîtriser ses appétits, de se détacher de ses pulsions et surtout, surtout, de gérer ses émotions toujours par monts et par vaux.

Je m'étais toujours imaginé, avant, comme beaucoup, que les vampires ne ressentent rien. Qu'ils sont stoïques, impassibles. Que rien ne les émeut. Pourtant, je me rends compte chaque jour que c'est tout le contraire.

Ils vivent tout tellement fort. Ils ressentent tout pleinement dans leurs chairs inertes. Tout est vivace. Puissant. Il ne savent pas quoi faire des trop-pleins. Ils en souffrent à un point incommensurable. A côté d'eux, nous, pauvre commun des mortels, ne ressentons rien. Rien en comparaison à ce qu'ils vivent et perçoivent au quotidien.

.

Lors de cette étrange période, sa mère est devenue, plus ou moins contre son gré, sa confidente. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé aussi ouvertement.

Il lui a tout raconté. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec l'attaque du clan du Comte Vittorio, ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis sa transformation, ce qui lui était arrivé. Et il avait parlé de moi. Beaucoup. De ce qu'il savait et de ce qu'il avait imaginé. De ce qu'il présumait et de ce qu'il espérait.

Elle ne voulait pas autant en entendre de son fils. Elle aurait préféré que rien ne change. Qu'ils gardent la distance naturelle d'une mère et un fils de ces familles, toute en retenue, qu'elle avait toujours instaurée jusque là. Il n'en a rien été. Il s'est épanché et elle l'a écouté.

Elle ne comprend pas tout ce qu'il vit et elle en sait trop, maintenant et, pourtant, elle semble ne tenir que plus encore à lui. C'est son fils et elle fera tout pour lui.

.

Elle m'a indiqué lui avoir déconseillé de m'approcher à nouveau, si tant est que je revienne un jour.

Elle est prête, désormais, à le lui interdire formellement. Elle refuse qu'une femme soit sa perte. D'autant plus une femme comme moi, de faible ascendance, impulsive et émotive. Il mérite mieux, pense-t-elle. Je ne ferais que le torturer.

.

Je me sentais déjà vidée par tout ce que j'avais entendu mais, Lady Zabini m'a alors apporté le coup de grâce.

La famille Gagliardo avait été claire. Un mois, pas plus. Cette phase d'initiation achevée, ils sont rentrés chez eux, une nuit de début septembre.

Et elle, elle a continué à dérouler le plan d'action qu'elle préparait depuis des mois.

Elle m'annonça, un sourire sadique fendant son visage, qu'elle lui avait présenté sa future épouse. Une jeune aristocrate, digne de leur lignée. «_ Il va se marier. Il n'a plus besoin de vous ! _».

J'ai encaissé, ignorant au mieux son ton acide. Je n'ai pas résisté à lui demander si cette « _nouvelle amie_ » était informée de sa condition. Bien sûr que non, quelle évidence !

Elle a tout planifié pour qu'elle n'y voit que du feu.

D'abord, éloigner les amis, ensuite, vendre du rêve avec ce couple glamour.

Avec cette fille, ils sortent en fin d'après-midi et il la ramène chez ses parents toujours avant minuit. Ils vont au théâtre, font des promenades ou visitent des expositions.

Ils se rendent aux nocturnes du jeudi soir de la « _BandOfBrother Compagny_ » et achètent des farces et attrapes pour aller jouer des tours aux passants du Chemin de Traverse en riant comme des enfants. Même si Blaise n'a pas réellement envie de rire.

Il a une illusion à préserver. Il se plie aux exigences de sa mère. Elle est là pour le sauver, non ?!

Les jours de pluie, ils vont boire un verre et le serveur attend toujours que la demoiselle aille se rafraîchir pour prendre et apporter leurs commandes. Elle ne se pose pas de questions. Jamais.

Enfin... jamais... Quand elle le fait, il doit ancrer son regard dans le sien, prendre sa main et utiliser ses dons surnaturels de persuasion.

Il avait déjà un bon potentiel avant alors, maintenant qu'il a été formé... Il y a de quoi avoir la chair de poule.

Il ment. Il la leurre et elle, elle se laisse berner. Heureux sont les ignorants ! J'ai eu pitié d'elle.

.

Je me suis sentie lasse. Tellement lasse. J'écoutais Lady Zabini mais je n'arrivais plus à vraiment entendre ce qu'elle me disait. J'ai remarqué, à ce moment, que mon cœur battait lentement. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait autour de moi. C'était trop.

J'ai entendu ma voix cassée lui demander si elle espérait que cette histoire tienne la route, elle n'en avait aucun doute. Ils préserveraient les apparences le temps qu'il faudrait, elle était prête à tout.

Rien ne ruinerait la réputation de sa famille. Ils ne tomberaient pas. Jamais. Elle les protégerait coûte que coûte.

Si elle devait lancer un Impero à cette femme pour que son fils soit heureux, elle le ferait. Blaise n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

Elle trouvait simplement dommage que sa descendance s'arrête avec lui. C'était son seul regret mais, elle s'y ferait. C'était les aléas qui allait avec le statut de vampire, non ? Elle s'y adapterait.

.

D'excentrique hystérique, elle se transformait sous mes yeux en folle manipulatrice.

Nos rencontres passées m'avaient invariablement laissé un arrière-goût étrange mais, je m'étais toujours méfiée des rumeurs la concernant. Je ne voulais pas vraiment y croire.

À cet instant, je ne doutais plus qu'elle ait pu tuer de sang-froid ses ex-maris, telle la louve sauvage qu'elle me dépeignait être.

Je l'écoutais, abasourdie. Elle était folle. Complètement folle. Je le lui dis dans un murmure et elle rit. Fort. Très fort. Trop fort.

Je n'ai pu empêcher ma main de glisser dans ma poche, prête à saisir ma baguette. « _Partez ! _», a-t-elle explosé tout à coup, «_ Partez et ne revenez jamais ! _».

.

Je n'ai plus cherché à comprendre, je l'ai écoutée, sortant à reculons de la pièce avant de prendre mes jambes à mon coup ne souhaitant qu'une chose, sortir de ce panier de crabe.

Évidemment, les choses ne se passent jamais comme on le voudrait et, alors que je parcourais à vive allure un couloir, j'ai vu Blaise, du coin de l'œil, descendre un escalier sur ma droite.

Je me suis arrêtée, prise de stupeur et il en a fait de même, probablement incrédule et croyant être en proie à un mirage.

J'avais un goût de bile dans la bouche et un cognement de plus en plus fort martelait ma tête. Je n'ai pas réfléchis et je me suis mise à courir.

Toute cette situation me dépassait, encore et encore. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre contre des moulins à vents. Je ne voulais plus.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire deux mètres qu'il me saisissait le bras. Je me suis écrasée au sol, déséquilibrée.

.

14 octobre 2005

* * *

.

_Au jasmin [1] :_ Le jasmin est considéré comme le symbole de la beauté et de la tentation féminine en Orient, et est généralement associée à l'amour et au romantisme. Dans le folklore, les noces de jasmin sont fêtées aux 66 ans de mariage. Cette plante a un effet anxiolytique et sédatif, augmentant l'activité des récepteurs GABA-A_ (pour les scientifiques qui liraient ceci)._

_Annette [2] :_ Flirt de George, sœur d'Audrey, elle-même future femme de Percy (cf : chapitres précédents). J'aime à penser que George se retrouve avec une fille "sérieuse" et un poil castratrice, comme ça moman, alors que Percy se retrouve avec la rigolote de service...


	26. Vingt-sixième plume

_Note de l'auteur :__ Un chapitre qui passe volontairement du coca-light, ou du coq-à-l'âne, enfin on dirait mais non... L'avant, avant-dernier. Ça fait bizarre... Plus que deux plumes après celui-ci et on s'envolera vers d'autres horizons... Si vous avez tenus jusque-là, ne décrochez pas tout d'suite et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, commentaire dithyrambique ou non ;-) ! Et si vous avez des hypothèses pour la fin, dites-moi tout ! Ne soyez pas timide !_

_En attendant, encore un grand merci à ceux zé celles qui commentent ou laissent une trace, c'est important pour les néophytes comme moi ! _

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

_**RAR anonymes :**_

_pompei :__ hu, hu, hu... Je ne t'interdis pas de les poser, hein, les questions qui te brûlent les lèvres... Cela dit, je peux po t'assurer non plus de pouvoir y répondre ! ;-) Cela dit... Oui, hein, Lady Zabini, c'est un sacré numéro, dans son genre... *Dahrma s'en va en sifflotant*..._

_Lilisa :__ Hello ! Tu te doutes que je ne peux pas te répondre, surtout pas si près de la fin !;-) Cela dit, comme pour pompei, je t'accorde qu'effectivement, sa mère est (très) légèrement frappadingue mais, hé, la consanguinité des Sangs-Purs, ça n'a jamais fait de bien à personne ! ^^ __Amy serait un personnage intéressant à développer mais, on en reparlera assez peu d'ici la fin... Navred ! En attendant, passons à la suite !_

_._

_Dans le chapitre précédent... Hermione relate une rencontre édifiante avec Lady Zabini qui a repris... l'éducation... de son fils en main. Sa plume nous laissait sur une rencontre fortuite avec Blaise._

_._

* * *

**Vingt-sixième plume**

.

Je me suis aussitôt relevée, lui faisant face. Un orage se dessinait dans ses yeux alors qu'il me surplombait, proche, trop proche.

On se regardait, sans mot dire [1]. Une bataille silencieuse commençait. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'entendre le tonnerre gronder autour de nous.

Je me suis mordue la lèvre en m'affligeant intérieurement de ma trop fertile imagination. Comme au ralenti, ses yeux ont dévié vers ma bouche et se sont focalisés sur ce simple geste.

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes dents de l'écraser un peu plus fort. Mon corps était comme anesthésié et je peinais à retrouver des sensations. Je voulais me réveiller.

Il s'est penché sur moi. Près, trop près. Tout m'est revenu de plein fouet.

.

J'avais oublié que Blaise, c'est ma folie douce. Je le savais mais, l'éloignement avait comme endormi mes sens.

J'avais oublié. Combien il est beau, combien il est sensuel, son odeur, son toucher. J'avais oublié, un peu, à quel point j'avais aimé me perdre en lui.

J'avais rationalisé, intellectualisé mais là, je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais oublié. Je le sentais, à nouveau, complètement, entièrement, dans mes tripes.

Blaise, c'est mon interdit, celui qui a ce je ne sais quoi qui me rend givrée

.

J'ai cessé de respirer quand il s'est mis à sentir ma peau, faisant glisser son nez le long de mon cou. J'ai entrouvert les lèvres, automatiquement, dans l'espoir d'arriver à respirer à nouveau.

J'ai fermé les yeux et tenté de me concentrer sur mon souffle, inspirant calmement, profondément. Je ne réussissais qu'à en percevoir davantage son corps contre le mien. Je sentais sa respiration régulière, comme une brise fraîche, remonter le long de ma mâchoire et me tirer des frissons.

Guidée par mes instincts, j'ai levé ma main entre nous, frôlant son torse au passage. J'ai hésité, un instant, sur la marche à suivre.

Je ne savais pas si je devais le repousser ou m'accrocher à son pull pour le rapprocher plus encore de moi alors que son souffle venait fondre au coin de ma bouche. Il a frôlé la commissure de mes lèvres et je n'ai plus osé bouger. Il a inspiré, longuement.

« _Va-t-en Hermione. Pars. Pars maintenant._ ». Un murmure. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

.

J'ai reculé d'un pas, incertaine et l'ai observé. Même ainsi, les poings crispés le long de son corps, les paupières closes, le nez froncé par la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve, il était magnifique. Désirable. Toujours.

Je suis partie le plus dignement possible, sans un mot. Il ne méritait pas que je lui gâche la vie. Sur ce point, sa mère n'avait pas tort.

D'un pas rapide, j'ai remonté l'allée jusqu'à la grille, m'empêchant de courir, de me sauver. Je savais qu'il ne me suivrait pas. Pas cette fois.

.

C'était il y a trois semaines. Trois longues semaines au cours desquelles j'ai tenté de reprendre une vie normale, ignorant cette impression tenace d'avoir le cœur qui craque.

Je m'en suis moquée. J'ai fait comme si.

Je suis sortie, souvent. J'ai vu Harry et Amy. J'ai gardé Teddy certains soirs. J'ai picolé avec George et fais des essayages avec Lavande.

J'ai stabilisé mes rapports avec Steven après cette année compliquée, invitant à certaines soirées ce célibataire endurci et lui présentant quelques amies. Il m'a remercié des rencontres qu'il a pu faire. Les filles, je suis moins sûres d'obtenir leur reconnaissance éternelle...

D'Arlésienne [2], je passe désormais pour une fêtarde invétérée dans l'esprit de mes collègues. Ma réputation en a pris un coup. Cependant, si je ne les ai pas encore réconfortés sur la question de mon professionnalisme, au moins, l'ambiance est revenue au beau fixe au labo.

J'ai tout mon temps. Je leur rappellerais que je suis aussi logique, consciencieuse et appliquée. J'ai toute la vie pour ça...

.

15 octobre 2005

* * *

.

Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai donc décidé de m'occuper. Beaucoup et avec n'importe qui, du moment que je ne reste pas sans rien faire.

.

Rapidement, j'ai incité Astoria à organiser un dîner avec Malefoy. Il fait parti de sa vie, elle fait partie de la mienne et j'avais besoin que nos rapports soient un minimum assainis. D'autant plus avec ce qu'il venait à nouveau de se passer avec Blaise.

Je ressentais vraiment le besoin d'en discuter avec lui.

Je l'ai méprisé, longtemps, pourtant je ne nie pas qu'il est devenu un homme intelligent et, bien que ça m'arrache un peu les doigts d'écrire ça, intègre.

Je voulais réellement entendre de sa bouche ce qu'il avait à dire, ce qu'il me reprochait et s'il était possible que nous trouvions un compromis. C'était vital.

Je ne sais pas trop d'où vient cette impression, de devoir, pour ma survie. C'était peut-être un peu ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait fait appel à moi en janvier dernier. Une évidence inexplicable. Ou alors, j'en ressentais le besoin pour tirer un trait définitif sur ce pan de ma vie. Je ne sais pas.

En tout cas, il le fallait. Coûte que coûte.

.

Je crois qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit que je serais là, ce soir d'il y a quinze jours, au vu de la surprise que j'ai pu lire sur son visage.

Il a de bonnes manières, il n'est pas parti en claquant la porte. A la place, il a choisi de se fermer comme une huître pendant ce qui fut le plus long quart d'heure de ma vie.

Probablement lassée, Astoria a filé à la cuisine. Parait-il pour finir de préparer le repas.

Cherchant à briser le silence et prête à aller au bout d'une discussion qu'il ne voulait pas avoir, je me suis mise à lui raconter le dernier épisode en date, en compagnie de Lady Zabini, en fixant un point sur le mur, derrière lui.

Il a d'abord ricané, méprisant et j'ai eu envie de le gifler. Ce n'est qu'après des échanges plus que houleux où nous avons grondé chacun notre tour, qu'il a finalement reconnut que j'avais perdue autant que Blaise dans cette histoire.

Il m'a confirmé ce que Astoria m'avait confié, quelques semaines auparavant. Qu'il était dépassé par ce qu'était devenu son ami. Que j'avais déconné. Que Blaise n'avait pas fait mieux.

Que, parfois, il l'admirait alors que d'autres, il regrettait presque qu'il soit en vie. Qu'il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Qu'il était déçu.

Que la réputation de sa mère n'était pas surfaite, non plus. Qu'elle aussi, aurait parfois préféré qu'on laisse mourir son fils.

Après cette soirée, il est devenu Draco. Tacitement. Je crois en fait que je me suis mise à le respecter. Un peu.

Jusque-là, nous avions toujours continué à batailler. A nous chercher des noises, nous envoyer des piques. Nous n'étions jamais arrivés à un consensus.

C'est chose faite désormais. Nous ne sommes pas plus proches pour autant mais, c'est comme si nous avions réussi à franchir un cap. C'est pas mal, je crois.

.

Le temps passe à une vitesse folle. J'ai commencé à tirer un trait sur ces derniers mois. Je me fais doucement à l'idée d'ouvrir une nouvelle page et m'habitue à ce rythme de vie différent.

Je fais en sorte de ne pas trop penser, de ne pas regretter et de regarder l'avenir, un avenir que j'espère le plus simple possible.

.

Seulement, le monde est petit et le Londres sorcier davantage encore. Rapidement, trop rapidement, je me suis mise à voir Blaise partout. Tout le temps.

Je le vois à l'hôpital, prendre des nouvelles du gamin. Je le rencontre à Gringott's, quand je passe y chercher quelques Gallions en sortant du travail. Chez Florent Fortarôme, en allant prendre une glace avec Seamus et Eléanor, chez Fleury & Bott en retirant ma commande de livres...

Partout. Tout le temps. Parfois seul, souvent avec _Elle_.

.

Nous ne nous adressons pas la parole. Pas de bonjour, pas de salutation polie. Nous pourrions être de parfaits étrangers, cela serait exactement pareil.

Sauf que, à chaque fois, je suis déchirée. Déchirée de le voir à quelques mètres de moi et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, le sentir, lui parler.

Parfois, quand j'ai le dos tourné, je sens son regard couler sur moi. Je le sens si fort que ça me pique tout au long de l'épine dorsale.

A chaque fois, il tourne la tête avant que nos regards ne se croisent et continue à vaquer à ses occupations. Je ne vais pas à l'encontre de sa volonté. Je continue ma route. A chaque fois. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous.

.

_Elle_, je l'ai détestée instantanément. Au premier regard que j'ai posé sur elle, j'ai su qu'il se fourvoyait à son bras. _Elle_, c'est une Magesthéte [3].

Je suis tombée sur elle, par hasard, en me rendant au Salon de Beauté Tugwood [4]. La part mesquine de mon cerveau à jubilé. Un peu. J'avais l'occasion de la voir de plus près. D'évaluer la concurrence, comme on dit.

Je ne crois pas être de mauvaise foi en disant qu'elle est quelconque. Vraiment quelconque.

De taille moyenne, un visage lisse et uniformément halé, des lèvres fines et rosées, des dents droites et blanches, un nez tout aussi droit, dépourvu de tâches de rousseurs, des cheveux auburn, parfaitement lissés. Des yeux... Je ne sais même plus mais ses sourcils fins forment un accent circonflexe à la ligne parfaite !

Tout est si lisse et soigné chez elle. Même sa peau ! Sans un poil, probablement épilée et gommée des pieds à la tête. Elle est tellement lisse qu'elle m'a immédiatement fait penser à un dauphin, surnom dont je l'ai rapidement affublée, ce qui amuse fortement Draco. Il ne l'aime pas trop, lui non plus.

.

Je n'aime pas le voir autant. Je n'aime pas ce que sa mère m'a révélé ni qu'il se plie à ses exigences. Je n'aime pas qu'_Elle_ se pavane à son bras. Je n'aime pas qu'il lui mente. Je n'aime pas qu'il ne voit presque plus notre groupe d'amis ni qu'on me rabatte les oreilles parce que «_ Blaise est __amoureux !_ ».

Il n'est pas amoureux. J'en suis sûre. Je le sens dans mes tripes. Je refuse que cela soit possible. Ce n'est définitivement pas possible. Pas après ce que Lady Zabini m'a dit.

Je refuse qu'il joue au gentleman romantique en public avec _Elle._ Quand je les vois jouer ce jeu, j'ai la sensation de n'avoir été qu'un dévidoir.

Je refuse n'avoir été que ça. Je me persuade du contraire.

J'ignore mes petites voix intérieures qui me poussent à aller lui souffler, à _Elle_, menaçante de prendre garde à mon courroux, que Blaise reste _mon _vampire.

J'ignore et j'accepte. J'essaie.

.

19 octobre 2005

* * *

.

Demain, nous sommes invités à l'inauguration de la « _Maison de l'Artisanat Moldu _», un projet un peu fou à l'initiative d'Arthur.

Il est passionné par la créativité du commun des mortels non magique depuis des années. Il s'est toujours montré avide de connaissances, bricolant aussi bien des téléphones que des moteurs diesels dans son atelier du Terrier.

Avec le temps, cette idée de créer un lieu faisant se côtoyer les plus beaux ensorcellements d'objets moldus aux plus tordus s'est mise à lui trotter dans la tête.

.

La dernière guerre et l'avènement de la propagande édictée par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts avaient largement refréné ses ardeurs. Il avait, de facto, baissé les bras, et imaginait son projet définitivement mort et enterré.

Puis, nous avons gagné la guerre. Nous avons reconstruit. Son ambition est revenue, prenant une nouvelle ampleur. Progressivement, il a rassemblé d'autres passionnés et a créé une association.

Des inventeurs de tous bois et des MADNESS, **M**ilitants** A**ux **D**roits des** N**atifs** E**xempt de **S**ang **S**orcier l'ont rejoint et ont investi des fonds dans son idée un peu folle.

Ils ont travaillé d'arrache-pied pour faire vivre ce projet visant à promouvoir le talent et l'ingéniosité de nos voisins moldus tout en y associant la créativité de sorciers engagés ou farfelus.

Rapidement, toutefois, ils s'étaient trouvés confrontés à un Veto du Ministère. En effet, quelle idée saugrenue que de présenter au public des artefacts prohibés par décrets ministériels !

C'est à ce moment que, à la surprise générale, la famille Malefoy est entrée en jeu.

.

L'association entre les Weasley, dispersés aux quatre coins du Ministère et les Malefoy, négociateurs nés, a été d'une efficacité redoutable !

Il a, évidemment, fallu graisser copieusement quelques pattes pour obtenir les accords gouvernementaux nécessaires à la mise en branle de ce projet qui impose de fait le contournement de certaines lois mais, ce problème a été réglé en mettant en place de nouveaux décrets, notamment ceux concernant un catalogage précis et systématique des objets fabriqués, modifiés et vendus par la _MAM_.

Une propagande effrénée s'est mise en route, vantant les atouts du traçage de l'artisanat moldu qui est sensé simplifier le travail du Service des Détournements.

Il est vrai qu'il devrait être plus aisé de neutraliser des sorts que nous connaissons en amont plutôt que de trouver des contre-sorts compliqués au petit bonheur la chance. Seul l'avenir dira si l'idée était bonne ou, au contraire, la porte ouverte à l'anarchie...

.

La famille de Draco s'est montrée particulièrement généreuse, finançant, en partie, les frais de réalisation. C'était une aubaine en or, pour eux, de faire d'une pierre deux cours.

Ils ont assis leur réputation philanthropique tout en renvoyant une image unanimement humaniste, de personnages publics désireux d'une coopération accrue entre les peuples magiques et moldus.

Ils ont cherché l'absolution, ils l'ont eue. Il faut dire qu'ils se débrouillent parfaitement dans ce domaine, sans même avoir besoin de faire dans la finesse.

Leur remontée pourrait être sans faille, si ce n'était Lucius qui, bien que croupissant toujours à Azkaban, arrive encore et toujours à faire un peu trop parler de lui à leur goût.

.

La _MAM_ sera inaugurée demain, dans une grande bâtisse de trois étages de la Rue Par l'Aile, perpendiculaire au Chemin de Traverse au niveau du numéro 42 [5] et, bien que ma participation à l'élaboration de tout cela ait été minime, je suis particulièrement fière du travail qui a été accompli.

C'est historique ! Tout simplement historique !

.

21 octobre 2005

* * *

.

_sans mot dire [1] –_ Sans maudire non plus, d'ailleurs...

_Arlésienne [2] –_ Une Arlésienne est un « personnage invisible » d'une intrigue, qui est décrit ou mentionné dans une fiction mais n'apparaît jamais en chair et en os. A l'origine, ce terme nous vient d'Alphonse Daudet. Ici, c'est Steven qui a fini par affubler Hermione de ce surnom d'Arlésienne, lassé de ses absences répétées.

_Une Magesthéte [3] – _Comme son nom l'indique, une esthéticienne du monde magique...

_Sacharissa Tugwood [4] – _est la pionnière des potions de beauté (source : WikiHP) d'où l'ouverture d'une firme de Salons de Beauté en hommage à la dame.

_Rue Par l'Aile, perpendiculaire au Chemin de Traverse au niveau du numéro 42 [5] – _Bon, j'explique même pas le jeu de mot tellement il est ridicule (parallèle, tout ça) mais 42 est La Réponse au sens de la vie, à la grande question de la vie, de l'univers et du reste (H2G2, D. Adams)... Culture geek, bonjour !


	27. Vingt-septième plume

_Note de l'auteur :__ Et voilà... Le pénultième chapitre de cette fic lente et un poil tortueuse... Quel suspens, mes aïeux ! Quel suspens ! ;-) _

_Toujours un grand merci aux commentatrices, assidues ou non et aux lecteurs fidèles mais fantômes... J'espère toujours un petit mot, que votre avis soit positif ou non, sur mes pattes de mouches... N'hésitez pas ;-) _

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

_**RAR anonyme :**_

_pompei :__ Une cocotte-minute, oui, c'est la bonne image, je crois, pour la qualifier dans cette fic... Je ne sais pas si au final, tu auras toutes tes réponses ou s'il sera important de le savoir... En tout cas, on s'arrangera, après le dernier chapitre de jeudi prochain, pour faire le point ;-)_

_._

_Dans le chapitre précédent... Hermione évoque sa dernière rencontre avec Blaise, et nous décrit comment elle travaille d'arrache-pied pour reprendre le cours de sa vie et oublier Blaise qui, lui, ne lui facilite pas la tâche. Entre deux tentatives effrénées pour combler le vide qui l'anime, elle s'apprête à se rendre à la soirée d'ouverture de la MAM, Maison de l'Artisanat Moldu, créée par Arthur._

_._

* * *

**Vingt-septième plume**

.

Je suis allée à l'inauguration de la _MAM_ avec Harry qui, bien qu'il aurait préféré être en compagnie d'Amy, ne pouvait faire l'impasse sur cette soirée.

Dès notre arrivée, bras dessus, bras dessous, nous avons été accueillis par cinq hôtes et hôtesses, en costume trois pièces pour les hommes et tailleurs cintrés pour les femmes, attachés-cases à la main. « _Tenue traditionnelle ancestrale des moldus anglais !_ » ont-ils tenus à nous préciser !

J'ai dû me retenir de pouffer de rire devant leur sérieux et leur assurance alors que j'entendais la voix de Dean, toute proche, intervenir moqueusement pour leur certifier que La City n'était pas une référence et qu'ils auraient été « _probablement historiquement plus à propos en tenue de Morris Dancers qu'en costards-cravate ! »_

.

Nous n'avons eu le temps de ne faire que trois pas dans la salle avant d'être saisis par un éclat de voix bien loin d'être chantant. Tournant la tête vers ce qui ressemblait bel et bien à des cris, nous avons vu, avec effarement, toute la famille Weasley hébétée devant leur cadette en furie.

Nous approchant à pas de loup, nous avons rapidement compris que Ginny enguirlandait copieusement une Victoire au bord des larmes.

La petite tête blonde venait, en toute innocence, d'enfermer les jumelles dans une malle à fond extensible. Leurs parents, eux, avaient disparus dans la dite malle à la recherche de Belle et April, après avoir enchanté un escabeau qui créait de nouvelles marches à mesures qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la pénombre.

Molly secoua subitement la tête et, probablement agacée par les frasques de son unique fille, dut intervenir d'une voix forte et ferme pour la calmer. Si Victoire venait de faire une bêtise grosse comme elle, elle n'en méritait pas pour autant une telle humiliation publique, pas plus que les autres membres de la famille !

L'inquiétude de la petite, lorsqu'elle avait rouvert la malle après avoir convaincues ses sœurs d'y grimper dedans et lorsqu'elle avait constaté leur disparition était déjà une assez bonne punition en soi !

.

Bill et Fleur ont finalement passé une bonne partie de la soirée à la recherche de leurs filles qui, elles, ravies de cette nouvelle indépendance, s'étaient échappée dans la malle, à priori en direction d'un bruit de clochettes tintinnabulantes, jusqu'à tomber sur des jouets oubliés un autre temps.

Ils ont eu à user de divers enchantements pour les retrouver et, finalement, ont offert à un public curieux, un spectacle improvisé, provoquant, parfois, l'hilarité générale face aux sons, aux jeux de lumières et aux étranges odeurs se dégageant de la malle.

Ignorant que des enfants puissent potentiellement être en danger, le public a applaudi des deux pieds si ce n'est des deux mains. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, quand tout le monde est remonté sain et sauf, que les Weasley ont du se réjouir de ce joli coup de pub' impromptu.

.

Mais revenons à nos Boursoufs _[1]_!

L'éclat de Molly n'a eu pour effet que mettre en sourdine les râles de sa fille. Ginny ne s'est détendue réellement que lorsque Harry, lassé, lui a pris le bras en souriant, l'invitant à lui faire une visite guidée du bâtiment. Il n'a jamais oublié comment gérer ses sautes d'humeur.

Ils se sont éloignés tranquillement et j'ai hésité un instant à leur emboîter le pas. Ce n'est qu'au douzième signe de tête énergique qu'il me fit que je me décidais à les rejoindre.

Je les suivais docilement, observant les objets du quotidien moldu ensorcelés exposés au rez-de-chaussée, de « _L'auto-cuiseur auto-nettoyant_ », qui s'avérait, en fait, être un lave-vaisselle amélioré, au « _Fris'mêch instantané _» en passant par l'indémodable radio enchantée.

J'entendais, de loin, la voix de Ginny mais, je n'y prêtais pas réellement attention.

Jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive du regard que Harry levait régulièrement sur moi. Trop régulièrement.

J'ai compris que, de près ou de loin, je devais être concernée et me suis rapprochée inconsciemment.

« … _se pavanent, là. Après ce qu'il m'a fait, tu te rends compte ! Je n'arrive pas à croi..._ ».

Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'en entendre plus. J'avais compris. Blaise était là. Quelque part.

J'ai accroché le regard de Harry, n'osant détourner les yeux, de crainte de voir surgir _mon_ vampire aux alentours.

En venant, j'avais accepté la possibilité de le croiser mais je m'étais également persuadée que le plus tard serait le mieux et que, avec cette foule, peut-être pourrions-nous simplement nous rater.

C'était une chose de le croiser au détour d'une rue ou dans un café, cependant, passer tout une soirée dans le même lieu en était une autre.

.

« _Et toi, tu l'as déjà vue, Elle ?!_ ». La voix de Ginny se tournant vers moi m'a sortie de mes pensées.

J'ai eu un sourire crispé en m'apercevant que nous avions réellement des préoccupations bien trop similaires. « _Nous n'avons pas été présentées_ » ai-je éludé.

Si il y avait bien quelqu'un avec qui je ne souhaitais parler _mammifère marin [2]_, c'était bien elle ! Je me suis bien gardée de lui prouver que je haïssais déjà l'autre péronnelle et que, n'eut été mon éducation, je me serais bien vue m'associer exceptionnellement à la rouquine pour lui faire manger ses dents, à _Elle_.

Harry aussi, a détourné le sujet et, en garçon intelligent, nous a proposé de continuer notre route, arguant auprès de Ginny que nous guider à travers cette marée humaine lui changerait les idées.

J'entendais parfaitement le « _**vous** changerait les idées_ » qu'il insinuait sans pour autant oser le prononcer mais ne lui en tenait aucunement rigueur. Il n'avait pas tort.

.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au premier étage, nous avons pu y voir des objets plus surprenants, plus imposants. Certains farfelus, d'autres particulièrement inquiétants.

La vieille Ford Anglia des Weasley trône en son sein et, chaque objet présenté est associé à des recommandations et des avertissements inscrits sur des parchemins glacés longs comme le bras.

Contrairement aux artefacts du niveau inférieur, ceux-ci sont interdits à la vente. Des photographies enchantées des anciens propriétaires malheureux, qui de cette balançoire-à-éjection, qui de cette théière étrangleuse, mettent en garde les visiteurs contre les mésusages de l'enchantement des objets moldus.

Le bruit était étourdissant !

Nous avons rejoint rapidement, pour éviter la foule et la cacophonie, l'étage suivant, réservé à la culture et au perfectionnement des OEUF, les Objets Ensorcelés d'Usages Familiers.

Ce niveau possède une grande salle de conférence et plusieurs petites salles attenantes qui permettront d'accueillir, à l'avenir, des Colloques d'Inventeurs, des Groupes Éthiques de Coopération Inter-Espèces, des Cours d'Ensorcellement d'Artisanat Moldus, d'apprentissage de la plomberie, du maniement de l'électricité et plus simplement, d'éducation à la culture non magique. Tout un beau programme en perspective !

Hier, la salle de conférence accueillait un buffet où se pressaient des convives affamés de cup-cakes sucrés et salés et assoiffés de bulles.

.

Trois pas. Nous n'avons pu faire que trois petits pas dans la salle avant de tomber sur _Eux_.

_Eux_, en grande conversation avec Lady Malefoy et Draco.

_Eux_, qui sortaient tellement du lot.

Ces quatre-là, formaient un ensemble parfait.

Les deux hommes, jeunes, beaux, puissants, sûrs d'eux, apprêtés dans des robes de soirées sorcières sombres, légères et brodées de runes en fils dorés.

Les deux femmes, la Matriarche et la Fiancée, noblement engoncées dans des robes fourreaux en soie, de couleurs pastels, les épaules recouvertes de capes en lin, les cheveux remontés en chignons compliqués.

Ce quatuor, c'était l'élégance même égarée au milieu de rustres quelconques et dépenaillés. Et une fois que vous aviez posé les yeux sur eux, vous ne pouviez rien voir d'autre. Ni personne.

Tous semblaient ridicules à côté d'eux. Je me sentais ridicule, dans ma robe trop fluide, trop colorée, trop vive, des bracelets en toc tintant à mon poignet à chacun de mes mouvements.

.

Ginny aussi a stoppé net sa progression, quand elle les a vus. Elle a saisi mon bras et, sans les lâcher des yeux, a arrêté de respirer avant de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

Nous devions faire peine à voir, toutes deux, bouches-bée, figées en statues de sel, bavant et baragouinant devant les familles Malefoy-Zabini. Des greluches. Deux pauvres filles désespérées.

Harry nous a poussées sans délicatesse, d'une pression de ses mains dans nos dos, vers un ailleurs, souhaitant sûrement nous éviter l'opprobre d'être surprise en telle position.

C'était trop tard. Je savais que Blaise nous avait vues. Je savais que, du coin de l'œil, il n'avait pas pu rater, ni elle et sa chevelure rousse flamboyante, ni moi et ma robe corail écarlate.

.

Alors que notre Sauveur nous ouvrait à nouveau la route vers les étages inférieurs, je me suis esquivée, impulsivement, les abandonnant sans complexe.

J'ai remonté les marches en tremblant un peu, suis revenue sur mes pas et, prenant une coupe sur un plateau qui lévitait de groupes en groupes, ai observé chaque personne présente à la recherche de Blaise.

Je le cherchais, parmi les convives, incertaine de ce que je ferais ensuite. Je savais juste que j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix et de voir poindre un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

J'ai fait le tour de l'étage. Deux fois. En vain. Et je commençais à avoir mal aux pieds, à piétiner avec mes chaussures trop hautes et trop neuves.

.

Dépitée, résignée, j'ai filé vers le dernier étage où je savais qu'un salon de thé prenait place, pour mon plus grand plaisir, au milieu d'une bibliothèque composée uniquement d'ouvrages moldus.

Il n'est pas encore ouvert au public mais, puisque j'ai aidé Arthur, des mois auparavant à dénicher toutes sortes de romans moldus, de manuels de bricolages, de guide d'utilisation d'électroménager et un large panel d'autres livres plus curieux les uns que les autres, j'en connais le code d'accès.

Vérifiant que personne n'avait eu l'idée de me suivre, j'ai fait claquer l'interrupteur du télégraphe. Un point, deux traits. Une pause. Deux traits. Trois points [3].

.

J'avais ôté mes escarpins avant même que l'ouverture ne se fonde totalement dans le mur et me suis précipitée dans la pièce dès que je l'ai pu. Je me suis aussitôt affalée dans un confortable fauteuil crapaud recouvert d'un velours sombre.

J'ai allongé mes jambes sur le sol, un tapis à poils trop doux pour être honnête caressant la plante de mes pieds. J'ai profité du silence. Je me suis vidée la tête, m'obligeant à ne penser à rien, là, dans la pénombre, confortablement installée au milieu de livres. Dans mon univers.

C'est une belle pièce. Une de celles dont on sait qu'on rechignera à quitter le moment venu. J'aurais souhaité y rester enfermée tranquillement jusqu'au lendemain. Et peut-être même encore le jour d'après.

.

J'ai à peine eu l'impression de commencer à souffler que Harry m'y a retrouvée, m'imposant en pestant de rejoindre la foule !

Belle et April venaient de refaire surface sous les applaudissements du public et il avait eu des difficultés à se débarrasser de Ginny en s'apercevant de mon absence.

Elle n'avait cessé de le bombarder de questions plus ou moins à propos sur ce qui clochait chez elle, ce qui amenait les hommes de sa vie à la quitter, lui inclut.

Il avait eu beau lui rappeler que c'était elle qui l'avait quitté cela n'avait rien changé à sa soudaine envie d'introspection...

Compatissant à son malheur qu'il me contait dans de grands gestes désespérés, entre deux éclats de rire, j'ai accepté de quitter ma tour d'ivoire, rechaussant mes talons tout en descendant l'escalier vers l'étage inférieur.

C'est là que tout bascula.

.

23 octobre 2005

* * *

.

_Boursouf [1] : _Animal issus de l'univers de JKR. Petit charognard à la langue extensible qui mange n'importe quoi, boit l'eau des toilettes et bourdonne bruyamment lorsqu'il est content. Sa fourrure est douce, de couleur crème. Sa forme sphérique et sa couleur crème en font l'animal de compagnie par excellence des jeunes sorciers (source WikiHP).

_Mammifère marin [2] –_ Peau lisse (et pas police), dauphin, blague vaseuse, « je de maux » douteux tout ça...

_*Un point, deux traits. Une pause. Deux traits. Trois points. [3] – _En morse, un point, deux traits = W (pour Weasley), deux traits = M (pour Malefoy), trois points = S (pour Society), allez, soyons fous, dans les références douteuses !


	28. Vingt-huitième plume

_Note de l'auteur : Dernier chapitre... C'est toujours bizarre, quand une histoire se termine. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !_

_Quelques RAR anonymes et nous nous retrouvons à la fin... _

_pompei __: Oui, oui, sérieux, les OEUF ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça classe ?! Allez ! Voilà la suite ! En espérant que ça réponde à tes questions et, s'il t'en reste, n'hésite pas, au pire, si tu ne te décides pas à t'inscrire sur le site, je ferais une MAJ la semaine prochaine pour tenter d'y répondre...;-)_

_yue __: Merci beaucoup ! C'est un plaisir ! En espérant que ce dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant !_

_._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_._

_Dans le chapitre précédent... Hermione relate son vécu de la soirée d'ouverture de la MAM. Nous quittons sa plume alors qu'elle semble être en bien mauvaise posture, après un moment de répit pourtant bienvenu…_

_._

* * *

**Vingt-septième plume**

.

Je n'ai pu qu'entendre un grondement haineux avant de voir Harry être soulevé du sol, une main serrée sur sa gorge.

Déjà, son visage devenait violacé et sa voix émettait un son étranglé alors qu'une panique sans nom s'emparait de moi.

Mon instinct reprenant le dessus, je me suis mise à marteler le dos de Blaise, car c'était bien lui, à coups de poings.

Je ne cherchais même pas à attraper ma baguette dans le capharnaüm de mon sac. C'était impulsif, irréfléchis.

Il m'a repoussée sans effort, sans même y faire attention, comme on écarterait une mouche bourdonnant désagréablement à nos oreilles.

J'ai dérapé sur le bois ciré de l'escalier, me rattrapant dans bien que mal à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber, avant de grimper à nouveau les deux marches qui nous séparaient.

.

Je l'ai supplié de lâcher Harry, l'ai traité de malade, l'ai frappé, encore, il ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

« _Ne la touche plus Potter, tu as compris ?! Plus jamais ! _». Il a grondé, a desserré sa prise et Harry est tombé à genoux sur les marches.

Le souffle coupée, je me suis précipitée pour le rattraper et m'assurer qu'il respirait, même difficilement. La seconde d'après, Blaise avait disparu.

L'agitation qui régnait avait attiré quelques curieux qui nous trouvèrent sens dessus-dessous, sur les marches d'un escalier fermé au public, les joues rougies et des marques de doigts puissants incrustés sur la gorge du Survivant qui toussait à en perdre haleine.

C'était la merde. Encore une fois, tout allait trop loin, trop vite et je ne contrôlais rien.

.

J'imaginais très bien ce que Blaise avait pu s'imaginer en me voyant redescendre pieds-nus, en riant, d'un étage désert, qui plus est aux côtés de Harry.

Il avait sûrement vu trop souvent la facette la moins sage de ma personnalité pour l'interpréter autrement.

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas, par contre, à ce qu'il s'en prenne à lui.

J'avais l'horrible impression d'être enlisée dans la fange jusqu'au cou et d'y avoir précipité mon meilleur ami.

.

J'ai amené Harry à l'écart, dispersant difficilement les badauds. Je me suis assurée qu'il retrouvait ses esprits sans pour autant arriver à éteindre la colère qui poignait dans mon esprit.

J'ai parcouru rapidement les différents étages, Harry sur les talons. Il cherchait à me calmer. Il ne lui en voulait même pas. Il en avait vu d'autres. Le Survivant blasé était de retour.

Je me suis vivement dégagée de sa poigne quand il a tenté de m'empêcher de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

J'ai traversé la salle bondée, à vive allure, bousculant certains visiteurs au passage, ignorant les voix qui m'interpellaient.

Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas, laisser les choses en l'état. Je devais retrouver Blaise. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

.

Ce n'est que sur le perron de la _MAM _que j'ai réalisé ne pas savoir où chercher ensuite.

J'ai tourné sur moi-même, en quête d'un indice quelconque. Une trace, une odeur, n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de savoir par où il était parti.

C'était stupide. Les rues étaient calmes. Rien ne bougeait.

J'ai transplané au Manoir Zabini, prête à me jeter dans la gueule du loup. En vain.

Les Maîtres des lieux étaient toujours de sortie, aucun n'était encore revenu à cette heure. Leur Elfe me dévisageait, je devais avoir l'air d'une dingue.

Je suis allée chez Malefoy. Je trouvais là encore porte close. Je me suis retrouvée devant un pub du Chemin de La Lappe où je savais que Blaise se rendait parfois. Il n'y était pas.

Je me suis mise à réfléchir à toute allure, plantée au milieu de cette rue pavée. Quels étaient ses lieux préférés, où aurait-il souhaité se rendre ? Je n'en savais foutre rien.

En désespoir de cause, je me suis mise en tête qu'il était peut-être allé voir Angel à l'hôpital, rongé de culpabilité. J'ai cru que c'était une illumination !

Et je me suis arrêtée d'un coup.

Une question commençait à marteler ma tête encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Comme une voix qui hurlait.

.

Qu'est-ce que je cherchais ? Pourquoi le poursuivais-je ? Je savais pourtant que je ne le changerais pas. Je savais que je ne le calmerais pas.

J'avais tout à coup cette impression prégnante de me rapprocher toujours plus près du précipice. De marcher au bord du vide, prête à basculer à tout moment.

Est-ce que c'était ça que je cherchais ? Ou voulais-je simplement être sauvée, comme à chaque fois, à la dernière seconde ?

Quelle conne ! Je cherchais juste à recréer une tragi-comédie ! Je faisais ça depuis trop longtemps. Courir après une bouffée d'adrénaline. Me sentir en danger et soulagée d'avoir échappé au pire.

Dès que ma vie était trop calme, je faisais tout pour poser le pied sur des braises ardentes.

Je savais que ça avait commencé bien avant que je n'entre à Poudlard. Sauf qu'avant, je ne le savais pas. Je n'osais pas.

Et puis, je les avais rencontrés. Harry et Ron. Deux gamins immatures et inconscients. Mes amis, mes âmes-sœurs. Et tous les trois, on s'est portés, transportés dans ce monde un peu fou.

Harry et son courage intrinsèque, Ron et sa spontanéité, moi et ma logique.

Quand tous ces éléments ont été mélangés, nous avons créé un mélange explosif.

.

Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne s'attendait à ce que nous en arrivions-là, aujourd'hui.

Au début, tout était si innocent. Nous jouions à nous faire peur doucement et ce n'est qu'avec les années que tout a pris de l'ampleur.

Je me suis rendue compte, cette nuit-là, que ce n'était plus innocent. Les conséquences étaient tellement vastes.

Ron avait été le premier à se calmer. Peut-être parce qu'il avait fini par trouver ce dont il avait vraiment besoin.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait commencé à déconner avant nous. Ou alors, peut-être a-t-il, au final, davantage souffert que nous. Mais, Harry et moi...

Nous continuions toujours, sans trop chercher à savoir pourquoi, à nous échapper, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, de nos vies trop rangées.

Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est parce qu'elles nous effrayaient, ces vies. Nous avions juste peur. Nous avons juste eu peur, toutes ces années.

.

A cet instant, dans cette ruelle pavée, je nous ai sentis tellement immatures. Je me suis sentie tellement immature. Je me suis fait peur. Différemment.

Je me suis demandée où je m'arrêterais. Je n'avais pas la réponse et je crois que j'ai trouvé que c'était peut-être encore plus grave que les sentiments qui m'étreignaient d'habitude.

Si j'avais su, à ce moment, ce qu'il se passerait après, peut-être que... Je ne sais pas.

.

Je suis rentrée chez moi. J'ai franchis la frontière magique entre le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus et j'ai marché, longtemps, jusqu'à trouver un métro.

Je ne voulais pas utiliser la magie. Je préférais regarder les fêtards s'amuser ou commencer à cuver.

Voir les gens vivre, aller et venir. Rire et pleurer. Être.

Je suis arrivée dans mon allée, les pieds endoloris, frissonnant de froid, un tambour dans la tête.

J'ai tapé le code d'entrée de l'immeuble et me suis dirigée vers l'ascenseur. Je n'avais pas la force de prendre l'escalier.

J'ai eu tout le loisir, jusqu'au sixième étage, d'observer mon reflet dans la glace de cette cage exiguë.

Mon maquillage avait commencé à se faire la malle et je me suis demandé si c'était réellement des pattes d'oies qui naissaient à l'angle extérieur de mes yeux.

Mes cheveux, quelques heures auparavant souples et disciplinés avaient gonflés et étaient emmêlés par le vent.

La bretelle gauche de ma robe s'était distendue et glissait systématiquement de mon épaule.

Mes bracelets tintaient toujours au rythme de mes mouvements, alors que j'étalais autant que j'enlevais le noir qui avait souligné mes yeux, ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement.

Je faisais peine à voir.

Je me faisais l'effet de ses filles à l'alcool triste qu'on voit sortir de boîte, saoules et minées, espérant, autant qu'elles le redoutent, qu'on leur raconte des histoires, et qui finissent, au bout de la nuit, par s'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir pour pleurer tout leur saoul sur la misère de leur vie.

Je n'avais ni bu, ni pleuré, cette nuit-là, mais, c'était bien une de ces filles que je voyais dans le miroir.

La tête penchée sur mon sac à mains, je suis sortie de l'ascenseur à la recherche de mes clés, dans le noir. Le chemin jusqu'à ma porte, je le connaissais par cœur.

Aller à la rencontre de l'interrupteur m'aurait simplement amenée à trébucher et me prendre les pieds dans le tapis du couloir.

.

J'aurais dû me douter, pourtant. J'aurais dû savoir.

J'ai arrêté de respirer une seconde avant de sentir ce souffle sur ma nuque. Mon corps avait saisi bien avant mon esprit.

Une main s'est plaquée sur ma bouche alors qu'un bras enserrait ma taille et me soulevait du sol.

« _Ne crie pas_ ».

Je me suis débattue. J'agitais bêtement mes jambes en essayant de lui planter un talon dans le tibia mais, il était trop fort pour moi. Il resserrait ses bras, il me faisait mal.

J'ai abandonné. J'ai senti toute énergie me quitter. Si je devais crever, je crèverais. Je ne voulais plus. Je n'avais même pas envie de pleurer.

.

Il m'a tenue, encore, alors que je laissais mon corps s'affaisser. Il a desserré son étreinte, tenant toujours ma taille pour que je ne m'écroule pas.

Je me sentais tellement faible que j'aurais pu le remercier de cette prévenance alors que c'était lui qui m'agressait. Encore.

Il a glissé son nez le long de mon cou avant de le remplacer par sa langue. J'ai fermé les yeux et repoussé les frissons qui me parcouraient.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaise ?_ ». Mon ton était las. J'étais épuisée.

Je l'ai senti relever la tête derrière moi puis éloigner son corps. Je n'ai même pas su quoi faire dans ce silence.

Je n'avais pas envie de me tourner vers lui, de voir ses yeux sombres, sa mâchoire carrée ou ses lèvres que j'aimais autant que je détestais.

Je l'aurais fait, je me serais certainement retrouvée à le supplier. _Embrasse-moi ! Oublie-moi ! Parle-moi ! Tais-toi ! Fais-moi croire ! _Ou tout à la fois ! J'ai écouté le silence. Longtemps.

Je ne sais plus trop comment j'ai trouvé le courage de me retourner. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'arrivais enfin à ressentir une certaine quiétude. Ou que j'avais compris que ce vieux refrain ne cesserait jamais.

Je le quittais, il revenait, je m'en allais et je lui revenais. Il n'avait besoin que d'un sourire. Ce sourire qui me tue.

.

C'est étrange. Je savais que ce moment était déterminant.

Il était appuyé sur le mur, les mains dans les poches, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, la tête relevée vers le plafond.

Il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion juste avant de baisser les yeux sur moi.

Il n'a rien dit. Il a juste ancré son regard dans le mien et j'ai eu envie de me justifier.

Je voulais qu'il sache qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Harry, qu'il devine qu'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait à cet instant, que...

Je me trouvais stupide à ressentir ce besoin mais je n'arrivais pas à empêcher ce flot de parole de franchir mes lèvres.

Ma voix s'est éteinte progressivement, à mesure que son regard s'assombrissait.

Je crois que j'espérais y voir du soulagement, peut-être que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me saute au cou, s'excusant platement de sa bêtise.

Au contraire, plus je me justifiais, plus ses traits se faisaient durs, moins j'arrivais à maîtriser ma voix.

Je me suis tue. Je me sentais vide. Encore.

J'avais toujours cette impression d'être engluée. Il était trop. Trop grand, trop puissant, trop tout.

.

J'ai fait un pas en arrière et, acculée contre l'autre mur du couloir, m'y suis laissée glisser.

Assise à même le sol, j'ai ramené mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les entourant de mes bras. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une petite chose fragile, prête à se briser.

Il m'a rejoint en deux enjambées et, s'est installé à mes côtés. « _Je te crois _».

J'ai souris à son murmure et posé ma tête sur son épaule. Il s'est tendu instantanément.

Faim, désir, appréhension ? Je ne savais pas. Peut-être un peu de tout.

Je n'avais pas réellement envie de savoir. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux. « _C'est toi que je veux, Hermione _».

J'ai relevé la tête en lui souriant. Il était toujours aussi beau. Trop beau.

Il n'a jamais été le plus tendre, le plus calme des hommes, loin s'en faut. Il n'est pas le parti idéal.

Impatient, infidèle, je me rendais compte que ça ne me dérangeait même pas qu'il est du sang sur les mains. Pas tant que ça.

Parce que son regard sur moi... Il me rend timbrée. A chaque fois.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête à ce moment-là. Ou je ne le sais que trop.

En tout cas, j'avais compris. Je savais ce qui allait arriver après cette nuit.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû m'engager dans cette voie. « _En temps normal_ ». Et pourtant, je l'ai accepté.

C'était la seule chose à faire. C'est ce que je me disais, à ce moment.

Je me moquais de perdre la tête parce que je trouvais ça doux, finalement. Pas comme un bonbon trop sucré et écœurant. Non.

C'était vif, ça piquait et c'était quand même bon. Je n'y pouvais rien. Je n'y résistais pas. C'était tout. C'était évident.

.

J'ai déposé un baiser sur sa joue et me suis relevée. Je lui ai tendu une main qu'il a prise et l'ai amené devant ma porte.

Je l'ai déverrouillée du contre sort de protection et nous sommes entrés chez moi.

J'ai guidé Blaise jusqu'à ma chambre et l'ai lentement déshabillé. Il a fait glisser ma robe de mes épaules et m'a entièrement dévêtue.

De sa voix rauque, il m'a juste demandé « _Je peux ?_ ». Il était presque gauche, avec son air de gamin intimidé.

J'ai acquiescé et il m'a mordue doucement, au creux de l'épaule.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour apprécier cette sensation pleinement. Le sang qui traverse mon corps, la communion de nos esprits.

Il a durci. Immédiatement et irrémédiablement. Il a relevé la tête et je l'ai embrassé, enfonçant ma langue dans sa bouche.

Je voulais le sentir, fort, entièrement. Je voulais que nos corps se collent, se frôlent, nos souffles courts.

Il m'a aidé à m'allonger et nous avons fait l'amour. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça avec lui. Que nous faisions l'amour.

Pas parce que c'était doux. Ce ne l'était pas. Parce qu'il y avait autre chose. Un non-dit. Un partage.

.

Plus tard, on s'est endormis, dans mon lit. Le soleil était haut quand je me suis réveillée.

Je me suis relevée pour écrire.

Ne pas oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, tant que j'en avais encore le temps.

Parce que je voulais me souvenir de ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à cet instant.

Parce que je voulais que Harry puisse comprendre, un jour.

Parce que après, je ne pourrais plus l'expliquer. Plus comme maintenant.

Je ne pourrais plus dire que j'ai croqué la pomme de mon plein gré et que j'en suis fière.

.

23 octobre 2005

* * *

.

Quand je l'ai senti s'agiter dans le lit la dernière fois, à quelques mètres de moi, j'ai abandonné le récit que je rédigeais.

J'avais essayé au mieux de retranscrire tout ce que j'avais ressenti la veille, notant frénétiquement tout ce que j'avais dans la tête, alors qu'il somnolait encore.

Je l'ai rejoint, ses yeux noirs me transperçant en silence. J'ai su qu'il avait compris. Que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

J'ai posé ma tête sur son torse et emmêlé mes jambes aux siennes. Il a caressé le creux de mon dos et a pris une grande inspiration.

J'ai souri. Il ne respire pas vraiment, en temps normal.

.

« _Tu es prête ?_ ». Et je l'étais.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je l'étais. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais la sensation que je devais le faire. Mais je le savais.

Je ne savais pas trop vers où j'allais, mais j'y allais le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me suis laissé glisser sur le dos alors qu'il se relevait au-dessus de mon corps.

Je lui ai souri et ai tendu ma gorge. Oui, j'étais prête.

C'était une belle journée pour partir.

Je me suis laissé sombrer dans l'inconscience. Lentement.

J'ai senti mon cœur arrêter de battre, sans crainte ni doute.

.

Depuis, j'ai eu de la fièvre. J'ai dormi, beaucoup. J'ai bu son sang et il a bu le mien. J'ai déliré, souvent et eu peu de moment de lucidité.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

Ce soir, alors que je sais que c'est la fin, j'essaye encore d'écrire ce qu'il reste de mon histoire, d'inscrire mes derniers mots dans ce carnet. D'y mettre mon point final.

Demain, il sera trop tard.

Je dois le faire, même si le simple fait de tenir cette plume m'épuise et me fait transpirer à grosses gouttes.

Je dois écrire ces mots. Maintenant. Avant d'oublier ce que je ressens maintenant. Avant de ne plus voir comme aujourd'hui.

.

Toi qui auras pris le temps de lire ces mots, versés sur ce carnet au fil des mois, ne m'en veux pas.

Je vais mourir, demain, et ça me va.

Ce n'est pas facile de lâcher la rampe, surtout après tout ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai été beaucoup de choses.

J'ai été Maître de Potion, Héros de Guerre, cuisinière et presque critique littéraire.

J'ai été fille, j'ai été femme, j'ai été garce. J'ai été belle, j'ai été moche, j'ai été drôle et j'ai été triste.

J'ai été dure et rancunière.

Je suis juste paumée mais finalement, j'ai le cœur léger.

.

Un dernier verre et ma première cigarette m'accompagnent.

Je vais mourir, demain, et ça me va.

Demain, Hermione Granger ne sera plus. Je ne serais plus. Et ça me va.

Peut-être qu'en lisant tout ça, tu comprendras.

.

28 octobre 2005

* * *

.

_Note d'auteur, bis : __Bon... Hum... J'ai envie de dire... Verdict ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'y voyez vous ? Déçu ou pas ? Des questions, des commentaires ?_

_Je remercie infiniment tous les reviewers assidus (ou moins assidus) qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un mot, un commentaire ou une question. _

_J'espère que vous pourrez également prendre le temps de me laisser un nouveau mot, maintenant que cette histoire se conclue !_

_Aux lecteurs silencieux, vous qui êtes arrivés jusque-là, j'espère également entendre vos voix, positives ou négatives, sur cette histoire (que j'espère) un peu à part._

_Aux reviewers anonymes éventuels, je pensais mettre à jours de temps en temps cette page pour vous répondre, si tant est que vous le souhaitiez !_

_ Brèfle ! J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire cette histoire un peu spéciale et j'aimerais vraiment avoir des retours sur l'ensemble ! Je pense qu'on en est tous là quand on écrit mais bon, chacun prêche pour sa paroisse, hein ;-)_

_Encore merci et à bientôt, peut-être, sur une autre fic !_

* * *

**EDIT 29/06/2013 - RAR Anonymes:**

_Elissendre: Je te remercie et je suis ravie que cette histoire t'ai plu !_

_J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur cette Hermione complètement paumée qui, soit, est parfois un peu OOC mais, finalement, pas tant que ça si on prend en compte qu'elle a été impliquée dans des événements aussi important. La guerre, la haine, ça perturbe un poil les lignes établies, non ?! A la fin, dans mon idée, oui, elle devient vampire._

_J'ai vu que certains imaginaient qu'elle mourrait vraiment et définitivement et j'aimerais moins cette fin. Cela dit, je laisse la porte ouverte, à chacun de faire son propre film ! De mon côté, je la vois embrasser totalement cette nouvelle vie, comme si elle faisait un gros doigt d'honneur à l'ancienne. Un reboot quoi... qui comporte autant de risque de se vautrer qu'avant, mais sur de nouvelles bases..._

_Bref, en tout cas, merci pour tes reviews et peut-être à une prochaine fois, sur une autre histoire !_

_._

_pompei : Hello ! Et oui, elle devient vampire ! Et Harry ? Harry, il est juste blasé, donc plus rien ne l'étonne, non ? Je le vois bien partir vivre quelques temps chez les moldus avec Amy, s'ennuyer ferme les quelques années où il se sentira un peu amoureux d'elle, avant de tout envoyer bouler pour partir à l'aventure / tenter de conquérir le monde / se convertir au sanguinisme / autres options envisageables !_

_Pour Hermione, d'autres questions se poseront : en tant que « progéniture » de Blaise, ils risquent effectivement de passer le reste de leurs existences ensemble mais, comment va réagir la merveilleuse Lady Zabini ? Combien d'autres sorciers convertiront-ils à leur nouvelle secte ? A eux deux, vont-ils aussi tenter de conquérir le monde ? Ouvriront-ils un lupanar pour subvenir à leurs besoins ? L'appui des Weasley leur permettra-t-il de créer une ligue de défense des vampires de la vieille Albion ? Retrouveront-ils des droits dans la société sorcière ? Une meilleure intégration ? Bref ! Plein de choses à imaginer quoi !_

_En tout cas, je te remercie également pour ta fidélité au fil des chapitres et pour toutes tes reviews ! A bientôt !_


End file.
